Cupid, Meet Heart
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: EDITED; Heart Gray has 3 cousins. Jason who ignores her, Shane who's really dumb, & Nate who's a perv. When she sees that her cousins starts having feelings for 3 girls but won't do anything about it, Heart decides to play cupid. Nalex, Smitchie, Jason/OC
1. Cousins

**A/N: **God knows how long ago I wrote this story…last year I can see. I'm just proofreading it since there are loads of mistakes. (I wrote this story when I still had no idea what this amazing thing called 'writing' was. Please forgive me.) So here you have Cupid, Meet Heart—the revised version!

* * *

Heart Gray just stood there at the front of the airport impatiently, waiting for her three cousins to pick her up. After her parents died from a terrible car accident, the judge said that her mother appointed her cousins, Jason, Shane, and Nate Gray to be her guardian. Heart used to like them, heck she used to even _adore _them; but they changed once they hit puberty, a period in life that managed to make Heart hate them more than she has ever had.

Heart tapped her foot. She waited for two and a half hours and her cousins still haven't arrived. A person would think that three almost adult boys would be smart enough to pick their cousin up at the airport on time. She groaned, as another minute passed by.

A short security guard went up to her, confused. "Where are your parents, kid?" he asked. Heart was offended. She really wasn't much of a people person. She's pretty sarcastic and a big prankster. She wasn't the type of person who made good first impressions.

"Kid? I'm fourteen for God's sake!" She stomped her foot.

"Yeah, coming from the teenager who acts like a ten-year-old." The security guard replied in a mocking voice.

Heart rolled her eyes. "Coming from the midget guard who escaped from the yellow brick road." she said, imitating his voice.

"Just tell me where your parents are," the security guard huffed, annoyed.

"They're in Heaven. My idiotic and irresponsible cousins, who are now sadly my guardians were supposed to pick me up. I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot—but irritated is something I would totally be." Heart scoffed. The guard handed Heart his cell phone to call the boys, having enough with her complaints and sob story.

Meanwhile, Jason and Shane were playing video games as Nate was upstairs being 'tutored' by another girl. The phone started ringing, breaking the usual flow in the Gray mansion. Shane nudged Jason to get it, and Jason nudged him back.

"You get it" Shane said pushing his brother.

"No, you!" Jason said.

The boys started pushing each other to the phone as it continued to ring. Nate came out of his room with his hair messed up and his shirt on backwards, revealing every sign that he was most certainly not getting tortured. The girl who was supposedly helping him at schoolwork walked out of the house quietly, smiling.

"Can't you guys just shut the hell up?" Nate yelled. Shane and Jason rolled their eyes in response, like they were used to Nate yelling at them. Nate groaned and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" he asked, annoyed.

"Finally! Did you forget that I existed or something!" Heart screamed into the phone angrily.

"Oh crap, you were coming today?" Nate asked.

"No, actually I came in two and a half hours ago!" Heart said so loudly, Shane and Jason could hear her from downstairs."

"God, Heart! You don't have to be so loud! I swear I lost my hearing!" Nate hung up as he walked down the stairs. He grabbed the keys on the coffee table and threw them towards Jason. He rubbed his ear, knowing that that earful he just received was just the beginning of the many yells of Heart Gray.

Thirty minutes later, Jason's Hummer pulled up at the front of the airport, and they found their very furious and irked younger cousin. Nate sighed dejectedly, as if he was having the look of sorrow played on his face.

"Start the funeral music 'cause a fourteen-year-old is gonna start ruining our reputation." Nate said.

"Don't you mean _your_ reputation? You guys are going to go to school together starting tomorrow." Jason said with a cheeky smirk.

"Don't remind me" Nate pleaded with his eyes closed. Shane and Jason merely rolled their eyes and hopped off the car with Nate following in pursuit. When Heart saw them, she tried her very best not to blow up at them.

"Hey, Heart," Jason greeted flatly.

"Nice to see you too." Heart replied sarcastically. Jason picked up two of her suitcases while Shane and Nate picked another one up, all three brothers wordless. Heart, deciding to play along with the quiet game, went straight to the car and sat next to Nate. An awkward silence filled the air.

"So…" Heart started, hating the silence. No one responded though. Shane was text messaging, Jason was listening to the blasting radio, and Nate was doing anything to keep himself from talking to Heart. The young girl sighed and gave up.

_I can't believe mom and dad made __**them**__ my guardians._ Heart thought.

As the time passed by, the four Gray's finally made it back to the house. Heart always liked their house since it was too big to be just a house and it was simply beautiful, but she couldn't say that she liked who lived in the house. Jason and Shane brought their cousin's bags up to her new room while Nate just went straight to his room. When they were done, Jason started explaining the rules of the house.

"Okay, curfew is at midnight. Anywhere after that, you're in deep shit." Jason started. Heart widened her eyes. She never had a curfew; her parents were always overprotected of her. "Second, no wild parties unless I say so. Third, try not to need us." Then Jason just walked away, leaving his cousin standing in the middle of the room in confusion. But once again, her cousin left her with no surprise.

She started unpacking her clothes and other belongings. When she was done, she looked around her room. It was so plain and white, the exact definition of boring. The only thing colorful was the inside of her new closet and her red and black bed sheets. Heart sighed and jumped on her bed, landing with a soft _thud_. She looked at the clock that was hanging on her wall, reading 8:57 pm.

_Well tomorrow's the first day of school. I guess I could sleep early._ She thought miserably.

xx

The next morning, Nate explained his own versions of rules about them being in the same school at breakfast. Heart was in her black skinny jeans and a white and black rocker shirt with red Converse shoes. She had her red, white, and black backpack all ready with her new school supplies. Nate was just wearing a shirt he found and loose jeans with black sneakers. His backpack was no where to be seen.

"Okay, listen. You're fourteen and I'm sixteen." Nate started. He took a bite into an apple. Heart just kept on mixing her milk and cereal. "You're a freshman and I'm a junior. I'm two years older and—"

"Okay, I get that there's an age difference between us," Heart said, getting annoyed again.

Nate rolled his eyes with an added scoff. "Anyways, just don't talk to me at school. Don't look at me and don't go telling people that we're related and stuff."

"Don't worry. I don't think I want to." Heart shot back, showing that she was not hurt in any way. Nate shrugged and walked out of the house, seeing that his job was done. Heart heard him start his car and leave without another sound. It wasn't long until Shane came running downstairs in a short sleeved collared opened blue shirt with a cool shirt under and dark jeans.

"Oh God, I'm late for school!" he said.

"Hey, can you take me to my school?" Heart asked.

"Why didn't you go with Nate?"

"He ditched me." Heart explained.

Shane shook his head, knowing that his younger brother was the type of person who normally did this. "Fine, but if I'm late to the university you'll be in so much crap with me tonight." Shane said grabbing Heart and dragging her to his Convertible. "Nate's a heartless airhead. He can't even take his little cousin to school." he murmured. Shane speeded through the streets and quickly dropped Heart off at school. The second she closed the door, Shane hit the gas and rushed to the university.

"Bye." Heart said to the air and rolled her eyes. Heart walked into the high school and instantly got stares. Girls started whispering about her outfit while guys just kept on looking at her. It was like the movie-esque cliché forming around her in just moments.

Heart took out her schedule (as she ignored the obvious looks and whispers), which showed her locker number. "423...423…" she said over and over, trying to look for the locker. She accidentally bumped into a rushing girl and knocking her books over.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Heart said, picking up the girl's books. She looked up and handed her the school items. The girl shyly took the books from her with a small smile on her lips. "Uh, do you know where locker 423 is?"

"Yeah, that used to be my locker when I was a freshman." The girl said, her grin growing a little more.

Heart nodded her head in approval. "Cool, I'm Heart."

"I'm Alex Russo." Alex introduced herself. She led the younger girl towards her designated locker. On their way, they passed by Nate. He gave Heart a confused and surprised look. Then his eyes went to Alex. And to Heart's amazement, Nate's usual bad boy look changed into a love struck face.

"Yo, Nate," his friend said, waving his hand up and down his face.

"Huh?" Nate said. He shook his head, brushing the moment off.

Heart raised her eyebrows. _What the heck was that?_ She thought.

(Original a/n) **A/N: Cliffie! Lols. Wonder what's gonna happen with Nate and Alex? How about Shane and Mitchie? Then there's always Jason and his new girlfriend...you just gotta keep on R&R**


	2. I Know Who You Like

**A/N: **I notice how I used to write really short chapters. Yeah—sorry about that xD

* * *

Heart just shrugged her shoulders and followed Alex to her new locker, deciding to ignore it. After all, Nate instructed her to basically step out of his life—at school at least. Alex and Heart came to a halt and stood next to a silver locker with the number 423 written on top.

"Well, there you go." Alex said smiling.

"Thanks," Heart replied. Alex offered Heart to help unpack, and Heart willingly obliged. Though, she couldn't help but be confused to why Alex asked in the first place. She wondered why a junior was even talking to her, acknowledging her existence. "You know, usually people don't hang out with younger kids." She stated.

"Yeah, well, I don't really hang out with much people. You have to be the…well nicest is the only word I could think of to describe you." Alex said, her voice barely above a whisper. Heart closed her mouth, not wanting to hurt Alex's feelings again. If Alex claimed that _Heart Gray _was the 'nicest', then Heart wondered how cruel the rest of the student body was. "I know, I'm a loser sixteen-year-old. But I'm used to it." Alex sighed once she noticed that Heart wasn't going to respond any time soon.

"No, you're not a loser. You're pretty cool." Heart said. Alex smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes. Heart grabbed her things that she needed for the next period then closed her locker. "Hey, can you show me to my homeroom?"

"Sure," Alex said.

Then Heart accidentally slammed into Nate, causing all of her books to drop. Heart groaned while Nate just walked away, not speaking to her. "Jerk!" Alex yelled. Nate stopped and turned around, blinking at Alex. Then he started walking again, as if nobody was talking to him in the first place.

Heart was confused all over again. _Okay what was that? He looked sorta…hurt._ She thought.

Alex sighed. "Nate Gray is such a perverted jerk. He's practically heartless, the meanest guy at school. His only mission in life is to get in every girl's pants. Pathetic." Alex said, shaking her head in disappointment. Heart didn't say anything in reply. She didn't want to let Alex know that she was related to Nate, taking in Nate's rules seriously.

"Oh, well, people like that I just ignore them and they ignore me." Heart said casually.

They continued walking down the hallways, Alex inwardly steaming while Heart was still thinking about the scene the just played before her. Soon, Alex dropped Heart off at her homeroom with a friendly wave, leaving Heart to her thoughts alone. She sat in her desk, hardly paying any attention to her surroundings. She was still thinking about Nate's expression when Alex called him a jerk. She just shook her head and started paying attention to her homeroom teacher.

"Okay class, we have another new student. Heart G—" Miss Lyre, the teacher, started. Heart just quickly stood up, not wanting people to know her last name. Gray may be a common last name, but there's only one other Gray in this school.

"Hi, I'm Heart. No, I'm not emo so don't start rumors just because I wear black a lot, and yes, I know it's weird to start in another school during the second semester." Heart said quickly. People started laughing a little, making Heart smile. She was always one of the loud and entertaining kids in her class.

"Well, then, Heart, uh…thank you for that introduction." Miss Lyre said awkwardly.

"Yep." Heart said smirking. She sat back down in her desk and sighed. _That was a close one_.

xx

During third period, which was music, Heart was absolutely bored out of her mind. She didn't like music much. Heart just sat down in her seat, waiting for the teacher to start talking about notes and singing. She sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"Okay class, I'm Miss Sanders, but since I'm just twenty-one you can call me Addie. Ugh, I hate being called 'Miss'." Addie said smiling. Heart instantly grew annoyed. She didn't handle preppy people well. "Yes, I'm a substitute. Your teacher will be out for a while though." Heart heard her classmates cheering a little. Addie just laughed in response. "Okay, time to start class."

So for the next minutes, everyone was just going crazy with the music and singing on the top of their lungs as perfect as ever. Heart didn't bother singing or playing an instrument at all. She felt a bit insecure at how great her classmates were singing.

Addie walked up to Heart, noticing that she hasn't made any effort for the past period. "Why aren't you joining you classmates?" she asked.

"'Cause I don't really want to." Heart said truthfully but not rudely.

"Why not? It's not like you don't have talent. You look like the kind of girl who has talent." Addie encouraged.

Heart scoffed. "You could say that. My talent is getting revenge on people and fast comebacks." She replied in a snap.

"Well then, what would you say if I said that you sucked at singing?" Addie said, joking.

Heart, being the short tempered girl she naturally was, didn't know it was a joke though. "I'd say that you look like a whore in that shirt." Then Heart closed her mouth immediately, a feeling that she went too far creeping up her spine. The class was silent and their eyes were wide. Addie looked at her shirt. It was a normal low v-neck shirt that was tight. It didn't show much skin though. Addie started righting on a piece of paper.

"Give this to your parents. I want to see them after school." Heart rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper. _Great, now either Jason or Shane is going to kill me tonight. I'm sorry Mom and Dad! _

xx

So at lunch, Heart saw Alex sitting by herself in the corner at the cafeteria. It really amazed her how the freshman and juniors had lunch together while the sophomores and seniors had lunch together. In her old school, it would be one grade each. Then again this new school was _huge_.

Heart instantly sat next to Alex since she was the only person she met today…and had a decent conversation with. Alex smiled at her. "Hey, Heart." she said, and then started reading a book while eating at the same time.

"Where are all of your other friends?" Heart asked. Alex didn't respond and Heart got the clue. _Oh right…she doesn't really have any friends._ Heart just started eating her lunch.

"So did you make any new friends?" Alex asked cheerfully, wanting to change the subject.

Heart shook her head. "Nah, I'm not much of a people person."

Alex laughed. "Well you're pretty nice to me."

"That's because you're not a stuck up prep or a wannabe prep like all the girls here." Alex laughed again.

For the next couple minutes, all you could hear was the loud clatter of forks and spoons and teenagers talking to each other.

Then Nate started walking past Alex's table. No one really paid attention to him though, no one but Heart. First, he was just walking normally. He quickly glanced at Alex then continued walking. Alex didn't notice him one bit. Nate started walking past the table again, but he tried making it more obvious. Once again, Alex didn't notice, but Heart was getting more confused. Nate tried walking past the table one more time. Alex didn't even look up. Nate groaned and walked out of the cafeteria. Heart raised her eyebrows in interest.

"I'll be right back." she said to Alex. Alex nodded her head and Heart ran out of the cafeteria, trying to catch up with Nate.

"Nate!" she called. Nate turned around. When he saw who was calling him, he rolled his eyes and continued walking. "I know who you like!" Nate froze. He slowly turned around and gave Heart a weird look.

"What? I don't like anyone. Why would I like anyone? I never like anyone." he said quickly. Heart raised her eyebrows again.

"No you like Al—" Nate ran as fast as he can and covered her mouth.


	3. Detention

**A/N: **Holy wow. Just looking through my old story made me realize that I didn't even put any a/n for a number of chapters. Well I certainly remember this chapter! Please welcome Miss Mitchie Torres ;)

* * *

"Shhh! Do you want to ruin my rep or something?" Nate whispered in a panicked voice. Heart pushed Nate away and wiped her mouth with a feigned look of disgust on her face.

"God, Nate, it's not like anyone's here right now." Heart said. Nate looked around to see that Heart was right, the hallway was completely empty. He exhaled a short breath.

"I swear to Christ, if you tell anyone—"

"What? I'll be in deep crap or something? Please, you may be mean, but really, how would you punish me? Ground me?" Heart scoffed. Nate rolled his eyes, a habit he had whenever he was in Heart's presence. "Wait, why would it ruin your 'rep'? What is your rep anyways?"

Nate looked surprised and smirked. "Nah, you're too young," he said cheekily. Heart rolled her eyes and turned towards the cafeteria. "Just don't tell anyone!" Nate clarified one more time.

Heart waved her hand in the air as if she was swatting a fly. "Yeah whatever," she said. She entered the cafeteria and sat right next to Alex. Nate came back a few moments later. He looked at Heart, and she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Nate smirked back and sat with his friends.

"What was that? Do you like Nate or something?" Alex asked, surprised.

Heart choked on her spit and started laughing at the same time. "That's pretty funny. No, we just have…uh…this inside joke" Heart replied. She looked at Alex with a small smile. "I'm not the girl he likes."

Alex laughed. "Nate doesn't like girls. He just likes their bodies."

Heart shrugged. "You never know."

xx

During eighth period, Heart grabbed a bathroom pass and went straight to the bathroom, for her bladder was about to explode on her. On her way, she saw a girl wearing dark clothes, dark make-up, and had brown hair. She was just sitting in one of the hallways writing on a piece of paper, looking like she was completely absorbed in her thoughts. Heart walked up to her, confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

The girl jumped a little then rolled her eyes. "Doesn't include you," she said back.

"Wow, impressive insult." Heart said sarcastically.

"It's not supposed to be an insult, genius. Why don't you just do ourselves a favor and go away?"

"Jeez, who left the anger issued juvenile delinquent out in the hall?"

The girl just stared at Heart with an eyebrow raised. "Wow, that was such an awesome comeback." she said, imitating Heart's sardonic tone.

Then a teacher walked by the hall, managing to catch sight of the two girls. "You two! What are you doing here? You should be in class!" she scolded.

"I was going to the bathroom!" Heart said, showing her bathroom pass.

The teacher put her hands on her hips, a look of disapproval still on her face. "If you were going to the bathroom you should go _straight_ to the bathroom. And how about you, Mitchie?" The girl named Mitchie just shrugged.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm writing," she said matter-of-factly with a hint of an attitude.

The teacher started waving her arms franticly, causing Heart to think that she might have mental problems. "Go to class now or else you're both going to have a detention!"

"But I need to go to the bathroom!" Heart wailed.

"And I need to finish writing." Mitchie said annoyed.

"That's it! Detention after school! Go to class _now_!" The teacher announced mercilessly. Mitchie silently screamed inwardly in a frustrated manor and walked towards her class. She gave one last glare at Heart then before continuing on. Heart sighed, knowing that she just caused another problem, and walked to her class.

xx

The bell rang and Nate secretly waited for Heart. Shane sent him a very angry text about not driving her to school (one that should be considered lethal and to threatening and abusive). Nate waited and waited, growing impatient very quickly. He walked towards her homeroom, annoyed.

"Hey, where's Heart?" he asked Heart's homeroom teacher.

"Oh, she has detention today for two hours, and her parent or guardian needs to see Miss Sanders sometime this week. Looks like we have another destructive Gray at school. First Shane now Heart," she said.

Nate rolled his eyes as the annoyance built up. He walked outside and grabbed his cell phone out from his pocket, dialing Shane's number. "Dude, pick Heart up at, like, five." He said as he started his sports car.

"Why?" Shane asked. "I have homework."

"Like you'll even do your homework. Just pick her up at five at school. She has detention. Hey, maybe she's not that different from us" Nate laughed, admitting that his cousin does have talents—not useful ones, but there're still talents.

"Detention on the first day? Wow, impressive." Shane laughed as well. "Fine, I'll pick her up." Nate hung up and started driving to his friend's house.

xx

Mitchie and Heart were in the extra room used for detention. Not many people were in it, just three more boys. Mitchie was secretly texting inside the desk while Heart was doing her homework, clearly bored enough to actually acknowledge the fact that her teachers assigned things for tonight. The teacher who was supposed to be watching them fell asleep, not surprising anybody in the room.

Heart turned towards Mitchie as more boredom struck her. "What cha' doin?" she asked. Mitchie ignored her as Heart secretly expected, not that she wasn't going to stop pestering her though. "So are you going to tell me what you're doing or not?"

"Dude, why the hell do you keep on asking me all of these stupid questions?" Mitchie whisper-screamed.

Heart shrugged. "I'm bored. Don't start hating on me, I'm just a little innocent fourteen-year-old," she smirked like an angel.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and continued texting. "For a fourteen-year-old you're way too disruptive. I don't even think I was this annoying back then," she murmured.

Heart sighed and continued doing her homework in defeat.

xx

By 5:00, Shane was outside of the school, sitting in his car, waiting for Heart to come out. The doors opened and the three boys came rushing out, as if they were excited to breathe fresh air again. Then Mitchie came out with an emotionless look, catching Shane's eye. He thought she looked really familiar, too familiar yet unrecognizable. He would never think that a girl with an angelic face like hers would be so dark.

Mitchie looked at Shane with a look of recognition hitting her eyes, then instantly turned towards another direction, practically scurrying away. Shane stepped out of his car to talk to her, but Mitchie was long gone. Heart shortly came out, all done with her homework and clearly missed the whole scene. She looked at the direction Shane was looking at with a puzzled look.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing, get in the car. We're gonna…uh…talk about your punishment or something like that." Shane said, shoving his cousin into his car absentmindedly. He started the engine and drove to their house.

"So detention on the first day? What did you do?" Shane asked.

"I was just talking to this _rude_ girl and she started ripping on me." Heart said, shrugging.

"You mean that girl who walked out before you?"

"Uh, yeah. God, she's like hecka mean and moody. Mean and moody Mitchie." Shane widened his eyes.

"Did you say her name was Mitchie?" Heart nodded her head. "_That's_ Mitchie? Mitchie Torres? The sweet little girl I dated in senior year?" Heart gave her cousin the most surprised look ever.


	4. What Happened in the Past

**A/N: **Damn. Half of the chapters in this story are really short. I just realized that after fixing chapter three. Ha wow. Okay, I'm hoping for longer chapters! Hopefully I successfully accomplish writing/improving this to make it longer :D Also my terrible grammar is really embarrassing me right now. I am _so _sorry for mixing up the tenses and all the other crap I have managed to do!

* * *

"You dated that…that—" Heart stuttered. She couldn't find the right words to say. She was just too shocked. Shane closed his mouth, not wanting to remember Mitchie. He glanced at Heart who was still in the state of astonishment. He sighed and just drove back to the house.

"How and why would you date that…she's the opposite of you!" Heart exclaimed, demanding her answer from her cousin in the most polite way she could possibly do. Shane was still silent. He doesn't really want to talk about Mitchie. He didn't even talk much about her with Nate or Jason before or after their breakup.

"That was two years ago. What's in the past is in the past. But Mitchie wasn't always like that. She was sweet and so free…" Shane's voice trailed off. Heart looked at him and swore she heard a hint of sadness. She then looked at her shoes and felt awkward. It wasn't normal for any of her cousins to feel…depressed.

Shane parked the car in the driveway and took the keys out of ignition. "Okay, go do your homework." he ordered strictly, attempting to sound strict.

"Sure, Daddy," Heart said. Shane raised an eyebrow while Heart shut her mouth. She quickly got out of the car and entered the house, embarrassed. Shane slowly followed her, brushing the moment off. He met Jason in the kitchen whom was eating left over pizza; while Nate was in his room doing who knows what.

Heart walked up to Jason and handed him the note Addie gave her. "What's this?" Jason asked with his mouth full of pizza.

"A paper with words," Heart said before she walked upstairs into her room. Jason opened the note.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Gray,_

_I'm teaching your daughter, Heart, for music and I'm having a feeling that she's feeling unconfident about it. I looked at her transcripts from her old school and was absolutely confused. Please see me this week about Heart. _

_Thank you,_

_Addie Sanders_

"She got in trouble already?" Jason asked.

"She got in more trouble? Whoa, she already got detention." Shane said, reading the note.

"She's like a girl version of you."

"No she's not." Shane grabbed a slice of pizza and walked into the den. He sat down on the comfy couch and sighed.

"_Shane!" fourteen year old Mitchie said. Seventeen year old Shane stopped and turned around reluctantly. Mitchie was sobbing uncontrollably. She hugged Shane, but stood still and unmoving. "Please…please tell me you love me." Shane a lone let a tear drop. As much as he yearned to say it—he couldn't. He sighed and gently pushed Mitchie away._

"_I don't," he said. He turned and walk away wordlessly, not bothering to look back at the mess he made. _

_Mitchie sunk onto the floor and felt the tears roll down her cheeks, one by one. She stared at the floor, reminiscing in her fallen world. Shane, on the other hand, shut his eyes tightly, but he still didn't turn back. He couldn't look back at Mitchie. He broke her heart and now it's lying in pieces._

Shane shut his eyes tightly, trying not to cry. It was just amazing how small memories of Mitchie managed to put him in the state of misery.

Heart came in and saw her cousin looking devastated, even worse than earlier. She sat next to Shane in attempt to console him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Aren't you supposed to do your homework or something?" Shane said, sniffling a bit. Heart sighed and gave Shane a hug, throwing Shane off guard. It was unexpected, but Shane hugged her back. Heart released after a while and smiled weakly at him. "Now go do your homework...or something." Shane instructed, trying to stop the crack in his voice. Heart simply laughed.

xx

Nate sat in his room, remembering freshman year. The year he knew that Alex was 'the one.' He knew he has barely spoken to her, and he doesn't even know her well, but that one look said everything. She wasn't the girl who didn't try to flirt with him or kept on looking at him during class. She wasn't the kind of girls who even like him like that. She was just the normal, smart girl who was innocent with a heart of gold. Nate knew exactly that she was the one.

_Nate looked all around, feeling completely lost. He was already late for his first few classes. "God, I hate high school," he whined._

"_Don't hate something you've never tried," a soft voice said. _

_Nate turned around and saw a beautiful girl. He almost made a fool of himself already by gawking at her for a few moments. _"_And who are you?" he asked flirtatiously. Though, he already knew her name. She was in his homeroom, the girl who answered every question enthusiastically and perfectly. Alex Russo._

_Alex rolled her eyes playfully and walked away. She turned around slightly and looked at Nate. He winked at her in return. Alex shook her head but smiled a smile that threw Nate off the edge. Nate smirked and watched her walk away._

Nate continued sitting on his bed, not caring that he had homework to do. (He still had late or missing work from the fourth grade somewhere in his room.) He turned and grabbed his cell phone. Alex was at the top of his contacts list, but he never bothered to call her. His many attempts ended up with failure; he was just too scared to dial her number.

It was really easy for him to ask girls he doesn't like out, and they get wrapped around his finger so easily. Girls he does like though, the only girl he has ever liked and still likes, well he feels as if he can't do anything.

Nate really wanted to press call and ask Alex out, but he knew how much Alex hated him. He doesn't really know why, but he knows that she hates him. Nate sighed and closed his cell phone, throwing it off to the side.

xx

Jason called the school to schedule a meeting with Addie. He and Shane had a long argument about who was going to go to the meeting, but Shane won and Jason ended up being the one who had to go. Jason listened to the phone ringing.

"South West High, how may I help you?" the lady said.

"Uh, I'm Jason Gray calling for a meeting with a teacher, uh, Miss Sanders. My cousin, Heart, has her for a music teacher. We need to talk or something."

"Oh, yes. I'll put you through with her." Then the line was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Hello?" a gentle voice greeted.

Jason sort of melted inside as the voice passed through his ears. "Uh, is this Addie Sanders?"

"Yes, and who is this?"

"Uh, this is Jason Gray…Heart Gray's guardian."

"Oh right. Well we really need to talk about her behavior. She's…a bit destructive." Jason rolled his eyes. _It runs in the family._

"Okay, is tomorrow afternoon fine?"

"Yes, absolutely. Tomorrow at 3:30."

"Alright then. Goodbye." Then Jason hung up and walked towards Heart's room. He saw her on her laptop looking mesmerized. Jason rose and eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"I'm done." Heart said, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"It's not even 8:00 yet. How could you be done?"

Heart just shrugged, hardly even paying attention to her cousin's existence.

"Whatever, your teacher and I are going to have that meeting tomorrow after school. Look, I know getting in trouble and crap like that is your nature, but just don't get in too much trouble. I don't want to waste my time just to talk to some teacher."

"Yeah…sure…" Heart agreed absentmindedly, still distracted. Jason closed her laptop in irritation. "Daddy!" Heart whined. Jason gave Heart a weird look with a feeling of worry secretly hidden behind it. Heart cleared her throat as embarrassment crept up within her again. "Sorry…it's a habit." Jason nodded and walked out of her room, brushing it off like Shane.

_The kid really needs her parents._ Jason thought.

xx

The next morning, Heart woke up bright and early. She got ready and walked downstairs to the kitchen by 7:00. No one was there, let alone awake. She sighed and decided to eat waffles. By 7:20, no one was still awake. Heart knew they were going to get pissed at her if she wakes them up, but they will get even angrier if she didn't.

Heart walked upstairs to Jason's room. He was in a white beater and boxers, snoozing. His alarm clock was ringing so softly, you had to be right next to it to hear it. Heart started shaking Jason in order to wake up him.

"Jason…" she said. Jason groaned. His eyes opened slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yawned, getting up.

"You're late." Heart said pointing at the clock. Jason looked at it and instantly ran to the bathroom, cursing all the way.

Heart walked to the next room, which was Nate's. She heard him sneak out last night (not that it was surprising in any way) so she knew that he would be dead tired. She opened the door and smelled alcohol, ready to wake him up.

She tapped her hands on Nate's curly hair. "Nate…Natey…" Heart whispered in his ear.

Nate smiled. "Alex…?" he muffled, then moaned and grabbed his bed sheets. Heart laughed. Nate opened his eyes. "Dude what the fu—" Nate groaned and shoved Heart out of his room, trying not to curse in front of his young cousin. Heart continued laughing, knowing that she had something to tease Nate about for a while.

She walked towards Shane's room, her last destination. She opened the door and heard him snoring loudly. Shane was shirtless but wearing the same jeans from yesterday. Obviously, he was too lazy to even change into comfortable clothes.

"Shane!" Heart yelled. Shane was now half asleep, though annoyed by all means. He waved his hands, signaling Heart to shut up.

"No, Mommy, no." he said in a baby voice. Heart started laughing again. "Mommy," he whined. Heart sat next to Shane and started shaking him. Shane slightly opened his eyes. "Heart? What the heck? Why are you here?"

"Do you want to be late to school again?" she asked. Shane looked at his clock then immediately grew wide awake. He ran to the second bathroom and left Heart alone in his room.

She grew bored and started searching through his stuff, knowing that it had to be more entertaining than waiting downstairs for one of them to drop her off at school. She opened one drawer that held just one thing. It was a scrapbook that said 'Shane and Mitchie Forever.' She opened it and saw young pictures of Shane and Mitchie. Heart was surprised seeing Mitchie wearing normal clothes—and _smiling_.

She turned the page and saw a picture of Mitchie laughing uncontrollably as Shane tickled her. She couldn't help but smile at it. Shane and Mitchie looked so happy together. It made her wonder what could have possibly happened to their relationship. It looked absolutely perfect. Heart turned to the last page and saw a note that had water stains on it.

_But somewhere we went wrong…we were once so strong…our love is like a song…please don't forget it…_

The writing was really neat, so it couldn't have been Shane's. It only meant that it had to be Mitchie's. The water stains were all over the place and smudged the pen's ink. Heart traced her hand on the folded paper. The stains still felt wet. She sighed and put the scrapbook back in its former place. She had a feeling that Shane still wasn't over Mitchie.


	5. Sadness and Anger

**A/N: **Yeah, I don't know why the hell I put a hint of incest at the beginning. I guess I thought that any girl would have been mesmerized if they saw Joe Jonas walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. (I know I would have been.) So I fixed that and just made Heart shocked. Anyways, here's more of an insight of what happened with Smitchie and a bit of Nalex towards the end (:

* * *

Heart heard footsteps and quickly scrambled up, trying to get to the door before Shane saw her. Shane came in right before she touched the doorknob though, wearing nothing but a towel. Heart widened her eyes. _Holy crap, ew. _She thought. Shane shoved his cousin out of his room and locked the door. Heart shook her head and walked downstairs, hoping Shane wouldn't find out that she went through his belongings.

Jason was already gone, and Nate just came out of the bathroom, also just in a towel. Heart didn't want to receive the displeasure of another half naked cousin so she ran outside to wait for Shane or Nate to drop her off to school.

Shane felt that something wasn't right. He could always tell if someone touched his stuff or if someone has been in his room. It's just the way he was. Shane opened his special drawer and found the scrapbook has been moved, knowing that Heart did a bit of snooping around. He sighed and changed into a new shirt and jeans.

Shane opened the scrapbook and looked at a picture that he remembered clearly. He had his arm around Mitchie's waist and she was hugging his neck, kissing his cheek. Shane had a happy face on, probably the happiest he's been in a very long time.

"_Aw, I know you wanna kiss me." Shane said, teasing his girlfriend. _

_Mitchie pretended to offended. She put her hand on her chest and opened her mouth in shock._ "_Excuse me? I think you want to kiss me!" she laughed. Shane smiled and kissed Mitchie softly on the lips. "See, I told you so." she said cockily. Shane laughed and put his arm around her waist. _

"_Let's take a picture," he said. Mitchie nodded in agreement. Shane pulled out his camera while Mitchie hugged his neck. Right when Shane pressed the button, Mitchie kissed his cheek and Shane smiled widely. He turned to Mitchie. "Look who wants to kiss who," he said sticking his tongue out. Mitchie laughed and ruffled his hair._

Shane put the book back into the drawer and walked out of his room, ignoring the feelings that were swarming within him. He banged on Nate's door instead. Nate opened it, only wearing a beater and his boxers.

"Dude, put some clothes on." Shane said with a look of disgust. Nate rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. "Oh and hurry up! You're driving Heart to school!" Shane announced. Nate immediately opened the door frantically.

"What? No, you have to." Nate protested.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "I already dropped her off, and was _late_, and I picked her up. I think you need to do it today." Nate shook his head as he put his pants on at the same time.

"I don't think so." He scoffed.

Shane sighed and folded his arms. "How's Mitchie?" he asked. Anyways, it's not like Heart was the number one thing in his list. Ever since he saw Mitchie yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He just _had _to ask.

Nate raised his eyebrows, confused. "That was a drastic change of topic. That means you're dropping her to school right?" he asked hopefully. Shane sneered at his brother and walked downstairs. Nate put a shirt on and followed his brother. "Well, Mitchie's fine…well not really. She's sorta emo." He finally answered Shane's question.

"Emo?" Shane asked, surprised. "Mitchie and emo just doesn't mix." Nate shrugged as Shane's interest of his ex-girlfriend grew more visible. "Is she…is she dating anyone else?" He asked. Nate shrugged again.

"Why are you so concerned in your ex again? You haven't talked to her, in what, two years?" Nate smirked and elbowed Shane. "Aw, are you regretting about breaking up with her? Jason and I told you not to. Guess what, I'm right!" Nate said in his annoying voice. Shane rolled his eyes and pushed his brother roughly.

"I'm not interested in her again and I'm not regretting about breaking up with her. It was for the best."

"Yeah, causing an innocent and sweet teenager to turn into a rebellious troublemaker at school is for the best." Nate said sarcastically. Shane widened his eyes in shock while Nate grabbed his car keys and a banana as he headed for the door. "Well you'll be late for college. I suggest you drop Heart off now." Then he walked out of the house before Shane could even say anything..

"Shane, you are stupid." Shane said to himself. He took his car keys and walked outside to find Heart sitting at porch, looking like she was going to fall asleep any time soon. He shook her awake before dragging her to his car.

"So…can I ask you something?" Heart asked.

"Fine," Shane said, not really paying attention.

"So…uh…why did you date Mitchie?" Shane didn't answer at first. He was just silent like yesterday. Then he sighed again and rested his chin on the steering wheel.

"_We're finally seniors!" Shane's friend said, giving him an ecstatic high five. Shane laughed and popped his collar. His friends laughed along with him, their smiles brightening._

"_Yep, the upperclassmen of all upperclassmen," Shane said. As his friends continued on with their usual morning jokes, Shane turned and saw a young girl looking around the high school, her expression a little scared. He watched her as she swiftly walked across the hall, looking lost. Shane walked up to her confidently. _

"_Are you lost?" he asked (as he stated the obvious at the same time) with a gorgeous smile. _

_The girl, startled, looked at him. _"_Uh, yeah…can you tell me where—" she started. _

"_I'm Shane." Shane interrupted. _

_The girl laughed._ "_Well I'm Mitchie. Anyways, can you tell me where—"_

"_Are you a freshman?" Shane interrupted once again. Mitchie laughed one more time and placed her hands on her hips in a playful manor._

"_Wow, I guess you like to interrupt people. And yes, I am a freshman." She clarified. _

_Shane shrugged. _"_Well that's just who I am, especially with pretty girls." He smiled, not even feeling a tad embarrassed that those words just escaped his mouth. Mitchie's cheeks reddened. She smiled and looked on the floor, then back at Shane shyly._

"_Well do you want to take me to my locker?" She asked timidly, a bit surprised that she even offered that. _

_Shane softly took Mitchie's small hand. _"_Love to." he smiled. Mitchie started blushing even more._

"She was just…so…" Shane couldn't make out his words though. Moments passed and they were in front of the high school. "Bye."

"Bye," Heart whispered, feeling really awkward. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the car without another word. Again, she ran into Mitchie, who was still writing on the same piece of paper. Heart gave Mitchie a look, and then walked away, knowing that she wouldn't be able to even speak a word to her after what she had just learned.

"Why aren't you annoying the crap out of me today?" Mitchie asked without taking her eyes off of the paper. She was still writing, scribbling quickly against the sheet. Heart stopped and looked at her, staring at her intently.

"Did you…ever break up with anybody?" Heart asked bluntly.

Mitchie looked at Heart as if she was crazy. "Why?" she asked, confused. Heart just shrugged and kicked the asphalt. She started walking away, thinking of what an idiot she must be, and entered the school. Mitchie put her stuff into her backpack and ran next to Heart quickly. "Kid, I'm asking you why."

"Well…did you ever have a boyfriend?" Heart asked unwillingly.

Mitchie folded her arms. "I guess…sorta. I was just your age…and stupid. I shouldn't have fallen for the popular, funny, and senior guy. Just so typical. It's such a cliché that it's so mortifying." Mitchie mumbled indignantly.

Heart didn't want to slip random things out. She made sure that she chose her words carefully. "So…can I ask what happened?" She asked carefully.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows in feigned shock. "Wow, you're actually asking permission to ask a question. That's a first. Well what happened was…he broke up with me. Simple like cake. He just…forgot. Look I gotta go." Mitchie said. Her voice was starting to crack. She ran to the girls' bathroom, not turning back.

_Shane broke up with her? Why?_

Heart turned and saw Alex walking into the school wearing a white mini skirt and a red tank top. She was wearing a long black coat though. Heart instantly looked at Nate's reaction. He was gawking at her, and he didn't care if anyone was looking at him. His eyes lit up like he was receiving the best Christmas present ever.

Alex was angrily carrying black tights and furiously walked up to Heart. She folded her arms in a furious manor. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe my brothers dared me to wear this to school today. To make things worse, I ripped my tights on my way to school. Ugh, this is so…revealing. I feel so naked." Alex buttoned her coat up.

"You look pretty." Heart said, stating the truth.

Alex scoffed. "I look like a stripper, and oh my gosh, it's too hot." Alex started unbuttoning her coat again but left it on. Nate confidently started walking towards Alex with nothing but the look of mischief on his face. He folded his arms and looked at Alex, smirking. "You better be looking at my face." Alex glared.

"And if I'm not? I never knew that someone like you would…wear something like this." Nate said, laughing. Alex rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Stop it! Gosh, you are such a pervert!" She scolded.

Nate simply continued to laugh. "I'm not denying it." Then he walked away, smirking. Alex screamed inside. She angrily walked away towards her locker and just left Heart standing alone in the hallways. She looked at Nate as if he was the most idiotic guy to every live and step foot on this Earth. Heart sighed and walked towards her locker.

"He is the dumbest guy God has ever placed in the world." Heart murmured. She looked at the clock and rushed towards homeroom. On her way, she saw Mitchie coming out of the bathroom with little marks of eyeliner running down her cheeks.


	6. Second Period

**A/N: **For some reason, this chapter got the most reviews. I have no idea why, but it did. I think all you Nalex lovers would like this ;) Also, I realized that I make my characters roll their eyes a lot. If that annoyed you before, it's definitely annoying me now. Haha.

* * *

Heart froze before gaining enough courage to walk up to Mitchie. Mitchie didn't even turn away this time. She just kept on wiping her eyes, trying to look like nothing happened, failing in the end though. Heart stood in front of her and gave her a look of compassion.

"Are you okay?" Heart asked stupidly.

Mitchie cracked a smile. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be okay?" she said a little bit too perkily for her common nature.

"If I made you mad or sad, I'm sorry" Heart said quickly. She had no idea why she said that. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for Mitchie, or maybe it was because her cousin was the one who ruined her life.

Mitchie laughed a little. "I'm fine, kid." She assured her.

Heart folded her arms. "You know, I do have a name." She said, the compassion immediately fading away.

Mitchie shrugged. "Your point?" She turned on her heel and began to walk away before Heart had the chance to shoot something clever back. "See ya later, kid." Heart rolled her eyes. She still didn't like Mitchie, and Mitchie still really didn't like Heart, but for that moment, everything was fine between them.

Heart walked into homeroom, forgetting about the previous moment. Before she could make it to her seat, the homeroom teacher called her name. "Oh, Heart." Heart groaned. _What did I do this time?_ She wondered. Heart turned and looked at her teacher, giving her the most innocent look she could muster. "For second period, instead of math in room 43, can you go to room 78?" Heart looked at her teacher confused, thankful that she wasn't in trouble, but still puzzled.

"I can't. That's when the juniors are having math" she said.

"Exactly. I've read over your history and you have an amazing mind. It's too bad that you don't get any honors because of your behavior. We can though put you in the right spot for education though. Your average is the accelerated average for a sixteen-year-old, and we all think that you should be there." Heart always hated the fact that she was smart. Even if she tried to fail on something, she always got a good grade.

"But I really don't want to be there." Heart pleaded. She always hated the fact that she was smarter than for an average person her age. Even if she tried to fail on something, she always got a good grade. Plus Heart knew if she was in room 78, she would see her stupid cousin, and he won't be too happy about it either.

"Please try it, just for today?" her homeroom teacher asked sweetly.

Heart sighed, knowing that she couldn't argue anymore. "Fine," she murmured angrily. Heart started cursing rapidly in her mind. Insults swarmed her brain as her homeroom teacher babbled about important news.

Heart sadly walked towards room 78. She sighed and opened the door, ready to face her ultimate horror and humiliation. A bunch of juniors looked at her, confused. For once they weren't messing around the classroom as the always did. After all, it's not like everyday a freshman decides to come to their class. Heart just ignored their quiet stares and began an explanation to her new math teacher.

"Uh…" she started, not knowing to say.

"Oh, yes! Miss Heart! We are glad to have you in our class!" he said, beating Hear to the hello. He pointed at an empty seat in the back of the room. "Why don't you sit over there next to Nate?" He suggested.

Nate really wanted to kill something badly as those words escaped his teacher's mouth. The fact that his cousin was attending his school was bad enough, but having her take the same math class as he did made it even worse. Nate hid his anger by covering his face sullenly behind his hands, wondering how this situation could worsen even more.

Heart sighed as she glanced at her disappointed cousin. _How convenient._ She thought sarcastically and sat next to Nate, doing her best to ignore him and pretend that she has never even knew that he existed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nate whispered as their teacher began the lecture.

Heart looked angrily at her cousin. "Don't start ripping on me because it's not my fault," she whispered back.

"Oh then who's fault is it you little—"

"Nate, do you want to share something with the class?" The teacher asked. Heart snickered a little while Nate shook his head no. "Okay then. I suggest that you keep your mouth shut."

Nate gave Heart a glare, and she looked back innocently at him. She stuck out her tongue, causing him to roll his eyes in irritation. Nate started pounding his fists softly on the desk. _Why me?_ He thought.

For the next forty-five minutes, Nate and Heart acted almost exactly alike. They completely zoned out, fidgeted with their belongings, paid no attention what so ever to the teacher, and got in trouble. The only difference was that when the teacher asked Nate a question randomly, he got it wrong, but when he asked Heart one, she got it right. Not everything runs in the same bloodline anyways.

xx

The bell rang and Nate was the first one out, probably wanting to escape his cousin as fast as possible. Heart was slowly collecting her books then finally exited the math room, not offended one bit by Nate's insensitive action. She was almost out when her teacher called her back.

"Miss Heart, should I move you somewhere? Because you seem like you're not comfortable with your cousin and vise versa." he asked.

Heart smiled at her teacher. "Or you can put me back to my regular math class." She suggested.

Her teacher laughed. "No can do, you have a brilliant mind up in your noggin."

Heart fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Well I don't really want to sit next to him then."

"Then we can certainly move you. How about we put you up at the front?"

Heart shrugged. "Put me anywhere, just not near him." Her teacher nodded in understanding and excused her. When Heart stepped out, she ran into a confused Alex whom happened to hear the whole conversation.

"You have a cousin? Who is it?" she asked.

Heart widened her eyes, dying to think of an excuse, and fast. "Uh…you don't know him." Heart stuttered.

Alex shrugged. "Well then, can I meet him?"

"Why?" Heart asked dumbly, trying to stall time.

Alex shrugged again. "Because I do—" Then Nate came by and put his arm around Alex's waist, noticing the problem that was about to occur. "What the heck!" She pushed Nate away, disgusted. Heart looked at him confused, but he just winked at her, signaling her to just play along. Heart nodded, understanding.

Nate laughed and put his arm around Alex's shoulders this time. "What's up, sweetie?" he asked flirtatiously. Alex pushed Nate away but harder. Nate didn't stumble much since Alex was sort of weak.

"Do not call me sweetie. I am not one of your girls." Alex said angrily. She walked into her next classroom, fuming.

Nate sighed in relief. "That was hecka close. Did you know that you have the loudest mouth on the planet?" He scolded her in a hushed voice.

Heart rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then she walked towards third period. Nate watched his cousin disappear down the hallway. He sighed and shook his head, ready to pretend that they never even had that previous conversation. Then one of his friends came up to him by surprise.

"Nate, who was the little hottie you were talking to?" He asked.

Nate started choking on his spit. He coughed and laughed at the same time. "That's hilarious," he said patting his friend on the shoulder. His friend gave him a look of confusion in return.

"Uh, I'm serious. Is she your next one? Honestly Nate, will you make an innocent freshman lose her virginity?" He asked with a teasing smile.

Nate gave his friend the weirdest stare ever. "That is so disgusting in so many ways I am not going to state." He said. Nate clutched his stomach and felt as if he was going to barf.

"Dude, relax. Since when do you feel that way towards a hot girl anyways?"

Nate sighed again. "It's just nothing." He and his friend then walked to their third period, not bringing the subject about that 'hot girl' any longer.

xx

Shane couldn't concentrate at all during class. He didn't even like the courses he was taking, which made it even more difficult. His parents already paid for his whole college tuition, so he couldn't drop out. Shane wanted to play music; but instead he got stuck into being a businessman just like his father. The Gray boys don't really talk about their parents, and Heart barely sees her only aunt and uncle. Mr. and Mrs. Gray live in France because of their large and wealthy business hence their lack of appearances.

Unlike Shane, Jason dropped out of school and just did whatever. He's a guitar teacher right now, but his parents still send him money because of Nate since he's currently a minor and now because of Heart.

Shane yawned and laid his head on his desk in utter boredom. He looked at the clock and silently groaned. There was still another half hour until the class ends. Shane took out his cell phone and hid it under his desk, thinking that he could talk to somebody right now. He hasn't secretly text messaged people since he was in high school.

**Ok I am so bored.** He text messaged Nate.

How is that my problem? Shouldn't u b paying attention 2 what ever the hell they're teaching you? Nate replied.

**Dude, u sound like Jason.**

Don't even go there. G2G. I have class.

**LIKE YOU'LL EVEN PAY ATTENTION!**

Nate didn't respond though. Shane sighed. He scrolled down his contacts list and found Mitchie's name. He absolutely forgot that he still had her number. _Should I text her…?_ Shane shook his head and put his cell phone away. _What was I supposed to say? Hi? I broke up with her in the first place!_

Shane laid his head on his desk again. This time, he felt as if he couldn't hear anything. Shane was completely tuned out. He was thinking about Mitchie again. How much he misses her…how much he still loves her. He knew that she doesn't love him back, not anymore at least.

That certain flashback when Shane left Mitchie crying on the sidewalk played over and over in his mind. Shane felt as if he was going to explode, or worse, break down into tears.

xx

Alex walked into her classroom. She hated third period because that was her only class with Nate, to make it worse for her, she sits right in front of him. Alex sighed once she saw Nate already sitting in his seat, hitting on a girl as usual. She was ready to face whatever perverted outburst he had in store for her today though.

_Sick minded, low life, perverted pig…_Alex could go on forever, but she didn't once she saw Nate's eyes. He turned away from the previous girl and just looked at her softly, as if he had no intention of publicly humiliating her today. The other girl was trying to get Nate's attention, but he continued to turn her down. He just kept on looking and smiling at Alex. Alex awkwardly sat in her desk.

Nate leaned in next to her. "Hello, Russo," Nate said gently but cockily in her ear. Alex shivered a little as she felt the gentle touch of his breath on her skin. She turned slightly, but stopped when she noticed that the gap between her and Nate closed…

(Original a/n) **A/N: Cliffie! Sorry guys but you just have to keep on R&R to find out what happens next**


	7. Skateboard

**A/N: **And for some stupid reason, I started this chapter with, 'The class started whoohoo-ing'. Wow. I am ashamed. Anyways, here is where you'll meet Jason's love interest!

* * *

The class started jeering. Alex instantly backed away as fast as possible, causing her to fall onto the floor. The class started laughing this time. Nate looked at her cockily. He quickly sat on back in his seat straightforwardly, though his eyes still on Alex. Alex glared at Nate as she got up and sat back down.

"You are such a jerk!" Alex said, wanting to slap Nate.

He just smirked. "Don't act as if you didn't enjoy it." Alex was about to hurt Nate when the teacher walked in. Alex sighed angrily while Nate sighed in relief. He had a big smirk on his face for the next forty-five minutes or so.

xx

Alex walked into the cafeteria, avoiding Nate as much as she could. It was harder than she thought though. When Alex sat next to Heart, Nate slid in between them with his friends. Heart had the sudden urge to hurt Nate also.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Heart asked. Nate put his arm around Alex and squeezed her tightly. Alex couldn't get out of Nate's hug for she was too weak for his muscled arms.

"Well Alex over here couldn't keep her hands off of me. Or lips…" Nate said, laughing. Alex stood up, knowing that she couldn't handle it anymore. She kicked Nate in the balls furiously. Nate yelped in pain as Heart began laughing uncontrollably. Alex grabbed Heart's arm and took her away from the cafeteria. Once they were in the girls' bathroom, Alex started pacing and exploding.

"I hate Nate Gray so much! He is so conceited, a jerk, a perverted jerk, he's a pig, and…and…" Alex said. She couldn't find anymore words to express how she felt though. Heart was leaning on a stall, feeling sorry for her friend.

"I think he likes you." Heart said. Alex gave Heart an insane look.

"Nate doesn't develop feelings for girls. I doubt that he likes me as a friend. The nicest he's ever been to me was…probably freshman year when I first talked to him."

"What happened?"

"Well I heard Nate complaining about something about high school, so I decided to be nice and give him some advice. Then he started hitting on me. I just walked away. I turned around though and he was smiling at me, and he winked at me and…" Alex's voice trailed off, and she started blushing. She wasn't smiling, but she was definitely blushing.

Heart raised her eyebrows. "So do you like him?"

Alex scoffed. "Of course not. I will never like a guy like that. I mean I could, but Nate's too pervy and he's really mean to me."

Heart nodded her head and smiled. _We could fix that_. She thought.

xx

School ended and Heart was outside, waiting for Shane or Jason to pick her up. As usual, Nate already left with some girl in his car. Heart was sitting at the front steps when she saw Shane's car pull up. At the same time, Mitchie came out.

When Shane saw Mitchie, he instantly got out of his car to talk to her as familiarity hit him. Once Mitchie saw Shane though, she tripped over the stairs and fell on the ground. All of the papers she was carrying flew out of her hands. Heart ran to help her. She found four music and lyrics pieces of paper. The title was 'Don't Forget.'

"What's this?" Heart asked. Mitchie snatched the paper away.

"Nothing." she said, stuffing the paper neatly into her backpack.

Shane walked up to Mitchie and smiled. "Hey, Mitchie." Mitchie slowly moved her eyes to Shane. She looked at him for the longest time. _She's still beautiful. Dark, but still beautiful. _He thought.

"Um, uh, hi Shane." Mitchie practically whispered. She stood up and looked at the ground. Shane felt awkward and had no idea what to say, not having enough courage to even crack a joke.

"So how's it going?" Shane asked, trying to start a conversation. Mitchie dragged her feet back and forth on the cement.

"Nothing really," she murmured.

Shane nodded her head. "Well I gotta go. Nice seeing you again." He said to try to save him from any further humiliation. Mitchie didn't respond. She just simply nodded her head and walked away. Once Mitchie was out of earshot, Shane slapped his forehead and groaned.

"I am such an idiot." he said walking to his car.

Heart followed behind him. "You are but for many other reasons." Heart mumbled.

Shane glared at her. "I'm gonna pretend that I never heard that." he said. Heart rolled her eyes and sat in the passenger seat. Shane started the engine and started driving back to their house.

xx

At four o'clock, Jason was at South West High. He really didn't want to go, but he knew he had to. (After a long dispute over who was going to go, Jason sadly lost pathetically to Shane.) Jason walked into Addie's classroom. His first reaction when he saw Addie was dumbfounded. He couldn't stop staring at her long light brown hair or her crystal blue eyes.

Addie looked at Jason and smiled. "Hi, you must be Heart's guardian. Jason right?" she said cheerfully. Jason just nodded and smiled, like his voice was stripped away from him. "Alright then, have a seat. I'm Addie." Jason sat on the first desk he saw and looked at Addie whom was leaning on her desk right before him.

"So what did Heart do?" Jason asked.

"Well it's what she did and didn't do. Heart has a gifted mind, but as I read, she never made the honors because of her…destructive behavior."

"Heart's smart?" Jason asked, surprised.

Addie laughed. "Yes, she is. Anyways, in our music class yesterday and today, she didn't participate in anything. I'm wondering why. She couldn't be shy; I mean she was brave enough to, er, insult my shirt. I just don't understand why she doesn't contribute anything to this class."

"Well…I don't know." Jason said. "Honestly, I've never heard her play music or let alone _listen_ to music. She doesn't know anything about rock or hip hop or other crap like that."

"Crap?"

"Oh, my bad. I mean other stuff like that." Jason said, smirking. Addie laughed again. They looked at each other for the longest time, saying nothing. Jason started tapping on the desk, looking down a bit shyly. "So, is that it? I mean, I guess you should just give her time. Her parents did pass away not to long ago."

"They did? That's terrible." Addie gasped.

"I know…" It was another silence.

Addie stood up and Jason did the same. "Well, it was nice meeting you Jason." she said, shaking his hand and smiling. Jason felt a little spark in his stomach, but ignored it. He returned the smile.

"Yeah, it was cool meeting you." He said, thinking about how that was probably the most awkward conversation he has ever held with anybody.

Jason drove home and found that Heart was the only person there, watching TV. Her backpack was sitting right next to her, half open. Jason folded his arms and walked up to his cousin.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" he asked.

Heart groaned. She wondered if anybody has realized how much she hated that question. "I'm done." she said, annoyed.

Jason rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, where's Shane or Nate?" he yelled from the other room.

"You think I would know?" Heart laughed.

Jason sighed. "They left you home alone?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?"

Jason held in a chuckle as he started ordering their food. "Hey if you're done with your homework, why aren't you out with your friends or something? I mean, it's just 4:30."

Heart shrugged and leaned on the couch with her hands behind her head. "Nah, my friend's a goody good. Plus my parents barely let me go out—actually they never let me go out unless they know the person I'm with and that there's parental guidance and stupid things like that."

Jason laughed. "Wow, Aunt Bailey and Uncle Rodger were pretty strict."

Heart hugged her knees and rested her head on them. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah…" she said softly. Jason walked out of the kitchen, making sure he didn't make her cry. Heart's parents weren't mentioned ever since the day they were buried at the cemetery. Only one would wonder how she's feeling now, hearing her parents' name unexpectedly.

"Kid, you okay? Please don't start crying because I'm not good with little girls and tears."

Heart smiled and softly punched Jason. "That's it, I'm going out." she said walking up.

"You better be back by twelve." Jason instructed.

_I_ _won't be surprised if I'm back in two minutes._ Heart thought. She put her shoes on and walked outside. Heart grabbed Nate's skateboard and started boarding around the neighborhood then to downtown, where Nate happened to be.

Heart saw him with a girl from a window in a restaurant. He had his hand on her leg, and she didn't look too comfortable. Nate looked like he was urging her to do something, but the girl just kept on shaking her head. Heart looked confusedly at them.

_What the heck is he doing?_

Nate was smirking at the girl and she wasn't making eye contact with him, causing the blood in Heart to boil as a wave of shame crashed over her. Right now, she wouldn't accept the fact that she was related to Nate Gray, a guy who did this to girls.

"Hey, cute girl," a voice said. Heart didn't respond first, her concentration on Nate and the poor girl he was trying to pressure. "Yo, girl with the skateboard." Heart turned and saw a sophomore boy walking towards her.

"Uh, hi?" Heart said.

The boy looked at her. "Were you spying on Nate Gray and his flavor of the day?" he asked.

"Of the day? I thought it's called flavor of the week."

The boy laughed. "Well for Nate, it's flavor of the day." _Wow, he's worse than I thought. _Heart thought miserably. "Well anyways, I'm Greg and I'm pretty sure that's my skateboard."

"What? No, this is my cousin's."

"Let me see that." Heart got off the skateboard and gave it to Greg. He turned it over and examined all the stickers and playboy pictures from the internet. "Yep, this is mine…but it got improvised. I guess Nate threw it on your cousin's lawn or something. Last year he stole it from me. Now my mom will start asking questions about the hot girls on this."

Heart laughed. "Well that doesn't sound surprising. I'm Heart."

"Yeah, I heard of you. You're the troubling making freshman."

Heart smirked. "You could put it that way."

Nate turned to the window and saw the sophomore he hated, Greg Burton, hitting on his little cousin. Knowing that that was much more important than what he was about to accomplish in the first place, Nate began to head towards the exit door. Before he walked outside, he turned to the girl he was with.

"I'll be right back." he said with a tone of danger stressed into his voice.

"Burton, what the hell are you doing with my little c—" Nate said but froze before he said a little too much. Greg looked at him weirdly. "My little skateboard. Yeah, what are you doing with that?"

"What the hell Nate, this is _my_ skateboard that _you_ stole."

"Whatever, just go find some other girl to harass. Just not this one." Nate said, without thinking. Greg raised an eyebrow while Heart looked at Nate, surprised and confused.

"Why? Is she your next one? I thought you don't do freshmen, Nate."

"No, she is not my next one! Jeez! Just leave Burton!" Nate demanded.

Greg rolled his eyes then looked at Heart, smiling. "I'll see you at school Heart." he winked then skateboarded away.

Heart smiled and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. Nate nudged her, killing every butterfly there was. "You are not going out with that son of a…a…whatever just don't go out with him!" Nate stormed back inside of the restaurant with Heart having new feelings for a new guy.


	8. Party

**A/N: **Time for an epic chapter, guys! Oh, I totally remember this one. Prepare yourself for the rising action! (And this time, it's not gonna be in a crappy format.)

* * *

Heart arrived home at 8:30, and she still beat Nate and Shane, not that it was any much of a surprise of course. She would have come home three hours earlier, but she got lost around the city. And even though Jason would never admit it, he was actually worried about her. Ever since he was a kid, he knew that Heart hardly does things by herself. He would have called her cell phone, but he knew that she didn't have one.

When Heart opened the door, Jason almost hugged her. He resisted the urge to scoop his young cousin into his arms and squeeze the life out of her. "Where did you go?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Around the place…then I got lost." Heart said.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" Jason scoffed with an eye roll.

"Well let's look at the obvious: _I don't have a cell phone_." Heart snapped.

"Okay that's it, I'm getting you one. Come on, we're going to the AT&T store right now." Jason said, grabbing his car keys. Heart groaned inwardly and reluctantly agreed. Anyways, she never had a cell phone before after all.

Once they were there, Heart was more excited then she intended. Her parents never let her have a cell phone ergo her lack of knowledge towards the telephone itself. Heart circled the store over twenty-eight times while Jason, bored, sat in one of the chairs. Heart felt like she was shopping for a new toy.

"Do you wanna hurry up? This place closes soon." Jason said when it was almost 9:00. He was growing more and more impatient as the second ticked by.

Heart picked up a black Sony Ericson enthusiastically. "I want this! I want it! I want it! I want it!" Heart announced excitedly.

"Fine, give it." Jason said.

For the next couple of minutes, they got Heart's new phone updated and more. Heart eagerly stared at her phone as her phone got registered to Jason's annoyance. He almost regretted suggesting going to the AT&T store in the first place. The two ended up coming home by 9:30 with Nate upstairs with the girl he was with earlier. They heard thumping noises to their dismay and utter disgust.

"Do you ever care what Nate's doing up there?" Heart asked while playing with her phone at the same time absentmindedly. She tried to distract herself as the noises upstairs increased.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I try to warn him, but he won't listen. The guy's gonna make a huge mistake if he keeps this up." He sighed disappointedly.

xx

Friday came by quickly. With all wonderful Fridays, it all ends with a huge no-parent party at Steve Harley's house, also known as one of the most popular senior at school. But even though seniors and juniors were only invited to his legendary parties, that didn't mean that the freshmen and sophomores weren't coming. That's why people made up the word, 'party crasher' anyways.

Heart was in the living room as Nate got ready for the party. A party isn't a party unless Nate Gray arrives after all. Shane was playing video games while Heart was playing with the video camera in the cell phone. It wasn't long until Nate came down in an outfit that easily made girls want to jump on him and cologne that increased the lust.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Shane asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Party," Nate replied with a smug smile.

"Can I come?" Shane asked.

Nate looked at him with an odd look. "I'm pretty sure you're too old to be at a high school party."

"Pfft, of course not. I'm still a teenager after all, nine_teen_." Shane said, smirking.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever."

Then they turned to Heart. "What?" Heart asked.

"Well do you want us to drop you to your friend's house or something? Jason's not coming home tonight and he got pissed at us when we left you home alone yesterday." Shane said.

Heart would have immediately said yes, but she had no idea where Alex lives. "No, I'll just stay home." She muttered with a shrug.

"Are we speaking foreign or something? We. Will. Get. In. Trouble." Nate annunciated irritably.

Heart rolled her eyes. "Well I don't wanna go anywhere. So too bad for you." She declared firmly.

Nate groaned. He picked up his cell phone and started dialing Jason. "Dude, can you _please_ come home? Come on, there's this huge party and—"

"Then bring Heart with you. Look, there is no way that I'm coming home tonight and you'll be in deep shit with me if you leave her home alone. Got it Nate?" Jason threatened.

Nate groaned again. "Fine," he said defeated. He glared at Heart, showing every form of frustration in his eyes. "You're coming with us." Heart sighed and folded her arms, knowing that she didn't have a choice this time. "Well go change or something. You aren't wearing that to Steve Harley's party." Heart scoffed at Nate's demand and went upstairs, changing into her usual outing attire.

"Let's go." Nate said excitedly. Shane and Heart followed him, Shane with an eager expression while Heart with an unwilling one. "Another chance to get girls and into their—" Shane cleared his throat, interrupting Nate's inappropriate behavior. "Umm…never mind." Nate mumbled.

xx

It was 8:00, and the party was so lively. You could hear the music blasting from three blocks away and could feel vibrations everywhere. Heart swore that she lost her hearing already. She covered her ears as Nate and Shane opened the car doors. They didn't even bother waiting for Heart to get out as they instantly headed towards the huge mansion.

Heart groaned. She didn't want to step foot inside the house (let alone out of the car), but she had no choice. She walked inside and the music broke her eardrums. She could hardly hear anything, losing that sense for tonight. Though, she could certainly see teenagers making out and drinking alcohol all over the place and others doing much more upstairs.

Heart knew she had enough when she saw Shane and Nate were being surrounded by a bunch of girls in revealing clothes. It did nothing but made her stomach upset. Instead, Heart walked up the stairs to find a nice, quiet room. Mistake number one. She walked in on a bunch of people at first, making them angry and her embarrassed. She finally entered a room with no one in it after many failed tries. The lack of entertainment in the boring room led her to calling Alex though.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Hello?" Heart yelled, barely hearing her.

"Whoa! Where are you?"

"Some guy's house. Steve something."

"You're at Steve Harley's party?"

"Uh…yeah. Can you come? I'm _really_ bored."

"Well, I guess I can..."

"Yay! You are a lifesaver, Alex!" The two quickly ended the call as Heart waited for her friend's arrival.

In the meantime, she stared playing with the video camera part of the cell phone again. She decided to make a little video in spite of her boredom. Heart placed the camera on the dresser in front of the bed and turned it on. Before Heart could even do anything, Steve Harley himself came into the room, clearly with bad timing. He eyed Heart carefully.

"Who let this kid in my room? I thought I told everyone that no one could come up here!" he yelled at no one in particular.

"I am not a kid!" Heart yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Steve said. He grabbed Heart and dragged her out of his room then closed it behind themselves.

"B-but m-my cell phone!" Heart stuttered, scared. Steve didn't respond though (he probably wasn't able to hear her over the loud music). He was still dragging Heart downstairs, pushing her into the crowd of teenagers.

A couple of minutes later, Alex came in wearing a black mini skirt and a hot pink tank top to Heart's surprise. She hugged her jacket securely around her torso, trying her best not to show anything. "Whoa, why are you wearing that?" Heart asked in astonishment.

"Well I was already wearing this tank top with my pajama pants. When you called, I just picked up the first thing I saw, which happened to be this stupid skirt. Ugh, I wish I picked out my clothes carefully. I feel like a stripper!" Alex whined uncomfortably.

Nate passed by and widened his eyes. It was like God answered his prayers. He was about to walk up to Alex, but a bunch of girls pushed him away towards the den. Heart and Alex followed the group of girls in curiosity to see what was going on. In the den, there was a large closet that contained the washer and dryer. They were playing some sort of game.

Someone pushed Heart and Alex down as well, so they sat in the circle. A boy had his eyes covered with a blindfold and he spun the bottle. When it landed on a girl, Steve started to explain the rules.

"Okay remember kids, you have fifteen minutes in there. The other person can do _anything_ to the blindfolded person, and he or she _must _do whatever the other wishes." The teenagers were jeering again in pure excitement. The boy who was blindfolded smirked while the girl was smiling and pushed him into the closet.

Heart and Alex looked at each other shocked with their mouths hanging open. "Oh my God, who the heck created this game?" Alex asked.

"Genius right?" A boy replied with a grin.

"No! More like disgusting!" Alex scoffed.

Heart stood up, knowing that she would not want to play this game more than anything. To her shock, someone forced her back down in her previous spot. "What the heck, I don't wanna play!" Heart cried furiously.

Nate caught sight of this. He raised his eyebrows and felt the need to hurt the person whom dared to push his cousin down like that. He could practically feel his blood boiling as he continued to watch Heart complain while the boy looked like he could absolutely care less.

"Well once you sit down, you can't get up." The boy explained as if it was the Golden Law of some sort.

"Dude, just let her go. She's like, what, fourteen? I don't think they should play." Nate yelled over the music, his anger evident. It was all silent in the room, and everyone stared at him in amazement, especially Alex. Heart scratched the back of her head awkwardly, secretly thankful.

The boy put his hands up in defense on the other hand, knowing better than to argue with Nate Gray. "Fine whatever," he said, backing away.

Heart finally got up with ease and waited for Alex to join her. "Aren't you coming?" she mouthed.

Alex was about to get up but someone suddenly wrapped the blindfold on her eyes. "What the heck?" Alex screeched.

"Your turn," Steve said with a smirk.

"I don't want to play either!" Alex whined.

"Sorry, the blindfold already chose you."

"What? But those people aren't even done!" Steve counted down from five to one with his fingers. Like he expected, the door swung open, and the boy was breathing hard.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I just can't do this!" He said, putting his hands up in defeat, his blindfold off. The girl looked completely mortified as the boy left the room hastily. She followed suit to prevent more stares coming towards her way.

Alex sighed and folded her arms. After hearing that, she decided to spin the damn bottle—even if she would detest its outcome. She unwillingly spun the bottle and it slowly landed on…Nate.


	9. Closet Game

**A/N: **Oh FUDGE! Sorry! I accidentally deleted this chapter while attempting to fix it! Now, I'm really paranoid of fixing the other 25 chapters…so we'll see if I'll continue on that xD I don't remember much of this chapter since I wrote it two years ago, but I'll try to rewrite what I did before! Sorry again! I hope I got it right! By the way, this chapter isn't edited since it was being rushed. Sorry about that too! I'll try to edit it sometime in the future :)

* * *

Alex heard a mix of sounds of people gasping and cheering all around her. She grew worried as her hands shook nervously. Suddenly, she felt soft and cold hands reach out for her. One of them intertwined fingers with her and slowly stood her up. Alex felt a jolt of lightning struck her as the stranger lead her into the closet, where God knows what he'd do to her.

Nate smiled, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Excitement rushed through his veins as he closed the door behind himself and Alex, silencing the crowd behind them.

It has been his dream to be in this very position he's in right now. Only in his wildest fantasies has this ever occurred, but now, here he was with Alex Russo inside a closet that contained a washing machine and a dryer. It wasn't what he imagined in his dreams (he sort of wanted a big, fluffy bed), but this was as close to what he'll ever get in reality.

So he didn't complain. Instead, he pressed Alex against the door. His lips were dangerously close to her skin on the side of her neck. He could feel goose bumps rising on Alex's body as she stiffened. She was nervous - he knew. Nate couldn't help but feel just a tad guilty though. After all, this girl was basically the role model for teen Christians all around the world. Being in this predicament was probably her worst nightmare.

Nate placed his lips on Alex's neck, kissing her ever so gently until he reached her lips. Before his lips made contact with Alex's, she spoke up with a terrified squeak. "I - I'm j-just a _v-virgin_… so…" she stuttered hurriedly.

"Shhh," Nate hushed her. "Remember the rules."

Alex bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly behind the blindfold, reluctantly allowing Nate to finish whatever he started. She felt the boy hold onto her cheeks, almost affectionately. Before she had time to wonder, Alex jumped to feel a pair of lips crash onto her own. The kiss was so rushed, so rough, so _needy_. The boy slipped his tongue expertly without Alex even realizing as his hands caressed her body in ways Alex couldn't comprehend.

"Oh," she moaned silently against the boy's lips.

That one simple sound had ecstasy sending tingles in Nate. He couldn't help himself to more. He lowered his position and began to tug on Alex's shirt until more skin was exposed to him. He saw Alex freeze again, her protective guard raising once more.

"Relax," Nate whispered.

"I - I don't think I c-can." Alex replied in the same quiet voice.

"Just relax," Nate lightly kissed Alex's stomach.

He reached up to unhook her bra. Alex immediately held it close to her chest to keep it from falling. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, her vulnerability decreasing as anger washed over her.

Nate rose so that his lips were against Alex's ears. "I'm just doing whatever I want…if you forgot." He whispered.

"Oh," was all Alex could think of. "Um…"

"Relax," Nate repeated. "I'll take good care of ya, babe." With that, he slowly pulled Alex's arms off of herself so the bra could slide down. Nate tried to stifle a groan but failed. "Damn it. You're just so… _my God_." He said as his hands fondled Alex's breasts shamelessly.

"Please…" Alex moaned out of pleasure.

Nate swore that this was the best moment of his life.

His lips found hers again and they kissed endlessly. Alex felt confidence rising and flung her hands onto his hair. She could feel the boy pressing her against him even tighter, but for the first time, she didn't mind. Alex suddenly realized the stranger she's half naked with and kissing has curly hair, though, which got her thinking.

'_Curly hair…?_'

xx

"Do you think they're even doing anything in there?"

"I don't know. They should be! Knowing Nate, they should be having sex on the floor or something."

"Oh, c'mon. Gray has some little decency in him. If they were having sex then they would be on the washing machine."

"Please, if you forgot, Alex effin' Russo is in there with Nate. She most likely killed Nate by now and is finding a way to frame it on somebody else."

"You're kidding, right?"

Heart rolled her eyes to all the ignorant fools that surrounded her. "Out of my way, losers!" She yelled as she made her way to the front of the door. Heart listened against the door to hear anything - just in case she needed to kick Nate's balls for Alex. To her amazement, she heard… _moaning_. Silent, impatient, and appalling moaning.

"Oh dear God," Heart closed her eyes and shuddered.

xx

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" Shane called out to see Mitchie near the drinks with her arms folded and her mood darkening at the sight of him.

"Hi," Mitchie greeted Shane flatly, her eyes on the floor.

Shane scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So…nice night, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah. It's a fabulous way to spend our weekend night at some douche's house because we had nothing else to do…right?" Mitchie feigned politeness, though her words were enough o sting anyone, including Shane.

"So how has life been?" Shane asked, attempting small talk as he ignored what Mitchie just said.

Mitchie saw right through him, though. She rolled her eyes and sighed, refusing to reply to that. Deep down in her heart, she wanted to reconcile with Shane - deep, _deep _down. She knew that she couldn't risk her pride to do that. She can't and she won't. Shane, on the other hand, was desperate. Just plain desperate.

"Um, do you want some?" Shane asked, offering Mitchie a cup of soda.

"Sure," Mitchie murmured. She accepted the cup and drank it down, both of them unaware of the alcohol dosed in it. After finishing the spiked soda, Mitchie grabbed another one off the table, and Shane followed suit.

"Let's make a toast." He said, holding the plastic cup in the air.

"To what?" Mitchie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To the night…" Shane said.

"Alright. To the night." Mitchie said, toasting the two plastic cups before drinking it and letting the alcohol filled soda run down her throat.

xxNate kissed Alex's lips again, kneading her breasts. Alex's hands traveled from Nate's head and face down to anywhere she could touch. It was almost as if she couldn't get enough from him and was yearning for more. She whimpered and let out more noises of approval.

She couldn't believe it…but she was actually enjoying herself.

"Ya like that?" Nate muttered with a smirk, glad to see Alex finally relaxing.

"Oh God, yes!" Alex replied breathlessly. She quickly bit her tongue for saying that, her cheeks reddening out of embarrassment.

Nate chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Alex's tiny frame and bit her neck before letting down a trail of wet kisses all over her body. He felt Alex scrape his back, urgent for more. He had her right where he wanted her.

A knock came from the other side of the door, signaling that two minutes were left in the game. Nate sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Alex. He picked up her discarded clothes and handed them to her. "You should probably change." He said then fixed his own appearance.

Alex slowly took her clothes then faced the other direction, mortified. After all, she was _naked _before the eyes of a guy she doesn't even know! But his voice… his voice was most definitely familiar now that it was not in a hushed tone. Alex began to worry while slipping her bra on and her shirt. She swore she recognized that voice…

"Had fun, babe?" Nate murmured into her hair.

Alex didn't reply at first. She knew a lot of guys who called lots of girls babe, but there was just one guy in particular that seemed to cross her mind every time.

"Don't tell me you were disappointed." Nate gasped, feigning shock.

Alex couldn't help but smile. "No…not at all…surprisingly."

"I'm not one to let down, babe." Nate muttered. He slowly turned Alex around so that she was facing him again.

"What are you doing? I thought the game was over." Alex whispered.

"Not until the door opens." With that, Nate hurriedly kissed Alex one more time. In a matter of seconds, their tongues were dancing, Alex's skirt was hitched, Nate's shirt was almost off his torso, and their hands were _everywhere_.

The door opened out of nowhere, causing the bundle of teens behind it to holler with an exception of Heart whom was staring with a horrified expression on her face.

Alex removed the blindfold from her eyes to find herself tangled within Nate. Her eyes widened as her heart rate increased. She could feel tears building behind her eyes as Nate smirked to the crowd, happy with his achievement.

"You…you jerk!" She pushed Nate off of her before running to the bathroom before tears spilled with Heart quickly following, calling after her.

Nate stood there, dumbstruck. As his fellow friends and classmates clapped him on the back, praising him, he felt nothing but guilt, guilt, and more guilt.

xx

"Alex?" Heart called out to her friend from the other side of the bathroom door. "C'mon, Alex. Open up. It's just me." Heart pleaded.

"No! I won't ever go out if that jerk is still there!" Alex sniffled.

Tears were running down her eyes continuously and it looked like they had no intention of stopping. Alex hugged her knees and pulled them against her stomach as she leaned against the toilet. A few drops of tears fell into the toilet bowl and made _drip drop_ sounds. Alex sniffled again as she stared at the bathroom tiles, ignoring Heart's pleads to open the door.

Violated. Alex felt absolutely violated. It was like she couldn't look at herself the same way again. The worst part was that she enjoyed her time with _Nate Gray_ inside that godforsaken closet. She had fun as he treated her like one of his girls… oh, the irony.

"Heart, is she in there?" Nate asked his cousin. All he received was a glare.

"You're such an asshole, Nate!" Heart growled before punching him in the stomach. "What the hell did you do to her?" She demanded.

"Nothing!" Nate promised.

Heart raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Then why is she bawling her eyes out in the bathroom and won't let anybody come inside?" She asked him darkly.

Nate sighed. "It's…complicated." He answered, causing Heart to roll her eyes. "But it's not like I hurt her! She was having a blast with me! I don't really get why she's making such a big deal out of it!"

"Alex is right. You are a jerk. Now leave before I decide to kick you where it hurts and deprive you from your ability of becoming a father."

Nate mumbled incoherent things then left the hallway for the sake of his welfare. As he walked away, he could still hear his cousin muttering soothing words to Alex behind the bathroom door. Nate felt his stomach twist in ways he didn't like. This guilt thing was making him more and more uncomfortable, and he just wanted it to go away. So he did what he had to do.

He ran all the way around the house until he reached the backyard. He looked up to see the bathroom window with the lights on, and to make things even better, it was open as well. Nate took a deep breath before he climbed his way up, using the window ledges and balconies to get him up there. On his way, all he was thinking was, '_I can't believe I'm actually doing this_.'

Nate reached the window and pulled himself into the bathroom with ease. He looked up to see Alex staring at him as if he has grown two heads. He dismissed the look she was giving him and paid attention to her eyes - her red and watery eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her incredulously, not to mention, insensitively.

Alex frowned and angrily hurled the roll of toilet paper at him, missing him by just an inch. "Because you're a douche bag! That's why!" She glowered furiously at him.

"I'm…I'm sorry…that I'm a douche bag." Nate apologized lamely.

Alex scoffed, wiping her eyes. "Amazing. You don't even know why you're apologizing. Just, _amazing_." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I'm actually apologizing! If this was any other girl I would say, 'Screw it,' and get on with my life!" Nate exclaimed.

"Oh, please!" Alex rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you would do that to me in that freaking closet - a closet! - just because a stupid rules of the dumbest game ever said so!"

"You didn't have to play!"

"I didn't _want _to! I was forced to!" Alex huffed.

The two stared at each other wordlessly for a moment before Alex spoke up again, "You know what, Nate? You win." She said, her voice cracking.

"What?" Nate asked gently, confusion in his voice.

"You. Win." Alex repeated. "You can now finally say that you had your dirty deeds with every girl at school now. Isn't that what you wanted after all? To keep your stupid reputation and live up to it? You have now completed your mission in life. Congratulations. You win."

"No, Alex, I didn't win." Nate sighed. He scooted closer toward Alex, causing her to back up against the wall. Nate inched more toward her until he reached her hand and held it. "I didn't win at all because… because… do you even know why I do what I do?"

"Beats me." Alex mumbled.

"I do it because the girl of _my dreams_ would never even look at me like I'm actually a human being too. I do all these stupid things with other girls because I know that I could never do with the girl I only want to do it with."

Alex gave Nate a look. "That's probably the dumbest reason I've ever heard." She shook her head at him.

"Dumb or not, it's true."

"I don't get it. Why don't you just ask this girl out then?"

"She'll reject me." Nate stated seriously. "I know she'll reject me."

"You'll never know unless you ask, now will you?" Alex smiled just a tiny grin.

Nate smiled back, a real genuine smile. He stood up and lend down his hand. "How about we get out of here, and I'll take you up on what you said." He said. Alex sniffled before taking Nate's hand and allowing him to pull her up. "And I really am sorry, Alex."

"Yeah…I know." She replied.

Nate unlocked the door and opened it, both of them stepping out into the hallway. "So about your advice…" Nate started. Alex looked at him with her eyebrows raised, waiting. "Will you go out with me?"

"No way!" Heart gasped, clasping her hand against her mouth.

xx

"Oh, Shane," Mitchie laughed, clearly drunken. "You are so funny!" She giggled as she attempted to stand up straight.

"Ha! I know, right?" Shane agreed, just as intoxicated as Mitchie was. He saw Mitchie stumbling, so he reached out to grab her before she fell. "Careful there, baby. We wouldn't want you hurt, know would we?" Shane winked.

"Too late, buddy. Too late." Mitchie replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Shane pouted. "Why? You're hurt?"

"Well, duh!" Mitchie smacked Shane's arm playfully. "Two years ago, remember? You broke this very heart, right here." Mitchie slurred, pointing at her chest.

"But…I didn't mean to." Shane said earnestly.

"You still did it though, and I'm not letting you do it ever again." Mitchie responded almost inaudibly.

"But I still love you!" Shane stomped his foot in frustration. "Don't you get that? Why the hell would I still make the effort to talk to you if I didn't?"

"You broke up with me in the first place! Like I'd know why you came to me in the first place here! You're nothing but a liar who plays with my feelings, Shane, and you know it!"

"Shut up!" Shane exclaimed.

"No, _you _shut up!" Mitchie retorted.

The two blinked at each other for a split-second, both breathing heavily, both out of state. Shane couldn't handle the tension building up inside of him and pulled Mitchie into a searing kiss. Neither of them complained. It was almost like playing with fire though, but only this time, they didn't want to stop. They let themselves get burned by the flames.

"Let's go upstairs." Mitchie panted in Shane's ears as he attacked her neck.

"Anything." Shane didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Mitchie's hand and hurriedly and led her upstairs into Steve Harley's room.


	10. Video

(Original a/n) **A/N: disclaimer again!! This is also gonna be sorta mature. Maybe I should put this on M. Anyways here you go!!**

**A/N: **Like I said, this chapter was the reason why I rated it M. Here you have Smitchie's climax. (Wow, a play on words xD)

Alex was still staring at Nate, not believing what he just asked her. Nate looked at Alex hopefully in return. He was smiling softly and his eyes were sparkling, not one look of cruelty or mischief anywhere. Heart looked at her friend, eagerly waiting her answer. Alex simply looked completely speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I don't think I can…" Alex finally answered.

Nate looked at her, confused. That was definitely not the answer he wanted. "What do you mean you can't?" he asked.

"As in…I don't…think I'm allowed to date guys like you." Alex muttered embarrassingly.

"Guys like me?" Nate asked, feeling a tad offended.

"Guys who only want…that one thing…" Alex explained, trying her very best not to sound affronting.

Nate couldn't argue with that. He folded his arms across his chest and let out a sigh. For once in his life, Nate regretted about loosing her virginity earlier. He scratched the back of his head as he stood there awkwardly.

"So…you don't want to go out with me?"

"Well…I don't hate you anymore." Alex never thought she would see the day that she would stop hating Nate Gray. And Nate couldn't be any happier than hearing those words escape Alex's mouth. Though, still, she still wasn't _his_.

"But you don't like me." Nate mumbled.

"I can…but I don't really…" Alex was having a really hard time saying the right thing she wanted to tell. Just seeing Nate that sad and confused sort of made her feel guilty—more than guilty actually. "I'm just not allowed to. My parents never let me have a boyfriend, heck neither will my brothers." Alex said with a frown.

Nate nodded. "So in Alex language that means that you don't like me." He said, looking down.

"No, it doesn't. It means that I'm not allowed to date" Alex said sincerely.

"Do me one favor though." Nate said, his frown twisting in a lopsided smile.

"What?" Alex asked, knowing that she'd do anything for him by now. She felt too sorry to say no. To her surprise, Nate leaned down and gave her one simple kiss. He hasn't done kisses like that since he was in middle school, and he had to admit, it felt…amazing. Nate pulled away with a content smile. Alex blushed while Nate smirked. "I'm not giving up." He promised.

Alex smiled a little. "You never do, don't you?"

Nate shook his head and winked at her before he left, just like the same scene from freshman year. It was like replaying in their heads over and over. Nate finally walked away into another room and out of sight, leaving Alex confused about her new feelings for the boy she once hated so dearly.

Heart was just standing there for the past two and a half minutes, screaming so many things in her mind. It was a wonder how she managed to stay quiet without exploding. "Why didn't you say yes?!" Heart demanded.

Alex put her hands up in defense. "I'm not allowed to date. Didn't I make that clear?"

"That's the point of sneaking behind your parents!"

"I could never do that." Heat groaned, causing Alex to chuckle. "Relax. I think…I sorta like him after all. Maybe my disgust before covered it up. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I have a soft spot for Nate even if he was a prick to me before." Heart looked back at Alex.

"Do you sorta like him or _really _like him?"

"Sorta. It's not I could forget what he did to me in the closet." Alex said with a small glare.

"What…did…what did he do?" Heart asked uncomfortably. Alex just shook her head no, signaling that she would _never _talk about it in her lifetime. Heart managed to smile amusedly. Suddenly, Alex's phone started vibrating. It was a call from her dad that she had to be home now.

"I gotta go. See ya later Heart" Alex said waving and exiting the mansion. Heart sighed as she watched her friend leave. She was all bored all over again. And she didn't have her cell phone either.

Heart was walking upstairs to Steve's room to retrieve her cell phone. She might as well get it now before it gets stolen or broken (she knew that Jason would murder her if one or the other happens). The door was locked though. Heart groaned in frustration as stomped back downstairs in defeat.

_Ugh! Why would you wanna have sex in another person's house anyways?!_ She thought angrily.

--

By now it was completely past 12:00, and Heart somehow managed to sleep through the noise. She was snoozing on the couch when Nate saw her. He looked at the time. It wasn't normal for someone to fall asleep at a party—unless they passed out of course.

"Oh shit!" he yelled in worry.

Nate tried shaking Heart awake, but she wouldn't budge. Nate desperately picked her up and carried her to his car. He went back inside to look for Shane. He looked everywhere but found no avail. Then he came across Steve Harley's room, noticing that it was his last resort. Nate tried to open it, but it was locked. He tried banging on the door. The door slowly opened, and a naked Shane wrapped with blankets opened it. Nate widened his eyes.

"Someone was busy." Nate smirked. Shane rolled his eyes and scrambled his clothes on. Nate looked over to the bed where Mitchie was. Though, neither could even tell who the girl was. Her face and entire body was covered with blankets as she continued to sleep.

"Who's the girl?" Nate asked with interest. Shane was already dressed up now.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's past 12:00, and Jason is going to skin us alive." Shane said pushing his brother out of the house, having not much concern about the fact that he just pulled a one night stand with a nameless girl.

Shane found Heart still sleeping soundly in the backseat as they reached the car. "How did she get here so fast?" he asked.

"I had to carry her." Nate murmured embarrassedly

"Aw! Natey-Watey had to carry his baby cousin." Shane said in a baby voice.

"Shut up, Shane!" Nate started speeding through the streets until the got to their house. Shane was carrying Heart since she wouldn't wake up even to this hour. They tried sneaking through the backdoor connecting to the kitchen. To their terror, though, Jason was in the kitchen waiting for them.

"Do you not know the meaning of 12:00?" Jason asked strictly. Nate and Shane were quiet, not having enough courage to speak up. "It's 4:47 in the morning. You have a fourteen-year-old with you at a no parent party where there's also lots of alcohol. Did you even watch her?!"

"Jason, she's fourteen not ten. She's not stupid!" Nate yelled back.

"Shhh! She's sleeping!" Shane whisper-shouted. Jason sighed while Nate rolled his eyes. Shane walked upstairs to Heart's room and laid her on her bed gently. Then he reluctantly went back downstairs where Jason and Nate were continuing to yell at each other.

"Jason, you were the one who told us to bring Heart!" Nate yelled.

"Yeah, but you were supposed to look after her! Nate, you have to be responsible!"

"Well, I'm not responsible! Why doesn't anyone see that?! They still give me all this shit!"

"Guys, it's, like, five in the morning! Let's just go to sleep!" Shane whined. "Come on." He pleaded.

Jason was fuming and Nate felt like he wanted to punch a wall, but that didn't mean that they were tired either. "Fine, but later I will so kill you two though." Jason said to Nate and Shane. The two shook their heads and went upstairs to their rooms, getting some sleep before they met their dooms.

--

Heart woke up in her room hearing Jason disciplining Shane and Nate. She didn't know or care how she got there; she only cared about the fact that she left her cell phone at Steve Harley's house. The poor girl almost had a panic attack but decided that she could retrieve it while Jason was too busy screaming at his brothers. Heart sneaked outside and looked for a bike or skateboard. She found a random skateboard and started boarding to Steve's house.

Steve lived a ten blocks away, so Heart remembered where he lived. (All she had to do was follow the smell of leftover alcohol anyways.) She boarded as fast as she could, knowing that one of her cousins were bound to notice that she wasn't in the house anymore. Then she saw Greg again, distracting her from heading towards to her destination. She almost fell off the skateboard in the process.

"Hey, Heart!" Greg said walking towards her.

Heart halted to a firm stop. "Hey," she smiled.

"Where are you heading?"

"Oh, I left my cell phone at a party, and my cousin will kill me if I don't get it back."

"Oh, that sucks...hey are you doing anything later on?" Greg asked nervously.

Heart shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, maybe, I don't know…uh, we could hang out or something?" Greg sounded even more timid than he did before.

Heart smiled, thanking God, the universe, and all that is good and whatnot mentally hundreds of times over and over. "Sure."

"I'll meet you at downtown later at 5:00 then." Greg grinned.

"See ya." Heart said, still smiling.

Greg winked at walked away. Heart felt like a billion butterflies were fluttering all over the place. She then remembered that she had to get her cell phone back. Heart immediately boarded back to Steve Harley's house as fast as she could.

She banged on the door impatiently. Surprisingly, everyone was gone and the house was completely neat. Not a single piece of evidence of a huge party was there. And then there was Steve whom was leaning on the door way, smirking that annoying smirk boys tend to wear.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Yeah…uh…I left my cell phone here." Heart said, ignoring his attempt to flirt. She had no intention of staying any longer. Steve gave her the chills. The senior boy picked up her black Sony Ericson from his pocket and waved it in the air.

"This little thing? I would never think that a kid like you would have a sex tape on it."

"What?!" Heart asked, grabbing her phone instantly.

Greg laughed and closed the door in her face. The sound of his laughter was still audible as he distanced himself from Heart. Heart rolled her eyes and put her cell phone in one of her pockets then boarded back home.

She looked at the time, it was 3:04 pm. Heart picked up the skateboard and entered the house. Jason and Shane were watching TV while Nate was in his room, probably sleeping. Heart was relieved to see that her cousins didn't mind that she left without any sort of permission. Then again, they weren't her overprotective parents…

"Where did you go?" Jason asked calmly.

"Around," Heart responded vaguely, too excited for her hang out with Greg later. "Hey, I'll be out at 5:00 okay?"

"Sure whatever. Where are you going?" Shane asked.

"Oh, I'm hanging out with one of my friends at downtown."

"What kind of friend?" Nate yawned. He just came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. After getting yelled at before sunrise, sleeping in for a bit, then getting yelled at again surely made him miss sleeping in his bed.

"Um, m-my k-kind of f-friend," Heart stuttered pathetically. She quickly ran up to her room and locked the door swiftly.

Nate, Shane, and Jason looked at each other weirdly, clearly not understanding their cousin's behavior.

"Do you think she's going on a date?" Jason asked.

"Who knows who cares?" Shane said.

"Uh, I do," Nate said. Jason and Shane looked at him with a look of complete astonishment. "What? She's like a baby, and guys take advantage of babies. They _love _innocent girls—no matter how sarcastic and verbally vicious they are."

"Dude, you're being hypocritical." Jason said.

"How?"

"You're practically saying that you're keeping Heart away from guys like you. Plus, since when did you become overprotective and responsible?" Shane said, smiling cockily. Nate rolled his eyes and went back into his room, mumbling incoherent things.

Heart was lying on her bed, wondering what Steve told her earlier. At first she thought it was a joke, but she just had to make sure. Heart went to her videos to watch the one she made at the party. She skipped through the parts where the room was just empty. Then Shane and Mitchie came in, hungrily making out—something she did not ever imagine. Heart widened her eyes. She played it so the speed was normal.

Shane pinned Mitchie on the door and locked it. He started kissing her neck, and she moaned throatily. Shane went back up to her lips and started another full make out session again. They made their way onto the bed in no time. Mitchie was on top of Shane, taking his shirt off impatiently. Shane started taking her shirt off as well, having no self-control whatsoever. It wasn't long until both of them were absolutely naked.

Heart felt as if she shouldn't be watching this. She knew that it was wrong, that this was none of her business, and that she shouldn't even _know _this—but at the same time, she felt like she needed to.

Mitchie stood on her knees as Shane kissed her in places Heart never thought possible. Heart felt as if she was going to barf, but she still couldn't stop watching. She had to know what happened. Then Shane started entering her with ease, apparently not able to wait any longer. Heart covered her mouth as the urge to scream engulfed her.

"I…still…love…you." Shane slurred. Mitchie's eyes were completely closed as Shane thrust inside of her. Her facial expression said that she was in complete pain and pleasure at the same time.

"You…said…you…didn't." Mitchie slurred back. While pumping slowly, Shane nipped on her neck, and Mitchie hugged Shane tightly.

"It's not true what I said before."

Heart couldn't take it any more, she felt as if she was going to hurl for real this time. (She could feel her stomach reacting.) Heart closed her cell phone and threw it across the room. It flew onto her desk, knocking all of her books down. Her cell phone landed on the floor next to the books with a thump.

Seconds later, Shane came into the room. "Are you okay? I heard this big noise." Heart felt as if she would never see Shane the same way again.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine." Heart said awkwardly with her eyes on her shoes, not capable of looking him in the eyes.

Shane looked at her cell phone that was lying on the floor. "Anger management issues much?" he said, throwing the phone to her gently. Heart caught it with ease before Shane shook his head and closed the door. Heart lay back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"Oh my God." she whispered.


	11. Hang Out or Date?

(Original a/n) **A/N: ok i'm updating again because i am HECKA bored. there's nothing to do so i just keep on typing so...yeah. pshhhh. k hope you like this chappie. o btw the next chapter will be surprising! just letting you know that.**

**A/N: **Okay now don't freak out. I don't write M's anymore. I mean…I wrote one. Pft big deal. Also, I know that women don't get the symptoms that they're pregnant until a few weeks later, but apparently I didn't know that when I was writing this story last year. (I'm pretty young FYI. Not too young, but still young.) So sorry about that. I can't really change it though since it will ruin the whole story. Anyways, you are now entering the center of drama that goes throughout this whole entire story and doesn't end until the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Mitchie just got out of Steve's shower and put her clothes on as worried thoughts raced through her mind. She was really scared—no, more than scared. Fear was basically consuming her body, eating her alive. _Okay, so I woke up naked in his room. Nothing to be scared of…I hope._ Mitchie walked downstairs towards Steve.

"It wasn't you who I—" she started.

Steve shook his head. "Sorry, sweetie, but no. I guess you better get home now before your parents start filling a missing person report." Steve suggested.

Mitchie sighed in both relief and sadness. It was such a shame that Steve didn't know who she pulled a one stand with personally. He knew what the face looked like, but he never talked to Shane before and didn't recognize him. He couldn't help her to Mitchie's dismay.

_At least it's not him…then who is it? _The girl thought miserably.

xx

Heart turned her phone off and charged it. _It's nothing. Absolutely nothing. No one has to know this…no one._ She thought. _I am not gonna go and ruin two people's lives just because they were drunk._ Heart sighed and looked at the clock. It was a little past four. She thought that she should get ready for her hang out with Greg. Thinking of Greg just made her totally forget about the tape she saw, and that is exactly what she wants.

Heart opened her closet and searched through her collection of skinny, faded, and ripped jeans. Heart actually wanted to impress Greg though. She never really liked a guy,_ really _liked him. She had those simple crushes, but she felt something else with Greg. Maybe it was the fact that Nate disapproved. (She loved getting under his skin anyways.) Or maybe it was love at first sight was actually real? Or maybe she was hallucinating. Who knows?

Heart walked to the bathroom and stepped into the shower for thirty minutes. It wouldn't have been longer, but Jason banged on the door, screaming at her to hurry up. She blow dried her hair then put it in a pony tail to keep it away from her face for the meantime.

Heart pulled out a black wavy skirt that was three inches above her knees. She grabbed a matching belt then started looking for a shirt. She found a white shirt that looked like it had black and red paint splattered all over it. Heart pulled her hair out of her pony tail and let her long, curly hair down. Her side bangs flew onto her eyes. She blew them out of the way and smiled in satisfaction. Heart grabbed her black high top Converse shoes then grabbed her cell phone. She turned it on and went downstairs.

Jason, Shane, and Nate stared at Heart, barely recognizing the girl they called their brat of a cousin. They almost gawked at her.

"Okay, I'm going out now." Heart said, smiling.

The boys were just quietly staring, finally seeing her as a girl.

Nate scratched his head. "Where are you going?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Out," Heart simply said. She took a glance at her cell phone as she walked through the living room towards the door.

"Why so dressed up?"

"Um, because I just am." Heart opened the door and blew a kiss towards her cousins. "See ya later, guys," she said excitedly and waved. Jason, Shane, and Nate were all wondering, 'who was the girl whom just blew an air kiss at them'. It certainly couldn't be their cousin.

"Okay, am I the only one who thinks that she's trying to impress a guy?" Shane asked.

Jason and Nate looked at their brother weirdly.

"Wow you are really stupid. I'm surprised that you're not failing out of college." Nate said.

"Well he barely passes." Jason scoffed.

"Hey! Stop ripping on me!" Shane said waving his hands in the air.

"Wait…she's going on a date!" Nate exclaimed frantically.

"No, she's not." Jason said. "She said she's hanging out with friends."

"Okay, seriously, how long has it been since you've been out with a girl? When a girl like Heart wears stuff like that, they're going on a date. She would never wear something as girly as that unless she's trying to impress a guy." Nate clarified irritably.

Jason, Shane and Nate looked at each other and stood up and grabbed the car keys.

xx

Heart was three fourths towards downtown. As usual, she was using skateboard transportation. Heart stopped at the park where she and Greg agreed to meet. She sat at one of the benches and felt something tapping her shoulder. She looked up to see Greg, nice and clean. The two exchanged warm smiles.

"Wow you look…" Greg said, looking at her up and down, "really good." Heart tried not to blush. She stood up and grabbed her skateboard.

"Back at ya." she said.

"Good thing I brought my skateboard. It took a while to get the playboy pictures Nate put on."

Heart rolled her eyes. "He's such a pig."

Greg laughed. "One of the reasons why I hate him."

Heart got on her skateboard while Greg got on his. "Hey why don't you have a helmet on?"

"Well I couldn't find one."

Greg took his off and put it on Heart. "Here. I don't think I could live with myself if you need to get head surgery because you didn't wear one."

"What about you?"

"Eh, I'm a pro. I can handle it."

Heart laughed. "Whatever you say."

xx

Nate was driving towards downtown. "Oh my God, she's on a date! A freaking date and I didn't even get to meet the guy! Ugh, I remember the last time a guy liked her."

_Four years ago Nate, Jason, and Shane were visiting Heart and her parents. Jason and Shane were downstairs while Nate and Heart were playing. Nate was just twelve and Heart was ten. She had one of her friends over, a guy friend._

"_So this is my friend, Andrew. Andrew this is my best cousin ever, Nate." Heart introduced them. _

_Nate gave Andrew a shy smile while Andrew rolled his eyes._

"_Come on Heart, let's play something." Andrew said, giving all of his attention to Heart. _

_Nate gave him a look._ "_Like what?" Nate asked._

"_I'm not really taking to you." _

_Nate really wanted to punch Andrew now, but he didn't want to upset Heart._

"_Andrew, be nice!" Heart said, playfully hitting her friend on the shoulder. "I'll be right back." Heart said, having the sudden urge to go pee. _

_Andrew and Nate were left upstairs alone in her room._

"_So I'm guessing you have a crush on my cousin." Nate said, smirking. _

"_And so what? She's practically my girlfriend." Andrew said proudly. _

_Nate laughed._ "_Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically._

"_I bet I'll be her first when we're older." _

_Nate gave Andrew a crazy look._ "_How the heck do you know what that is?"_

"_My big brother." _

_Nate grabbed Andrew by the shirt and dragged him out of the house._ "_Don't you dare touch her!" Nate yelled and slammed the door on him._

That little experience changed Nate. Even if he doesn't like Heart, ignores her, and doesn't treat her the way a cousin should, he still feels overprotective when it comes to guys. He knows how he acts towards girls, and he would hate if another guy treated his little cousin like that.

They found Heart skateboarding and laughing with the last person Nate wanted to see. "Oh my f—" Nate started.

"Hey it's Heart!" Shane said, cutting him short and pointing at her.

Heart and Greg were laughing their heads off and clearly having a good time. Their broad grins practically illuminated the street around them, the happiness in their eyes completely visible. It would have been a shame if anybody interrupted their perfect time.

Nate honked on the horn and Heart and Greg stopped.

Heart widened her eyes. "Hey, I, uh, gotta go," Heart said to Greg.

Greg frowned. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, I just have to." Heart gave his helmet back and smiled at him. "I'll call you so we can hang out again." Greg smiled and took his helmet.

"Sure." Greg put his helmet back and boarded home. Once he turned around the corner, Heart looked at her cousins and glared at them. She opened the car door furiously and stepped inside.

"What in the world do you want? It better be important or I will be so pissed that—"

"Why the hell were you with Greg Burton?" Nate yelled.

Heart raised her eyebrows. "Why? He's just my friend."

"Friend? I don't think so. You're wearing a freaking skirt for God's sake! Hell you actually look hot! Don't lie and say that he's your friend."

Heart folded her arms. "You have got to be kidding me. What, you don't trust me? Just because I wear a skirt doesn't mean I'm going on a date! You guys are such…guys!" Heart screamed into her hands in frustration.

"It was Nate's idea!" Shane said, pointing at Nate. Jason quickly did the same thing. They remembered clearly what happens when they get Heart extremely mad.

_Thirteen year old Jason, eleven year old Shane, and nine year old Nate were lying in green goop and couldn't get out. Sever- year-old Heart was in a safe distance, smirking at them._

"_See! That's what you get for stealing my favorite toy and selling it!" Heart said, laughing. _

"_Where the heck did you even get this crap?" Jason asked. _

_Heart shrugged and smiled an innocent smile._

"Guys, are you serious? You're her guardians! Don't be scared of her! Punish her or something! Make her never see guys again or stuff like that!" Nate demanded, hiding his fear of what Heart might do to him.

Heart rolled her eyes. "Take me home please." she said quietly. It got all silent after that. Nate slowly drove them home. When he parked the car, Heart angrily walked upstairs, stomping all the way. She slammed her door and laid on her bed.

After getting yelled at and threatened to be sent to military school, Mitchie started feeling sick. Her head was dizzy and her stomach was uneasy. Mitchie ran to the bathroom and started barfing. She started getting worried. _What did happen last night?_ She thought._ All I remember was that I was talking to Shane and drinking punch. Then...it's all black._


	12. Too Good to be True

**A/N: **Here we got the Smitchie problem and the Nalex problem. (Well, Nalex gets a lot of problems in the future chapters, so here's one of two of Smitchie's problems.) Huge, huge, huge problem. But that's okay (: Enjoy!

* * *

Monday came back, and Mitchie started to grow even more worried. She had painful headaches, her stomach hurt, she was continuously barfing, and her breasts were even hurting. She had no idea what to do or what was even happening. She didn't dare tell her parents her problem since she's already in so much trouble though, and seeing the doctor was out of the question.

She did have a feeling of what was going on to her…

Before school Mitchie went to a drug store to buy some things. She bought four pregnancy tests and rushed off to school since she was late. Once she reached school, Mitchie ran to the bathroom and took the tests, ready to meet her fate.

--

Heart entered the school, not as angry as she was on Saturday. She was still furious at her cousins for ruining her _wonderful _time with Greg. Sure she had a forgiving place somewhere in her soul, but hell, she was still pretty pissed. Heart opened her locker angrily. Then there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Heart," Alex said, smiling.

Heart smiled back at her friend, hiding her frustration. "Hey, Alex." she replied.

Nate walked into the hallways and looked around for Alex. Once he saw her, he jogged up to her. No perverted innuendoes or anything planned for her today.

"Hello, pretty lady." Nate said, smirking.

Heart rolled her eyes while Alex laughed a little.

"I'm still not allowed to date you." Alex clarified lightheartedly.

Nate put his arm around her, and for once, Alex didn't mind. "So? I don't care." Nate claimed. Alex smiled but rolled her eyes. "Can I walk you to class?" Nate asked nervously. He never actually offered to take a girl to class. He never offered a girl anything unless it was a hookup.

Alex looked at Heart, shocked that those words even came out of Nate's mouth. Heart smiled and nodded her head. Just because she was angry at her cousin, it didn't mean that she was going to sabotage his goal to win her friend's heart.

"Sure." Alex said, smiling.

The two then left, walking side-by-side and sharing smiles.

Heart walked towards her homeroom, when the bathroom door opened and came out a Mitchie with her eyes watery. Heart accidentally bumped into her and four pregnancy tests that all had pluses on them fell out of Mitchie's bag and landed on the floor. Mitchie dove for them and quickly picked them up and placed it into her bag before anyone else could see. She looked at Heart desperately.

"You won't tell anyone right? Right?!" Mitchie asked frantically.

"Of course not." Heart said reassuringly, her voice nothing but a weak whisper as she stared at Mitchie with astonished eyes.

Mitchie sighed hopelessly and walked into the bathroom, signaling Heart to follow her and to lock the door behind her. It wasn't long until she started breaking down into tears, completely breaking in front of Heart. She sunk down the floor and leaned against the bathroom walls.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Mitchie cried. "I'm sixteen for God's sake! I shouldn't be pregnant! I don't even know who the freaking father is!" Heart bit her lip. _I do._ She thought as guilt raced through her mind. "And I can't believe it happened in my first time! My first time shouldn't be with some stranger while we're both drunk! I mean, I know that some people think I'm this whore, but I'm really not. My first time…right there at that damn party…and I don't even know who I slept with."

"I am so sorry." Heart said, handing Mitchie paper towels to wipe her tears. Her blood began pumping as the urge to just tell Mitchie continued to increase. Somehow, Heart managed to stay quiet though. She watched miserably as Mitchie buried her face into the paper towels and continued crying.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing." Mitchie said in between her tears. She sighed shakily. "I really want to know what happened that night though. How I got drunk and who the mystery father is." Mitchie touched her stomach.

"Are you going to keep it?" Heart asked.

"I know I did lots of things that I shouldn't have done, but abortion is something I can't do. Believe it or not I'm Catholic." Mitchie replied. Heart nodded, understanding completely. The first bell finally rang, interrupting their moment. Mitchie wiped her eyes completely and applied a new coat of makeup, so it wouldn't look like she was crying.

She looked at Heart and unexpectedly gave her a hug. "Thanks." Mitchie said. She quickly released and left Heart there in the bathroom.

Heart exited the bathroom shortly and walked to homeroom. _They have to know now._ She thought gloomily.

--

On their way to homeroom, Nate somehow managed to get from wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders to around her waist. Alex bit her lip, feeling sort of scared. Nate pulled her a little closer, and closer, and closer, until their bodies were right next to each other. Alex started feeling uncomfortable now, not used to the touch. She pushed a little away. Clearly, Nate didn't get her point though. He gently and slowly moved her back closer. This time Alex pushed him all the way. Nate looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…I'm not used to guys touching me." Alex said truthfully.

Nate was about to laugh, but he didn't. Instead he simply took Alex's hand. "Is this okay?" he asked with a smile.

Alex looked at her hand that was being intertwined with his. "Umm, yeah." Alex said and smiled up at Nate.

"So, Alex, one question."

"Yeah?"

"If you were allowed to date me, would you say yes?"

Alex started turning red. "Well…now I would say yes." She muttered with a small smile.

"Aha! So you do like me!" Nate exclaimed.

Alex laughed. "Now I do." Then she did something she never thought she would do. Alex kissed Nate on the cheek. A simple, chaste kiss on the cheek. Nate froze and looked at Alex. She smiled at him and waved. "Buh-bye." Then she walked towards her homeroom without a second glance. Nate touched his cheek and smirked.

"I knew it." he said walking away. On his way, Nate saw a hot girl smiling at him. Nate rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time. The girl walked up to him.

"So I hear you're crushing on the nerdy girl." she said.

"She may be nerdy, but she's amazing." Nate replied.

The girl walked her fingers up Nate's chest. "Well I know how to _do _amazing things." the girl said seductively.

Even if Nate confessed his love for the girl of his dreams, it's not like he completely changed. He's still the pig he is. Unfortunately, Alex just happened to forget something in her locker and passed by Nate and that girl. She froze and watched them. The girl leaned up, and she and Nate started making out right there in the hallways.

"I can't believe this. I _knew _you were lying, but I just wouldn't believe myself." Alex said, sad and angry at the same time.

Nate immediately pulled away and looked at Alex. "Alex, wait!" he said.

It was too late though. Alex ran full speed towards the girls' bathroom.

--

During lunch, Heart was pacing through the empty hallways while eating her club sandwich. She was debating in her mind whether to tell Mitchie and Shane or not, which happened to be a whole lot harder than she thought.

_Well they deserve to know! They are the parents of the unborn child! But their lives will get ruined, and Shane will probably leave and ignore Mitchie. Ugh, what an asshole. Then again in the video he said that he still loves her so much…ewww the video. Ugh stay on topic Heart!_

_So should I tell them or not…?_

Heart groaned with frustration and finished the rest of her club sandwich. She walked into the cafeteria and saw Nate giving quick and shy glances at Alex who was as usual sitting alone at a table, reading a book and eating her lunch.

Heart walked through the cafeteria and sat next to Alex. "Nate's looking at you," she said in a sing-song voice. Alex completely ignored her, something Heart could honestly say that she didn't expect. "What's wrong?" She asked, knowing that there had to be some sort of problem.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I knew it was too good to be true. Nate doesn't like me. He's just saying he likes me to get into my pants." Alex said in a low voice.

Heart shot up. "What?!" she yelled. The cafeteria was silent and all eyes were on her. Heart smiled at them and slowly sat down, her cheeks burning a tad. "What?!" she repeated but in a lower voice.

"It's true. I saw him making out with another girl." Alex sighed, trying her best to act as if it didn't bother her.

Heart's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god!" _He is so dead to me when I get home._ Heart thought dangerously. She gave Nate an evil glare. He returned her glare with an apologetic look. He was mainly looking at Alex though.

_Oh my gosh, I'm already dealing with another serious problem now I have another one since Nate's an idiotic perv who doesn't know how to take just __**one**__ girl._ Heart thought.

--

After school, Shane picked Heart up as usual. He was waiting in his car while playing with his cell phone. Heart came out, running to her cousin. _Okay it's this simple. 'Shane, you got your ex pregnant at the party.' Yeah, simple like that._ Heart thought sarcastically.

She opened the door and looked at Shane as she sat down and buckled. She began to open her mouth, trying to just let the truth out, but she couldn't make out the words. It all stayed in her head, not willing to get out. Shane looked at his cousin, knowing that she had something to say.

"Yes?" He asked. Heart closed her mouth, then opened it, then closed it again. She knew what to say but just doesn't know how to say it. (Or she's just too scared to say it.) Heart scratched her head, pondering whether or not this was a good idea again. "Okay, are we playing charades here or are you going to tell me?" Shane asked.

"You got Mitchie pregnant." Heart whispered so softly, she didn't even hear it. It practically ached to say it that loud.

"What?" Shane asked, barely hearing what she just said.

"You got Mitchie pregnant" Heart said, a little louder.

Shane still didn't understand. "What?"

"Are you deaf or just dense? YOU GOT MITCHIE PREGNANT!" Heart yelled.

Shane sat there frozen. He stared at Heart, absolutely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"At the party. You and Mitchie were drinking spiked punch and got drunk. You…did it upstairs and got her pregnant." Heart explained uncomfortably as she squirmed slightly in her seat.

"How? What? Huh?" Shane said, not liking what he's hearing. Heart took out her cell phone and showed Shane the video. Shane just stared at the cell phone screen, not wanting to believe what he just saw. "How did you know I got her pregnant?"

"She came out of the bathroom with four pregnancy tests that were all pluses."

Shane started banging his head on the steering wheel. "I am so stupid!" he said over and over.

Heart pushed him back. "You gotta tell her."

"You didn't?!" Shane exclaimed. Heart shook her head no. Then Mitchie came out, looking more sad than usual. Heart frowned, knowing that the news about her pregnancy is tearing the young girl piece by piece.

"Maybe you should tell her now." Heart suggested.

Shane looked at his cousin, her cell phone, then at Mitchie.


	13. Don't Forget

(Original a/n) **A/N: I OWN NOTHING SO YOU CANNOT REPORT ME!! btw if you're wondering where Summer Love and My Parent's Secret is, someone reported it and it got deleted!!**

**A/N: **Oh wow. This totally reminded me how pissed/devastated I was when I found out that Summer Love got reported. Not cool. Sooo not cool. And to the bitch who reported it: screw you! Anyways, I hated this chapter. Like, a lot. So sorry for its utter crappiness that clearly nobody can fix—unless they want to mess up my plot.

* * *

"Shane!" Heart said, snapping her fingers in front of him. Shane momentarily zoned out. He was in deep thought, not knowing what to do. He wanted to tell Mitchie, but he knows that he broke every inch of her heart. She wouldn't bear to accept the fact that the one guy who hurt her the most is the father of her child.

Shane started driving away, towards their house. "Shane, you have to tell her!" Heart yelled. Shane didn't respond. He just kept on driving and driving, not having enough courage to open his mouth. Heart folded her arms disappointedly. "I was hoping you weren't those types of guys who leave the girl the loves when they find out that they got her pregnant." It would be a lie of Shane said that Heart's statement didn't hurt him.

_I am not that kind of guy…I'm just scared to tell her._ Shane thought. He couldn't even say that aloud.

Once they got home, Heart slammed the car door and walked angrily into her room. She felt ashamed that Shane Gray was her cousin, ashamed that he would do this to Mitchie. Jason heard her stomping upstairs and slamming her room door. He looked at Shane for the answer, but Shane looked too stressed out to even talk.

"What happened?" Jason asked. Like Jason expected, Shane ignored him. He just walked to his room and actually started his homework.

Heart lied on her bed, trying not to be angry, but as usual she couldn't. She just had to do _something_ about it. This was a child; a human being sent from God that Mitchie and Shane was dealing with. They couldn't possibly just brush it off! …Could they?

--

By 5:00 PM, Heart walked out of the house without telling anyone. The fact that she had too many things running around her mind made her forget to get Shane or Jason's permission, or at least Nate's knowledge. Though, Jason immediately realized that the female part of his household was missing. Leaving without consent was definitely not very Heart-like. If Shane or Nate did that, Jason wouldn't care. Since it was Heart though, he instantly called her cell phone.

"Hello?" Heart asked, annoyed already. She was at a coffee shop, drinking hot chocolate and eating a cookie. Pathetic, yes, but she had nothing else better to do.

"Where are you?! Why didn't you tell me that you were going out?!" Jason yelled. Heart laughed a little, amused with Jason's growing overprotection over her. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry. But you don't care if Shane or Nate does it. How come you do when I go out without permission?"

"Because they're older, and they're guys."

"That is sexist!"

"No it's not! It's just…you know I'm just gonna tell Shane to get you right now!" and with that, Jason hung up. Heart groaned and rested her head on the table.

Then Mitchie walked into the coffee shop. "Mitchie?" Heart said.

Mitchie turned towards her. "Oh, hey kid," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Anyways I'm singing here tonight."

"Singing?"

"Are you deaf or something? Yes, I said singing." Heart rolled her eyes and Mitchie sighed. "Sorry." Mitchie suddenly clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Heart sat in her seat as she waited for Shane to pick her up.

Minutes later, it was all dark and Mitchie was poised and standing on the stage. She looked professional, confident, ready—but that wasn't what Heart was thinking. Behind that dark, emo, careless façade, Heart was willing to admit that Mitchie was probably the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

Then Shane came in, as if fate planned it all along. Once he saw Mitchie, though, he immediately forgot that he was there to pick Heart up.

"So this song is about…my past." Mitchie started. "It was about a person I knew…hope you all like it." She explained vaguely

Then she started singing.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget About me_

Mitchie looked like she was near tears.

_Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

Shane looked at Mitchie, absolutely regretting about breaking up with her.

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret Ever holding my hand  
Never again Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

Now Mitchie was shedding tears, little by little.

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget I won't forget  
About us  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

Mitchie started strumming her guitar and she shut her eyes tightly while singing her heart out and shedding tears at the same time.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all_

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget Please don't forget us  
Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget_

The audience clapped and whistled. Even Heart clapped despite Mitchie's crying. Mitchie smiled a little and thanked them. She got off the stage and saw Shane. Mitchie instantly wiped her tears off with her sleeve. Without thinking, Shane hugged her and Mitchie hugged him back out of instinct. She cried in his chest for a while. Mitchie then pushed away, realizing whom she was hugging.

"Mitchie…" Shane started.

"No! I will not fall for you over again!" Mitchie said and ran out of the coffee shop. She left Shane there speechless.

Heart walked up to her cousin. "You okay?" she asked.

"No." Shane responded. He sighed and the two walked to his car and drove back home.


	14. On His Knees

**A/N: **So here's a better chapter than the last one! I also just realized how I used to love to incorporate music into my stories. Haha. First there was _Don't Forget_ and now there's…well you'll find out which song is this ;)

* * *

Heart looked at Shane. He said nothing the whole way back home. His eyes were watery and red, but he didn't cry. Heart awkwardly just sat at the passenger seat, knowing well enough that times like this, it was better to not speak. She kept on giving Shane glances, feeling so unwanted for the first time in her life.

"So…" Heart started, wondering why she even spoke in the first place if Shane would just continue to ignore her. Shane didn't respond, no surprise there. He just kept on driving and driving. "Are you okay?" Heart asked stupidly, though the answer was right in front of her face. Shane didn't respond again. "Shane? Shane? Shane?"

"Do I seem okay to you?!" he yelled. Heart shut her mouth and slowly crunched up in a ball. Shane sighed and didn't speak again, and Heart didn't dare to open her mouth. It was an awkward silence all the way home.

--

Once they got home, Jason was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "What took you guys so long?" he asked. Shane ignored him again and went upstairs to his room. He slammed the door and yelled at the air, loud enough for everybody in the entire house to hear. Jason looked at Heart with a raised eyebrow.

"What's his deal?" he asked. Heart shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

Then Nate came home. Heart remembered what he did to Alex, and Nate had a feeling that Heart had an earful planned for him. He tried to run as fast as he could without having an encounter with his devious cousin, but of course Heart got to Nate quicker, cornering him before he had a chance to escape.

"What is your problem?!" Heart yelled as she and Nate walked into his room. Nate sighed and sat on his bed, prepared for the scolds of Heart Gray. Heart folded her arms and leaned on his door. "You are almost as dumb as Shane you know."

"Look, can you _please_ tell her to talk to me? That girl kissed me! I didn't kiss her! I didn't even wanna kiss her! Come on, Heart, please give me another chance?" Heart looked at Nate weirdly.

"Shouldn't you be begging to Alex, not me?"

"Yeah but…she won't talk to me. She won't answer my phone calls, reply to my texts, or talk to me at all! She's practically ignoring me, like I'm a piece of dust floating in the wind."

Heart pursed her lips and looked at the floor. _Well, he is an idiot and shouldn't deserve a girl like Alex…but then again he is my cousin and…well I guess I love him. Wow saying that just sounds wrong. I am forced to love him anyways._

"I'll help you." Heart said a bit angrily and disappointed. Nate instantly hugged her ecstatically. Heart felt so awkward. She hasn't hugged Nate since she was six. Heart slowly hugged him back. Nate rocked her back and forth as joy exploded within him. "Okay, Nate, don't get too excited." Nate let go and backed away a few steps.

"So how are you going to help me?" He asked.

Heart smiled. "I got a plan."

--

The next day at school, Alex opened her locker and a note fell out. She picked up the note and looked at her locker. There was a red rose hanging perfectly right in front of her, probably one of the most romantic things that have ever occurred to her. Alex smiled and smelled the rose, a beautiful scent. She opened the note.

_Meet me at the back of the schoolyard during lunch. _

Alex smiled and looked around, wanting to know who this mystery person was. She sighed and put the note and rose back.

Nate and Heart were watching from a corner. When they saw the smile on Alex's face, they grinned and knew that their plan was working out perfectly.

--

Lunch came and Alex walked to the back of the schoolyard. She stood on the open field and waited for her mystery person. She knew that this person could take her mind off of Nate. If a guy was willing enough to do something as corny (yet so romantic) as this, then he automatically is better than—

Alex suddenly heard music. She turned around to see Nate, strumming a guitar and starting to sing.

_You got me goin' crazy_  
_Knocked me off my feet_  
_Now you got me beggin' baby_  
_Beggin' baby, please_  
_All I wanna know is do you wanna get away_  
_Get away with me_  
_Cause girl_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Cause I'm so_  
_In love with you_

Nate got on his knees and looked up at Alex. She was completely speechless, and even though she won't admit it, she was entirely swept away. She had no idea what to say or do to what she just heard. Nate's gorgeous voice was still ringing in her ears, filling it with such a mesmerizing sound. _It was like the voice of an angel._ She thought.

"Alex, I am truly sorry. I don't even like that girl. She kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her at all! Alex, please forgive me. I will do _anything_." Nate begged.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "How can I believe you?" she asked.

Nate cocked an eyebrow. "I just confessed my love for you through a song, and I'm begging on my knees." Nate said in a 'duh' voice. Alex laughed, causing Nate to smile. She took his hands and raised him up, intertwining their fingers together. Nate leaned down to kiss her, but Alex stopped him.

"Nope." she said.

Nate looked at her, confused. "What?"

"No kisses."

Nate frowned. "That's illegal!"

Alex laughed again. "I'm sorry Nate but no kisses."

Nate groaned and folded his arms. "Under one condition though."

"What?"

"You have to be my girlfriend." Alex started blushing uncontrollably. She smiled and looked down at the grass. Nate smirked. "So either yes, or I'm gonna start a full out make out session right now."

"Well I guess…"

"Yes or no?"

"Yeah." Nate and Alex smiled. He pulled her in a hug. "Wow I can't believe I forgave you that easily." Alex muttered incredulously.

Nate laughed. "I have that effect on girls."

Alex rolled her eyes but kept her smile. Alex then pulled away from the hug. She gave Nate a look. "How do I know that you won't…do that again?" She asked.

"Let me show you." Nate said. He took her hand and led her inside. Alex had no idea what he was doing, but she had a feeling that it was going to be something…drastic. They walked into the cafeteria, hand in hand. All eyes were on them, looks of astonishment and wonder. Heart looked at the commotion and saw Nate and Alex with their hands intertwined. She smiled in glee as she waited for what was about to unravel.

Nate cleared his throat. "If anyone's wondering who I'm with…" Nate began nervously. The guys, especially his friends, were looking at him with confused expressions while the girls looked at him as if they couldn't believe what was going to happen. "It's Alex Russo. She's my girlfriend, so we're off the market."

The cafeteria dead was silent. Alex was totally surprised, too shocked to even move an inch. Nate wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He looked back at the bunch of teenagers looking at him with that confident smirk of his that got him to rule the school. "So yeah. Nothing big." He concluded. Every single person in the room began to whisper towards each other, pinching themselves to see if they were really awake or not.

Alex smiled. She looked at the arm Nate had around her. She then turned to Nate and gave him a warm smile. Nate felt as if he was the happiest and luckiest man to ever be alive. He then looked at Heart.

"Thank you," he mouthed to her. Heart nodded her head and left the cafeteria, glad to see that her job was done.

Well, her first job.

She walked out to see Mitchie holding her forehead and coming out of the bathroom, clearly she was just barfing. Heart sighed and folded her arms.

_One problem gone. One left to take care of. Should I tell her myself? Maybe I shouldn't. Shane has to tell her…but he won't ever tell her. _

Heart walked up to Mitchie. She tapped her on the shoulder. Mitchie spun around and looked at Heart. "What?" she asked.

"I think…you need to see this." Heart said, grabbing her cell phone.


	15. One More Chance

**A/N: **Well here you got a bunch of good Smitchieness in this chapter. It took fifteen chapters, but here you go! :D Also, you all got a taste of sweet Nalex and some family love.

* * *

Heart took out her cell phone. Right when she was about to show Mitchie the video, someone suddenly knocked into her, and her cell phone skidded across the hallway. Then the bell rang, signaling that lunch ended. Mitchie just walked away to her class, not bothering to wait for Heart. Heart sighed and walked over to get her phone.

She was beaten by a boy who picked up her phone for her. Heart looked up and saw Greg Burton, smiling at her once again.

"I'm guessing that this is your cell phone." Greg said with a smirk. Heart nodded her head. She shyly took her cell phone. Their hands touched and the butterflies exploded within Heart. They stayed in that position for a while.

Nate and Alex walked out of the cafeteria, catching sight of Heart and Greg. Alex smiled while Nate frowned. "Aw that is so cute!" Alex said softly. She squeezed Nate's arm. "Well I gotta go." Nate smiled at her and nodded. Alex smiled and walked away.

Heart quickly took her hand off of Greg's hand and smiled. "Bye," she said softly and walked away. She slightly turned her head and looked at Greg. They smiled at each other, looking so lovesick that Nate wanted to hurl. Then finally, Heart walked to her class, leaving Greg speechless.

Nate walked up to Greg. He grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards an empty hallway roughly. "Dude, what the hell?! I can sue you if you do anything to me!" Greg threatened angrily as he tried to break free. Nate let go of Greg, and he stumbled a bit.

"Listen, I don't want you going out with Heart." Nate said in a low voice.

Greg folded his arms. "Why? It's not like _you're_ dating her. You're with that smart brunette or something." He said.

Nate didn't want to say it, but he knew that he had to. The anger igniting within him was just too much. "Burton, you don't like me, and it's obvious that I don't like you." Nate stated.

"Wow, finally something we agree on."

"Anyways this probably means that you would hate anybody relating to me."

"I'm pretty sure that that is true."

"Well guess what? The little freshman girl you're hitting on a lot, yeah, she's sorta my baby cousin."

Greg stood there speechless. "No she's not! You're just making that up! Why would someone like her be related to someone like you?! That's not humanly possible!" he stuttered.

"Well it's true whether you like it or not." Nate took a step in. "You better stay away from her."

Greg just walked away looking more than angry. His pride and his heart both broken all at once.

Nate smirked deviously in satisfaction and walked to his class.

--

School ended. Heart walked outside with Alex, chatting as they told each other stories of what happened today. Nate was outside sitting on his car, arms folded, and smirking at Alex. Alex raised her eyebrows and smiled in surprise. She and Heart walked over to Nate.

"Can I ask what you are doing?" Alex said.

"Well I was about to ask you if you needed a ride home." Nate said flirtatiously.

"I guess we could. But can you bring Heart too?"

"Uh, sure," Nate said. _Either way I had to bring her home._ Nate thought. Alex smiled and sat in the passenger seat next to Nate. Heart rolled her eyes and sat in the backseat. She hasn't been in Nate's car for a while. (Shane was usually the one who was picking her up.) She loved the soft velvety upholstery she was sitting on. She couldn't believe that Nate managed to keep in clean.

Well, somewhat clean.

Heart then found a hot pink thong on the bottom of Nate's seat. Heart snickered but didn't say anything. Nate would kill her if she ever brought it up.

"Okay, this is where I stop." Alex said. "Bye guys." she said waving her hand. Nate smiled while Heart waved. Once she closed the door and entered her house, Heart picked up the thong and waved it around Nate's face.

"I think you need to clean your car out before you let Alex ride again." Heart laughed.

Nate grabbed the thong angrily. "Sit back down. We're going out."

"What?"

"Sit. Now." Nate ordered.

Heart looked at him weirdly but obeyed.

--

_Okay, Shane, all you gotta do is tell her. Not that hard—right? WRONG. She __**hates**__ you as much as she hates everything else. My God, this is way much more complicated then I expected. Come on, Shane, you can do this. Just ring the damn doorbell._

Shane was standing in front of Mitchie's house with his hands in his pockets. Her parents' cars were gone which meant that she was home alone, making this the perfect time to talk to Mitchie. Shane paced little by little, thinking if he should do it or not.

_Come on, Shane, don't be a wuss! Just tell her! Come on, you can do it._

Shane rang the doorbell, flinching as he heard the ring from outside the house. Seconds later, Mitchie answered it. She looked at Shane confusedly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, more like demanded.

Shane scratched the back of his head. "Um, can I come inside?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Can I just come inside?"

"Fine." Mitchie murmured. She led Shane into her room. Mitchie sat on her bed with her arms folded across her stomach. Shane sat next to her on the bed, his eyes slowly glancing at her carefully covered stomach. Mitchie felt a bit uncomfortable to the short distance between them. She scooted a little away.

"I don't know how to say this…" Shane started. Mitchie looked at him like she was going to cry again. Shane took her hand as his eyes began to get watery as well. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"For many things. So many things. First, I broke your heart for no good reason, and I made you sad and cry. It really breaks my heart to see you depressed like this. Most of all I'm sorry because…" Shane paused and took a deep breath.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I gave you something…or someone." Mitchie looked at him even more confused. Shane shed a tear but quickly wiped it away. He placed his hand on Mitchie's stomach. Shane didn't have to even say it. Mitchie widened her eyes and quickly stood up.

"It was you?! You deliberately used me when I was drunk?! I can't believe you!"

"Mitchie, I was drunk too! I did not use you! I would never use you—especially if you're drunk! Mitchie, it was an accident. The punch we drank were spiked and—"

"And you knew this whole freaking time?! Why didn't you tell me?! Did you know how worried I was? I was so scared, wondering who the father was! I didn't want to be some whore who got knocked up while I was drunk, not knowing who the father was." Mitchie couldn't handle it anymore. She broke down into tears and sank into the ground.

Shane picked her up and hugged her as tightly as he could. Mitchie struggled to get away, but Shane just kept on hugging her, showing her that he had no intention of letting go. Mitchie gave up and just cried in his chest. Shane rubbed her back and cooed her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," Shane whispered.

"L-let me g-guess. You're g-gonna l-leave me n-now. J-just the way you d-did two y-years ago." Mitchie sobbed.

"No. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. I promise I will never leave you. Mitchie, I love you. I love you so, so much you have no idea."

"Then why did you break my heart?!" Mitchie said, immediately pushing away. "Why did you break up with me?! Why did you say that you_ didn't _love me?!"

Shane was speechless. He was having a moment of regret. "Because…I don't know." Shane said truthfully. "Mitchie, please. I won't ever leave you. I'll even help you! Please just give me one more chance, please." Mitchie just looked at Shane. She looked down not knowing what to decide.

--

Nate and Heart were in the outskirts of the town. Nate parked in an empty public parking lot that showed a great view of the forest and the sky. He leaned on his car while Heart was sitting on the roof.

"So what are we doing here?" Heart asked, bored.

Nate smiled and looked at his cousin. "Wow, you don't remember?" he asked.

"Apparently not." Nate walked closer to Heart.

"Remember five years ago when you visited, your parents took us here and—"

"Oh my god! This where—"

"Yep," Nate nodded, smiling. He helped Heart down from the hood of his car and they walked into the forest.

"Is it still here?" Heart asked, looking around frantically. She stopped in front of a tree. It was old but still strong, just like she remembered. "There it is." On the tree, it had four names.

_Jason_

_Shane_

_Nate_

_And Heart _

_Were here_

_We Rule All!!!_

"Wow, it's still here," Heart said smiling. She looked at Nate confusedly. "Why did you take me here?"

Nate shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. It was just a memorable place. Something that I enjoyed. I just wanted to see if you remembered."

Heart smirked. "Is Nate being _nice_?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "What, is it illegal to be nice?"

"No, it's just unusual for you." Heart said. Nate laughed a little and rolled his eyes again.

"Come on, let's go before Jason blows a fuse." He said, swinging around his cousin and leading her back to the car. Heart laughed.

--

Shane looked down at Mitchie, pleading her to answer him with the words he wanted to hear. Mitchie walked a little closer towards him. "I don't know what to say," she whispered truthfully.

"Say that you forgive me. Say that you'll give me one more chance. I promise that you will never regret it! Please just….please." Shane sounded desperate, the most desperate anybody has ever heard him.

Mitchie shook her head and tears rolled down her eyes again. "I want to…but I'm scared that you'll do it all over again. Leave me with no reason and break every inch of my heart."

Shane stepped closer to her so that there was no space in between them. He placed a hand behind her back and one hand on her shoulder. "I love you. I've never stopped loving you." He whispered.


	16. Never Leave You

**A/N: **And it's time for the moment you guys have been, er, 'waiting' for! By the way, there's a Nelena phrase down there. Any of you guys noticed it?

Mitchie couldn't take it anymore. The emotions in her building up were too high for her to knock down. She leaped on Shane and started kissing him passionately. He carried both their weight and brought her to her bed. He lied on top of her and continued kissing her back eagerly. Shane managed to slip his hands under her shirt as his hormones raged. Mitchie then realized what was going on, how this could badly affect more things. She softly pushed Shane away.

"What, you weren't enjoying it?" Shane asked.

Mitchie smiled a little. _She hasn't smiled in a long time_. Shane noted as he smiled back.

"I was…it's just…awkward."

"Wait, does this mean that you forgive me?" Shane asked cockily. He couldn't help himself. Being conceited was his nature.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Yes, it means that I forgive you." she sighed. Shane smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I missed that." She whispered truthfully.

Shane softened Mitchie's hair and pulled her up from the bed. They walked downstairs to see that the door opened. It was Mitchie's parents. "Oh, Shane! I haven't seen you in a while" Mrs. Torres exclaimed as she saw her daughter's former boyfriend.

Shane smiled sheepishly. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Torres." He said. Shane leaned near Mitchie's ear. "Did you tell your parents?" he whispered. Mitchie shook her head no frantically. Shane widened his eyes. He was about to start lecturing her until Mrs. Torres started talking again.

"Why don't you stay for dinner Shane?"

Shane smiled. "Sure."

"I'm glad that you and Mitchie are back together. You know, you were the only boyfriend of hers that I ever approved." Mr. Torres said with a wink.

_Boy, are you going to change your mind._ Shane thought.

"Daddy," Mitchie whined, turning red of embarrassment. Mr. Torres laughed. He and his wife walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

--

Nate was staring at the ceiling, bored to death. He didn't want to start his homework—let alone, do it. He knew that Alex would be doing her homework though and wouldn't want to be interrupted, being the straight-A student she was. Then again, Nate was known for not playing by the rules.

He picked up his cell phone and called Alex. "Yes?" Alex said sweetly.

"Can I come over?" Nate said.

"I'm doing my homework though."

"I need help with my homework." Nate lied. He had no intention of even looking at his homework.

Alex sighed. "Fine."

Nate smiled in avail. He grabbed his somewhat empty backpack and raced to his car and drove as fast as he could to Alex's house.

He knocked on the door and Alex answered it within seconds. Nate smiled and was about to kiss her, but Alex stopped him. She shook her head and stuck her tongue out. Nate frowned and started to whine.

"That's not fair! You're my girlfriend! We're supposed to kiss!" Nate said in a baby voice.

Alex laughed and softly pinched his cheeks. "Aw, you're such a cutie." Nate smiled and ruffled Alex's hair. "Ah! You messed my hair up!" She said, playfully pushing him. She fixed her hair.

"Either way you still look beautiful." Nate whispered to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

--

Shane and Mitchie walked into the dining room. "You have to tell your parents." Shane whispered.

Mitchie violently shook her head no. "They will kill me and you!" she whisper-yelled.

"They have to know Mitchie."

"Why?" she whined.

"Why what?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Um, er, why are we having chicken tonight? Why couldn't we have takeout or something?" Mitchie stuttered.

"Honey, this is takeout."

"Oh. Never mind them, Mom."

Shane laughed a little. "Smooth." He whispered.

"Shut up." Mitchie snapped.

They sat on the table and started eating.

"So how's college, Shane?" Mr. Torres asked.

"It's fine I guess."

"Are you passing your classes fine?"

"I'm passing them."

"Barely," Mitchie murmured with a smirk. Shane glared at her while she looked at him innocently.

"We need to tell them," he whispered again into her ear. Mitchie pretended that he didn't say anything in hope that Shane would just let it go. "Fine, then I'll tell them."

"No!" she yelled.

The table grew silent.

"No what sweetie?" Mrs. Torres asked. Mitchie looked at Shane and he gave her a knowing and stern look. Mitchie sighed.

"I have something important to tell you."

--

"Hey where're your parents?" Nate asked.

"Oh, well they don't come home until 8:30. My parents are sort of workaholics." Alex said absentmindedly as she continued to do research for her homework. Nate smiled deviously as he nodded his head in satisfaction. Alex looked at him, noticing that certain smile of his. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. No reason," he said.

They just continued doing their homework. Well Alex did her homework while she helped (attempted to) Nate do his.

Minutes later, Nate put his hand on Alex's leg. She was a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't care that much at first. Nate was supposedly a changed man, or at least he's trying to show her that. He wouldn't do something drastically different now, would he? Then he started rubbing her leg up and down. Alex froze as her heart began to pound. Nate smirked. Alex shook it off and continued doing her homework. Nate didn't give up just yet.

He went over to the inside of her thighs and started rubbing her again. Alex dropped her pen and froze again. Nate inched closer and started kissing her neck.

"Nate," Alex whined. Nate didn't stop, and Alex surprisingly didn't protest. He got even more on top of her and started kissing her lips. Alex softly pushed him. "Nate." Nate just looked at her.

"I really want you badly. Like, right now. I've never wanted anybody this much, Alex." he said truthfully.

"Can you wait?" Alex asked.

Nate started rubbing her shoulder as he sheepishly looked away. "I don't know."

It took one look. Nate stared back at Alex, intending to give her an apologetic look, but instead he kissed her once more.

--

"What do you want to tell us?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"First of all it was an accident, and we didn't mean for it to happen." Mitchie started.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Torres asked.

"I'm…pregnant."

"I'm sorry; do you wanna say that again?"

"I'm pregnant, and Shane's the father." Mr. Torres stood up.

"What?! Are you telling me that my sixteen year old daughter is pregnant by a boy who is barely passing college?!" Mitchie didn't understand why, but she began to sob again. Maybe it was her pregnant hormones, but she was bawling uncontrollably. Shane was silent, his eyes firmly on the table. "Get out of my house this instance!" Mrs. Torres held on to Mr. Torres so he wouldn't get physical. "Get out!"

Mitchie stood up with Shane following her. He put his arm over her shoulder and hugged her. "W-where am I s-supposed to go now?" Mitchie cried.

"With me. You're staying with me. Like I said, I will never leave you." Shane said. Then they drove back to his house.

--

Nate was shirtless and on top of Alex. She was still wearing all of her clothes though. "Nate, I really don't think we should do this." She murmured against his lips.

"What? Why?" Nate asked, surprised. He thought that he had her for a second.

Alex stood up. "Nate, we're sixteen. And it's our _first_ day of boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Alex, you know me better than all people. You're the one who's been calling me a perv since freshman year." Alex smiled a little, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I mean, you wouldn't even let me kiss you! Pretend you're me and you couldn't kiss someone that you desperately wanted to kiss!" Alex started blushing and smiling more.

"Sorry, Nate. You just have to wait." Alex threw Nate back his shirt, and he groaned. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Nate smirked. "You gotta admit it: you enjoyed that." Alex didn't answer. She just looked at her homework and tried not to smile, but the blush that brushed through her cheeks gave it away. "I'll take that as a yes."


	17. Fights and Comforting

**A/N: **We finally made it halfway through the story! Yay! And here we have Nalex's main problem, but you will see that in the end. Oh and not to mention more family issues. Wow, rereading this made me think, "What the hell was I thinking?!" I think I exaggerated _too much_. Sorry :/

* * *

Mitchie walked into Shane's big house. Even though she hasn't been to his house in a long time, she recognized the warm smell that lingered through the halls, the coziness it brought, and the life it could give a person. Mitchie smiled weakly as she looked around the house that she was going to call home from now on.

Heart then walked down the stairs amiably. She froze to lock eyes with Mitchie, someone she really wasn't expecting. Mitchie looked at her weirdly in return, just as shocked.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Mitchie asked, surprised.

"What? You don't know?" Shane asked. Mitchie shook her head. "She's my cousin." Mitchie widened her eyes.

"You are Shane and Nate's cousin all along and you didn't say anything?!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Heart awkwardly shook her head yes. "Was I supposed to say something?" Mitchie didn't respond. Instead she just folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "Anyway, what are you even doing here?" Mitchie looked down, near tears again, causing Shane to glare at her. Heart shrugged innocently. "What?" She asked weakly.

"My parents kicked me out of the house." Mitchie whispered in order to keep her voice from cracking.

"Oh." Heart said quietly and embarrassedly. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Mitchie nodded her head. "It's…okay." She said.

"She's going to be staying with us from now on." Shane informed.

Heart raised her eyebrows. "It's not that I don't want you to not stay with us or anything but…don't you need to get Jason's permission first?"

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other worriedly, knowing that Heart was right..

--

Hours later, Nate and Jason came home. They found their brother, their cousin, and their brother's ex-girlfriend all in the living room as if they were waiting for their arrival. Nate and Jason exchanged looks before staring at the people in front of them.

"Hi?" Nate greeted awkwardly.

Mitchie gave them a small smile in return while Shane looked beyond nervous, and Heart was too busy fidgeting with her thumbs to even look up.

Nate looked at Mitchie with an unbelievable expression. She wasn't wearing dark and lots of makeup; actually she wasn't wearing makeup at all. Also her clothes weren't as emo looking as usual. He stared at her intently, wondering if this was actually Mitchie Torres or not.

"Hello," Mitchie said softly, breaking the ice.

"Hi, Mitchie. Um, long time no see" Jason smiled.

There was a long silence.

"Uh Jason…Mitchie is going to stay with us for a while." Shane said timidly.

"Really? Why?" Jason asked.

"Because…" Shane started. _This should be interesting._ Jason and Nate thought simultaneously. "I accidentally…got her pregnant." Shane whispered audibly as his eyes made their way down to his shoes. Jason widened his eyes while Nate almost choked on his spit.

"I knew you were stupid—but I didn't know you were a complete idiot! Do you even have a brain up there?!" Jason yelled.

"Dude, even I use protection" Nate said, shaking his head.

"They were drunken, moron. They would have used protection." Heart murmured, standing up for Shane.

"I don't think you're in this conversation. Go to your room—now." Jason ordered, pointing upstairs.

"I am part of this family—or at least I think I am." Heart retorted.

"Go to your room!"

"Why?!"

"Because I said so!"

"You are _not_ my father!"

The room immediately grew silent silent. Heart was shedding tears quietly. Even with her huge pride and wide range of conceit, the tears managed to escape her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Cry. She promised herself that after her parents died, she was not going to cry anymore. She promised.

And to make things even worse, this completely broke Jason, Shane, and Nate's heart.

Mitchie put her arm around Heart's shoulder as guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry." Mitchie whispered. "If…I wasn't here this wouldn't had happened."

Shane put his arms around Mitchie. "It's not your fault." he said.

"Yeah, it's Shane's fault." Jason said.

Shane just glared at Jason as fire ignited within him. He just couldn't take it anymore. He was sick and tired of having everyone think that he was some complete fool, and he wasn't going to have it anymore. He punched his brother square in the nose, something Shane never had the guts to do. Jason's nose started bleeding. He quickly swung his fist and punched Shane back.

Nate got in between them, trying to stop them. "Guys! Guys!" He yelled.

Jason and Shane were still trying to hurt each other. Mitchie started crying silently as well, covering her mouth as she watched in horror. Heart got up, not able to watch this any longer, and ran to her room, slamming the door shut, leaving Mitchie alone on the couch. Mitchie hugged her knees and buried her face behind them, regretting what she has done.

Nate roughly pushed Shane onto the couch and Jason onto the wall. "We're brothers, guys!" He exclaimed. Shane and Jason were panting as they glared at each other dangerously. "We shouldn't be fighting!" The two wouldn't make eye contact after those words left Nate's mouth. "I can't believe you actually made two girls cry at the same time." That caught their attention.

Shane and Jason looked at Mitchie, who wouldn't show her face, and looked upstairs and heard Heart crying, a noise that continued to shatter their hearts. Shane scooted closer to Mitchie and started hugging her, comforting her in every way possible.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie." Jason whispered apologetically. He looked at Shane, and didn't say a thing, feeling terrible that he and his own brother fought. The three boys then looked upstairs, staring at Heart's door.

Nate was the first one to move. He quickly ran up the stairs and started knocking on Heart's door. "Heart…" he said softly. Nate turned the doorknob, but it was locked. "Heart, open the door please." Nate begged. Heart buried her face on her bed and cried.

Jason took out the keys of the house and unlocked her door. Nate walked into the room quietly, his footsteps impossible to hear. Heart's bed sheets were all wet due to her tears. Nate bit his lip. He sat next to Heart and rubbed her back.

"Don't cry." he whispered. He pulled Heart up and made her sit on his lap. She hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder, silently crying. "Shhh." Nate thought that he would never ever be caught comforting his annoying cousin, but now that all changed.

Shane and Mitchie were still downstairs. He was trying to calm her down, telling her that she wasn't the cause of any of this. "Mitchie it's not your fault." Mitchie's face was hidden on Shane's shirt. She still wouldn't reveal her face.

"Y-yes it is!" Mitchie said in a muffled voice.

"Mitchie, trust me—"

"If I just didn't come…then…this wouldn't happen." Mitchie wailed.

Jason looked down at Shane and Mitchie from the top of the stairs, watching Shane console the girl he had the strongest feelings for. He sighed and walked downstairs.

"Okay…you could stay." Jason said to Mitchie. Mitchie finally pulled away and smiled gleefully as the news rang through her ears. She gave Jason a tight hug.

"Oh thank you!" she said over and over. Mitchie wiped her tears away and nudged Shane towards Jason. The two brothers just stared at each other, neither one of them man enough to say sorry even though it was on the tip of their tongue. Jason then walked away. The two didn't say a word.

Shane walked upstairs to Heart's room. He found Nate rocking Heart back and forth on his lap, just the way he did when they were younger. Heart's eyes were red and puffy, and you could see tear stains on her cheek. It was completely heartrending.

Shane walked up to her. Nate stopped rocking her, but Heart didn't let go of Nate. She kept her face buried on his shoulder. His shirt was soaking wet because of her tears.

"Heart…" Shane started. He gently touched her waist. Heart flinched a little, her hold on Nate tightening. Shane then gave his cousin a simple hug as his apology for the scene that unraveled before her. Heart turned a little and hugged Shane back.

"So…is M-Mitchie gonna stay with us?" she asked.

Shane nodded his head wordlessly.

--

The event that happened the day before was never brought up. No one even wanted to remember that big fight and huge crying fest. Shane and Jason had their silent treatment war, but they made a truce and shared apologies. It was like that day never even happened in the first place.

Mitchie woke up in Shane's bed. She sleeps on his bed while he sleeps on the couch in the living room. (That's just how gentlemanlike Shane really is.) She walked towards the bathroom as her hormones due to her pregnancy started acting up again. Unfortunately, it was locked, causing Mitchie to bang on the door repeatedly like a madwoman. Seconds later Nate came out. Nate seemed mad a bit at first but changed his expression once he saw Mitchie standing before him. They glanced at each other then made their separate ways.

Mitchie locked the door but noticed that Nate's cell phone was sitting on the sink. He was texting someone. _Probably his new girlfriend…Alex I think._ Mitchie thought. The cell phone buzzed, signaling a new text message. Mitchie knew that she shouldn't be butting into anybody else's business, but her curiosity got to the best of her, and she read the whole conversation.

**Hey Nate.**

WTF? What do u want?

**That's not nice 2 treat me like that. I can always ruin u and Alex up.**

What do you want?

**U know what I like.**

I don't wanna do that with u anymore.

**Like you have a choice. Remember Nate, I can always tell Alex what you're doing. Not only she will break up with u but she'll even call u a perv even more. **

…

**I'll take that as a yes. Meet me my house in three hours.**

Mitchie looked at the texts, confused as ever.


	18. Blackmail

(Original a/n) **A/N: I am HECKA bored so this is why i'm updating again. this story will be a little over 20 chapters. it's kinda long - i know. but last time i ended my other stories with 21 chappies people said that they didnt want it to end. so i'm just making this a little bit longer. (o great, now that song is stuck in my head.) anyways enjoy this chappie! it's longish shortish. check later to see if i updated. i might update again today!!! like i said - i'm really bored!!!**

**A/N: **You have to understand a few things about me when I wrote this story last year. Before, writing was just a hobby to me. I think I wanted to be a lawyer when I was writing this. (I tend to argue a lot…) So that's why this story is pretty random if you think about it. But now, my dream is to be a script writer, and my stories actually have plots and a meaning to them. I mean, I still love this story, but I can't help but think that it was a bit crappy and…ridiculous. Or maybe I'm just dissing myself. Who knows. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Nate instantly remembered that his cell phone was still in the bathroom. He ran back, hoping Mitchie wouldn't read the text messages. He knocked on the door as paranoia ran through him.

"Hey Mitchie, I left my cell phone in there." Nate called out.

Mitchie fumbled with Nate's phone, quickly exiting out. "Oh yeah." she said nonchalantly, opening the door and handing Nate his phone. "Here ya go." The two looked at each other awkwardly. "Well uh…bye." Then Mitchie closed the door on his face. Nate sighed in relief and walked into his room.

Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror. _I know Nate's a perv and player and all, but he told the whole school that he is dating Alex. Why the heck would he be cheating on her even when everyone knows that they're dating? Either his other girlfriend is going to another school or Nate's more of an idiot than I thought. _

Mitchie took one more second to stare at herself on the mirror before she started puking in the sink. Shane woke up from the sounds of Mitchie's barfing. He got up and walked towards the bathroom swiftly. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, Mitch, are you okay?" he asked. Mitchie didn't reply. She just continued barfing and groaning irritably. Shane opened the door hurriedly. "Whoa—somebody's sick. Maybe you need to see a doctor." Mitchie gave Shane a weird look.

_Wow. What. An. Idiot. _She thought.

"I'm barfing because I'm pregnant…remember?" Mitchie said laughing a little.

Shane looked totally lost. "Yeah, I know you're pregnant, but why are you barfing?"

Mitchie took a deep breath and tried not to be annoyed. "Shane sweetie, when you're pregnant, you barf."

"Oh! I get it!"

Mitchie laughed a little and washed her face along with the sink. "Okay I gotta take a shower now." Mitchie said, pushing Shane away.

"Aw, but I wanna stay and watch." Shane whined innocently. Mitchie glared at Shane. "It was a joke. I was completely joking." he said quickly. Mitchie smiled a little and pushed Shane away.

--

Heart woke up to a strong smell of pancakes. She loved pancakes ever since she was a kid. _Looks like someone finally remembered my favorite food._ She thought, racing downstairs. Heart was surprised to see Mitchie, in one of Shane's big shirts and shorts, cooking pancakes.

"You cook?" Heart asked.

Mitchie pretended that she was offended. "Why so surprised?" she said, smiling. Heart smiled. Mitchie looked a whole lot prettier without the pounds of makeup applied on her face and dark, emo clothes. Shane came in and put his hands on Mitchie's waist. He kissed her cheek.

"Aw, it's like you two are already married." Heart said, clapping her hands. "It's just so beautiful!" she pretended to wipe a tear off of her face. Shane rolled his eyes while Mitchie laughed a little.

"Well get used to it. You'll be seeing it a lot." Shane said.

"Ew, don't get into details. I think I saw enough." Heart said, waving her hands. Shane glared at her while Mitchie gave her a confused look. Heart smiled innocently at them and sat down at the dining table. "So when are you going to be done?"

"I don't know. A couple of minutes." Mitchie said. Heart groaned in impatience. She wanted pancakes _now._ Waiting might just kill her. Heart walked back upstairs to her room in order to entertain her for the remaining few minutes.

On her way, she heard Nate yelling at someone on the phone. _Oh please don't let it be Alex._ Heart thought. She listened from the outside of his room. It was muffled, so Heart grabbed the phone in the living room and eavesdropped from there.

"Listen, I'm not the one. Why can't you believe me and leave me alone?!" Nate yelled.

"_My God Nate. I'm not an idiot. I think I would know the father of my baby is."_

"I AM NOT THE FREAKING FATHER! I use protection! Explain to me now how I'm the father!"

"_Nate, I think I know who the father would be! It's not my fault you go around getting a bunch of girls knocked up!"_

"I am not the father of your baby!"

"_Oh ya, and tell that to the other five girls who did abortion."_

"Why don't you just get abortion and get this over with?!"

"_Because I want you, Nate. You think it's that easy to just play around with my heart. Well guess what—it's not. I will stop at nothing until you're mine again."_

"Too bad 'cause I'm already with someone else."

"_Oh yeah, the little nerd. Get into her pants yet?"_ Nate was silent, though Heart could tell that he was raging with fury. _"Oh my god—you didn't get into her pants? Wow I never thought I would see the day."_

"Shut the fuck up."

"_Language, Nathaniel."_

"Just shut up!"

"_You're still coming here right? Face it, if you don't I could easily tell Alex what you did to the other girls. How you said you loved them, knocked them up, and forced them to get abortion."_

"Why won't you get an abortion?"

"Because it's my perfect blackmail. See you later, sweetie." Nate cringed and hung up. He angrily made his way towards his door.

Heart heard his footsteps and hung the phone up before running as fast as she could back to her room. Nate opened the door and took a deep breath, trying to release all signs of stress and anger. He then walked downstairs.

Heart sighed and folded her arms. She shook her head disappointingly. _Sometimes I wonder who's stupider: Shane or Nate. Right now Nate's a complete idiot. _She thought.

"Heart, the pancakes are ready!" Mitchie called from downstairs. Heart smiled and raced to the kitchen to eat her pancakes.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Heart said taking five in one plate.

Shane stared at her weirdly. "It's amazing how you eat like a guy but look like a girl." he said as she ate the pancakes like she hasn't eaten in days.

"Shumb upd. It noaguht me faulft" Heart said while eating.

"What?"

Heart swallowed. "I said shut up. And it's not my fault. I love pancakes! I want more!"

--

Alex called Nate three hours later. "Hey, baby," Nate said, happy that Alex called him. Amazing, really it was. A girl could make Nate happy by just calling him. Maybe miracles are real.

"Hey, Nate." Alex said. "Hey are you busy?"

"Why?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this…" Alex started, a hint of worry in her voice.

Nate then got a text.

**Time is running. I'm expecting u now. **

"Shit." Nate mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm kind of busy. I'll call you back though."

"Oh…okay."

"Sorry, baby. Bye…" Nate hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he should say this or not. He shut his eyes tightly before forcing the words out, "Love you." Then he quickly hung up.

Alex stared at her phone, shocked. _Did he just say 'love you'? _She thought incredulously. Alex smiled and hung up.

Nate walked downstairs towards his car then left, anger and fury left behind the dust from his car. Nate parked at a house driveway and knocked on the door.

She smiled, looking at him. "Let's get this over with, Leah." Nate said angrily.

"What's the rush, Nate? You just got here." Leah said, playing with his hair.

"You honestly think I want to be here?" Nate asked, surprised even.

"Well…no. You don't have to like me, but you do know that you will enjoy it."

--

Nate got up and put his clothes on, feeling nothing but absolute disgust and shame. He needed a shower badly, one that could possibly wipe away the dirt he was feeling after that two hours of complete torture.

"Will you now get an abortion?" Nate asked.

"So you're admitting that you got me pregnant?" Leah asked sweetly.

Nate glared at her. "No. But are you?"

"I will."

"Good." Nate said, relieved.

"Under one condition of course."

Nate rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do now? Sleep with you again?"

Leah laughed. "Not that simple, honey."

Nate sighed. "Then what?"

Leah smiled. "You gotta break up with Alex."

--

Heart was out with Alex, and Jason was out with a mystery girl. It was only Shane and Mitchie alone in one big house. Mitchie was watching TV while Shane was trying to resist his teenage boy hormones. A beautiful girl wearing no bra in a man's baggy clothes was tempting.

Mitchie didn't notice Shane's wandering eyes though as the TV continued to captivate her attention. Shane scooted closer and put his arm around Mitchie shoulders. He felt as if he was Nate right now, all pervy, inappropriate, and whatnot.

Mitchie lay on Shane's chest as she watched TV. Shane couldn't really resist his girlfriend anymore. He cupped Mitchie's face and faced her towards him.

"I love you." he said.

Mitchie smiled and blushed. "I love you too Shane." Shane leaned down and kissed her. Then he heated things up until they were in a nonstop make out session. Shane led a trail of kisses down Mitchie's neck and jaw line. Shane put his hands under Mitchie's shirt and slowly rubbed her stomach until he got to her breasts. "Shane." Mitchie murmured.

Shane got up and took his shirt off. Mitchie started gawking at him. Shane smirked. "I know I'm hot." he said cockily. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Shane then leaned in again and continued their make out session.

The door swung open. "Oh my god! My virgin eyes! It's burning me again with the same people!" Heart yelped, covering her eyes and running into the nearest room.

Shane sighed. "Moment ruined by a fourteen-year-old." he murmured as he put his shirt back on.

"Who said we had to stop?" Mitchie asked seductively. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you dirty?"

"Since when are you not?"

Shane smiled. "Good point."


	19. Shelf

**A/N:** I finally updated this! Sorry it took a while :/ Okay, here you have Smitchie's second problem. Scratch that, you have all their problems right now. The only person whose love life isn't in total chaos is Jason. Haha. Well, at the moment that is ;)

* * *

Nate looked at Leah as if he didn't believe a single word that escaped her lips. "Why the hell would you think I would break up with my girlfriend?!" he yelled at her.

Leah smirked and shrugged. "Should have thought about that before you knocked up a bunch of girls." she said.

"I did not knock up any freaking girl!" Nate yelled.

"Sure," Leah said sarcastically. She patted Nate on the back. "Well you better break it down to Alex before…something slips out." she said, laughing maniacally.

Nate looked at her angrily. He walked outside of the house with complete hate for Leah. He knew he had to do something despite his reluctance. From his past experiences with the twisted girl, he has learned that Leah never kids around. If he doesn't do something soon, she'll tell Alex the _other_ things he's done.

Nate drove to Alex's house. He knew that it was better to tell her now than to wait for the last minute. Leah might get impatient anyways.

Nate knocked on the door quietly, secretly hoping that his girlfriend happened to be gone for the day. Unfortunately, Alex answered it. Nate was going to start talking about Leah, but he immediately got sidetracked once he saw what Alex was wearing. A bathrobe.

"Oh, hi Nate. Hold on, I need to change." Alex said, turning away, her face flushing.

Nate felt his pants tighten uncomfortably as his eyes continued to trail down Alex's body. "Um…why?" he asked. Alex looked at him with a half offended and half odd look. She ready to lash out feminist comments again, but Nate interrupted her: "I think I like it better when you're wearing this."

"You are such a pervert." Alex said, shaking her head.

Nate smirked. "I know."

"Okay, I really need to change now." Alex said, walking towards her room. Nate followed her despite her obvious disapproval. "I don't think so." she said, before he entered her room.

Nate pouted. "Aw, come on Alex." he begged.

Alex shook her head. She was about to close the door, but Nate stuck his foot in and walked into her room. He wasn't surprised how girly her room was. It was like pink exploded in there. He didn't care much, though. He pinned Alex onto the door and started kissing her.

He was about to pull the bathrobe off of Alex, until she pushed him away. "You have _got_ to learn how to control yourself." Alex said, laughing a little, showing that she was absolutely flustered.

Nate shrugged. "Eh. Well after years of being the perv I am, it's really hard to. Especially when a girl like you happen to be my girlfriend."

Alex looked on the floor, uncomfortably. Nate wasn't trying to make Alex doing anything with him, but she still felt uncomfortable. It was almost as if…she was being pressured?

Nate noticed Alex's awkward eyes and frowned. "Hey, I'm sorry that I did that. I, uh, couldn't help myself. It's just…" he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You know…I mean…I'm this kind of person…ya know?" Alex still didn't make eye contact with him. "I didn't traumatize you or anything right?" Alex finally let out a small laugh and messed Nate's curly hair up.

"No. It's just…well…I'm not used to being…touched."

Nate quickly let go of Alex. "Got it." he winked.

Alex smiled. "Now, I really need to change."

Nate sighed. "Fine." he said, defeated.

--

"I don't think we should be doing this. I don't want to have twins." Mitchie said, pushing Shane off of her. The two were almost completely naked, destroying Shane's hope and, er, excitement.

Shane whined in frustration. "Mitchie." he said.

Mitchie ignored Shane and got up, looking for her clothes. Shane just stared at her like a little boy eyeing his new Christmas presents with desire. Mitchie noticed and gave him an annoyed look in return, practically burning those Christmas presents.

"I'm a man—it's my nature to stare at naked girls." Shane smiled sheepishly.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and continued looking for her clothes. She gave up and put on one of Shane's other shirts and slipped back into bed. Shane didn't bother changing.

Mitchie snuggled up and buried her face into Shane's chest. She might as well have been sleeping. Her eyes were shut tight as she was just inches from dozing off due to her pregnancy.

"Boy, you get tired easily." Shane said.

Mitchie managed to give Shane a 'you are a big idiot' look despite her tiredness. "Sweetie, I'm pregnant…remember?" Mitchie said slowly.

"Oh…yeah. I knew that." Shane said. Honestly, he had no idea how being tired and pregnant relates. He didn't care though. He was too busy wrapping his arms around the girl he loves, securing her from any danger there was.

Out of the silence, Shane heard a doorbell. "I got it!" he heard Heart yell.

Mitchie finally drifted off to sleep in mere seconds, probably exhausted. Shane stroked Mitchie's hair and kissed her head.

Heart opened the door to see a blonde, blue-eyed girl standing there, smiling. "Um, hi?" Heart said.

"Hi." the girl said. She stopped smiling and walked into the house.

'_Sure, of course you could come in!'_ Heart thought sarcastically.

"Where's Shane Gray?" The blonde, blue-eyed Barbie doll asked.

"Why?" Heart asked. "Do you know him?"

The girl looked at Heart weirdly_._ "Duh, he's my boyfriend."

Shane was able to hear the whole conversation from downstairs. He looked at Mitchie to make sure she was sleeping. When she continued to snooze without any interruption, he stealthily got up and put his clothes on. Shane walked downstairs and looked at the two girls in the room.

Heart walked over to her cousin and stood by his side. "This crazy chick is saying that you're her boyfriend." she said, rolling her eyes.

Shane looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Tess?"

--

As Alex was changing, one sentence ran through Nate's mind. _Well you better break it down to Alex before…something slips out._ Leah's sour voice saying that retched sentence played over and over in Nate's mind. Breaking up with Alex was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. So many things were on the line for him. His reputation, his sanity, his _love_.

Alex walked downstairs in ripped jeans and a purple rocker shirt. She sat next to Nate on the couch with a new smile. Nate put his arm around her shoulders and forced out a weak grin.

"Wow, I want to kiss you right now." he said bluntly.

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled. "Tell me something I don't know."

Nate laughed and kissed her cheek. Alex flushed red twice in the same hour.

"Listen…I need to tell you something." Nate began. He took back his arm and began to fiddle with his thumbs nervously. Alex looked attentively at him. Nate didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything, to be honest. But the fact that he _needed _to say something prevented him from keeping his mouth shut.

"How about…uh…let's go to the park." Nate suggested.

"The park?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. It is evening and the lights are low. It'll be romantic."

"Nate Gray, romantic?" Alex asked, feigning shock. Nate laughed again. "Wow, I must be special."

"You definitely are." Nate kissed Alex's nose before he drove her to the park. Once they got there, Nate led Alex to a grassy spot where no one was there. They looked up at the orange-red sky.

"This is so…wow. I never thought you would do this for me." Alex whispered. Nate grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it.

"Baby, I would do anything for you." Nate promised.

Alex smiled and rested her head on Nate's shoulder. He hugged her closer and wouldn't let her go. Nate closed his eyes and sighed:

"_Cause it's too late too pretend…you know me better than I know myself…don't take my heart and put it on a shelf…"_ he sang. Alex closed her eyes as well as the lyrics of that song imprinted her mind, marking itself in her soul forever.

"Thanks for taking my heart off of that shelf." Nate whispered.

--

"Tess? What are you doing here?" Shane asked, surprised.

"What am I doing here? Shane it's been way too long! I missed you!" Tess said, hugging him.

Heart gave Shane a confused look before mentally demanding an explanation from Shane. The most Shane could do was shrug wearily.

"Um, Tess, have you met my cousin?" Shane said, pointing to Heart.

Tess smiled falsely as she turned around to meet eyes with the girl she recently met. "Oh my god! She's such a little cutie!" Tess said, hugging Heart.

Heart felt the sudden urge to smack Tess silly. She glared at Shane, signaling him to make her stop.

"Um, Tess…what are you doing here?"

"Shane, you sound so rude! What way is that to treat your girlfriend?" Tess teased, laughing.

"Tess…honey…we broke up."

"Of course we didn't! We're the most popular couple at the university!" Tess said.

Mitchie suddenly woke up. She looked around and found no Shane. Thinking that he was probably watching television, Mitchie grabbed one of Shane's shorts and walked out of the room and downstairs. As she stepped into the living room, Mitchie saw Tess put her arms around Shane's neck and kissed him with such passion and force. Mitchie stared at them in complete shock.

"Shane?!" she yelled. Shane pushed Tess away quickly, wiping his lips with disgust before giving Mitchie an alarmed look. "What are you doing?!" Mitchie was on the verge of tears.

"Who's she?" Tess asked rudely.

"I'm his girlfriend! Or at least I think I am."

"What?! No way! Think again, kid." Tess said, burning a whole through Mitchie. "I don't think my Shane would fall for the younger type. He needs a mature woman. Not some weird looking teenager."

"Uh, we're _all_ teenagers, you moron!" Mitchie yelled back.

"Mitchie…" Shane started.

Mitchie just glared at Shane, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

"Shane just used you. He already has a girlfriend. Right, Shane?" Tess said.

"Mitchie, it's not true—"

"Don't lie, Shaney!" Tess laughed. "This girl is pathetic enough. You could at least save her dignity and tell her the truth."

"I can't believe you!" Mitchie was mad as ever, she couldn't possibly even angrier.

"Mitchie, don't listen to her—" Shane tried one more time.

"Just…don't!" Mitchie breathed. Her emotions were running high and her blood was pumping too fast for her to handle. She then started having a terrible feeling, a feeling so powerful and painful that it was almost as if swords were piercing right through her. She grabbed her stomach and started sinking. "My…my baby!" she screamed. A streak of blood ran down her leg.


	20. Tears

**A/N: **Well this chapter was certainly boring. But you'll get to meet Jason's conflict so yay! I'm sure I forgot about Jason's love interest, and someone luckily reminded me of him. (With Nate and Shane taking all the drama, there wasn't any left for Jason for a while xD) Anyway, here is chapter 20!

* * *

Shane and Heart ran up to Mitchie in worry. "My baby!" she kept crying over and over as she held dearly onto her stomach. More blood was running down her leg as the seconds passed by. Shane carried Mitchie before he and Heart ran to his car. He pressed the gas and drove as fast as he could to the hospital, leaving Tess at the house, confused and angry.

They arrived at emergency room in time and got Mitchie safely in a doctor's hands. Shane was pacing worriedly back and forth in the waiting room, his impatience running thin as his worry increased more and more. Heart, on the other hand, was sitting down, feeling absolutely scared. Like Shane, she was completely worried.

"Shane…" Heart spoke softly.

"What?" Shane asked, aggravated.

"Is Mitchie okay?"

Shane sighed and looked at his cousin. "I hope so."

Then the doctor came out. "Anyone for Mitchie Torres?" he asked, holding a clipboard. Heart and Shane ran up to him. He looked at Shane with apologetic eyes. "Well she almost had a miscarriage. But she's fine now, and her baby is safe."

"What's a miscarriage?" Shane asked.

Heart rolled her eyes. '_You are so freaking stupid!' _She thought.

"It's an involuntary ending of a pregnancy through the discharge of the fetus from the womb at too early a stage in its development for it to survive." The doctor explained.

Shane looked at the doctor with a confused expression written all over his face.

"Can we see her?" Heart asked before Shane could ask more stupid questions.

"I guess you could." The doctor approved.

A nurse led Shane and Heart straight to Mitchie. Once they got to the room, Shane ran up to her and held onto her hand. Mitchie was soundly asleep though, her face pale and dreary. Shane fought the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Mitchie heard Shane's soft voice. She slightly opened her eyes to see Shane's regretful ones. "Mitchie…" Mitchie turned the other way instead and held onto her stomach, not wanting to look at that man.

Heart walked on the other side to give Mitchie a hug, holding her tightly.

"How are ya, kid?" Mitchie asked, trying not to cry.

"Absolutely fine now that I know that you're gonna be okay…and your baby." Heart replied. Mitchie hugged Heart even tighter.

--

Hours later, Mitchie was fine enough to stay home. Shane treated her as if she was the most fragile thing in the world—which, needless to say, annoyed Mitchie to the fullest. He was holding onto her as if she couldn't walk, pressing her gently against him for support despite the fact that Mitchie could walk on her own.

"Shane, I'm fine." Mitchie said. She pushed him aside and scooted closer towards Heart.

Shane sighed. "Come on, baby. Don't be mad at me." He opened the door and was glad to see that Tess left. Mitchie and Heart closed the door behind them.

"Mad? Oh my God, Shane! Why shouldn't I be mad?! I almost lost my baby because of you!" Mitchie yelled. She marched upstairs and into Shane's room before slamming it and locking it.

"Dude, you are in a high level of deep crap." Heart said, shaking her head with utter disappointment.

Shane sighed. Then a piece of paper caught his eye. It was a note from Tess.

_Dear Shaney,_

_Meet me at the burger joint at downtown we always go to. I'll see you there tonight at 7:00. Don't be late, sweetie! We need to talk things through. By the way—don't invite that little girlfriend poser of yours. _

_Love,_

_Tess_

Shane crumpled the note up and threw it away. Guess who isn't going to be at the burger joint at seven tonight.

--

Nate looked at Alex. He needed to tell her right now or else it'll be too late. But once again he got sidetracked. '_She looks so beautiful right now. God I wanna do…so many things.'_ His perverted side started acting up. '_Stop it, Nate. You have to tell her the truth.'_

"Hey, Alex…" Nate started.

Alex looked up at Nate. "Yeah?"

Nate took a deep gulp. "Do you…really like me?"

Alex laughed a little. "Actually, I like you more than that."

"Really?!" Nate asked, excited and happy. Alex blushed and nodded. "I…I love you too." Alex turned even redder.

They looked into each other's eyes, nothing in the world breaking their stare. Nate leaned in to kiss her. Alex didn't even protest this time. The opportunity was right there, waiting patiently. But Nate stopped and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"It's just…I've made really big mistakes." Nate admitted.

Alex didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I…" Nate held onto Alex's hand. He didn't want to tell her the truth. What would Alex think of him when she finds out all of the terrible things he's done? Nate ended up doing something worse: lying. "A girl like you can't be around a guy like me." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked again.

"Baby, I'm just not the guy right for you. I'm way too dangerous for you to be with. If anything ever happened to you because of me…I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

Alex stared at Nate weirdly. "Did you get that from a sixties movie or something?" Nate laughed a little and shook his head. Then he remembered that he had to be serious. His smile disappeared and he gave Alex a sorry look. "What's wrong Nate?"

"Alex…we can't be together."

Alex's eyes started getting watery. "W-why?" she said. Her voice was cracking. Nate didn't want to do this. He didn't want too see her cry. Alex quickly wiped away the tears that were about to fall. Even Nate started tearing up, and Nate _never _cries.

"Because…we can't be and we could…" Nate didn't want to say it, "we could never be." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Goodbye, Nate." Alex whispered as she sat there, crying.

Nate's heart was officially broken.

Anger quickly filled his body. He hated Leah so much that he wanted her existence to end as they know it. He shouldn't have done that to Alex. He felt as if he should have just pretended to break up with her and tell her the truth—but then he realized what he did was for the best. If he ever told Alex the truth, she would never see him the same way again.

Nate called Leah when he got to his car. "Hey," she answered seductively.

"I hope you're happy now. I broke up with Alex." Nate wiped away the tears that he was shedding.

"I am definitely happy. Okay, I'm going to the abortion center. Buh bye, Natey." Nate hung up and looked at the rearview mirror. His eyes were red and it was pretty obvious that he was crying. Nate wiped his tears away. His eyes were still red though. Nate sighed. He drove back home, wondering about Alex.

--

Jason sat there, waiting for his girlfriend in a fancy restaurant. He's been secretly dating her for a while. Jason was never the one who told anyone about his dating life unless he was completely serious about her.

Heart walked out of her house and skateboarded towards downtown. She got pretty annoyed by the silence of the house so she decided to go out. On her way, she passed by an expensive restaurant, the same one her cousin happened to be sitting in. She saw Jason looking really handsome, causing her to freeze on her feet.

"What the heck?" she whispered.

Then she saw Addie walking towards her. "Hi, Heart." Her music teacher said, smiling.

"Uh, hi." Heart said, not paying attention to her teacher. She was too busy focusing on why Jason was at the restaurant. Addie shrugged and walked in.

'_Wait…is she on a date with Jason?!'_ Heart looked in. Addie passed by Jason but didn't sit in front of him. Instead, another girl sat in front of Jason.

Heart walked inside out of curiosity. But even if she was being as stealthy as possible, Jason managed to see her. "Excuse me." he said to his girlfriend. Jason walked up to Heart. He looked at her with that disciplinary look he always gave her whenever he had a hunch that she was up to no good. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing. Are you on a date?"

"Why?"

"Uh…no reason. Just…" Heart looked at Jason's girlfriend. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She had little freckles on her nose and looked really pretty. Something about this girl didn't seem right to Heart though.

"Look, just go home. I'll explain it all to you once I get home…okay?" Jason said, trying to sound calm, though Heart could see his desire for her to lave.

Heart nodded her head and then looked at Addie. She was looking at a food menu. Heart sighed and left to Jason's relief.

Well…she didn't really leave. She just hid behind a bunch of waiters, eavesdropping on them.

Jason sat back down. When Addie caught his eye, his entire expression lit up. "Oh, hi!" he said, waving to her. Addie looked up and smiled. Jason motioned her to come over. His girlfriend gave him a look, but Jason ignored it.

"Hi, Jason." Addie greeted.

"Hi, Addie. Um, this is my girlfriend, Sarah. Sarah, his is Addie." Jason introduced.

"Hi, I'm Jason's _girlfriend._" Sarah said, giving Addie a fake smile.

Addie smiled and nodded her head. "I'm Addie. Jason's cousin's teacher."

"Oh…you're a teacher." Sarah said as if it was the worst job ever.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Jason. Nice meeting you, Sarah." Addie said quickly. She flashed them a smile and then walked away.

Heart gasped. '_I hate that Sarah freak!'_ she thought. Heart then tripped over a waiter and the tray he was carrying flew ten feet across the room, spilling a bunch of expensive and imported food all over the restaurant. Heart covered her mouth and ran to leave, but she bumped into several other waiters in the restaurant making them all fall. It was like a domino effect.

Heart stood there in the middle of the room. Jason glared at her, giving her a 'you are so grounded' look. She smiled innocently at him.

"Oops?" she smiled.


	21. BB Good

(Original a/n) **A/N: i know this is random and sorta short, but it was random and short for a reason!!!! this chappie leads the next ones so....yeah.**

**A/N: **Oh God. So here's a pathetic excuse of a chapter. I am so sorry. I hope you still enjoy it though? ):

* * *

Shane tried to get Mitchie to open the door several times, but he couldn't. The girl was just too stubborn…and angry. Shane was down to his last resort, desperate by all means. He took his guitar and stood outside of his room. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

Mitchie looked at the door once she heard Shane knocking. "Baby, open the door please?" he asked, and the desperation continued rolling down the hill. Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned to the opposite side.

Then Shane started singing:

_I'll pick you up at seven_  
_We could drive around_  
_And see a movie_  
_Every scene will have a meaning_  
_But you'll be the one_  
_That moves me_

Mitchie smiled a little as she listened to Shane's singing. She couldn't help but smile, though. It's been years since she has listened to Shane's angel of a voice.

_I've been hurt before_  
_So baby promise that you're gonna be true_  
_I'm gonna be, be good_  
_So tell me that you're gonna be good, too_  
_YEAH!_  
_You gotta be, be good to me_  
_I'm gonna be, be good to you_  
_We'll be happy as can be_  
_Just gotta be, be good to me_

Mitchie smiled even more and allowed Shane to continue his song.

By the time Shane finished the song, Mitchie couldn't stop laughing. Shane smiled, knowing that he made Mitchie feel a little better. His mission was accomplished. Mitchie opened the door and smiled at Shane.

"Where did you learn to write a song like that?" she asked.

"Well after hours of your girlfriend not talking to you, you get a pretty big inspiration." Shane replied cockily. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Shane smirked and leaned down. He gave Mitchie a soft peck on the lips.

--

Jason glared at Heart and she put on her most innocent smile she could possibly put on. She started backing away slowly, but instead it caused her to knock into another waiter who was carrying spaghetti, and the spaghetti flew on top of Sarah's head.

Sarah screamed on got up. She ran to the bathroom frantically.

Jason kept on glaring at Heart, his rage building up and boiling.

"Nobody's perfect…which is why you still love me?" Heart grinned hopefully at her cousin.

"Like I even have a choice." Jason scoffed before he went to the girls' bathroom to check up on Sarah.

Addie looked at Heart who seemed as if she was near tears, something rare indeed. She walked up to her and put her arm around her.

"It's okay. Jason loves you." Addie said, squeezing Heart.

Heart sighed. "If you say so." she replied. "Tell him that I'm going home." Heart dragged her feet outside, filling the entire room of her misery.

Once Jason got out of the bathroom, Addie marched up to him. "What is wrong with you?" Addie whisper-screamed.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"You can't just tell your cousin that you're forced to love her! Do you know how that will even make her feel? Think, Jason!" Addie, frustrated, walked out of the restaurant. She left Jason there, speechless. Then Sarah came out of the bathroom with a fury stronger than Jason's.

"We are _so_ over Jason!" she yelled, walking out of the restaurant with spaghetti sauce all over her shirt and noodles on her head.

Jason groaned.

--

Nate came home to see Shane _actually _studying. Nate rubbed his eyes to see if it was true. He pinched himself to check if he was dreaming. Nate walked over to Shane and touched him for more evidence. This cannot be happening.

"Dude, what the heck?" Shane said.

"You're studying…you're studying?" Nate said.

Shane gave Nate a weird look and nodded his head. "Yeah. Now can you go away? I have a test tomorrow."

Nate shrugged and walked up to his room. He crossed paths with Mitchie again. Mitchie remembered reading those texts and wanted to confront Nate about it. She was scared to though. Nate was one of the most popular guys in the school. She still sees him like that even if they live together now.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Nate said.

"Umm…you're dating Alex right?" Nate frowned and felt like he wanted to cry. He kept the tears that were building up though. He won't cry. Nate Gray does not cry.

"Actually…I broke up with her."

"Is it because you got that girl pregnant?!" Mitchie asked loudly. Shane looked up from downstairs. He didn't hear what she said though. Nate covered Mitchie's mouth and brought her to his room.

"How did you find out?!" Nate demanded.

"Well…that girl text messaged you…and I had your cell phone…so ya." Mitchie mumbled embarrassedly.

Nate groaned. "First of all, it's not my baby. Second of all, she got an abortion. Third of all, you _cannot _tell anyone this."

Mitchie nodded her head. "But why did you break up with Alex? You seemed like you really liked her."

Nate sighed. "I love her actually…it's just…Leah, the girl who was texting me, said that she'll tell Alex…umm…a bunch of things…unless I break up with her."

"Looks like this Leah girl has a lot over you."

"You have no freaking idea." Nate looked at Mitchie. "Thanks. Hey, you'll be like a cool new sister for me once you and Shane get married."

Mitchie blushed. "Yeah, and you'll be like a new cool brother." Mitchie then walked outside.

Heart came into the house, sad as ever. She quietly made her way upstairs to her room. She felt the strongest need to cry her eyes out. She knew that she couldn't though. People are start going up to her and ask her 'what's wrong?' And Heart hated that question with her whole heart.

Shane was too busy to notice her, but Mitchie saw her face and knew that something was wrong. "Hey kid, what's wrong with you?"

Heart sighed and ignored Mitchie. She just opened her room and entered it. Heart locked the door and dove onto her bed. She buried her face onto her soft pillow and screamed.

Jason came home shortly. He glanced at Shane and then took a double take. "You're doing your homework?"

"Yes now shhhh!" Shane said.

"Where's Heart?" Jason asked.

Shane didn't respond this time. Jason looked upstairs and walked towards Heart's room. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't open.

"Heart? Heart?" Jason said softly. He knocked a couple of times but Heart wouldn't answer. Jason just took the house keys and unlocked her room.

'_Those keys need to be melted.'_ Heart thought indignantly.

Jason sat on Heart's bed, next to her. "I'm not mad at you anymore…well I am…but it's not like I hate you."

"No, you just have to love me though because you don't have much of a choice." Heart said.

Jason sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh sure." Heart said sarcastically.

Jason frowned. He didn't want to explain because he knew that he would loose to an argument with Heart—unless he got his 'parent act' on, he had no control over her. Jason didn't want to treat Heart like nothing anymore. He was done with being that careless guardian. Heart was his cousin, his responsibility, the _child _he was supposed to take care of. He knew that he needed to start acting like it.

--

Nate stared at his ceiling. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

He saw Alex. She was…naked. She was draped in soft cloth though. That was it. Nate was just sitting there, staring. Alex smiled and walked in front of him. She straddled him, making Nate want to kiss her. He wanted to pull that cloth down and explore her.

Alex ran her fingers down Nate's chest. He noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt—just his jeans. Nate looked down as Alex put her hands on his waist. She pulled herself in closer.

"I want to kiss you." Nate said.

Alex smiled. "No one is stopping you." she said in a seducing way.

Alex then got off and skipped around. Nate stood up and ran after her. He gently tackled her onto the ground, both of them wearing nothing but smiles—literally. As he lay on top of her, he managed to rip that piece of clothing away from her. Nate touched her and felt her.

"I love you." Nate said.

"Then why did you go?" Alex whispered.

Nate woke up in cold sweat. He was breathing quickly. "Damn. I hate wet dreams." he murmured. Nate smiled a little though. "I like that one though."


	22. Love and Lust

(Original a/n) **A/N: longest chapter i've ever written! six pages!!! enjoy! o and by the way the chapters are gonna start to becoming longer. just saying!!!**

**A/N: **It's funny how my definition of long is way different than it was before.

* * *

Nate needed Alex. He missed her badly. Most importantly, he wanted Alex. Nate might not have his priorities straight, but he knows what he wants and he gets what he wants. He knows that he can't have Alex since he technically belongs to Leah now. Whatever she wants, he has to give. Even if Leah isn't pregnant anymore, she can still tell Alex what he had done in the past.

And Nate certainly doesn't want that.

He wished that he just didn't pressure Leah into doing anything, or pressure any girl into doing things with him reluctantly. Then maybe, he wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe, he could have Alex right now.

Nate sighed. He was going to get Alex back no matter what.

--

Alex was lying on her stomach on her bed, shedding tears from time to time. She wasn't mad, but she was obviously sad though. She didn't expect Nate to break up with her—that was the last thing she expected. She really thought that Nate loved her…

Alex suddenly heard tapping noises. She got up and looked around her room, confused. Someone was throwing rocks at her window. "What the heck?" Alex murmured. It was late at night and she was tired. She thought that a bunch of neighborhood kids were just playing pranks on her.

Alex opened her window and was about to yell at the people throwing rocks at it, when she saw Nate. Alex sighed and started to close her window.

"Stop! Please!" Nate yelled. Alex frowned and sighed again. She stopped and looked down at Nate.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Um, I do have a reason. You broke up with me for no reason!" Alex exclaimed. She wasn't mad though. She just didn't want Nate to know that she was crying over him.

"Sorry…it's just…complicated." There was an awkward silence. "I really want to get back." Nate confessed.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "You're the one who broke up with me and now you wanna get back?" Nate smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Do you have a case of bipolar or something?" Nate laughed, which caused Alex to smile.

"Please? Get back with me?" Nate asked sweetly.

Alex frowned again. "Why did you break up with me in the first place?"

Nate sighed. "I've made…mistakes in the past…I just…didn't want you to get tangled up with them."

Alex nodded. "I would have understood. I mean, everybody makes mistakes. Nobody's perfect."

Nate made a face. "You sound like Hannah Montana." Alex laughed. Nate smiled. "You see, the mistakes I've made…they were really terrible. I just didn't want you to…un-love me."

"Ah, so you broke up with me instead?" Alex deadpanned. Nate was speechless. He had nothing else to say to that. Alex got him cornered. '_Wow, I am stupid._' Nate thought. Alex rolled her eyes and closed her window. Nate groaned. He started throwing rocks at her window again.

Alex reopened her window, looking a bit annoyed. "You need to go home, Nate. It's 11:00."

"My curfew's at 12:00. Anyways, I'm not gonna stop until we get back together."

"Looks like you're gonna miss your curfew tonight." Alex said.

Nate cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "We'll see about that." He started climbing up the front of her house.

Alex widened her eyes. "Are you crazy?! You're gonna get hurt!" Nate didn't listen though. He made his way up to Alex's room quickly and easily.

He stood right in front of her. Alex was just wearing a tank top and pajama pants. A thin tank top too. Alex felt uncomfortable and reached over to her window and closed it. She looked at Nate with a weary look. "You are one crazy guy." She shook her head.

Nate smiled. "I guess I am." He softly took Alex's hands. "Alex…"

"Nate, I'm going to ask you this again. If you don't answer me then I'm calling my parents." Nate nodded his head and sighed. "Why did you break up with me?"

"I told you, I made lots of mistakes."

"Which are?"

Nate looked on the ground. "You know how you're always calling me a perverted jerk?" Alex nodded her head. "Well I am one."

"Surprise, surprise." Alex said sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean. I don't just look up playboy pictures off the internet and stuff. I just don't fantasize about girls naked. I make it happen. You said that it was my mission to get into every girl's pants. Even that wasn't my 'mission', it still was a habit of mine. I did everything to do it."

Alex widened her eyes and took a step back from Nate. "So you raped girls?" she gasped.

"Not really…I just…"

"Pressured them?" Alex finished disappointingly.

Nate nodded, feeling shameful of himself. "And those mistakes caused…more mistakes. I got a few girls pregnant…"

Alex started crying despite her pride. She couldn't help herself this time. It was all too much. She backed away from Nate even more.

"But they all got abortions!" Nate added quickly. He hated seeing Alex cry. "This one girl though…she was hard. She said that if I didn't break up with you then she'll tell you everything and won't get an abortion."

"Oh, so you rather break up with me than take responsibility for your child?! Nate! What is wrong with you?!" Alex cried. Nate walked over to Alex. "Don't touch me!" She ordered.

Nate froze. "Alex…" Nate whispered.

Alex shook her head. "I can't believe you would do that! You _are_ a perverted jerk!"

Alex sunk down to the floor and continued crying. Nate picked her back up. He ignored the fact that Alex was repeatedly slapping him in his chest and arms and telling him to get away from her. Nate just continued to hug her. Eventually, her slaps decreased and she stopped yelling. She just cried. She buried her face in Nate's chest, wetting his shirt.

Nate rubbed Alex's back. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Alex didn't accept nor decline his apology. She just kept on crying and crying in Nate's arms. Nate lay down on Alex's bed and wouldn't let her go. She wouldn't reveal her face either. She kept it buried in Nate's chest for the rest of the night.

And Nate didn't even care. He didn't care that Jason will murder him for not going home. He didn't care that Alex's parents could murder him for sleeping in the same bed as her. The only thing that mattered to Nate right now was that Alex was in his arms. That Alex was his.

--

Heart lay on her bed, thinking about school tomorrow. She thought about Greg and smiled. Her mind then switched off to Alex, making her frown. She knew what Nate did, but she couldn't tell her. It was against the unwritten rule of the family code—or something like that. She decided that she will continue thinking about Greg to ignore her guilty feelings.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was sleeping in Shane's bed. Due to her annoying wake ups in the morning, Shane reserved to sleeping downstairs. He was tossing and turning due to the pain in his back. He was not enjoying any second of the uncomfortable couch. He missed his soft and _expensive_ bed.

Shane sighed and walked upstairs to his room. He noticed that it was 12:00 in the morning and Nate wasn't in his room. Shane decided to be a good brother and not rat him out to Jason. He'll find out either way.

Shane opened the door and saw that Mitchie had completely taken over his bed. She was sleeping soundly. Shane smiled. He gently pushed her to the side so he could have room. He was going to sleep in his bed even if that meant that Mitchie was going to wake up him every hour or so.

Mitchie groaned, but she didn't wake up. Shane sighed in relief. He did not want to hear any complaints right now. He got into bed next to her and quickly fell asleep. It was the best sleep he's had for days.

Mitchie was suddenly awakened by Shane's snoring. She turned and saw him, hugging her tightly. Shane was snoring so loudly, she swore that anyone in the world could hear him. Mitchie smiled at his adorableness but was still irritated by his snores nonetheless.

"Shane." Mitchie whispered. She shook him softly. "Shane." Shane groaned in response. Mitchie laughed a little causing Shane to slightly open his eyes.

"Yeah, baby?" Shane murmured, really tired.

"Can you tone it down a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"You snore really loud." Shane smiled and hugged Mitchie even tighter.

"Get used to it." Mitchie rolled her eyes but smiled.

--

The next Monday morning, Alex woke up in Nate's arms. Actually she was on top of him. He had his arms around her and her head was lying on his chest. Nate didn't even care that Alex was laying on him the whole entire night. He had a good sleep anyways.

Alex got up immediately, which woke Nate up. He smiled at her, and she returned his smile. "I think I gotta go home now." He yawned.

"Ya think?" Alex smirked. Nate smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Alex stopped him though.

Nate whined. "Come on! You forgive me right?"

Alex smiled. "Maybe." She said.

"Alex!"

Alex giggled. Nate gave her a stern stare. "Yes, I forgive you." Alex smiled. Nate smiled and kissed Alex's nose. She hugged him. "And thanks."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth. For being there for me when I was crying. For letting me lay on top of you the whole entire night."

Nate laughed. "Don't bring yourself down. It was a night I'll remember." He winked. Nate climbed out of Alex's window and exited out of her house. He started his car as silently as he could and drove back home, praying Jason didn't notice that he was gone the whole night.

Nate opened the back door and found Heart coming down the stairs. He looked at the kitchen clock, which read 7:00. "What the heck are you doing here so early?" Nate asked.

Heart smirked. "What the heck are you doing here so late?" she retorted. Nate rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't tell Jason. I don't know if Shane did though." Nate quietly made his way up to his room. To his horror, he found Jason, sitting on his bed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jason yelled.

Nate groaned. "Just Alex's house."

"And who the hell is Alex?!"

"My…girlfriend." Nate murmured.

Jason groaned. "Nate, you can't just have sex with every girl you see!"

"I did not have sex with her! Plus she's just not just a girl! She's my _girlfriend_!" Nate yelled back. "She needed me Jason! I had to stay at her house!"

"Yeah right. You staying at a girl's house for a night and not sleeping with her? I don't think I'll ever see the day. Especially if that girl is your girlfriend." Jason said.

Nate yelled into the air. "God, Jason! I didn't do anything with her! I would never pressure her!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just the way you didn't pressure those other girls?" Nate was silent. "Dude, put it this way. You know how you're hella overprotected with Heart when it comes to perverted boys who only wants sex?" Nate nodded quietly. "What you're really doing is protecting her from boys like you."

"I'm not a perv who only wants sex!"

"Stop fooling yourself, Nate, because you know you're lying. If you're just going to leave that poor girl right after you get what you want, then don't even bother. And don't ever break curfew _again_." Jason started walking out of Nate's room. "Oh and by the way, you're grounded for two weeks." Nate groaned and Jason smiled.

He walked downstairs and saw Heart eating cereal and watching cartoons. "You're fourteen, right?" Jason asked. Heart just stared at him. Then she gave him a 'duh' look. "Why the heck are you watching cartoons? Shouldn't you be watching MTV or something?"

"Well I rather watch something funny then something lame like a bunch of stupid reality shows with crying girls." Heart said. "Why are you even talking to me? You don't love me."

Jason sighed. "Heart, it was just an outburst. You know I…love you." Jason said. He hasn't said those words to a family member in a long time. Heart sighed and looked at Jason. "I'll make it up to you?"

Heart smiled. "Oh really…" she said, already thinking.

Jason laughed. "You may be fourteen but you act like a ten year old."

Heart rolled her eyes but kept her smile.

Meanwhile, Mitchie woke up and started to undress. She would usually go to the bathroom since Shane is right there, but Nate was using that bathroom, and she didn't feel like going downstairs to use the really small bathroom.

Mitchie sighed. '_Well he is sleeping. I'll just be fast_.' She thought. Mitchie took off her shirt and put a bra on. Then she pulled her pants and underwear off and slipped on a new pair of underwear.

Shane woke up to see Mitchie wearing only a bra and underwear. Shane widened his eyes. He kept himself quiet so Mitchie wouldn't run out, screaming.

Mitchie looked at her bra and didn't feel comfortable with it. She started to unclasp it. Shane felt an erection coming. Mitchie took off her bra and Shane couldn't help it anymore. He got up. "Oh my god." he said. Mitchie swung around to see Shane, wide eyed, staring at her. Mitchie covered her breasts and turned around.

"Shane!" she yelled.

Shane walked over to her and hugged her. "What?" he asked innocently. He kissed her neck

"Get out of the room!" Mitchie ordered.

"But—"

"Out!"

Shane groaned. "Fine." He said. He took one last look at Mitchie.

"Now!" she yelled.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Shane said, walking away. He took another glance and ran out before Mitchie was going to yell at him again. Mitchie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

--

Mitchie and Heart went to school with Nate for once. Mitchie was sitting in the passenger seat while Heart was in the usual backseat. She found that Nate actually cleaned his car out to her approval. No bras or thongs to be seen.

Nate was quiet the whole way while Mitchie and Heart were talking like crazy. Nate was just quiet. He was too eager to see Alex today.

Nate suddenly stopped a block before school. "Umm…" he started. Mitchie and Heart looked at him. "I got a reputation to keep up and…"

"I get it." Heart said. She grabbed her backpack and signaled Mitchie to come out of the car. "Come on. Nate's too scared that we're too cool for him." Heart said jokingly.

Nate smiled at her. "Thanks." he said then drove off.

Mitchie looked at him weirdly as they watched the car drive out of their sight. "You just let him do that?" Heart nodded her head. "Why doesn't he want anybody to know that you're his cousin?"

"I don't know. Nate and his weird ways. You know him, but you'll never understand him." Heart replied. Mitchie laughed, and the two girls walked to school.

When Heart entered the school, all eyes were on her except for Greg's. Whispers entered the hall and people started pointing at her. Alex then ran up to Heart.

"One question." Alex said, looking sort of disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me that you were Nate's cousin?"

Heart widened her eyes. "How the heck did you know?!" she yelled.

Alex frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…two reasons. First of all, Nate made me not to tell anyone and second…you hated him _a lot_ when I first met you."

Alex sighed. The three girls started walking around the halls. "But you still could have told me." Alex said.

"Yeah…but…I was scared you wouldn't be my friend anymore."

Alex linked arms with Heart. "Why would you think that? That's stupid." she laughed.

Then Alex looked at Mitchie. She looked different. Mainly because she was wearing one of Heart's bigger bras and wearing Heart's bigger clothes, a white skirt and a cool purple and black shirt with gold stars. Mitchie was wearing no make up at all either. That must have made the biggest difference.

"Uh, hi? I'm Alex, Heart's friend." Alex said to her.

Mitchie smiled. "I'm Mitchie…Heart's other cousin's girlfriend." The two smiled each other and saw Nate's friends walking towards him.

Nate was at his locker then his friends ran over to him. "Hey, guys." Nate said, dialing his locker combination.

"Hey, dude, why didn't you tell us that that freshman hottie was your cousin?" one of his friends said. Nate started choking on his spit.

"How the hell did you find out?!" He demanded.

"Oh! Is that why you're so pissed off when we talk about her behind your back?" another friend said stupidly. Someone elbowed him in the ribs while Nate glared at them.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh great." Nate said sarcastically. He then saw Greg walking past him. He ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt again. "I know you told everyone, Burton."

Greg stared at Nate. "Yeah, you're right." Greg said. "Thanks to you, I hate the girl I really liked."

Heart gasped.

Nate and Greg turned and saw Heart running away towards the girls' bathroom with Mitchie and Alex trying to catch up with her.


	23. Forgiving the Pervert

**A/N: **So here we are again. Enjoy the drama because it's gonna last for a good 6 more chapters. Don't you just enjoy reading about how messed up peoples' lives are? xD I know you don't…I'm sorry. But, you still chose to read this story, so you are officially entitled to accept the drama. Read it. Love it (maybe not).

* * *

Heart ran into the bathroom and locked herself up in one of the stalls. She slowly started shedding tears one by one. She quickly wiped them though, her pride too large for her to sacrifice. She was the infamous Heart Gray after all. Heart Gray, along with her cousins, do not cry under any cicumstances. Even through heartbreak.

'_I shouldn't be crying over a guy. I mean, he's just a __**guy**__…but he's a guy who I really, really like.'_ Heart thought to herself.

Alex and Mitchie walked into the bathroom shortly after Heart came in. "Heart?" Alex called out softly. She bent down to see which stall her friend was located in. Alex easily saw Heart's gray and black Converse shoes. She and Mitchie walked towards the stall and knocked on it gently. "Heart?" she repeated. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Totally. Just peachy." Heart replied sarcastically. She has always hated that question. Today wasn't an acception.

Mitchie sighed. "Come on, Heart. Just come out already. It'll be fine. We'll be there for you." She promised.

"How? I'm two freaking years younger than you." Heart spit back, knowing that the only way Mitchie and Alex will be there for her was during lunch period and for only about an hour.

"I'll see you in math…" Mitchie said, trying to make her feel better.

"And we'll sit with you during lunch." Alex said.

Heart sighed. "I'm fine guys. And I'm not c-crying."

Then, as if on cue, Heart started bawling her eyes out. She couldn't take it. She really liked a guy, her first real crush, and all thanks to Nate, he hates her ultimately.

Alex and Mitchie instantly climbed under the stall to comfort their friend. They hugged her tightly, squishing her in the middle. "Don't cry please!" Alex said. Heart really tried not to, but she ended up failing.

Mitchie sighed once more. "Nate is such an idiot." she said, shaking her head.

Alex sighed too and nodded her head as well. "Yeah, he is."

"So why did you date him?"

Alex shrugged. "These days, I never know."

"Y-you're not g-gonna break up w-with him a-are you?" Heart asked. Alex remained silent as she gave Heart a weary smile. "Don't!" and Heart cried even more.

"Shhhh, I'm not gonna break up with him."

"If you do, I'll have to deal with him in his emo mood again." Alex squeezed Heart even tighter, trying not to start crying.

After a few moments, they pulled apart. The three girls looked at each other and smiled. "I'm fine. I swear." Heart assured. Alex and Mitchie nodded then the girls left the bathroom to find Nate.

--

Nate punched Greg in the stomach as hard as his strength allowed him to. Greg yelped in pain and stumbled back. He regained structure and kicked Nate in the groin, causing Nate to yell at the top of his lungs. "I hate you!" Nate gasped as he held his crotch.

"I hate you too!" Greg yelled back.

The two boys then started a big and rough, physical fight, their hatred and fury swirling around them with each punch and kick. Nate punched Greg and gave him a bloody nose, satisfied at what he has done. Greg fought back by ramming Nate into the lockers, his intentino to break every bone in Nate's body. Everybody began to surround them, jeering pathetically. By now, the boys were bloody and aching, but they still willed themselves to fight.

"Boys!" The principal, Mr. Wells, yelled. Everyone scampered away to their homeroom classes as their principal neared them. Nate and Greg were still fighting, though, unaware of the thundering footsteps coming their way. Mr. Wells pulled them apart immediately. "Boys!" he yelled again. Nate and Greg were squirming, trying to hit each other again, but Mr. Wells kept them apart firmly.

"You son of a bitch! You made Heart cry!" Nate yelled furiously.

"Well it's not my fault! You're the one who started all of this shit!" Greg said. "You're the one who got my sister pregnant and left her! You made her get an abortion!" The boys heard three gasps. They turned to see Heart, Mitchie, and Alex standing right there in complete shock.

"How could you Nate?!" Alex yelled. Her eyes started getting watery as astonishment sunk within her heart along with betrayal and hurt.

"Alex…I—" Nate started.

"You know, when you told me that they got abortions, I was fine. But you_ forced _a pregnant girl to get an abortion before you decided to leave her in her time of need! How could you?!"

"Yeah Nate…how could you do that? Of all the years I've known you…I never knew you were like _this_." Heart said, her voice stretching nothing but utter discontent

"Well his is like this and will never change." Greg muttered darkly. He pulled away from Mr. Wells and glared at Nate. Then he looked at Heart, and his expression softened. He sighed and brushed past her.

Heart took a long, hard look at Nate. She shook her head disappointingly and walked to her class. Mitchie did the same, giving Nate the same sad glance Heart left him with before walking towards her classroom wordlessly.

Mr. Wells looked at Nate. "You should go see the counselor, son." He told him before he looked at Alex. "Go back to your class, Miss Russo." Mr. Wells walked away.

Alex looked at Nate, teary eyed.

"Alex, let me explain." Nate started, but Alex held her hand up and shook her head.

"No. You're done explaining and I'm…" Alex took a deep breath and gulped. She hesitated for a moment. Nate prayed that she wouldn't finish her sentence, prayed that she wasn't going to say what he thought. "I'm done with—"

"Alex, please don't. Those things were in the past. It won't happen again" Nate pleaded. He started to cry as emotions were running high.

Alex let tears slip down her cheek as well. "Nate, don't make it harder than it already is."

Nate walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't leave me. Don't say that you don't love me. Please…" his voice trailed off.

Alex cried and pulled away. She ran out of the school with Nate following her, right on her trail, never leaving sight of her.

He found Alex running in the grass field where P.E. was normally held. Nate ran full sped and stopped her. She was panting and crying at the same time, too emotionless as Nate's hand got a hold of her. Alex turned her back towards Nate. She didn't want to see him. She most certainly _did not _want to see Nate. But Nate hugged Alex and pulled her closer to him despite her reluctance.

"Alex, don't do this. I love you." he whispered into her ear.

"Nate I…love you too but…" Alex started.

Nate spun her around. "Then come with me." He said.

"What?" Alex asked, surprised. She wiped her tears away. "Nate, I don't want to get hurt."

"Then come with me. Just for today. I promise, you won't regret this."

"It's a school day though. My parents will kill me…and you. I can't do this."

"Alex, you said you love me. Prove it."

Alex looked at him, shocked and angry. "You were the one who knocked up a bunch of girls!" She exclaimed.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry." Nate said.

Alex sighed. "Nate…I love you…I just don't want to be depressed again. I'm sorry but—"

"No." Nate said. He took Alex's hand and led her to his car. She tried to dissuade him, but Nate wouldn't listen, and he was a lot stronger than her so she couldn't stop him.

The two was inside of Nate's car and he drove towards the outskirts of town. Alex was silent the whole way. She was scared of what Nate might do to her. She remembered what he told her when he confessed his mistakes: _I just don't fantasize about girls naked. I make it happen. You said that it was my mission to get into every girls' pants. Even that wasn't my 'mission', it still was a habit of mine. I did everything to do it. _

Alex shivered in fear. '_What if he…makes it happen?'_ she thought to herself. She knows for a fact that Nate loves her, but what if he wants more to their relationship? To take it to another step?

Nate looked at Alex and saw the uncomfortable and scared expression on her face. "Baby, you'll be fine. I'll take care of you." Nate said softly. He held Alex's hand tightly. Alex bit her lip, unsure.

Nate stopped on top of a cliff. It was afternoon and the sun was shining high in the sky. Nate looked at Alex and smiled at her. She gave him a small smile back. Alex didn't feel safe for once. She wanted to go back to school or back home. She felt like this whole entire thing just seemed…wrong to her.

Nate leaned in towards Alex, but she prevented him from doing anything. "Nate, stop." Alex said.

Nate laughed a little. "What? I was just going to kiss you." he said.

Alex smiled at him quickly then looked away. Nate leaned in again and started kissing her neck with open mouthed kisses. "Nate!" Alex shrieked, pushing him away.

Nate laughed again. "What's wrong, baby?"

Alex didn't respond. She angrily looked the other direction. "Take me back. Please?"

Nate sighed. He looked at his girlfriend. He wants what he wants, and more importantly, gets what he wants. Right now he wants Alex and wants more with her.

Nate leaned again and kissed her neck. He locked the doors so she couldn't get out. "Nate…stop…please." Alex whined and begged. Nate didn't stop. He wanted to because he could hear the discomfort in Alex's voice, but he didn't want to because…well he's Nate Gray.

Nate pinned her on the car door and leaned more over so he could have more room. He then felt a tear drop. He stopped and looked at Alex. Her eyes were red and watery. Nate felt as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. He almost had his way with his girlfriend, a way that she did not agree with. He backed away and sat in the driver's seat. He looked at Alex again. She was silently crying.

"Alex…baby…" he said softly, taking her hand.

Alex took her hand back quickly. "Don't touch me." Alex whispered, hugging her knees.

"Baby, please, I'm sorry. It's not my fault, it's just—"

"You just _have to _have sex with me. Is that the only thing in your mind Nate? Sex?"

"No." Nate said weakly. Alex rolled her eyes and wiped her tears away. "Baby, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"How can I trust you this time, Nate? What if you go overboard? And what about Leah? You said she practically owns you. Nate…how can I trust you?" Alex spat.

Nate began to shed tears. Alex hated seeing him cry despite what she was feeling inside. At the same time, she was surprised, though, because Nate Gray _doesn't_ cry. It was just something that cannot be done. If you were a Gray, you were entitled to keep your pride and reputation in perfect order. Crying was not part of it.

"Please…" Nate begged.

Alex sighed and looked down. She had a decision to make, and she needed to make it quickly.

--

Jason was at the house, watching TV. He had no classes today, so technically he was having a day off. He got extremely bored and played with his cell phone. '_I'm twenty-one years old and girlfriendless. How pathetic.' _He thought to himself.

Jason checked the time. 12:30 PM. '_Wow, I really am pathetic.'_ Jason thought. He sighed and grabbed his car keys and exited the house. Jason drove to the nearest coffee shop to get a cup of coffee. And he happened to find Addie there, sipping hot tea and reading a book.

"Hey, Addie." Jason greeted with a happy smile. Addie smiled weakly at him. Jason walked over to her. "So how has it been? Why aren't you teaching right now?"

"Oh, well I was a sub and the teacher came back so…I'm jobless right now." Addie said with a halfhearted laugh.

Jason nodded. "So, can you play an instrument?" Jason asked, attempting small talk.

"Actually I play the piano and the guitar." Addie answered. Jason nodded again and smiled. Every second he started falling more for her. Not the 'in love' way but more of a crush way. He was falling 'in like' with this girl, that was for sure.

"Oh, I play the guitar…as you know." Jason smirked playfully.

Addie laughed. "How's Heart? Everything fine with you and her?" She asked.

Jason nodded once more, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, we're cool. I'm practically her dad." Addie laughed again. Jason smiled even more, if that was possible. "Do you wanna go out with me?" He blurted out.

Addie looked at him, surprised. Jason widened his eyes, asking himself if he actually just said that. "Uh…sure?" Addie said after a few quiet moments.

Jason sighed in relief. "Cool, I'll pick you up at eight." Jason got up and was about to go.

"But you don't know where I live!" Addie yelled before Jason could leave the coffee shop. Jason turned red and walked back over to her. She couldn't stop laughing when he returned. "You're hilarious." Jason shrugged and smiled sheepishly. The two switched phone numbers and addresses _then _Jason left.

Jason smiled, thinking about nothing but tonight.

--

It was lunch period for the juniors and freshmen at South West High, and Shane wanted to pay his girlfriend a little visit. Mitchie and Heart were sitting together at a table this time, for the first time actually. Mitchie was eating her food as if she hasn't eaten in days while Heart looked at her, giving her a bizarre stare.

"Boy, are you hungry." Heart said.

Mitchie gave her a weird look. "No, I'm just pregnant." Mitchie said, rolling her eyes.

Heart sighed and rolled her eyes as well. "I wonder where Nate took Alex. I hope she's fine." She whispered after a silence.

"I hope so too. Nate can be…a bad boy."

Heart scoffed. "You said it."

Then Shane came swooping into the cafeteria unexpectedly, surprising everyone in sight. The juniors smiled and waved at him. They remembered the Shane Gray, one of the most troublemaking, funniest, and most popular guy to ever attend South West High. After all, everyone knew the Gray's. They were legends and legacies, absolutely unforgettable, and knew exactly how to live up to their name.

"Shane!" Mitchie squealed happily.

Shane walked over to her and placed his arms around her. He kissed her head lovingly. "And how is my beautiful girlfriend?" Shane asked.

"Hungry as a starving man in the Sahara Desert." Heart responded for Mitchie.

Shane and Mitchie glared at her, and Heart shrugged with a mischievious smirk.

"And how's my annoying cousin?" Shane asked her.

Heart gave Shane a fake smile. "Just peachy. How about my stupid cousin?"

"Oh, I don't know where Nate is." Shane shrugged.

Heart raised her eyebrows at him. "I said stupid not perverted."

And yet Shane still didn't get it.

"So sweetie, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked before Shane started asking Heart a bunch of confusing and annoying questions. Shane smiled and sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend." Shane said, kissing her cheek.

"Can you say corny?" Heart said, looking disgusted.

"Shut up and eat your food." Shane snapped. Mitchie snickered while Heart rolled her eyes again, but she obeyed nevertheless. Shane looked at Mitchie and smiled. "I also brought you this—" then he took out a bag filled with Mitchie's favorite flowers. White roses.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie said as she took the bouquet. "Shane, they're beautiful."

"And even though they are beautiful, Mr. Gray, you're also not supposed to be here." a voice boomed. Everyone's heads turned and they saw Mr. Wells marching up towards Shane.

"Ah, Shane Gray, it's been two years too long. Two wonderful years." Mr. Wells said once he finally reached him.

"Oh Mr. Wells…you're still alive?" Shane asked. He wasn't even trying to be funny. Heart covered her mouth to hide her laughter along with everyone else who heard Shane's question.

Mr. Wells glared at Shane. "Shane, I suggest you leave South West High this instant before I call—"

"Who are you gonna call? My parents? Dude, I'm nineteen. I'm technically an adult."

"You may be an adult, but you continue to act like a child. Now leave this campus before I call the authorities!"

"Dude, chill. I'm going." Shane said, putting his hands up in defense. He kissed Mitchie goodbye and gave a quick hug to Heart. "Now I'm slowly walking out the door." Shane said, walking backwards towards the exit. Mr. Wells turned red of anger, steaming. "Now I'm quickly walking out the door." Shane ran away towards his car.

--

Alex looked at Nate and sighed. The two had been in the car for the past couple of hours and neither of them had said a word. Nate was looking at the horizon in front of him while Alex was looking at her shoes.

"If you say yes we can go back to school and get this over with." Nate said, breaking the silence.

Alex sighed. "Nate, I don't—"

"Don't say that you don't know. I know that you know. Now please…just trust me. I won't ever hurt you again."

Alex bit her lip. "One more chance. That's all I'm giving you. Mess this up, Nate, and I swear to God—" Nate smiled and hugged Alex, cutting her sentence short.

"I love you so much, baby!" Nate said.

A smile crept onto Alex's face until she started laughing. "I love you too, Nate. But remember, one more mess up and we're over."

"Don't worry, there'll be no mess ups."

"Good, now let's go back to school."

Nate looked at his girlfriend mischievously. Alex rolled her eyes.

"We're not going back to school, are we?" Nate shook his head no. "What are we gonna do then? Nate, I'm starving."

"Then we'll go out to eat." Nate started the car and the two drove to the nearest restaurant. They stopped by a burger joint with delicious food that was bad for your health, or the usual fast food. It was decent, though, so Alex approved.

Alex started ordering. "I want a double cheese burger with extra large fries and a vanilla smoothie." she said as soon as the register lady said 'next.'

"Whoa there, baby. Slow down." Nate said. He looked at the menu. "We'll have two cheeseburgers with a soda." Nate said.

"Nate! I'm hungry!" Alex whined.

"And you'll get your food. Now go find us a table."

Alex groaned and looked for a table for them to sit. The register lady laughed.

"You have a funny girlfriend." she said.

Nate smiled. "Yeah, she's amazing."

When their order came, Nate walked over to the table and placed their food on the table. Alex practically shoved the cheeseburger down her throat as Nate watched in amazement.

"I never thought I would ever see a girl eat like this." Nate said.

Alex gave him a look. "This is what happens when you eat your lunch hours later." she retorted. Nate took his burger and started eating it quickly too. Alex laughed when she saw ketchup on his nose. She took a napkin and wiped it off. "You're so cute."

Nate smirked. "I know. You're so hot."

Alex laughed. "Okay, enough with the cheesy pickup lines. Let's get back to school."

Nate groaned. "But we're having so much fun."

"I never thought fun would be eating at a cheap fast food restaurant. Fun for you is like making out." Alex shut her mouth. Nate raised his eyebrows but kept silent. "I'm not making out with you." she said quickly.

"I never told you to." Nate answered back, smirking.

Alex bit her lip and drank her soda. "I don't want to make out with you. I never meant it like that. I just meant to say that you like to make out. We're definitely not going to make out though. No way—" Alex stuttered.

Nate laughed a little. "Yeah. Sure." he said sarcastically. He looked at Alex truthfully. "I'm not going to force you to do anything." he said with a sincere voice.

Alex smiled. '_Well…it won't hurt. It's not like he's going to take me back to school anyways.'_ she thought. '_Hold on. Make sure you're making the right decision. Nate could accidentally do more than he intends to…yeah why not.'_

"Well then you better hurry up." Alex said, standing up. She smiled sexily and winked at Nate.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "What are you thinking of?"

"Lots of things right now." Alex answered vaguely. Nate instantly grabbed her hand and took her to the backseat of his car. "But we're only going to make out!" Alex clarified when Nate shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nate said. He got on top of her and she laughed. Nate smiled and started kissing her.


	24. Dinner

**A/N: **And this is the chapter where I began to think that it was soon going to end. Ha, clearly I was wrong because it doesn't for another good 10-11 chapters. But things begin to get intense. So yep! Oh and by the way, I realized that after fixing three-fourths of CMH, I saw that this story archived 100,000+ words! Yay! I'm a happy person (:

* * *

Alex pushed Nate off of her. He whined but Alex gave him a stern look. She then smiled at him as Nate respected her wishes. "I'm sorta proud of you. Two hours of making out and you haven't even bothered to take your shirt off." Alex said.

Nate laughed. He looked at the time. "Well school's almost over. By the time we get there, it'll be like 3:20." Nate said.

"What?! I can't believe I skipped school! Mom and Dad will freak!" Alex began to panic, but Nate put his hand on Alex's mouth before she can throw a bigger tantrum.

"It'll be fine. I got you covered." Nate promised.

Alex raised an eyebrow. She took Nate's hand off her mouth. "Have you done this before?" she asked.

Nate looked at her and laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Of course I have!" He put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry babe, I got your back." he winked.

Alex looked at him nervously. "Are you sure?"

Nate shook his head. "Positive. I'm a master at this stuff. I've been doing this since fifth grade."

Alex laughed. "Come on. Let's go back home."

They got out of the backseat and sat in the front. Nate started the, car and they were off back to the city.

--

Heart was walking down the hallway with a bathroom pass in her hand. Then she stopped see Greg. He just looked at her wordlessly, his eyes emotionless. Heart sighed and walked away, knowing that she would be better off without him in her life. Greg took her by surprise though by taking her hand and spinning her around so that they faced each other.

"I shouldn't really hate you for what you didn't do." Greg said. Heart just stared at him, not saying anything in repsonse for a moment. "I know I hate your cousin, and I know you love him but…"

"Greg, who's your sister?" Heart said, interrupting him.

"Her name is Leah…why?"

Heart remembered Nate yelling at a girl on the phone that one day. '_Was it Leah?' _She thought.

"Just asking…bye." Heart started to walk away again.

"Heart…" Greg said with his voice trailing off. Heart stopped as Greg's soft and desperate voice ran through her ears. Greg put his hand on her arm comfortingly. Heart turned around and looked at him, giving him a confused stare.

"I know why you hate Nate, but why does he hate you back?" she asked.

Greg sighed. "It's just the way he is. He's a jerk, and I feel sorry for his girlfriend. He ruined my sister. Now she's not herself. Leah's pretty much obsessed with Nate. Obsessed and mad." Heart nodded. There was an awkward silence once again, neither the two uttering a word for a moment.

"Well…I'll see you around." Greg said with a smile, breaking the silence. He sighed before walking towards his destination.

Heart just looked at him sadly as he disappeared from her vision. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom. Heart quickened her pace and took a deep breath. She felt her heart beating fast. Heart shook it off. She's on Nate's side on this one—even if it is his fault. Family always comes first, right?

Heart walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a rerun of her life. '_Shane's an idiot, and he has issues with his ex-girlfriend. Plus, he got his current girlfriend pregnant. Smart. Nate got a bunch of girls knocked up but forced them to get abortions. Now he's dating Alex, but Leah's a crazy bitch. Wow. Then Jason needs a new girlfriend—period. Me…well the guy I liked has a big sister who's probably the crazy bitch trying to ruin Nate and Alex. Wonderful.'_

Heart sighed, loosing the feeling to go the bathroom.

--

School ended. Shane was there, right on time, to pick Mitchie and Heart up. The two girls stepped into his car. Shane kissed Mitchie's cheek while he greeted Heart with the usual hello.

"How was school?" Shane asked, starting a conversation.

"It was the same." Mitchie said.

Heart, on the other hand, was silent. She didn't want to talk about her little encounter with Greg. She didn't even know if Shane or Jason knew that Nate got a bunch of girls pregnant—and then forced them to get abortions.

"How about you, Heart?" Shane said, glancing at her from his rear view mirror.

Heart shrugged. She sighed and laid on the seat, burrying her face against the leather of the seats.

Once they got home, Heart went straight to her room. She did her homework to keep herself preoccupied. Greg always slipped into her mind though. Heart shook the thought off. '_He's just a boy. That's it.'_ she thought. But without even knowing it, Heart slowly started shedding tears.

Mitchie was downstairs, looking at her homework. She stared at it then put it away as her pregnant hormones controlled her once again. She walked into the kitchen, hungry. Mitchie grabbed a bag of chips, but Shane snatched it away from her hands before she could even open it.

"Hey!" Mitchie whined.

"Baby, you have to eat healthy junk. Whatever you'll eat, the baby will eat." Shane said, handing her fruits.

"Wow, something you know that I don't. Impressive." Mitchie said.

She tried retrieving the chips, but Shane held them high in the air so his girlfriend wouldn't be able to reach it. Mitchie frowned and took the fruits in defeat. She walked back to the living room with Shane behind her. He opened the bag of chips. "Hey!" Mitchie exclaimed, smacking her boyfriend's arm.

Shane shrugged. "Hey yourself. You're the one who needs to eat healthy stuff. I can still eat unhealthy crap." Mitchie groaned, and Shane stuck his tongue out. Mitchie ate a grape and started doing her homework while Shane continued to eat the chips to Mitchie's displeasure.

Shane, bored, started doing his too. Then he looked around, noticed something different. "Where's Nate?" he asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "He skipped school with Alex today. Well he practically kidnapped her."

Shane laughed. "Wow, obsessed much?" he said.

"It's not funny. We have no idea what Nate could have done to Alex."

Shane scoffed. "Nate's sixteen. He's smart enough to handle himself. Plus, he moans Alex's name every night with sex sounds. Even if he would want to rape her, he wouldn't."

"Okay, way too much information!" Mitchie said.

Shane shrugged. "It's true. It's his way of liking a girl. Wet dreams."

"That's disgusting. No wonder he's the school player and pervert."

"I always thought he would be that."

"No surprise there."

--

Nate stopped in front of Alex's house. She looked at him, scared. "My parents know that I didn't go to school today! I mean—their cars are in the driveway! They will skin me, Nate!" Alex panicked.

"Shhhh. Calm down. I got us covered." Nate assured her. "Just go into your house and everything will be normal. I promise." Alex looked at him, unsure. Nate kissed her softly on the lips. "Trust me."

"Okay." Alex said. She grabbed her stuff and walked to her house. Alex opened the door to see her parents, just watching TV, looking like the model happy couple.

"Hi, Alex. How was school today?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"Uh…interesting." Alex answered.

"Really? That's nice."

"Umm…why are you guys home early today?" Alex asked nervously.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your mother and I had no work today. Sorry, darling." Mr. Russo said.

Alex sighed in relief and smiled. "Okay. I'll be upstairs." she said. Alex walked to her window to see Nate's car still in front of her house. She smiled and winked at him, signalling him that her parents didn't find out.

Nate smirked and drove away insatisfaction. He got home to see everyone in the house doing their homework…as odd and rare as that was. Mitchie instantly stood up when she saw him. "Where did you and Alex go?" she asked with curiousity.

Nate raised his eyebrows. "Just around town." He said.

"You weren't being an idiot and tried rape her, right, Nate?" Shane joked.

Nate rolled his eyes. '_Well…I almost did_.' he thought guiltily. Nate walked towards upstairs, ignoring Shane's comment.

Mitchie looked at Nate, disappointed. "Why did you and Alex skip school?" she asked before he entered his room.

"I needed to talk to Alex." he simply said.

"Seeing your hair more messed up than usual gives me the idea that you guys did more than talking." Shane said with a smirk. Nate turned red. "You got to her, didn't you?"

Mitchie gasped. "You had sex with her?!" she yelled.

"No! She's hard to convince to have sex with even if she's drunk or high." Nate scoffed. "She's my 'Little Miss Virgin' girlfriend."

Shane laughed. "That must suck for you." he said.

Nate smiled and shook his head no. "You'd be surprised." he answered then walked into his room.

--

It was 8:00 pm. Jason was out the whole day, trying to plan his date with Addie. He's got the outfit, the place, the conversation, everything. Jason's just the type of guy who's very organized.

Jason picked Addie up in her apartment, eagerness clearly expressed on his bright face. He was wearing perfect date clothes, to any girl's pleasure. Nothing sloppy. And to Jason's great approval, Addie was wearing a black mini skirt and a lime green top. Jason smiled at her, his cheeks redding at the mere sight of her.

"Hey there." he said, handing her a red rose.

Addie smiled. "Aw, how sweet of you." she said, taking the rose.

They linked arms then were on their way their date. Their first stop was at the restaurant. They ate and talked, sharing stories and laughs, slowly connecting in the most perfect way. Jason loved how that had more in common with Addie than he thought they would. He loved how Addie is just _perfect_ for him.

The two young adults laughed as they told each other more funny stories. Then Jason paid for their dinner, and he took her out for a walk out in the moonlight. They walked around the quiet downtown with the streetlamps glowing a low orange-gold color.

Jason looked down at her and smiled. "Wow, this is the best first date I've ever been to." he told her truthfully.

Addie blushed. "You're just saying that. I bet a handful of girls heard that before." she replied.

Jason shook his head. He gently took her hand. "I'm not just saying that. I'm serious." he said.

The two looked at each other for a split second. Jason leaned down to kiss her, slow and slow, until their lips finally met. They had a soft and gentle kiss.

"JASON!" a prissy voice yelled. The two pulled away to see Sarah, looking beyond angry. "What are you doing?!" she yelled. Sarah marched in between them and pulled them more apart. Sarah glared at Addie then looked at Jason. "Explain yourself!"

"Um, we're on a date?" Jason said weakly, confused.

"Why?!"

"Because you broke up with me?"

Sarah's mouth hung open. "Oh…well…I un-break us. Come on, Jason." she said, taking his hand.

Jason stood on the ground, firm. He shook his head. "I don't think so, Sarah. Stop being so childish. I'm on a date with Addie, and like you said, 'we are so over'." Jason let go of Sarah's grip and placed his arm around Addie's waist. Then the two walked away, leaving a very frustrated Sarah Tyler. Sarah frowned and glared at the couple.

Then her little sister came out from the coffee shop. "See! I told you he was cheating on you!" she yelled as if she was proud of herself.

Sarah glared at her sister. "You're such an idiot, Tess! I broke up with him, remember?!" Sarah yelled.

Tess raised her eyebrows. "Then why did you go after him? God, you looked like an idiot when you told him that you wanted to 'un-break' yourselves." Tess laughed. Sarah glared at Tess. "Sorry."

"Hey, didn't you say that your boyfriend dumped you for a high school girl?" Sarah asked Tess nodded slowly. "Well that's his big brother, who apparently would rather be with that unsuccessful woman who would go nowhere in life. We need to do something, Tess. We need to get our men back."

"Definitely." Tess said, crossing her arms.

Sarah smiled and looked at her sister. "I've got a plan."

--

Heart turned the radio on. She heard _Picture to Burn _by Taylor Swift playing. Heart sighed and listened to the song, just thinking about the irony to it all. She suddenly heard someone knocking. Oddly, it wasn't at her door though. Heart walked up to her window to see Greg balancing himself on the window sill.

"Oh my god!" Heart gasped. She quickly opened the window and helped Greg in. Once he was in and safe, she slapped him in the arm. "You're almost as stupid as Shane!" She scolded. Greg rubbed the spot she hit him on and smirked.

"Hi to you too." he said.

Heart rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

Greg smiled. "A date." he said. Heart looked at him weirdly. '_Wow. Now that I don't like you, you ask me out__** now**__?'_ she thought. Heart scratched her head.

"Uh…I don't know…" she said. Then they heard footsteps. Heart pushed Greg into her closet right before Nate opened her door.

"Hey, Heart, dinner's almost ready." Nate said. "We cooked your favorite." he said in a sing-song voice. Heart's eyes lit up.

"Pancakes?!" she said excitedly.

Nate rolled his eyes. "No, just get downstairs." he laughed.

"But you said you cooked my favorite…and I like pancakes." Heart whined childishly.

Nate walked over to Heart and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We. Didn't. Cook. Pancakes." he said slowly.

Heart laughed. "Then why did you say you cooked my favorite?"

Nate smiled and gave up. "Just come downstairs." he said, laughing. Nate closed her door behind him and walked downstairs.

Greg walked out of her closet and stared at her door. "That was Nate Gray?" he asked in astonishment.

Heart looked at him weirdly. "Duh. Who else would it be?" she scoffed.

Greg shrugged. "Well he was just so…nice…and…not like himself." he said.

"Well if you know him and crack that perverted and jerk like shell, you meet a great guy."

Greg scoffed and put his hands in his pockets. "Sure." he muttered sarcastically. Then he looked back at Heart and smiled. "So is that a yes on our date?"

Heart smiled a little. "It's a maybe. I'll tell you when I make up my mind." she said.

Greg smiled. "If you're playing hard to get, it's not working." he said, walking towards her window.

Heart smirked. "I'm not playing hard to get, don't worry." she said. Greg couldn't stop smiling. He climbed down her window, leaving a flustered Heart Gray behind.

Heart shut the window as Nate opened the door again. "Come on!" he said.

"I'm coming!" Heart replied. She walked out of her room and followed Nate downstairs to the dining room. There was lean chicken and a bunch of vegetables on the table. Heart frowned the at vegetables. "Why are we all going vegetarian?"

"It's for Mitchie." Shane said, putting a large amount of greens on her plate.

Mitchie whined. "Shane, can I just have the chicken?" she pouted. Shane shook his head no and continued putting different types of vegetables on her plate.

"You need it for our baby. He needs lots of healthy food, you know."

"He? What if it's a girl?" Heart said, sitting down and cutting the chicken. Mitchie stared at it with her mouth watering. Heart put a chunk of chicken on her plate and started eating it. Mitchie groaned and looked the other direction to stop the evil temptation.

"It's probably a boy. I want a boy. Then I could teach him—"

"Shane, if you were smart then you would know that you can't teach anyone anything with your IQ." Nate said.

Heart and Mitchie laughed as Shane rolled his eyes.

Mitchie reached for the chicken, but Shane pulled her back. "Shane!" Mitchie whined again. Shane sighed and cut a piece of chicken and placed it on Mitchie's plate. She smiled and started eating it, ignoring the mountain of vegetables on her plate.

"You better eat your vegetables." Shane said sternly. Mitchie just nodded her head and continued eating the chicken.

"But Shane, what if it's a girl?" Heart asked.

"Then Shane will have a 'Daddy's Little Girl' issues." Nate said.

"No, I won't." Shane replied.

"What daughter isn't a daddy's girl?"

"I'm not one." Mitchie said.

"Well…you don't count." Nate stuttered.

Heart laughed. "I'm not one either." she said.

Nate put his arm around her shoulder. "You're technically my little girl." he smirked. Heart rolled her eyes and pushed him away. Nate laughed. He looked at Shane who got all quiet. He was playing with his peas, rolling them around the plate. "Shane?" He called, his voice a little worried.

Shane looked up. "Huh?" he said.

"You completely zoned out. Not that it's not normal for you but…"

"It's nothing. I'm just…thinking."

Heart and Nate busted out laughing.

"You and thinking?! That's funnier than someone mistaking Nate as a virgin!" Heart said in between her laughter. Nate stopped laughing immediately and glared at her. Mitchie silently giggled, forcing the healthy food down her throat.

"What are you thinking about?" Mitchie asked.

"Well…about our baby." Mitchie just looked at Shane.

"Shane, let's talk about this later." Mitchie said, not wanting to talk about their personal life in front of Nate and Heart. Shane nodded, still quiet.

Heart, who hated silences, decided to change the subject. "So where did you and Alex go?" she asked, turning to Nate.

He smiled. "We went out, driving around. We got a bite to eat. Then we…uh…yeah." Nate said, blushing.

Heart widened her eyes. "You slept with her?! You slept with my virgin friend?!" she yelled.

Nate rolled his eyes. "No! Why does everyone keep thinking that?!"

"Because it's natural and expected." Shane said.

"Yeah! Exactly! Wait, if you didn't sleep wit her, what did you do?" Heart inquired, but Nate just smiled. "You guys didn't have oral sex, did you?" Heart asked.

Nate looked at her with surprised eyes. "How do you even know what that is?"

Heart rolled her eyes. "Let me remind you, I'm _fourteen_ not four."

"Well, we didn't have oral sex, and please don't say that. It makes me gag when you say it."

Heart rolled her eyes again. "So what did you guys do? I know you two didn't play charades for hours."

"We made out. Nothing big."

"You had a make out session?" Heart asked. Nate nodded his head, smiling. "Wow. I'm surprised you didn't sleep with her. Really surprised."

"Proud of me?" he smirked cockily. Heart laughed while Mitchie and Shane smiled.

--

Jason drove back to Addie's place. He smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry about today. Sarah has…just a few issues." he said. Addie laughed and placed her hand on Jason's hand. Their fingers intertwined.

"It's okay. I understand." Addie nodded her head. The two looked at each other. Jason leaned in and kissed her for the second time that night. Addie smiled into the kiss and so did Jason. Addie pulled away and blushed. "Thanks." She whispered. Jason smiled back at her. Addie blew him a kiss and walked out of the car, into her home. Jason sighed, his smile growing bigger and bigger.

"Awesome. Just awesome." He said, driving back home. When he got there, Mitchie and Heart were in the living room watching TV while Nate and Shane were in the den, playing video games.

"Hi, Jason." Heart and Mitchie said in unison.

Jason smiled. "Hey, guys. What's up?" He said cheerfully.

Shane and Nate could hear him from the other room and raised their eyebrows. They paused their game and walked to the living room.

"Someone's happy. I'm guessing a date." Nate said.

"What? I wasn't on a date." Jason lied.

"Sure. Let me guess, tall, blonde, and beautiful?" Shane asked.

"No." Jason said with a smirk.

"There! He admitted that he was on a date!" Nate said.

Heart and Mitchie laughed.

"I never knew you went on dates." Heart said, surprised.

"I'm only twenty-one. Of course I go on dates!" Jason snorted.

"Who is she? It isn't that byotch at the restaurant right?"

"What bitch? Is she hot?" Shane asked. Mitchie slapped his arm. "Just kidding." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know her…and…well I'll just invite her for dinner tomorrow night. Then we'll all get to know each other." Jason answered.

"Whoa, you're letting us meet her? That's new. You usually never let us meet her since you're scared she'll think we're sort of retarded nation living under this roof." Nate said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Kay, I'm going to bed guys. Oh and remember Nate, no sneaking out or you're grounded for two more weeks." Jason said, before heading up to his room.

Nate rolled his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Good thing he doesn't know about you and Alex skipping school." Heart whispered.

"Yeah, or the other things I've done." Nate whispered.

Heart raised an eyebrow, not wanting to find out what those 'other things' are.

Mitchie yawned and stretched. "Well I'm going up to bed." she said, walking upstairs.

"But it's just 9:30." Shane said.

"I'm sleepy." Mitchie walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth then changed into Shane's big shirts and Heart's shorts. She walked into Shane's room and fell asleep.

"Wait till later. She'll get mood swings, and she couldn't get out of the room." Nate said.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked confusedly.

"Later, she has to stop school because she'll feel so tired to do anything. Someone will have to take care of her for every second of the day, Shane." Heart explained. Shane was silent and he folded his arms.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry." he said.

"Shane, this isn't something you can blow off. You better not be stupid about this." Heart warned. Shane nodded his head, feeling weird that he's taking demands from a fourteen-year-old. But she was right nonetheless, and Shane was willing to follow her instructions if it'll help Mitchie and the baby.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Heart said, walking to the door. She opened it and found two of the girls she hated the most…well at the moment.

"Hey, Heart." Tess said. "Shaney around here?"

"Yeah and Jason too?" Sarah said.

(Original a/n—and holy wow, I spelled finale wrong.) **A/N: it's all coming down to an end!!! Will Sarah ruin Jason and Addie? Will Tess mess up Shane and Mitchie? Will Leah break Alex and Nate apart? And will Greg and Heart finally go out? It all comes down to this. Just a couple more intense and dramatic chapters then the finallie!!!**


	25. Messed Up Love Lives

**A/N: **Sorry for the language in this chapter, guys. I think I was at that stage when I thought that cursing was "cool" when I wrote this…like, two years ago or something. And I realized (well actually I realized this MANY chapters ago, but in this one it was really bugging me) how I tend to make my characters sigh, shrug, or roll their eyes. Oh how redundant of me. But anyways, go ahead and continue to read my twisting and confusing story!

* * *

"Ew. Look what the Desperate and Lonely Fairy gave us." Heart said in a voice of pure disgust.

Tess and Sarah rolled their eyes and pushed by her, scoffing at the young girl before themselves. Tess saw Shane and her eyes lit up brightly. She ran to him and gave him a loving hug. Shane didn't return the hug though. He just stood there, speechless.

"Shane, I missed you! Why didn't you go to the burger joint? You got my note, didn't you?" Tess asked.

Shane sighed. "I did but…look, I have a girlfriend. I moved on. We're just not meant to be. Tess, you're a beautiful girl, but we just can't be together." Shane said with a frown.

Heart fought the biggest urge to yell 'In your face!' at Tess's face as she smiled victoriously at the two.

Mitchie suddenly woke up. She got up and walked downstairs, wondering who was speaking so loudly downstairs. Tess frowned when she saw her, her eyebrows furrowing. She turned back to Shane angrily.

"Is it because of that little whore?" Tess demanded, her hands on her hips now.

Mitchie was about to yell, but Shane beat her to it. "Hey! She is not a whore!" Shane exclaimed furiously. "You have no right to call her that!"

"Oh yeah, she's just a sweet and innocent sixteen-year-old who just happens to be pregnant. So not a whore." Tess drawled sarcastically.

Mitchie couldn't take it anymore. She attacked Tess and started tugging on her hair. Tess fought back, pulling Mitchie's hair as well. Mitchie was winning though despite the fact that she was pregnant.

Shane ordered Nate to help him break these two apart, and Nate obliged (no matter how much he wanted to continue watching these two girls fight); but Mitchie kept on fighting along with Tess, the two girls not ready to admit defeat.

Heart, on the other hand, stood there, laughing. "Go Mitchie! Rip her stupid, fake, blonde hair out!" She cheered. Shane shot her a death glare, signaling her to shut up. "Oh, don't act like you don't enjoy this." Heart snapped at her cousin.

Shane and Nate held onto Mitchie as Tess angrily stood up.

"What is wrong with you?!" Tess yelled, fixing her hair. "You messed up not only my clothes but my hair and makeup too! God!"

"Does it matter? You don't get prettier with that crap you put on." Mitchie answered back.

"Oh, like you're so pretty also." Tess scoffed. "You're like some oversized whale."

"Tess, I think you should leave." Shane said before another argument—or fight—will heat up again.

"And why should I?! You were_ my_ boyfriend _first_!" Tess whined.

Mitchie laughed. "Hate to break it to ya, but I was Shane's girlfriend first. Way before he mad the mistake to hook up with you."

Tess screamed into the air in frustration. "Shut the hell up, you slut!" She screamed.

Mitchie started squirming and kicking, trying to break free of Shane and Nate's grasps. They hardly held her in their grasp.

"You wanna say that again?!" Mitchie yelled, enraged. "I dare you to!"

Heart folded her arms and shook her head. "Wow, if you were smart you should leave." She said to Tess and Sarah.

"If Shane was smart then he should still be with me!" Tess yelled.

"Well too bad! Shane's not smart at all!" Heart yelled back.

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed.

"Why the hell are you guys yelling?" Jason said, coming downstairs.

Then he saw what was going on. Shane and Nate were holding onto Mitchie. Mitchie and Heart looked like they are close to killing Tess. Tess looked annoyed and Sarah looked frustrated and amused at the same time.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Jason asked with confusion.

"Oh, I was getting to that question until Miss Low Life Loser over here, distracted me." Heart said, pointing to Tess. Tess shoved Heart onto the couch. Nate let go of Mitchie and pushed Tess away from her.

"What the hell!" He said, helping Heart up.

Heart stared at her angrily.

"Oh mature. Now we're playing the pushing game." Heart said to her.

"You started it." Tess said back.

"That makes you way more mature." Heart responded sarcastically. And that coming from Heart Gray, well, that was certainly saying something.

Jason stood next to Shane and looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, what are you and your little sister doing here?" Jason asked.

"Why don't you sound happy? Wouldn't a guy be happy if his girlfriend is at his house?" Sarah said, smiling.

Heart gasped. "You said you weren't dating that bitch!" she said. "Jason!" She whined.

Sarah glared at Heart. "Shut the hell up, kid!" Sarah yelled. "You have no right calling me a bitch! You should take manners lessons or something."

Heart gave Sarah a fake smile. "And you should go to a 'Stalks your ex-boyfriend Anonymous' convention. Bring Tess with you too."

Tess and Sarah gasped.

"I hate you!" Tess yelled.

Heart rolled her eyes. "What was that supposed to do? Hurt my feelings? Because guess what—I hate you too! Wait, no, I think—no I'm _sure_—that everyone in this room hates both of you right now." Heart stated.

Tess looked at Shane. "You don't hate me…right?" she asked him, sweetly.

Mitchie started kicking and squirming more again. "Say no and you're so dead to me." Mitchie said to Shane.

Shane sighed. "Actually I do hate you right now." He said, truthfully.

Mitchie smirked at Tess in triumpth.

"And by the way, Sarah is definitely not my girlfriend. She broke up with me." Jason said.

Sarah gave him a smile and touched his arm. "But I wanna get back together, Jason. We look so cute together, and we're just perfect!" Sarah said in an annoying peppy voice.

Heart felt like she was going to throw up. "Why can't you two just freaking leave the house!" Heart yelled.

"No, not until I get a reason." Tess said, close to tears. She looked in Shane's eyes. "Why do you hate me?"

"Why shouldn't he hate you?" Mitchie scoffed.

Shane sighed. "Tess, just leave." Shane said, not looking at her.

"Yeah, Sarah…just please go." Jason said. Tess and Sarah looked at each other, teary eyed. They walked out of the door, causing Jason and Shane major guilt trip. Shane let go of Mitchie and she sighed angrily.

"If I ever see her again, I swear I am going to kill her." Mitchie said. She walked upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut.

Heart sighed and leaned on Nate's shoulder. "If I ever see any of them, I'm not only going to kill them, I'm going to bring them back to life so I can kill them again." she said.

Nate laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "Well that was enough drama for one night. Let's go to sleep." he said, randomly picking her up and carrying her up to her room over his shoulder as Heart protested and whined, demanding that she should be placed back onto the ground.

Jason and Shane looked at each other, still feeling that guilt trip.

"What we did was right, right?" Shane asked. Jason shrugged.

"I guess…" He said, unsure.

Tess and Sarah were in their car, smiling. "Did you see the look on their faces when we left? Total guilt trip! Now they'll have to get back with us!" Sarah said.

"I know! Shane will be all mine and that little slut will be out of his mind like yesterday's news." Tess said. The sisters laughed and continued to drive home.

--

The next day at school, Mitchie and Heart met up with Alex at the front of the campus. Jason dropped them off bright and early this morning, so early that half of the student body wasn't even there yet. (Which made Mitchie mad because she wanted to sleep in. Darn her pregnant hormones again.)

Nate came by a couple minutes later. He glanced at Alex and winked and smiled before walking into the school. Alex smiled and sighed dreamily. Heart and Mitchie, on the other hand, rolled their eyes, but a grin was still on their lips.

"You should be careful, Alex." a voice said. They turned around to see a girl who looked like she came out of a fashion runway or a magazine that showcased nothing but perfect models. Her perfect gold-brown hair. Her perfect blue eyes. Her perfect shining teeth. She was absolutely beautiful. Who was this girl?

"Uh, why should I be careful?" Alex asked.

The girl laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Because you're dating Nate Gray."

"I know what there's to look out for. Thanks for the heads up, but I don't need it." Alex replied in the nicest way she could muster.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that Nate doesn't love you."

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me that?" Alex said with her voice rising, her temper as well.

The girl laughed again and put her hands on her hips. "Trust me, once he has sex with you, he'll just keep going back to you for more and more. Once he gets you pregnant, first he'll force you to get an abortion then he'll break up with you."

"And you would know, how?" Alex demanded, even though she knew that Nate fully admitted a similar story to her. But that's what made her angry: how this girl was telling the truth.

Then Greg came up to the girl, innocence in his eyes. "Hey, Leah, shouldn't you be home right now? Your home schooling lessons start soon." He said.

Greg looked at Heart and smiled. She didn't notice his presence after he spoke the word, "Leah" though. Heart, Mitchie, and Alex then widened their eyes as shock engulfed them.

"You're Leah?!" Heart exclaimed.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

Alex fought the urge to slap Leah. She walked into the school wordlessly instead, angry and hurt as ever. Mitchie followed behind her, trying to catch up to Alex. Heart remained at the front of the school and stared at Greg. Then her eyes moved onto Leah and she felt pure hate, even more hatred than what she felt for Tess and Sarah last night. Heart soon followed behind Mitchie and Alex without another word.

Leah looked at her brother. "That's the girl you have a crush on right?" she asked. Greg nodded as curiosity sparked him. "Isn't she Nate's little cousin?" Greg nodded again, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Oh…perfect." Leah smiled at her brother and walked to her car and drove back home. Greg sighed, knowing his sister will have a devious and stupid plan that involved him unfortunately.

Alex sighed as she quickly opened her locker. "What gives her any right to say that?! She doesn't even have the right to tell me all of that stuff! Oh my god! I hate her! I hate her so much! She's trying to break us apart!" Alex said to Mitchie quickly as she angrily threw her books into her locker and grabbed the books she needed for next period.

Nate turned to see his girlfriend, very pissed off. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Why is my baby so mad this morning?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Nate, I'm not in the mood!" Alex yelled as she stuffed her books into her backpack roughly.

Nate took a step back away from her. "Should I be afraid?" he asked Mitchie. Mitchie nodded her head, giving Nate a weary look. He walked back over to Alex. "What happened?"

"Well…" Mitchie started.

"Oh nothing really! Really nothing, actually! I just had a little encounter with your ex-girlfriend, but it's not like it matters!" Alex yelled.

"Which one?" Nate asked, getting nervous.

Alex screamed silently. "I hate Leah so much!" with that she slammed her locker and stomped to homeroom.

Nate ran his hand through his curly hair. He groaned when Alex said that name. That was the worst thing that could have happened, and now it just occurred. His crazy ex pissed off his girlfriend.

Nate looked at Mitchie. Mitchie returned his look with an apologetic one. "She really hates this Leah chick…and that Leah chick seems psycho. You have the weirdest tastes in girls, Nate." Mitchie said.

Nate rolled his eyes. "At least my girlfriend doesn't attack my ex-girlfriend." Mitchie slapped him in the arm. "Hey!" Nate whined, rubbing his arm.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and walked away.

Then Heart came in to find Nate and Mitchie going their separate ways. '_Where's Alex?'_ she thought. Heart ran up to Nate to ask him. Before she asked about Alex, though, she hit him in the arm.

"Ouch! God! Why is everyone slapping me today?" He said, rubbing his arm.

Heart rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a wimp. You deserve that."

Nate sighed. "What did I do this time?"

"You dated Leah! She tried to break you and Alex up!"

Nate exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, I heard. Look, she's just crazy. She doesn't know what she's saying."

Heart sighed. "You know what I just noticed? You, Jason, and Shane have really messed up love lives."

"Don't remind me." Nate folded his arms and the two heard the bell rang. "See you in math." With that, Nate walked away in silence. Heart nodded her head and walked to homeroom.

--

At lunch, Nate sat with his friends. He didn't say much though. Lots of things were on his mind and he didn't want to deal with them. It didn't take a while before his friends realized their friend's unusual quietness unfortunately. "Nate, dude, you were like quiet the whole entire time." One of his friends said.

Nate sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Guys, my life sucks like hell right now." he said. "Like, no joke."

Another friend let out a low whistle. "Wow, that must really suck." he said.

Nate groaned. Honestly, he rather be sitting with Mitchie, Heart, and Alex right now. At least they would actually understand what he's going through.

"Why are you looking at those girls? I mean they're hot and all. That sexy Spanish looking girl looks hot in bed. Oh and so does that little freshman. She looks more developed than natural, if that's even possible. Then there's Mitchie. I heard she's pretty good in bed."

Nate shot his friend a deadly look. "Do I need to remind you who those three girls are?" He asked, tempted to kill him.

"Who are they?" his friend asked, confused. Obviously he forgot or just simply didn't listen to Nate when he told him about them.

"Okay, Mitchie is my brother's girlfriend! That little freshman girl is my baby cousin! And the Spanish looking girl is _my girlfriend_!" Nate yelled. "How the hell do you not know this?!"

"Sorry, man. It was tempting." His friend said, shocked. Nate groaned in frustration and pushed his tray aside.

"I'm not hungry." Nate got up and left the cafeteria. He walked down the hall and turned to another one.

Then he saw _her_. She was leaning on the lockers, smiling seductively. Perfect and sexy clothes. Perfect and shiny hair. Perfect and curvy body. Perfect and beautiful face. Nate looked at her angrily. To Nate, she wasn't perfect though. She was far from perfect. "What in God's name are you doing here, Leah?" He demanded darkly.

--

Alex watched the doors moved back and forth as Nate made a dramatic exit out of the cafeteria. She sighed and looked down at her food, her apetite dying. Alex rested her head on her hand and looked at Heart and Mitchie.

"Do you think he's okay?" Alex asked. Mitchie shrugged as Heart took a bite out of her sandwich.

"He'll get over it. That's nothing compared to how Nate really reacts when he's pissed off." Heart said. "He's fine." She assured. Alex's were still locked on the doors, not sure. Heart sighed. "If you wanna know though, go follow him." Alex nodded and stood up and left the cafeteria to follow Nate without a second thought.

Mitchie took another big mouthful of spaghetti. Heart looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So what are you going to do when…" she started. Heart couldn't finish her sentence, too embarrassed and afraid to.

Mitchie looked at her. "When what?" she asked, wiping her mouth. It was covered with tomato sauce.

"When…it get's obvious."

Mitchie looked at Heart, confused. "When what gets obvious?" Heart touched Mitchie's stomach. It was barely big, really mostly because Mitchie was just about a month and a half pregnant. Mitchie's face fell and she folded her arms, her mood entirely dying down. "I don't know. I guess I'll just have to…drop out of school."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know what I'm carrying." Mitchie said in an angry but hushed voice. "This is my baby and I don't want anyone to know that I'm having one."

Heart nodded. "I think Shane would want you to stay in school."

Mitchie scoffed. "I would also think Shane would want to follow his dreams instead of learning about stock marketing and all those other business crap."

"Well we're pretty fortunate. He can afford a home school teacher for you." Heart said softly.

"And are you saying that I can't take care of myself or that I'm dead poor?!" Mitchie yelled. Heart was silent. She didn't know Mitchie would outburst like that, but now she regretted saying anything in the first place. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"Mitchie…you know that you can't take care of yourself. You're…well…pregnant." Heart whispered.

"I've been taking care of myself since I was fourteen! I think I can take care of myself now—pregnant or not pregnant!" The cafeteria was silent and looking at Mitchie. All eyes were on her. She was speechless. "Did I say that too loud?" she whispered. Heart nodded, sadly.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant?!" A girl said loudly.

Mitchie's eyes started getting watery and she ran as fast as she could to the girls' bathroom.

Heart instantly ran after her.


	26. Suspended

**A/N: **Welcome to another epic chapter. There's a lot of fighting in this chapter. And yeah… Sorry, I'm just getting pretty bored with these a/ns. I mean, you people probably don't even give a crap of what I'm writing about right here. I bet half of you even skip the a/n. I'm wasting my time. Just read the damn chapter then xD

* * *

Mitchie slammed the bathroom stall on Heart's face before she began to cry her eyes out. Heart frowned and knocked on the stall gently as guilt stabbed her in the gut. "Mitchie? Are you okay?" She asked, sounding like an idiot. It was such a stupid question after all, especially since she knew that Mitchie was nowhere near 'okay'.

"DO I SEEM OKAY?!" Mitchie yelled. Maybe it was because her hormones were acting up again. Or maybe it's because her life was just spiraling further down.

Heart winced as she continued to regret her previous statement. She understood why Mitchie was mad though, why she was mad at _her_. It was her fault why the student body knew about Mitchie's pregnancy anyway. It would be hard to not get angry at that.

Heart sighed and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Shane's number, knowing that she couldn't fix this on her own.

"Shane?" Heart whispered lightly so Mitchie couldn't hear her.

"What do you want? I'm busy studying for my test today!" Shane said, worried. Heart could hear the sounds of her cousin flipping through his text books and notebooks.

"I thought you actually did homework though." Heart said, surprised.

"Yeah, I did it, but it's not like I did well on it. What do you want?"

"Mitchie's…in a bad situation." Heart said in a low voice.

Shane instantly forgot about his test. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Well…the student body just found out that she's pregnant, and now she's bawling her eyes out in the bathroom and won't come out." Heart said bluntly.

"Oh God. What did you do?" Shane groaned.

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Heart lied.

Mitchie's cries got louder. Shane felt a struck of pain as he heard his girlfriend crying.

"I'm coming." Shane said and hung up.

Heart sighed once more and closed her cell phone. She tried to get Mitchie out of the stall again. "Mitchie…do you wanna come out?" Heart asked.

"No! I don't!" Mitchie screamed at Heart in between her cries. "I hate this! I hate you! I hate my life! I—I…I hate me!" Mitchie's cries reached its peak. By now, even the teenagers in the cafeteria could hear her.

Heart folded her arms and looked on the floor, sadly. _'What did I do?'_ She thought.

--

Alex stopped at a hallway. Nate was pressed onto the lockers as a girl was seductively running her hands on his chest. Alex felt as if she was near tears again. She's been through this situation so many times, a person would think that she was used to this already. But then, Alex's tears immediately dried up as she realized that the girl was Leah.

"Don't act as if you don't want me, Nate. You _obviously _want me. It's not like we never hooked up before." Leah said, pressing herself against him.

Nate tried not to moan. His hands were spread out on the lockers, trying not to touch her back. Being the kind of teenage boy he was, he was taking no chances of temptation.

"You better get off of me." Nate threatened, but his voice was shaky.

Leah laughed. "We'll do that later." She winked. Leah leaned in, her lips so close to Nate's.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to them and pushed Leah away before her mouth was on Nate's. "What the freaking hell!" Leah screamed as she stumbled back.

"You better get off of my boyfriend, you slut!" Alex yelled.

The people in the cafeteria heard Alex yelling and ran outside to see the commotion.

"'You better be careful of Nate'. Yeah, like I'll believe that stupid bullshit! You just want Nate for yourself! What kind of crazy bitch are you?!" Alex yelled.

Nate raised an eyebrow. He's never heard Alex cursed much.

"At least I can give him what he really wants! He doesn't want _love_! He's Nate Gray for crying out loud! All that boy wants is sex!" Leah took a step closer in front of Alex. "And that I can actually give to him."

"Did you seriously come out from a mental institution or did this obsession over _my _boyfriend just come naturally?" Alex asked rhetorically in a dark voice.

"I love Nate! And I don't care if he loves me or not! All I know is that _I _can give him what he wants! _You_ can't!" Leah yelled. She smirked. "That's why we hooked up while he dated you."

Alex couldn't take it anymore. She slapped Leah across the face. Leah shrieked and held her hand onto her face. She wouldn't let Alex win though. She pushed Alex and started pulling her hair. Nate yanked Leah off of Alex and hugged his girlfriend, protecting her away from Leah.

"Get the hell away from her!" Nate yelled. Alex was squirming in Nate's arms; she was dying to kill Leah. Nate sighed. '_Great. Another cat fight.'_ He though sarcastically.

Leah pulled Alex away from Nate and continued their fight. Then the sophomores and seniors came to look at the fight as their screams and the cheers of the other students grew louder and louder. It wasn't long until everyone was crowded around the two girls and Nate, watching in pure amusement.

Greg saw his sister being brutally beaten and instantly helped her. He pushed Alex hardly and pressed her against the wall.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister!" He yelled.

Alex let out a small whiper with little tears rolling down as Greg held onto her wrists tightly.

Nate pushed Greg away even harder, his temper rising.

"And don't you dare lay a hand on my girlfriend!" He yelled.

Greg groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh God. I knew this had to do something with you. What the hell did you do this time, Gray?" He asked.

Leah was about to charge at Alex, but Greg held onto his sister while Nate held onto Alex.

"I did nothing! It's your crazy sister who started all of this!" Nate yelled as Alex was kicking in the air, just dying to at least slap Leah one more time.

"Let me go!" She yelled. "I want to kill that slutty mo-fo!"

"Hey! At least I'm not a clueless virgin!" Leah yelled back.

"How the hell is a slut better than a virgin?! You do have mental problems!"

"What on earth is going on here?!" a voice boomed. Everyone turned to see Mr. Wells again, looking more furious than he ever was before. "Gray! Burton! What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's not my fault!" Greg yelled. "It's that pervert and his girlfriend over there!"

"No! It's that asshole and his mental sister!" Nate yelled.

"Boys!" Mr. Wells yelled. "In my office! All four of you! And the rest of you, get back to your classes!" With that, everyone scurried away, leaving Nate, Alex, Leah, and Greg in the hallways with a very angry Mr. Wells.

The five of them managed to walk to Mr. Well's office without talking or giving each other problems. Nate and Alex on one side while Greg and Leah on the other. The two entered the office, and Mr. Wells sat in his desk with the four teenagers standing in front of him. "What in goodness gracious are you four doing?! Causing fights. Using bad language. Well, I never!"

"Leah started it! It's her fault!" Alex yelled. "She's ruining my life!"

"At least your life isn't completely ruined already!" Leah yelled.

"Don't try to make me feel sorry for you because it's not working!"

"Lowlife, loser, mo-fo virgin!" Leah screamed.

"Desperate, obsessive, psychopathic whore!" Alex screamed back.

"Ladies!" Mr. Wells interrupted before the two girls got even more wordy. Nate and Greg stared at the two girls, not knowing whether to snicker or what. "And for you, Nathaniel and Gregory, do you boys want to explain what happened?"

"Didn't I already make myself clear?! IT'S LEAH'S FAULT!" Alex yelled.

"Miss Russo! Hush yourself!" Mr. Wells said sternly. Leah scoffed. "Same as well to you, Miss Burton." Alex smirked.

"Well it is sorta Leah's fault." Nate said.

"You're just saying that to protect your girlfriend! She was the one who started the fight!" Greg yelled.

Nate glared at him. "But Leah's the one who caused the fight, genius! She's the one who was all up on me like a freaky chick with an obsession disorder! What girlfriend wouldn't get mad at that?!"

"Wait, Miss Burton what are you even doing here? You don't go to school here anymore." Mr. Wells said.

"I came back to get what was rightfully mine." Leah said darkly, staring at Nate.

That sent a shiver down Nate's spine and a churn in Alex's stomach.

--

Shane rushed into the school. He quickly dialed Heart's number to find out where she and Mitchie were. He waited impatiently as he listened to the dial.

Heart felt her phone ringing and quickly picked it up. "Shane?" She asked, hoping it was him. Mitchie was not doing well in that stall, and if Shane wasn't there soon, only God would know what would happen next.

"Where is she?!" Shane panicked.

"We're in the girls' bathroom near the cafeteria." Heart said. Shane hung up without another word and ran to the bathroom. He could hear Mitchie's cries from a long distance. He swung the bathroom door open to find Heart in front of Mitchie's stall, looking guilty as ever.

"What happened?" Shane whispered. Heart didn't respond, the guilt overwhelming her. Shane sighed and knocked on the stall. "Mitchie? Baby? It's Shane. Why don't you open the door?" He asked softly.

"N-no!" Mitchie cried, chocking out her words. Shane got under bent down and crawled under the stall, knowing well enough that his girlfriend wouldn't open it even if the buildingw as on fire. "Shane!" Mitchie turned the other way and covered her face with her hands so she wouldn't see him.

Shane unlocked the stall and put his arms around Mitchie. He gently dragged her out of the stall. "Baby…what's wrong?" He whispered, rocking her back and forth as she cried. Mitchie shook her head no and continued crying. Shane looked at Heart, signaling her to leave. Heart nodded and walked outside of the room. "Do you wanna tell me what's the matter now?"

"No!" Mitchie yelled.

Shane jumped a little. '_Aw man. Mood swings.' _He thought.

Mitchie sniffled. "Everyone knows that I'm pregnant. They all think that I'm a ho." She finally whispered.

"Don't think that, baby. You're not a ho." Shane whispered, rubbing her back.

"I want to drop out of school. I don't wanna stay here."

Shane froze. "What?"

"I want to get out of here. Just stay home. I am pregnant anyways."

"Mitchie, you can't drop out of school. You're _sixteen_. If you don't want to go to this school then I can just transfer you to another school."

"No! I don't want to go back to school because I'll have to drop out eventually!"

"Then I'll get you a private tutor. Mitchie, you have to finish high school. You're just a year and a half away."

Mitchie shook her head furiously. "No. I don't want to go back to school. Don't waste your money."

"Mitchie, I'm not wasting any money—"

"There you guys go again! I know you're rich, and I know that I'm not! Can you stop reminding me?!" Mitchie turned away angrily.

Shane sighed and put his arms around her waist. "Mitchie, baby. Don't be like that. Here, I'll take you out of school, so I can take you home."

Mitchie turned around. "I want to stay home," she said, "for good."

Shane looked at her, worried.

He signed her out of school and drove her home without another word or a second thought. The car ride was silent. If Heart was there, it would have been much easier for the three of them to have a normal conversation. Awkward silences never took an interest in her after all. To Shane's dismay, she had to stay at school though.

"Look," Shane sighed, placing his hands on top of Mitchie's. Mitchie stayed unmoving though, her eyes staring down at her shoes. "You have to stay in school."

"Like you said, I don't need to." Mitchie muttered, taking back her hand.

"No, I said that you don't need a job." Shane corrected.

"But it's for the same reason! You're family is freaking rich and loaded with a bunch of cash!" Mitchie exclaimed in an angry tone.

That sort of stung Shane. No, it really stung him. He always hated being called 'rich.' It made him feel like he was being degraded or steryotyped. That's why he and his brothers went to public school even if they could afford private schools anyway.

"Just because we can afford many things doesn't mean that you should skip school. That wasn't the point I was trying to make." Shane said sternly.

"Since when do you seem smart?" Mitchie murmured to herself.

"Hey! I heard that!" Shane gasped.

Mitchie tried not to smile, but she failed. Shane returned her reluctant smile with one of his own, feeling like he achieved success for a split second. Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Shane shook his head and continued driving home, his smile dying down along with his spirits and hope.

--

"What in God's name is wrong with you?! You really _do_ need to go to a mental institution!" Alex screamed at Leah.

Leah squinted her eyes at her. "I was pregnant by Nate. I did everything to get him to get back with me. I even got an abortion for him! Why shouldn't I be mad?! He left me for…for you!" Leah yelled.

"That's not true! You're totally mixing up the story!" Nate exclaimed.

"But it's still your fault, asshole!" Greg yelled, defending his sister.

Nate was about to charge towards Greg and mess up his face, but Alex gripped onto his arms while Nate held onto her. It was like they were holding onto each other for the same reason. For protection—and so that the other wouldn't get into more trouble than they already are.

"I can't believe this! You four are just…kids! You shouldn't be having sex at this age!" Mr. Wells exclaimed. Nate laughed a little just for the irony. Alex elbowed him in the stomach, and he stopped laughing. "You three are suspended, and for you Leah, I am phoning your parents right now to get you."

"What?! I'm suspended?! Please, Mr. Wells, my parents will flip! I'm a straight A student, I've never got a detention, teachers never hated me, please don't suspend me! It'll go on my permanent record and I won't go to a good college and—" Alex panicked, but Nate covered her mouth before she could go on.

"I'm sorry, Miss Russo, but I see that this is the only good punishment." Mr. Wells said. He shook his head in disappointment and exited his office, leaving the four teenagers in there.

"I hate you so much." Alex mumbled at Leah.

"Feeling's mutual." She mumbled back.

Alex looked at Nate. She was near tears. Alex had always been the kind of girl who would cry easily if she did something bad because of her extremely strict parents. Like if she would get a C, she would cry then get grounded. If she got a suspension—who knows what would happen.

Nate—who was too used to the trouble—didn't really care. All he wanted to do now was to kill Greg and ship Leah out of the country. Suspension was the last thing on his priority list and no where on his list of fears.

Nate hugged Alex and rubbed her back as tears slipped down her face. "I'm in so much trouble." She whispered. "My parents are going to kill me, Nate. They'll never let me see the light of day which means I can't see you and…" Alex couldn't finish her sentence.

"Shhhh. Don't think that. It'll be okay. I'll be here for you." Nate said softly.

Greg scoffed. "Yeah, sure he will." His sarcasm hit both of them. "Dump him now, Alex. He'll just completely ditch you for someone else in a couple of months." He told her.

Alex's tears increased. For a moment, she believed Greg.

Nate tightened his grip on Alex, as if he was protecting her. "Huh, no wonder Heart doesn't like you anymore." Nate said back.

Greg looked at Nate. "What?"

"Aren't I speaking in English, or are you too dumb to understand that as well? Heart. No. Likey. You." Nate mocked.

Greg folded his arms and leaned on the wall. He looked outside the window and sighed.

"Nate, we can start all over. You know that right? Just you and me…together." Leah said.

Alex winced, and Nate glared at Leah. His fists clenched. "Yeah I know that…I just don't want to though. I want you to leave the country—no leave the freaking continent and stay as far away as possible from me and my Alex! I hate you, don't you understand that?!" Nate yelled.

With that, Leah started crying. Sobbing was more of the correct term, actually. But Nate felt no guilt what-so-ever. Greg put his arm around his sister and glared at Nate. Nate returned his glare with an icy stare.

--

Shane parked his car and opened the door for Mitchie. "Thanks but I can do it myself." Mitchie muttered, annoyed. Shane sighed and held her arm. Mitchie shrugged Shane off. "Shane, I'm pregnant, not dying."

"Yeah, but you still need to be taken care of with delicacy." Shane said.

"Since when do you use big words?" Mitchie murmured to herself. Shane pretended not to hear her. He opened the door and the two walked into his room. Mitchie laid on his bed, burying her face into one of the pillows. Shane sat next to her.

"Mitchie…" He started. "Come on. You need to finish school. You don't have to go to college after that." He tried. Mitchie shook her head. Shane kissed her arm. "Come on Mitchie." He kissed her shoulder then her neck. Mitchie wanted to shake him off, but she didn't.

"Shane…stop." Mitchie whispered, but her voice sounded very pleasured.

Shane smirked. He leaned down near her ear. "Make me." He whispered softly. He turned Mitchie so he could see her face. Shane hungrily kissed her. Mitchie completely forgot what their argument was just about, why she was crying, and even the fact that she was even pregnant.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's back and deepened the kiss. "Hmmm." She groaned.

"So…you going back to school?" Shane asked, pulling away.

Mitchie frowned. "Way to ruin the moment, Gray." She said.

Shane smiled and softened her hair. "Come on, Mitchie. You know you want to go back to school." Shane leaned in her neck. "Just the way you want…other things." He whispered. A shiver was sent down Mitchie's spine. Shane softly kissed her neck.

"Yeah…" Mitchie whispered, closing her eyes. Shane knew he had her right where he wanted her. "Going back to school…other things…yeah." Shane rubbed her thigh down to her leg.

The door swung open. "Oh God. Ew." Nate said, covering his eyes. Shane quickly got off of Mitchie and looked at Nate, who was standing at the doorframe, horrified. "Make it stop!"

"What the hell are you doing home from school?!" Shane asked Nate. He immediately groaned in irriation as a few conclusions spurred up in his mind. "Your not playing hooky, are you? You know how pissed Jason will be if he finds out. Then _I'll _get in trouble too because I happened to be here with you at the same time."

"No…actually…it's worse." Nate murmured.

"Let me guess—suspended?" Shane asked, not even sounding mad at all nor surprised.

"Yep." Nate said, not caring.

Shane laughed. "It _does _run in the family. I got suspended so many times, I was so close to getting expelled." Shane boasted

"Impressive." Nate said sarcastically. "Anyways, did the school office call you or Jason?"

"Uh, well I didn't get a call so it was probably Jason."

Nate groaned. "I'm in deep shit." He said, covering his face.

"Yes you are." A voice said. Nate turned to see Jason, glaring at him. "Suspended, I see."

"Wanna get out of my room guys? I don't want arguing in here." Shane said, pushing his brothers out. He locked the door and smiled at Mitchie. "So, where were we?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and got up. "Just about done." She said, exiting his room.

Shane groaned. '_So effing close!'_ He thought.

Nate sat down on his bed while Jason was pacing angrily back and forth in front of him. "You got a girl pregnant?!" He finally yelled.

Nate kept his mouth closed shut, too afraid to speak for once. '_Not just one girl_.' He thought miserably. He would never tell Jason (or anyone else) that. Nate looked up at his brother. Jason was so pissed, his face was flushing red. "Well answer me!" He demanded after realizing Nate wasn't going to utter anything soon.

"Well…I did…but she's not pregnant anymore." Nate whispered.

Jason groaned. "God! This is what I was afraid of! Did you do anything with Alex?"

'_I could of.' _Nate thought. He folded his arms and shook his head no.

"Don't lie to me Nate." Jason warned.

"I'm not lying to you this time!" Nate protested.

"This time? Oh, it's a _this time_? Hmm, I wonder how many times you've lied to me in the past then!" Jason scolded. "Nate you're in serious trouble right now."

"Dude! You're twenty-one! Five effing years older than me! Not forty-one! Stop acting like you're my dad because if you haven't noticed, Dad is out of the state, country, and even out of this freaking continent!" Nate yelled, snappnig.

Jason frowned. "Nate. Grounded. For _life._" He said. Jason turned and closed Nate's door. Nate frowned and looked at his window, wondering if he could possibly sneak out without being heard. Jason opened the door again. "Sneak out and you're _so_ dead." Nate rolled his eyes and jammed his hands into his pockets, cursing his brother's intuition. Jason closed Nate's door again and left.

'_I'm already having trouble with Sarah hating on Addie. Now I have Nate getting suspended. Life sucks.' _Jason thought angrily. He walked into his room and shut the door.

--

Alex was crying her eyes out. "Alexandra Margarita Russo! What is wrong with you?! Getting suspended like that?! I do not believe this nor will ever understand!" Her mom yelled, filled with anger and disappointment. "Using foul language?! Fighting with another girl?! Where did I go wrong?!"

Alex covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She always hated the fact that if she cries too much, she screams. "You never got in trouble before! Why start now?! This is not like you. There had to be an influence." Her father said. Alex's parents looked at her sternly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" They asked at the same time. One more tear slipped down Alex's face before she felt as if her heart stopped beating. '_I'm dead.'_ She thought.

(Original a/n) **A/N: It's ending sooooon!! Not really soon but not really far...close I guess? LOL. **

**Is Alex going to tell her parents that she has a boyfriend? Will Leah try to get Nate back one more time? Will Mitchie go back to school and stop giving Shane the cold shoulder? What about Tess and Sarah? Will their plan unfold to take back their exboyfriends? Then there's Greg and Heart. Will Heart ever like Greg agian?**

**I just realized that I like asking questions about the next chapters in my author's notes. Well those are kind of like previews...so I guess you know what's gonna happen later?...or not. LOL.**


	27. When It All Falls Apart

**A/N: **I just remembered that someone once asked me what I named Alex 'Alexandra Margarita' when Margarita is an alcoholic beverage. Well, go ahead and ask Disney because that's the middle name they gave Alex.

* * *

Alex looked at her parents. "Excuse me?" She managed to say in the straightest voice she could possibly muster.

Mr. and Mrs. Russo glared at their daughter. "It can't possibly be Heart. I mean, yes she's a trouble maker, but she knows what she's doing. So your friends are out of the picture. You're too smart to get suspended by yourself. Something had to be the cause of it. A boy maybe?" Mrs. Russo asked.

Alex thanked God for telling Mr. Wells not to tell exactly why she got suspended, only the fact that she did. Alex felt as if either way she would be dead though.

"So do you have a boyfriend or not?" Mrs. Russo asked. Alex didn't answer. She just kept on crying and covering her mouth to stop herself from scream-crying.

"Theresa, I don't think she has a boyfriend. Alex had despised boys from the very beginning. Plus, she promised us that her education will come first to anything. Maybe she did something else to get a suspension." Mr. Russo said. Alex sighed in relief, thanking God once more.

"You know, I'll just call your principal to see why you got suspended." Mrs. Russo said, picking up her home phone.

Alex's eyes widened in fear. Before she could say anything to prevent her mother from calling her school, though, her cell phone started buzzing. Alex stealthily checked it and saw that she had a text message from Nate.

**Baby r u ok? R ur parents spazzing out? **Alex replied as fast as she could

_My parents r yelling at the top of their lungs! Nate I'm in deep crap! They're gonna find out what happened if they do…I can't c u ever again. _

**No! Don't ever say that! We'll always c each other. Don't worry ur parents won't find out.**

_How? They're calling the school office right now._

**I have a plan in action ;)**

Alex raised an eyebrow and put her cell phone away quietly. She wiped her tears and looked at her mother who was still waiting for the school office to pick up. Surprisingly, hope was somewhere inside of her.

--

Nate instantly sent a text to Heart, telling her his plan. Heart received it during study hall and smiled. '_Finally. Time for something interesting that doesn't involve drama.'_ She thought.

Heart raised her hand. "Can I have the bathroom pass please?" And she was off. Heart sneaked into the school office into the secretary's room. The secretary was out for the moment and the phone was ringing repeatedly.

Heart carefully walked into the office and picked up the phone. "South West High, this is secretary…uh…Mary speaking." Heart said with her nose plugged.

"Yes, this is Theresa Russo, Alexandra Russo's mother from the eleventh grade, I wish to speak to Mr. Wells." Mrs. Russo said.

Heart thought of something quickly. She didn't have much time. "Well Mr. Wells is in a meeting. Why don't I put you on hold." And Heart hung up. She laughed a little, just picturing the irritated look on Mrs. Russo's face.

"In a meeting—wait…hello? Anyone there? My goodness, she hung up on me!" Mrs. Russo redialed the school office again. "I am definitely going to complain to Mr. Wells for this Mary's rude behavior!"

Alex closed her mouth and covered her face so her parents couldn't see that she was laughing. She just had the slightest feeling that Mary was actually Heart.

Heart was about to leave the office until she heard the phone ringing again. She groaned and walked back in.

"What do you want now?" She whined.

"Excuse me? Mary who-ever-you-are, you should be fired from all of your rudeness! It's completely absurd! I wish to talk to Mr. Wells this second!" Mrs. Russo demanded.

Heart rolled her eyes. "Aren't I speaking in English? He's in a meeting!" Then she heard someone clear their throat. "What now?!" She turned and saw Mr. Wells staring at her, tapping his foot, looking angry. "Crap." Heart hung the phone up.

"She hung up on me again! I am most definitely complaining to the school board!" Mrs. Russo stated.

"Miss Gray, what on earth are you doing here? I already suspended your cousin, do you want a suspension too?"

"No, but a detention would be fine." Heart said, smiling.

"Very well. Detention after school today. Now tell me, why were you talking on the phone when you should be in class?"

Heart sighed. '_Think fast, Heart. Think fast. Should I lie and keep my best friend and my cousin clea,n but I get in trouble, or should I turn them in? Wait, why am I even thinking about this?' _

"Well, I got bored in study hall so I decided to chill here." Heart said, obviously covering up for Alex and Nate. '_Nate and Alex owe me big time!' _She yelled in her mind.

Mr. Wells rose an eyebrow, not buying it. "You decided to 'chill' here?" He asked. "Now really, Miss Gray, what is your real reason why you're in the secretary's office when you should be in class? This time, I want the real reason."

Heart sighed. "Well—"

The phone started ringing. Heart felt her heart stopped beating. '_Please don't let it be Mrs. Russo. Please don't let it be Mrs. Russo!'_ She begged to God.

Mr. Wells picked the phone up.

"South West High, this is Mr. Wells speaking." He said. "Oh yes, Mrs. Russo. I was going to have a group meeting with you, your husband, and the other student's parents."

Heart groaned.

Alex stared at her mother in horror. _Oh my god! She's going to find out! She's going to find out! No, no, no, no!_ She thought, extremely worried. Alex grabbed her cell phone and started texting Nate as fast as she could.

**Nate! Mr. Wells is spilling everything 2 my mom! I'm dead! I'll never c u ever again! **

Nate received her text. He frowned and quickly sent her a text back.

_No. That will never happen._He simply said. Then he started texting Heart. He would of yelled at her, but she was still back in school.

_WTF?! WHAT HAPPENED?!_ Heart sneaked a peek at her cell phone and quickly replied without Mr. Wells catching her.

The freaking principal caught me. He's talking 2 Alex's mom now. I feel so bad. Her parents r probably going 2 kill u. I'll set up ur funeral.

Nate groaned as he read Heart's text.

_It's not the time 4 joking! We gotta fix this!_

How r we supposed 2 fix this? Oh and BTW Jason or Shane has 2 attend a meeting Mr. Wells is hosting for u, Alex's parents, and Greg's parents.

Nate groaned again.

"Great. Jason gets to know more of what happened. Just great." Nate said, throwing his cell phone onto the other side of the bed. Nate buried his face into a pillow and had the biggest urge to suffocate himself.

His cell phone started buzzing again. He received another text from Alex.

**I love u. Sorry. I just wanted that 2 b the last thing I said 2 u b4 my parents set me down on lockdown. **

Nate sighed. "I'm getting you out of this, Alex." He whispered.

--

Mitchie sat in the dining table with her head resting on her hand and her elbow on the table. She sighed as she looked into the open space, zoning out. Emotions surrounded her mind, and Mitchie was not enjoying it. She was scared how her classmates will treat her since they all know that she's pregnant, sad because now everyone knows that she's pregnant, confused because Shane won't let her drop out of school, and she was worried about the child she's carrying.

Mitchie laid her head on the table and sighed once more. '_This is never going to end, is it?' _She thought sadly. When she was fourteen years old, all she wished was a normal high school life. She wanted to join a couple of clubs, make life long friends, pursue her dream of becoming a musician, maybe even have a boyfriend.

But no. In her freshman year, her boyfriend dumped her a little while before her fifteenth birthday. In her sophomore year, she started breaking as many rules possible, like getting high, going out with different boys and doing unholy things with them, and always missed curfew. In junior year, Mitchie expected to keep that reputation up, but she saw her ex-boyfriend again. She saw _Shane_. The boy who created her new rebel image and destroyed her sweet little girl look all at once. To make things worse, Shane got her _pregnant._ It's bad enough to see your ex, but to get pregnant by him was worse.

Mitchie thought things would get better once she stayed with Shane. That she'll live her happily ever after she's been dreaming of ever since she met him. When things were going on that line, though, it just had to be stopped. Mitchie felt as if her world was beginning falling apart, no, she _knew_ that her world had already been falling apart.

Mitchie felt water running down her eyes. She was crying. Again. She quickly wiped her tears away. "Ugh." Mitchie groaned as she felt her stomach going uneasy again. "Stupid pregnancy barfs." She moaned as she ran into the kitchen and barfed into the sink.

Mitchie washed the disgusting barf away and her face as well. Shane stood at the doorframe of the kitchen, watching her. He didn't dare move or speak. He just simply watched Mitchie.

"Why must I be so pregnant? Why did I even talk to Shane?! I should of never talked to him at that party. Ugh. I wouldn't have gotten drunk, and I would have never gotten pregnant! Maybe I should just get a freaking abortion and move back in with my parents." Mitchie murmured. Even if her voice was low, Shane could hear her perfectly.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asked, his eyes watering. Mitchie spun around, surprised. She blinked at Shane, not knowing whether to feel guilty or angry. "Tell me Mitchie. Is that how you really feel? For all I've done…I've been studying my ass of at school and have actually been paying attention because I want our kid to have a bright future. I want us to live a happy life once I graduate. Just you me and our child. But hearing you regretting it all and wanting to have an _abortion_?Really, Mitchie, what is wrong with you?! You can't kill a child like that!"

Mitchie sighed and folded her arms. She didn't answer Shane's question, which got him angrier. "So you're telling me that you regret loving me?!" Mitchie's head shot up. She never really expected that. That's the only thing she's never regretted. Through heartbreak and heartache, she never really regretted loving Shane. Even when he left her, she never regretted loving him.

"Shane, I—" Mitchie started. Shane held a hand up. Tears swelled up in his eyes, and they fell down slowly, one by one.

"Save it." He said.

"But Shane—"

"I said save it. I don't wanna hear it. Go ahead and do your freaking abortion. I don't want anything to do with you." He said.

Mitchie's tears increased. "Shane, let me explain!"

"No! I heard enough! We're done!" Shane grabbed his car keys and drove away, far away.

Mitchie leaned on the wall and sunk down. She cried and cried, covering her mouth so no one could hear her. She crawled up in a little ball and continued crying, wishing that she kept her mouth shut.

Shane grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. He let it ring for a while, thinking of angry thoughts about Mitchie. Then it finally picked up.

"Hello? Shane?" The voice on the other line sounded happy and excited.

"Hey, Tess." Shane said bluntly. "Can you meet me at the club?"

"Sure! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Shane sighed and hung up. He needed to forget. He'll do anything to forget.

--

Jason walked downstairs and heard painful sobs. He raised an eyebrow and followed the cries. He soon found Mitchie in the kitchen, crying her eyes out. Jason stared at her, not knowing what to do. He was too much in the state of shock to even move for a moment.

"Mitchie? Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. Mitchie pressed herself on the cold hard floor, not wanting to move. She shook her head no furiously.

"L-leave me a-alone!" She cried.

Jason gently raised her up. "What happened?" He asked.

Mitchie shook her head again. "I want this baby to die! _I _want to die!" Mitchie yelled. "I don't deserve to live!"

"Mitchie, I don't think you should be sounding emo." Jason said weakly.

"Shut up! You don't understand!" Mitchie looked at Jason, who looked really hurt from her outburst. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just Shane—"

"What did Shane do?" Jason asked, understanding a little better. "I know he's dumber than a piece of rock but—"

"He left me." Mitchie interrupted. Her lip trembled and she started crying even more. "He left me! He wants nothing to do with me! He doesn't even love me! He hates me so much, Jason! Where's Heart? I really need Heart! I want Heart right now!"

"Shhhh. Heart's coming home soon. It's almost 3:00." Jason said, worried because a pregnant lady is going overboard with her mood swings.

"No! I want Heart now!" Mitchie yelled. Nate heard Mitchie's yells and ran downstairs. He saw her looking like a mess and wondered if Alex was like this right now.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Shane was being an asshole and a jerk. He left Mitchie."

Nate looked at Jason and Mitchie in surprise. He knew how much Shane loves her.

"He did what?!" Nate yelled. He looked at Mitchie again. She looked like as if crying was the only possible thing she could do. Nate walked up to Mitchie. He gave her a hug. Mitchie cried in his arm. "I'm so sorry that Shane's an idiot."

"I should be sorry. He's mad at me because I said that I wish I never saw him at the party." Mitchie whispered. And when it seemed like Mitchie couldn't cry as much as she was right now, her tears increased.

"You did have a reason. What sixteen-year-old wants to be pregnant?" Jason asked, joining the group hug. Then the phone started ringing. Jason sighed and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Gray? This is Mr. Wells from South West High. I believe your younger cousin, Heart, has detention today after school. Just for two hours." Mr. Wells said on the other line. Jason groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Alright." He said, annoyed. "What did she do this time?"

Nate looked at Jason, scared. '_Oh_ _God! Damn! She got caught! Great, now Mr. Wells is gonna spill to Jason what Heart tried to do. At least she didn't get a freaking suspension though…' _Nate thought.

"Well she was at the secretary's office, using the phone. She was talking with one of the parents of the students, making mischief. Though I am not surprised. I remember you doing this in your sophomore year." Jason turned red. He never really told his brothers how much of a trouble maker he was back in high school. He was even bigger than Shane. Where do you think Shane got the inspiration?

"Okay. I guess I'll pick her up at five then." Jason groaned.

"Oh and at 3:05, here at school, we'll be having a conference, discussing about what Nate did. I only told you a fourth of what happened. Bring Nate as well." Jason groaned again. He glared at Nate. Nate looked away, looking innocent.

"Okay then. Thanks…I guess." Jason was about to hang up, but Mr. Wells started talking again.

"I know this would be quiet odd if I say this, but don't be too harsh on your brother and your cousin. You were quite the trouble maker back in the day. It would be just entirely hypocritical. I'm not saying that you should punish them though. What Nate and those other four did definitely broke the school record for worst thing that had happened in school."

"Even worse when Shane flood the school?" Jason asked, surprised.

"Far worse."

Then the two hung up.

As Nate hugged Mitchie, he thought about Alex. '_What if she's going through an even worse time? What if her parents find out? What if…I actually don't ever get to see her? She's right. She's always been right.' _Nate sadly thought.

Mitchie then pulled away and wiped her tears. "I need to go and see Shane."

"But we have no idea where he is." Jason said.

"Where does he usually go to?"

"This club. I doubt they'll let you in though." Nate said. Mitchie looked at Jason, hoping he could help her get to the club. Jason sighed.

"Come on, let's go find the world's biggest idiot." Jason said, getting his car keys. Mitchie smiled and followed Jason to his car.

--

It was 2:15 pm. Alex's heart was beating quickly as her parents were getting ready for the conference. She didn't bother getting ready, she was going back to school anyways. Alex was still scared though.

Her parents took her cell phone, trying to see if she did have a boyfriend. Alex cleverly deleted all of her text messages, knowing that her parents would try to look at them. Mrs. Russo scrolled down the contacts list.

"Who's Nate?" She asked. "Not Nate Gray, is it?"

Alex bit her lip. Even if her parents didn't know Nate Gray, every parent whose child ever attended South West High knew the history of any Gray.

"Yes." Alex squeaked, scared of her parents. She didn't look at them directly in the eye.

"What are you doing with that boy's number? Do you know how dangerous he is?! He could of taken advantage of you!" Mr. Gray asked. The two parents looked at each other as if an epiphany was shared between them.

"Is he you're boyfriend?" Mrs. Russo asked. Alex didn't answer. "Alexandra Margarita, answer us!" Alex was about to open her mouth. "And don't you dare lie to us!" She closed it again.

"Well…he's my friend." Alex said. It wasn't completely a lie but obviously not the truth.

"Impossible. We've met all of your friends. And if this Nate boy was your friend then you would of introduced us." Mrs. Russo snapped.

"Alexandra, is this boy really just your friend?" Mr. Russo asked. Alex looked down and nodded her head. Mr. and Mrs. Russo looked at each other and went downstairs to discuss how angry they were with their daughter.

Alex laid on her bed, tears slipping down her eyes once again.

Anyone who knew Alex Russo would say that she's a straight A student who would probably be under the poll: 'most likely to succeed' in their high school yearbook. She was the kind of girl who was an over achiever but didn't act like it. She did have her temper, but people recognize her as the sweet and innocent girl who just had a little trouble with making friends.

Really, Alex would have made many friends in high school. She would live that dream teenage life that many girls strive to have. There was only one thing stopping her. Her parents. Anyone who knew Alex Russo would also say that she has the toughest, strictest, and downright scariest parents ever. Meet them and you die.

Heart met them, and she was herself. Her parents disagreed a lot at first, but once they found out her grade point average, they decided that Alex should just simply keep this friend. Heart was the only one known to survive Jerry and Theresa Russo.

Alex's parents brainwashed her into thinking that grades are the most important thing in life. If she wanted a good and successful future, her grades will get her through it. Good grades were also the only thing that Alex noticed that would actually keep her parents happy. She felt as if nothing she ever did made her parents happy except for her straight A's and clean permanent record. So she blocked everything out and focused on nothing except excelling. She actually felt happy when her parents talked about how proud they were of their smart Alex and boasted to all of their friends. She still didn't feel the love any normal child would feel from their mom or dad though.

Then she met Nate. The day Alex met Nate, the first word that came across her mind was 'pervert.' (Not that it was much of a shock.) She hated him from the beginning, not knowing that his feelings towards her were the complete opposite. She lived through the years, hating and trying her best to ignore Nate. Once he exposed his love to her though, it all changed. Alex felt _loved. _Something she didn't feel like she received from her parents.

Nate made Alex happy. Of course he was the cause of most of her tears, but he still made her happy. Nate wanted Alex because she was Alex. Her parents wanted Alex to be this over achiever who only had good grades and a clean record, not their real daughter. When Alex looks at Nate, she feels as if she can be herself. When she looks at her parents, she feels as if she needs to put on a mask and start giving a 'perfect child' act.

Now she had to choose. Alex had to choose whether to lie about her relationship with Nate, but be exposed later at 3:05, and would never be allowed to leave the house; or she would come clean, but her parents would never let her see the light of day ever again.

Alex sighed. "He's not my boyfriend." Mr. and Mrs. Russo looked at each other, not knowing whether to believe their daughter or not. Alex sighed. '_I need to see Nate.'_ She thought. "Can I be alone?"

"Very well then." Mr. Russo said, he and his wife leaving. Alex quickly locked her door. She looked at her window and sighed. She never snuck out or even thought of sneaking out. She took a deep breath and opened the window. Alex climbed out and ran as fast as she could towards Nate's house.

--

Shane and Tess were extremely drunk. They held onto their bottles as if it was the center of their life. They danced as the swung the bottle around, drinking it from time to time. Shane looked at Tess, disgusted. Her body was pressed up to him as she swayed her hips back and forth.

"You're such a whore." He slurred as she grinded onto him.

"You know you like it, you little manslut." Tess said, pressing onto him even harder. "That's why you broke up with that ho for me." Shane froze and felt as if reality stroke him—hard.

He remembered clearly why he broke up with Mitchie now. For Tess_. _Now he repeated history twice in a row. He broke up with Mitchie for Tess. Shane got bored with Tess and broke up with her before. Shane got back together with Mitchie. Now he's about to break up with her, _for Tess._

"I did?" Shane asked, drinking more into the bottle.

He really didn't want to be reminded. Images of him and Tess having sex at that wild senior party appeared in his mind though. The worst part was that they had sex while he was still with _Mitchie_. Then pictures of Mitchie's sad, young face when he told her that he didn't love her came into mind. Shane felt as if he was going to explode. He just couldn't handle it.

Shane drank into the bottle as tears rolled down his eyes.

Tess looked at him. "Why so sad, Shaney? Come on! Let's dance!" She said. Tess wrapped her legs around his and kissed his mouth hungrily.

Mitchie and Jason walked in. They saw Shane and Tess, drunk, and having dry sex out there in the middle of the dance floor. Shane pulled away, feeling dizzy as bright colors appeared out of nowhere. He stumbled and held onto a chair for support. Shane turned and saw Mitchie. Her eyes were filled with tears.

(Original a/n) **A/N: Like always, I'm leaving you guys off with a cliffie! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hecka hard on it. It's 11:17 pm here so I'm gonna say Merry Christmas! Pshhh, don't worry I'm still gonna update this. I have lots of idea for the next chapters in my mind racing right now.**

**O and this may not seem to be relevant to this story but I just have to know. How many people want me to make a sequel to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You?' If I get fifteen people then I'll make one. **


	28. Regret

**A/N: **I'll admit it, this was a very sad chapter for me to write and the others to read. I also realized that I wrote the word 'hella' to describe something excessive—and I erased it too. Fun fact: did you know that only people from Nor-Cal say that word? If you do say that word and you're not from Nor-Cal…well then. I have no clue how you learned it :P

* * *

Mitchie covered her mouth as tears slipped down her eyes. She felt as if her world ended, falling apart, just crashed. She never really thought Shane would do this to her. She expected him just to be sitting down with a bunch of empty shot glasses, drunk. But no. He was kissing his ex-girlfriend in the middle of the dance floor.

"You can take me home now, Jason." Mitchie whispered, looking down.

Jason frowned, feeling sorry for Mitchie. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her outside. He turned back and glared at Shane, making sure that he gave his brother the most disappointing look possible. Jason rolled his eyes once he saw Shane's expression. Absolute blankness.

Shane blinked and felt as if he's gone back to earth and woke up on a bad start. Sobber. He was growing sobber. "Mitchie! Wait!" He called out behind her. Of course he was still drunk, but common sense was reaching back into his mind. He ran shakily, trying to catch up to her. Once again, he left a very angry Tess alone. "Mitchie!" Shane yelled for her desperately.

Mitchie stopped and froze. She turned slightly with salty tears still running down her eyes. Jason held onto her shoulders for support. He didn't know what his drunk brother could do. The possibilities were endless.

Shane stopped and panted. He didn't bother catching his breath. He needed to speak with Mitchie. He reached out for her hand, but Mitchie took her hand back quickly. Both of their hearts were completely broken.

Mitchie felt as if her heart was freezing quickly in such cold temperature. Her 'boyfriend' was treated her as if he was so coldhearted, as if he felt no emotion towards her. Shane, on the other hand, felt as if his heart was burning in hell. He felt so guilty, depressed, and so confused. Most importantly he felt so heartbroken that Mitchie won't take him back. Then again she felt heartbroken as well, and he was the cause of it.

"Shane, you better leave. You're drunk." Jason said. "I'll come pick you up later."

"No! I need to talk to Mitchie!" Shane said, getting angry. Tears started forming in his eyes. "I need to talk to her now!" He quickly wiped away a tear that he just shed.

Jason looked at Mitchie for her permission. Mitchie sighed.

"I'll meet you in the car in ten minutes." She said. Jason nodded his head. He walked towards his car leaving the two teenagers alone in front of the club. Shane reached for Mitchie's hand again, but she took it back. "What do you want?" She whispered.

Shane stroked his fingers through her hair. He touched her cheek, but Mitchie turned her head. Shane sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was so angry with you. I should of understood. Baby, I was drunk. I—" Shane stopped as he saw Mitchie's cries increased.

"I shouldn't of said that! I was the cause of this all!" She cried. Shane frowned and took Mitchie into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Shane!" She sobbed. Shane hugged her tightly and cried with her.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I did things much worse than you did." He whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

"What the hell?!" a voice yelled behind them. Shane let go of Mitchie as he saw Tess glaring at them angrily. She pushed Mitchie away and grabbed Shane's arm. "Why can't you just understand that Shane is all mine! I don't give a crap if you're pregnant with his baby! Your loss! All I know is that he wants _me_! He even proved it by having sex with me while you two were dating two years ago! Why the hell do you think he even broke up with you in the first place?!" Tess screamed into the air and walked uneasily away home in defeat and frustration.

Mitchie looked at Shane. Once she thought that her heart just got mended, it got broken all over again.

--

Nate Gray. The first phrase that would pop into anyone who went to South West High would be the hottest pervert to ever live. He was so flawless in every imprefect way. No one expected him to fall in love. That was the very last thing they all expected. The fact that he fell in love with a shy nobody, though, surprised everyone even more.

His future and his grades didn't matter to him. He knew that he could just live off his parents for the rest of his life. (One of the many perks of being the son of multimillionaires.) The only thing that mattered to Nate was his reputation and girls.

Then Alex came along, and his way of life changed. Nate became nicer, less perverted, and actually experienced love. It was something he wish that he could feel every single second of the day. He _needed_ Alex every single second of the day. She kept him grounded, she kept him happy, and she kept him feeling that marvelous feeling of love.

Knowing that he was the cause of Alex's soon to be ruined life makes him feel as if he was just a waste of space, a mistake of life. Nate sighed as he took a sip of Jason's liquor. He knew that Jason will throw a fit when he comes home, but Nate didn't care. He could care less of what Jason will do to him. The only thing that mattered right now was Alex, Alex, and Alex.

Nate heard someone knocking on the door. He groaned and walked up to answer it. Nate smiled when he saw who it was.

It was Alex.

Alex ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Nate!" She wailed, starting to cry.

Nate hugged her back. "Alex!" He said happily. He felt as if he never wanted to let her go.

Alex smelled something foul. She pulled away and saw what Nate was holding. "Give me that. You shouldn't be drinking…" She said. Alex was about to put it away when something stopped her. Alex blinked at the bottle and took a sip of it. Those sips soon increased into full gulps. Nate took the bottle away from her.

"You shouldn't be drinking this either. Wait, have you even _drank _alcohol in the past? You're going to throw up soon."

"Well you're drinking it right now." Alex said, reaching for the bottle.

"Be reasonable, Alex. This stuff is too strong for you." Nate said, raising the bottle even higher. Alex jumped up to reach the bottle, but Nate continued to keep it high in the air. "I'm putting this away from you."

Alex sighed and sat on his couch. Her parents were probably wondering where she is by now, but she didn't care at all. Nate walked into the room and sat next to Alex. She moved and sat on his lap and leaned on him, snuggling up against him. Alex rested her head in the crook of Nate's neck and sighed once more, this time it sounded more lonely.

"Nate, I feel weird." Alex said.

"That's what the liquor does to you, baby." Nate said. Alex groaned and Nate pulled her in for a hug. "Just go to sleep. It helps."

"You're making me feel like I'm drunk. I only drank like three sips."

"More like ten heavy gulps."

Alex shook her head. She then gasped, realizing that she just ran away from home. "Nate, I feel so terrible. I never disobeyed my parents like this! I ran away from home while they grounded me! I've never even thought of drinking!"

Nate smiled at his girlfriend, feeling proud of her. "Wow, I've corrupted your mind a lot." He said, smirking. He stopped smiling once he saw that Alex was beginning to cry again. Nate held onto Alex closer. "Sorry." He whispered. Alex hugged Nate tightly.

"I told them that we aren't dating. Once we get to the meeting…they'll find out and…" once again, Alex didn't want to finish her sentence. Tears dropped down from her face onto Nate's skin. She cried as she held onto Nate.

"Shhhh." Nate cooed as he rubbed her back.

He felt as if everything was his fault. Correction: Everything_ is_ his fault. He was the reason why Leah wants him. He was the reason why Leah ruined him and Alex. He was the reason why Alex is in so much trouble. He is the reason why Alex is crying right now. "I'm so sorry, baby." Without even knowing it, Nate started to tear up.

"Oh, Nate." Alex whispered. She hugged his neck and cried with him. Nate pulled her away and crashed his lips onto her. He kissed her with a fiery passion, a way he's never kissed a girl before. This was out of complete love.

Alex pushed Nate away. The two of them breathed heavily. "Nate, this could be last time we could do this." She stroked her fingers through his curly hair. "I love you so much. I'll cry again if I know for sure that this is the last time that I'll kiss you."

"Then let's make this our memorable one." Nate carried Alex up the stairs bridal style. He opened the door to his room and gently put Alex onto the bed. Nate pushed her hair away from her face. Alex looked up at him, tears started to form in her eyes. "Please don't cry."

"I…I can't." Alex whispered. Nate kissed her lips giving her that passionate kiss once again.

--

"I'm going home. Good luck with life, Shane. I hope you live a crappy one." Mitchie said, walking away. She wiped her tears away, angrily. It was pitiful to cry over a boy who just constantly keeps on breaking her heart.

Shane quickly got up and grabbed onto her wrist. "Mitchie! Wait! Please! I could explain!" He said. Mitchie tried to shake Shane off, but he wouldn't let go of her. His grip on her tightened as Mitchie still tried to walk away.

"Shane, you're hurting me." Mitchie said, trying to tug away from him. Shane held onto her even tighter. Mitchie let out a little whimper. "Shane, let go of me!" She demanded. Shane pulled her into a massive hug and didn't let her go. Mitchie tried to squirm away, she kicked her moved her body, but Shane was too strong for her.

"I will hold onto you until the end of this Earth, Mitchie. I love you so much. Why don't you understand that?" Shane said. Mitchie could feel his tears land on her shoulder. Mitchie began to cry once again. She looked up at him with dark, angry eyes.

"Then why the hell did you leave me?! Why did you have sex with Tess while you were still dating me?! Why did you lie to me and told me that you _didn't_ love me! Tell me Shane, explain that!" She screamed at him.

"I was stupid. And I'm very stupid 'til this very day! I don't know my multiplication tables well, I get really confused when people use big words, I hate it when people outsmart me…Mitchie, you know how much of a big fool I am. I'm an idiot, a moron, a dickhead, a complete ass and I don't deserve to be loved by a person as special as you are. Mitchie…you're my everything. I'm just a piece of worthless space in the world without you."

Mitchie chocked on her cries as she listened to what Shane had to say. She looked back down onto the dark black cement and didn't dare look up back at him. "I love you so much, Shane. Even if that means to have me burst into tears every five seconds, I'll do just for you. But, Shane, the fact that you're breaking my heart makes this so much harder for me. I feel like you don't love me."

"Mitchie, I love you so, so, so much. What will it take to make you believe that? I will do anything that's humanly possible. Anything. Please Mitchie…" Shane begged. Mitchie sighed. "Please be mine."

"I…I love you." Mitchie whispered. She pulled away from Shane's grasped and walked away. She didn't even turn around to look at him. Shane watched her go. Mitchie didn't even head straight to where Jason parked. She just walked away into another direction. He watched her fade into the dark until he could see her no more.

"I love you too." Shane whispered. He kneeled down onto the floor and started crying. Shane closed his eyes, wishing, _praying_, that this was just a nightmare that he'll wake up to. Then he'll open his eyes and see that Mitchie is in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He'll see the happy couple he's been dreaming of ever since.

Shane opened his eyes. He was sitting in Jason's car. He could still feel the tearstains against his cheeks as Jason drove. It was completely silent. Shane looked at his brother. Jason looked sad and pained. "When we get home, I want you to get some rest. I'm taking Nate out for a parent-teacher conference." Jason said in a hushed tone. He looked at his little brother with pure sympathy.

Shane began to cry again. "She left me this time, Jason. Mitchie left me." Shane said softly. Jason sighed, feeling so sorry for him. "And you know the last thing she said to me? She said that she loves me." Shane covered his face and cried. He felt like a little boy who was crying because he got hurt. Shane got hurt very badly. He felt as if his heart just got stabbed billions of times. But if he had to experience that everyday just to have Mitchie back, he'll do it. He'll do anything just to have her back.

Jason pulled over to their house. He helped Shane out of the car. Jason put his arm around Shane's shoulders and gave him a brotherly hug. Shane rested his head on Jason's arm as he unlocked the door.

Shane lyed down on the couch, laying on the cushion as he continued crying. His world just keeps on falling more and more apart and he has no possible way to fix it. It's like the end of all happiness and the endless apocalypse has just begun.

"Nate! Come one! We're gonna be late!" Jason yelled.

"Oh, Nate!" They heard a girl yell from upstairs.

Jason groaned. "Nate, if you're screwing with a chick upstairs I'm going to murder you!" Jason yelled, running up the stairs. He tried opening Nate's door, but it was locked. "Nate! Open the damn door!" Jason yelled, banging on it.

Nate grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed himself. Alex did the same as well. She looked around frantically, wondering where to hide. Nate pushed Alex into his sliding door closet and closed it quickly. He opened his door and looked at Jason innocently.

Jason walked in, looking around. It was the same exact mess it has always been like for the past sixteen years. Nate leaned on his closet, hoping that Jason won't think about opening it. Alex leaned on the closet behind Nate. Her heart was thumping wildly.

She slid down the door as she felt the sudden pain in between her thighs. Alex covered her mouth as she fought the urge to let out a huge groan. Her body was aching so much.

"Where's the girl?" Jason asked, folding his arms. Nate looked at his brother as if he had no idea what he was talking about. Nate shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jason." Nate said.

"Yeah, you suck at lying. I heard a girl here, Nate. Don't treat me like I'm some retard. I know you better than you think."

Alex started breathing hard. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain. She had no idea that it would hurt her that much. '_Nate's…really rough after the first few minutes_.' She thought. Sure he was gentle at first—since it was her first time—but once he knew that Alex grew accustomed to it, his pace quickened and hardened.

Alex clasped her hand onto her mouth. Her breathing was growing stronger. She felt like she was suffocating in the closet. Alex took deep and long steady breaths. Her head started to grow dizzy. Nate's closet was a mess with a bunch of crap everywhere. The fumes entered through her nose into her mind quickly.

Nate tapped his fingers onto the closet as Jason looked around his room. Jason glared at Nate, still not trusting him. "I can't find your girl, so your ass is saved. Get ready, we'll be leaving for your school in a couple of minutes." Jason instructed. Nate nodded his head.

Jason walked out of the door. Once he was gone, Nate closed his door quickly and locked the it. Nate ran back to the closet to check on Alex. Alex popped her head out in his closet and took loud breaths. She panted for air as Nate pulled her up.

"Your closet smells terrible." She said, breathing. "And I'm hurting like heck." She complained. Nate smiled at her and put his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead on hers.

"You had a good time though. Right?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. Who knew I would actually be 'one of your girls'?" Alex laughed. Nate rolled his eyes. Her legs still felt unsteady, and she felt as if she was going to fall. Nate helped her onto his bed and laid her down. He laid down right next to her.

"I've had sex with other girls…" Nate said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"But with you, that just felt really special."

"Aw how sweet…is some messed up way." Alex kissed Nate's cheek and closed her eyes. She checked the time. 2:51 pm. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God. My parents are going to freak! Nate I—"

"Alex, relax." Nate said, rubbing her leg.

"Nate, it took me a long time to get to your house! I can't just run back there! Plus I'm hurting like heck! Nate, my parents are probably upstairs in my room, calling the cops, filing a missing person report—"

"Shhhh. Alex, relax." Nate repeated. "I'll take you home."

"No. First of all, we can't possibly sneak around your brother. Second of all, my parents will see you, know that we're dating, know that I lied to them, and kill both of us!" Tears formed in Alex's eyes again. Nate hugged her and rubbed her waist.

"I'll get you through this. Trust me." He said, softly into her ear. Alex sighed and hugged Nate back. "And don't tell me that I can't sneak behind Jason. I've done it way too many times and I've never been caught."

"There's a first for everything."

"Don't be such a pessimist."

Soon, Nate took Alex's hand and led her outside his window. Since Nate's room was on the upstairs floor, they had to balance themselves on the outside windowsill and quietly and slowly slide down the gutter. Nate was the first one down and Alex watched him carefully and worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall." Nate whispered loudly. Alex nodded her head. She took a deep breath and imitated Nate's movements. As she reached the gutter, Alex closed her eyes and slid down the gutter. She landed on the grass floor with a silent thud in five seconds. "See, that wasn't hard." Nate mused.

"Well you've done this too many times to get used to it." Alex whispered. Nate took her hand and led her to his car. He started his car, not worrying about Jason. He never heard Nate start his car before anyway. With that, Nate drove as fast as he could towards Alex's neighborhood.

"Okay, I'll drop you off a block away so your parents won't see us together." Nate said as he stopped.

Alex nodded. She looked at him and softly kissed him on the lips. "Bye Nate. I love you." She whispered.

"You're acting like we'll never see each other again." Nate said sadly.

Alex frowned and looked down. "At this rate, we probably won't." She said, softly. Alex kissed Nate again and reached for the door.

"Hey, at least you're not a virgin anymore." Nate said with a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, loosing my virginity to a pervert really makes me happy."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Thank God that pervert is my boyfriend though." Alex said, giving Nate one last kiss. She quickly ran out of his car and sneaked back into her house.

Alex opened her window and sat on her bed. She heard her parents' coming up the stairs. Alex quickly picked up one of her text books and opened it just as her parents knocked on her door. Alex walked up to answer it. '_Thank God I locked the door.'_ She thought. Alex unlocked the door and looked at her parents.

"You were pretty quiet in here." Mrs. Russo said, squinting her eyes at her daughter. Alex shrugged. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I was just studying for upcoming tests." Alex mumbled. Mrs. Russo nodded her head. She looked around Alex's room, eyeing her carefully. Alex looked at her parents with a straight face. Her expression seemed calm and innocent, but her mind was the opposite. Her heart was thumping fast and she could feel sweat droplets forming.

"Let's go. Our conference starts soon." Mr. Russo said. Alex nodded and followed her parents into their car.

Nate drove back to his house once he saw Alex's parents' car driving towards school. Nate looked at the time. 3:00 pm. '_Oh shit.'_ He thought. Nate hit the breaks and speeded towards his house. He parked his car in front of the house and walked through the front door, not caring how mad Jason will be.

"What the fucking hell, Nate?!" Jason yelled. He groaned and grabbed Nate's arm. "Come on, we'll be late. We'll talk about your sneaking out when we get home." Nate took a glance at Shane laying on the couch before Jason closed the door. He frowned, seeing how miserable Shane looked.

"What's up with Shane?" Nate asked.

"Right now I want to know why in God's name did you sneaked out! Why the hell did you do that?! What is wrong with you?! Is partying, girls, and sex the only thing in your brain?!" Jason scolded.

"Jason, let's talk about this later! I want to know why Shane looks so sad!"

"How about we not talk at all!" Jason screamed as they parked their car in front of South West High. Jason checked the clock in the car. "Come on, we're late." He said, getting out of the car. Nate rolled his eyes and followed Jason inside his school.

On their way they saw Heart sitting in detention, doing her homework. She gave Nate an 'I'm sorry' look. Nate sighed at her. Jason glared at her, giving her an 'I'll deal with you later' look. Heart looked at him with an eyebrow raised. '_What crawled up his ass? Wow Nate, you messed up big time.'_ She thought.

Jason and Nate entered the room. Mr. Wells was sitting at a rectangle shaped table. Alex and her parents were sitting in the left while Greg, his parents, and Leah were sitting on the right. Nate sighed and sat next to Alex while Jason sat next to him.

The room wad dead silent. Mr. Wells cleared his throat. "I did not explain to you exactly why Gregory, Nathaniel, or Alexandra got suspended but only that they did. This is why I made this conference." Mr. Wells eyed the four teenagers. They were all looking down. "I called this conference so _they_ could be the ones to speak up. Who wants to go first?"

(Original a/n) **A/N: ...can you say drama? Who's going to speak up? Who's going to tell the truth? And what happened to Mitchie? Will she be fine? And what about Shane? **

**OK, I lied. At this rate the story probably won't end soon. So for the people who keep on telling me that they don't want this story to end, here's your wish! Well it's either I end Cupid, Meet Heart with a sad ending but start off with like a season two of it or I keep on going until I officially ended this story. Tell me what to pick!!!**


	29. One Happy Ending

(Original a/n) **A/N: Okay so continue with the story until it ends won! I agree with that idea too because I just realized that if I didn't continue with the story until it's done then the title wouldn't make sense much. Okay, so here's the new chapter! O and by the way, remember to check out Utterly Random's stories! Read Under the Mistletoe, Telll Me Something I Don't Know, and my favorite, Alex's Connection. You know you wanna read it! Ok, now you can enjoy the chapter. **

**A/N: **I also realized that if I stared a whole new story, I would be probably nowhere in ff. Oh and clap your hands everybody, this is my longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Word count wise. 5000+

* * *

Nate, Alex, Greg, and Leah looked at each other. The adults looked at them as well, waiting for one of them to speak up. No one expected Nate to speak up first, everyone knew that Alex was too scared to speak up, and Greg didn't do anything. He was just caught up in this mess.

Mr. Wells stared at the four teenagers. "It's Alex's fault!" Leah yelled, pointing at her. Alex stood up and banged the palm of her hands on the table. Anger rose up quickly inside the two teenage girls. It was like they were a volcano, ready to blow.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who started it!" Alex yelled back. Leah stood up so their faces were close to each other. Everyone watched the two girls. Their expressions were so dangerous and deadly.

"You're the one who rammed into me!" Leah yelled.

"You're the one who tried to take Nate away from me!" Alex screamed.

"You're the one who can't see that Nate doesn't want you!"

"You're the one who's way too stupid to _know_ that Nate wants nothing to do with you!"

"At least I'm not a stupid clueless mo-fo virgin and had sex with him." Leah glared at Alex with an eyebrow raised. Alex simply smirked at her. At this moment, she felt as if pure anger has taken over her body. She didn't even remember that she was at a conference, that her parents or anybody else was in this room with her. She just needed to prove Leah wrong.

"That makes both of us."

Everyone gasped except for Nate. Instead, Nate silently groaned and smacked himself in the forehead for taking Alex's virginity. Now he knew that he was going to die soon.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo!" "Leah Jeanette Burton!" Their moms exclaimed at the same time.

Alex widened her eyes and covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. Leah, on the other hand, just stood there, frozen. She couldn't believe what Alex just said either. Leah felt as if she was going to explode really, really soon.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH NATE?!" Leah screamed. She grabbed Alex's arm and tugged her, hardly. "He's my boyfriend!" Alex yanked her arm back, forgetting that people were around her again.

"Are you kidding me?! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Alex yelled back, pushing Leah. She stumbled back but regained her balanced quickly. The two girls looked like they were ready to brutally murder each other.

"Girls!" Mr. Wells yelled. Alex and Leah stopped. "Sit down!" They obeyed and quickly took their seats.

"Good job, Nate." Greg scoffed sarcastically.

"Who the hell is Nate?!" Mr. Russo yelled. Jason looked at his brother, shaking his head disappointingly. Greg smiled at pointed at Nate, wondering excitedly what the fathers were going to do to him. Nate glared at Greg and flipped him off. Jason elbowed his brother, feeling annoyed and even more disappointed.

Mr. Russo and Mr. Burton marched up to him. Nate looked at them, not even feeling scared when he knew that his funeral will come soon. He just felt completed unfazed. "My daughter just announced that she lost her virginity at age sixteen to this pervert?! I can't believe this!" Mr. Russo yelled. "I should kill you, boy!"

"Hey, I know Nate's a horny kid, but there should be no killing allowed." Jason said, getting worried. He still didn't want to lose Nate, no matter how many girls he slept with.

"I'm with him! We should kill you for having sex with both our daughters!" Mr. Burton yelled, completely ignoring Jason. Jason groaned, wishing Nate didn't take his reputation too seriously. Nate sighed, wishing the same thing.

"Alex, sit over here." Mrs. Russo said, pulling her daughter away from Nate.

"Mom," Alex complained.

"Sit over here!" She yelled, taking Alex's arm and pushed her onto her seat. Alex felt her tears building up until she started crying silenty. Nate, Jason, Greg, Mr. Wells, Mr. and Mrs. Burton watched, surprised.

'_So this is what she means by strict parents.'_ Nate thought, guilty.

"Nathaniel, since all of this seems to be your fault, why don't you share your side of the story?" Mr. Wells asked. Nate just kept on looking at Alex who was crying. He thought how it was him who made Alex cry again. It was all his fault again. Nate couldn't stand it. He was just so speechless and felt so painful seeing Alex cry. "Nathaniel?" Nate finally looked at Mr. Wells. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to answer.

Nate sighed and folded his arms. "I'm a perverted sixteen year old guy who's probably slept with over a hundred girls—and I'm not exaggerating. Sex is like air to me, I need it. I probably need to go to some rehab for sex. I had sex with Leah, telling her that she's my everything, bullshit like that, when really I wanted from her was just sex." Nate said in a soft voice.

Everyone looked at him so disappointedly. Jason sighed, shaking his head again. So much disappointment was pointing at Nate. He didn't think that he could take it anymore.

"But then there's Alex. Honestly I've been chasing after her since I was fourteen years old. She was just so different. I mean, she was just the hardest girl to go after for." Nate stood up and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Russo with sincere eyes. "I love your daughter, I really do. I love her so much, I actually _waited_ until she was ready to have sex with me. I had this opportunity to have the dirtiest and most disturbing sex moment with her one time at a party, and I didn't take it.

"This is how much I love Alex. I love her so much, I will do anything for her. I'm sorry I got her into trouble, but really, it's not her fault. It's…" Nate took a deep breath. He knew now that he was either going to get killed or expelled, or both.

"It's completely my fault. Not Leah's. Not Greg's. And especially not Alex's but mine." Nate felt a tear drop down his cheek as he just exposed something hidden inside him for the longest time.

Everyone looked at Nate, completely surprised. Jason looked at him, impressed. He never thought that he would see the day where his little brother admitted that he was a humongous pervert or the fact that Nate Gray has actually fallen in love. The rest of the adults and Greg stared at Nate, still shocked. Leah stared at Nate, heartbroken and angry, while Alex stared at Nate with a smile on her face.

"Well do you know what this means, Nathaniel?" Mr. Wells said. Nate sighed. He looked at his principal, waiting and ready to accept the horrible punishment he's about to give. "Alexandra and Gregory, you two are out from suspension and this won't show up on your permanent records." Alex and her parents sighed in relief. "But for you, Nathaniel, your suspension continues. I suggest you talk to our school's counselor as well. Sex with about a hundred girls?"

"Over a hundred." Greg corrected. He looked at Nate, not hating him as much as he used to. "But why would you blame him? He's a guy. Hell, I would do the same exact thing if I had the chance."

"Which you won't since you're asking my cousin out." Nate said, raising an eyebrow. Jason looked at Greg too, looking at him with the same emotion Nate was feeling towards him right now. Greg put his hands up in defense and looked back at his sister.

Leah was looking on the floor, feeling complete hatred towards Nate. She looked at Alex, envying her, but not hating anymore. What Nate just said…it totally opened her eyes. Why should she waste her time for a guy not worth her love? Why would she waste her time hating a girl who did nothing to her? Leah sighed.

"Boy, you still took our daughters' virginities." Mr. Burton said in a low voice.

"Actually, Dad, Nate didn't take my virginity. He was my…third." Leah said in a quiet whisper. Mr. and Mrs. Burton stared at their daughter, surprised.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." Mrs. Burton said.

"Well you still took our daughter's virginity!" Mrs. Russo yelled. "I should sue you for having underage sex!" Nate looked at Mr. and Mrs. Russo then his eyes made their way towards Alex. Alex looked scared and embarrassed. Mrs. Russo grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her up. "Come on, Alexandra, we're leaving. Thank you, Mr. Wells."

"Nate—" Alex started but Mrs. Russo tugged on her arm roughly and hardly. Alex bit her lip, trying not to shriek. Tears rolled down her eyes again. Nate instantly ran up to Alex and pulled her away from her mother. Nate hugged her as she hugged him back.

"You're not taking her away from me. I don't care if you sue me or attempt to kill me in my sleep but you are not taking my Alex away from me!" Nate yelled, nearing tears again.

Everyone looked at the two and just stared.

--

Shane laid on the couch, still crying, still depressed. He stared into the open space, worrying about Mitchie. He doesn't believe that a pregnant sixteen year old girl could make a living alone. She couldn't be all by herself. She was just a child…who just happens to be carrying a child as well.

Shane turned on the other side, wishing that he had his Mitchie with him right now. That they would live their wonderful life and experience their magical happy ever after. Shane knew that that couldn't happen—not anymore at least. Mitchie could be anywhere by now, and he knew that she didn't want to see him or have to do anything with him.

Shane looked up, feeling even more depressed and desperate. He wanted to buy the best detectives and make them search for Mitchie and bring her back to him. He was so desperate, he felt that he would do anything just to get her back. Correction: he _will_ do anything just to get her back.

Shane sighed. It was too bad that he couldn't do anything. No matter how many detectives he hires, no matter how much money it'll cost, no matter how much his heart has to keep on breaking, Mitchie won't come back to him. Shane messed up, and he messed up big time. Something this bad was practically impossible to fix.

Heart walked in through the front door. She looked at Shane, and her face completely fell. Shane didn't even move his eyes when the door opened. He was too depressed to do anything. The house could be on, fire and he still wouldn't move.

Heart sighed and sat on the edge of the couch. She held onto her cousin's arm. "Shane?" she asked, knowing that something was wrong. Shane began to cry. Like his brothers and Heart, he always hated crying in front of people, but right now, crying was the only thing he could possibly do. Heart frowned and hugged her older cousin tightly.

"Mitchie left me, Heart. She never wants to see me again." Shane said in between his tears. Heart closed her eyes tightly, feeling the tears build up. She couldn't believe this. It was just so unexpected. Heart wanted to ask why, but she knew that she would only make the situation worse. "I'm never going to see her again." Shane whispered.

"Shane, don't say that. You'll never know. Maybe she'll realize that she made a huge mistake and come back. Then you and Mitchie can get married and live happily ever after with your baby." Shane cried even more. "Please, don't cry. You're losing your hot and stupidly manly image." Heart said, trying to get a laugh. Shane didn't laugh, but his tears lessoned. He hugged Heart tightly.

"Thanks for trying." he whispered. Heart began to cry. Like Shane, she really believed that she was never going to see one of her closest friends ever. Mitchie was like her big sister, and now she won't ever see her again. The two cousins cried as they hugged. They hated it, but it was the only thing they could do.

--

"Alexandra, we are leaving." Mrs. Russo said in a dangerous voice as she stared icily at Nate and Alex.

They looked like they were never going to let go. Alex didn't move a muscle. She just stayed in Nate's arms as she stared at her mother fearfully. Nate rubbed her back as Alex gripped onto him tighter, comforting her, protecting her.

"Alexandra, obey your mother. We are leaving." Mr. Russo said sternly.

Still no signs of movement.

When they saw that their daughter was not going to do what they wish, Mrs. Russo felt as if a bomb inside her just went off.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo! Let go of that young man and let us leave!" She yelled, taking her daughter's arm and tugging her away.

"Now, Mrs. Russo, I don't think that there's a need for anything physical." Mr. Wells said, getting worried. Everyone else was already worried to mention it.

Mrs. Russo glared at Mr. Wells and put her hand up to stop him from speaking. "Do not tell me how to raise my daughter!" She turned to Nate and pointed her index finger close to his face. "And you, young man, you better stay as far away from Alexandra or else I am going to sue you!"

"Threatening me won't do you any good." Nate said, not scared at all. He glanced at Alex who was endlessly crying. He felt as if a large amount of pain was just inflicted into him. Nate's expression stayed the same though. He wasn't going to show any signs of fear.

"Then we are moving out of this place! Come on, Alexandra!" Mrs. Russo screamed angrily, dragging her daughter out of the school. Mr. Russo followed behind.

"What?! Mom!" Alex cried. "I don't want to move!"

"You leave me no choice! This was your fault, not mine!"

That was the last they heard of the three before they left the school.

The Burtons awkwardly exited the school, leaving Nate, Jason, and Mr. Wells. Nate instantly broke down into tears and slowly slid down the wall. He hugged his knees and buried his face into them, hiding as he cried. He felt as if nothing was ever going to get better.

Jason walked up to his little brother and sat next to him. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked to Mr. Wells. Mr. Wells nodded his head and exited the room, giving the two brothers their privacy. Jason put his arm around Nate's shoulders and Nate hugged him. He cried and cried. "I can see that you actually really love this girl." Jason noted.

"Jason, Alex is my everything. To me, losing her, I lose everything. And…I just lost everything." Nate muffled. Jason rubbed Nate's back and sighed. He felt as if they were little kids. Him hugging his little brother, comforting him. Jason sighed and hugged Nate tighter.

"I'm sorry that I disobeyed you a billion times. I'm so sorry that I told you that you aren't my dad and that you shouldn't be going all overprotected on me. I'm so sorry that I slept with a bunch of girls even if you warned me not to. Jason, I'm _so_ sorry." Nate finally let it all out, words he has never spoken aloud before.

"Nate, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that. Dude, even if you're an ass, I love you. You're my brother. And I'm so sorry of what just happened. Why didn't you tell me that this Alex girl was actually worth it? And why didn't you tell me that you got a girl pregnant?"

Nate sighed. "Because I would have been dead." Jason laughed a little, knowing that Nate was correct. "But seriously, Leah is making that shit up. I did not get her pregnant. I'm smart enough to use condoms."

"I thought I saw one laying in your trashcan when I walked into your room. I'm guessing that it was Alex who's virginity you've taken this time."

"How d'ya know?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"Well she did admit it a while ago." Jason replied. Nate felt his tears run down his cheeks again. "Hey, don't cry. Even if I shouldn't be letting you do this, you should do everything to get Alex back. I mean, I doubt it that she's going to move, though her parents do seem deranged. But I know you. You don't quit this fast. Nate, get your girl back."

Jason stood Nate up and they hugged quickly. Then Nate was out the door in a second. Mr. Wells walked back in. "I see that you talked to your brother?" He asked. Jason sighed and nodded. "I heard that you told him to follow his heart."

"Uh, not really?" Jason said.

"Well you implied it. You know, when you were in high school, you were quite the trouble making ladies man yourself. It's like you're a bit of Shane and Nate. And Heart as well." Jason smiled a little.

"What can I say? Stuff runs in the family. I gotta go look after Nate. Mr. and Mrs. Russo might attempt to kill him. Thanks, Mr. Wells!" Jason said, running out the door.

Jason hopped into his car and found Nate on a stolen bike, racing towards Alex's house. Jason honked his horn. "That won't take you anywhere!" Jason yelled. Nate smiled. He got off the bike and quickly entered the car. Then they drove towards Alex's house.

Nate felt the adrenaline in his body. He was determined not to lose. As soon as Jason stopped the car in front of the house, Nate practically jumped out and rang the doorbell repeatedly.

Mr. Russo opened the door and squinted his eyes at Nate. "What are you doing here, boy?" He asked, looking ready to kill him. Nate gulped. He was about to open his mouth and speak, but he heard Mrs. Russo yelling at Alex and Alex crying her eyes out.

"What the hell is she doing to her?!" Nate demanded, letting himself in. Nate found one of Alex's younger brother walk down the stairs, looking sad. He looked at Nate then his dad.

"Dad, I think Mom has done enough. Alex is practically dead." The boy said in a quiet voice.

Nate winced, hoping that the boy was just joking.

"Max, go back into your room." Mr. Russo said kindly.

The boy, Max, sighed. He then looked at Nate from bottom to up. Max gave him the look as if he's known him for the longest time. "You're Nate?" he asked. Nate nodded his head. "Well I suggest that you leave before my parents kill you—but befor eyou do that, I just wanted to say thanks…"

Nate looked at Max, confused.

"Max, leave." Mr. Russo said again.

"No, I want to thank the guy who actually gave Alex a life, Dad. The guy who made her so lucky. Ever since Justin moved out, you've been forcing me and Alex to be exactly like him. Smart, successful, but unhappy. At least Alex has a boyfriend who actually makes her feel happy, Dad. And you know what? If you're not going to stop Mom, then I am."

Max raced up the stairs with Nate instantly following him.

"Max! Stop!" Mr. Russo yelled, but Nate and Max were already in Alex's room.

The sight was just dreadful. It could of caused tears to anyone's eyes. Alex was hugging her knees while crying and crying. Her eyes were red and her hair was completely messed up. She looked like she was scared to death. Mrs. Russo looked angry as hell. She looked even angrier once she saw Nate.

"What are you doing here?! Leave! Max, leave as well!" she screamed. Nate ran up to Alex and hugged her. Alex hugged Nate back, burrying her face in his chest, crying even more. Nate's shirt were instantly drenched in tears. Mrs. Russo was about to break the two apart, but Max held onto his mother.

"Mom! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?! She's not suspended, and it's not on her permanent records! Mom, why can't you let us be happy?!" Max yelled.

"What are you talking about?! You two are happy! It's that boy who's making your sister fail in life! Her grades are slipping, her attitude and worsening, it's just despicable!"

"Mom, he does make her happy! I should know! I've been reading her diary! Every single dang page is filled with the name: Nate Gray! Mom, I've never seen my sister this happy, and you're just going to ruin all! God, maybe this is why Justin moved out! BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Max, leave!" Mrs. Russo yelled, her face was red as a tomato.

"Mom, Max is right." Alex said, shakily. She wasn't even mad that her little brother has been reading her diary. All of those little things were trivial. Max let go of his mother and walked up to Alex. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Nate makes me so happy and you're just taking him away from me?"

"That's it! We are moving, and it's final! Start packing! I want to move here as quickly as possible!"

Nate thought that he heard glass shattering. No, it was his heart.

--

As Jason waited in the car, he saw a lady jogging on the sidewalk. He looked at her, smirking as he watched her chest move up and down. As the lady came closer, he saw that it was Addie. Jason smiled even more and walked out of his car. Addie stopped as she saw Jason. She grinned at him.

"Hey, Jason." She said sweetly.

"Hey, I never thought that I would see you here." Jason said.

"Well I live a block away. You should know, you've been to my apartment." Addie laughed a little as Jason blushed a bit of embarrassment.

"Really?" He asked, pretending to play dumb. The two turned their heads towards the Russo house as they heard a loud thud. Addie sighed and folded her arms. She shook her head.

"The Russo's are pretty mean people. Theresa and Jerry are the strictest parents I've ever met. I feel so sorry for Alex, Justin, and Max. Good thing Justin moved out of the house. They're all weighing it all down on Alex though."

"Wow, that's harsh." Jason said. The two heard another load thud. '_Oh God, please don't let them kill Nate.' _Jason prayed worriedly in his head.

He looked at Addie and smiled again. "So, you busy this weekend?" He asked. Addie smiled and blushed.

"Nope, why? Do you have something in mind?" She asked flirtatiously.

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I may have planned something. Only one way to find out." Addie laughed and kissed Jason's cheek. Jason turned red again.

"Alright then, pick me up at eight?" Addie negotiated. Jason nodded his head. Addie smiled and kissed Jason's lips. "Bye." She said, smiling even brighter at him. She then started jogging away. Jason sighed, feeling happy. At least one brother was living a normal, happy life.

The Russo's front door swung open and Mr. Russo pushed Nate onto the sidewalk. "Don't expect to see us again because we are moving far away! Don't try to look Alexandra up because you won't ever find her! Now leave! We never want to see your face ever again!" Mr. Russo yelled.

"Nate!" the sound of Alex's voice was heard. Nate tried to dodge Mr. Russo, but he couldn't see Alex anywhere. Mr. Russo slammed the door on Nate's face and locked it. He could hear the sound of Alex crying his name, but her parents were stopping her.

Jason looked at his brother sadly. Nate trudged towards Jason then began to cry again. "Dude, they're moving out of here. I d-don't think I'll e-ever see her a-again." Nate said in between his tears. Jason rubbed Nate's back again. He shushed him, trying to stop him from crying. Nate hugged his brother and cried. He didn't care about how pathetic and lame he looked. All he wanted cared about was Alex.

Now she's gone.

--

The Gray family sat in the dinner table, quiet. Shane stared at his food, still looking awful and depressed. Nate played around his with his food, looking as if he was near tears again. Jason was eating normally but feeling so sorry for his brothers, and Heart was eating slowly, eyeing her cousins.

"Okay, seriously, it's hecka quiet in here." She said. Nate and Shane didn't bother to look at her, but Jason quickly glared at her and shook his head, signaling her not to talk. Heart sighed. She really felt sorry for her cousins. "Guys, I…I don't know what to say. I mean…this must be hard for you…"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Nate said sarcastically.

"Nate, Shane, really she's just trying to help." Jason said. "Guys, she's fourteen. Give her a break. You two need a break. Relax, take a vacation—"

"Just shut up! I don't need this shit right now! I'm going upstairs!" Shane yelled. He stormed off upstairs into his room.

Jason stood up, but Heart stopped him. "Let me see him." she said, softly. Jason sighed and nodded his head.

Heart glanced at Nate before leaving. He was still playing with his food. Heart frowned and walked upstairs into Shane's room.

She opened the door slowly and found him crying and looking through his scrapbook. "Shane?" Heart asked in a small voice. Shane didn't look up at her, as expected. Heart sighed and sat next to him. She leaned on his shoulder, looking at the pictures of him and Mitchie. "You look so hot there." she said, pointing at a picture of him and Mitchie when he was still seventeen.

Shane smiled a little but it quickly faded away. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Shane, I hate it when you're sad. I'm too used to the stupid, happy go-lucky guy you are." Heart replied bluntly. Shane rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He laid his back on the soft bed and Heart did the same. They looked up at the ceiling. "I don't expect you to get over this in a second, but I just really hate it when you look so miserable. It makes me wanna…cry."

"Heart, you have no reason to cry. I do." Shane sighed. "I have a sixteen year old girl who's carrying my future son or daughter out there in the world, and I have no idea where she is. The girl I love with all my heart just left me, and I feel so suicidal at the moment. _I_ have a _real_ reason to cry."

"Shane, don't say that! Commit suicide then I'll bring you back to life to slap you silly! Shane, we'll find her. Mitchie can't be that far. She's probably begging forgiveness from her parents right now."

"If you say so…"

"To think that my best friend, Alex, moving away is enough, Nate is feeling depressed too, and you're obviously not happy." Heart said, sort of annoyed. Shane wrapped his arm around his cousin, pulling her into a hug. "When I first moved in here, I expected a mean, perverted Nate, a mean and stupid Shane, and a mean and control freak Jason. What I got was way worse."

"Sorry your move here wasn't all sunshine and rainbows."

"At least Jason is happy."

"Yeah, at least.'

Downstairs, Jason just kept looking at Nate. He was still playing with his food, having no intention of eating it. Jason sighed and folded his arms, and he continued to stare at his troubled brother. Nate was oblivious to Jason's stare and continued to play with his food.

"Dude, you really need to eat." Jason said.

"I really need Alex." Nate murmured.

"Oh my God, that's it. FAMILY MEETING!" Jason called out. He grabbed Nate and dragged him into the living room. Heart and Shane came by, shortly. They all sat on the couch while Jason sat in the armchair. "Guys, we really need to stop the drama fest. It's like we're high school girls or something."

"That's offensive!" Heart said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What I'm saying is that we need to perk up again. I know that Nate can't forget Alex, and Shane can't forget Mitchie, but you guys don't have to forget them. Just…move on. You guys don't have to love another person, but you don't have to act so miserable. We're young, we can't start acting all depressed at this age."

Nate and Shane gave each other glances, thinking that Jason had a point. "And, guys, I hate it so much when you start crying. It makes me wanna bawl my eyes out, and I'm not exaggerating. One tear drop from one of you makes me want to start a river. Guys, please be at least a little happy. One smile?" Heart asked, looking at Nate to Shane, back and forth.

"Umm…" Shane said, in a low voice. "I want to be happy, but it just seems impossible for me to be happy without my Mitchie. I'm sorry Heart, but you're not getting your smile today."

"Same here, Heart. I don't think I could ever move on from Alex. I'm retiring from my title as The Pervert. Alex is the only girl I want to kiss, make out, and have sex with." Nate said. His brothers and cousin looked at him, shocked and impressed at the same time.

"Wow, that's huge." Jason murmured. He looked at his family. "So do we have a compromise now? Start all over?"

"I'm in." Heart said.

Nate and Shane sighed.

"I guess we are too." they muffled.

Jason smiled.

"Good."

So is the drama done?

(Original a/n) **A/N: Okay so what I was thinking is that since their drama-rama is done (for the mean time) I decided that the next chapters until the end takes place when they're older. I just wanted to let you guys know so you won't get too confused in the upcoming chapters. Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! Review please!!!**


	30. Reunion

(Original an/) **A/N: Sorry if this chapter has spelling mistakes and grammer issues. I was in a huge hurry! Just tell me what I messed up. O and enjoy the story! One more thing so you won't get confused: Heart is nineteen, Nate, Alex, and Mitchie are twenty-one, Shane is twenty-four, Jason and Addie are twenty-six, and Sheri (you'll find out about her later) is five.**

**A/N: **Well, whatever "spelling mistakes and grammer" issues I had, they're fixed now. Here's the chapter where you'll get a taste of the future. You're near the end, so happy reading!

* * *

Five years had passed and life had been normal, a little too normal. It's been quiet and entirely boring, just the way people are supposed to live their lives. Nothing interesting occured, well interesting as in exciting. Interesting things had happened, just not those 'on the edge of your seat' kind of things.

Heart stabbed her ice cream as she walked around Jason's house. Even if she was nineteen years old and was legally an adult, she still wanted to stay with Jason. "Jason, the ice cream is all crappy!" Heart yelled out.

Addie walked downstairs, giggling a little. "Maybe it's because you left it out of the freezer for two days." She said.

Heart smiled a little and shook her head. She slurped the ice cream down.

"Oh, ew." Jason said as he walked downstairs. "I hate slurping noises."

"Don't be such a baby, Jason." Heart said.

For Jason and Addie, they're engaged and will be getting married next year. They lived their happy and uneventful life with no complaints. They were happy and that was all that mattered. Though, Heart tended to get on Jason's nerves most of the time.

"Me, a baby? How about you? Nineteen years old and you still act like you're ten." Jason shot back.

Heart rolled her eyes and fought the urge to spill the ice cream on Jason's head. She knew that she would get grounded again. "Well I'm going out today. See ya!" Heart said.

"With Greg?" Jason asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Duh, who else would I go out with?" Heart said obviously, rolling her eyes.

As the time passed by, many things changed as well. Heart had forgiven Greg and they were dating (no matter how much her cousins disliked it). She's also taking courses in college to be a psychiatrist. Shane finished college and is now the head of his parent's company, with that there was another multibillionaire born into the Gray family. For Nate, he's been going solo and living in his own condo and just lives life by helping out anyone unfortunate.

"Be back by twelve." Jason ordered.

"It'll only be fore a couple of hours. Plus, I'm nineteen, I can do whatever I want." Heart said in a sing-song voice.

"Not if you still want to live here."

"I can always move in with Nate or Shane."

"Heart," Jason said, sternly. Heart laughed and hugged Jason.

"God, I'm just kidding." She kissed his head then walked out of the door.

Jason rolled his eyes, and Addie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"She's kidding, Jason. Don't get twisted into a knot." Addie laughed. Jason sighed and smiled a little. He looked up at Addie and kissed her lips. Addie laughed again. "How's Shane and Nate? I haven't heard from them for a while." Jason shrugged as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well Shane's hecka busy with all the business stuff. I'm still surprised that he actually passed college with his IQ. Maybe the kid does have a brain. Then for Nate, he's probably doing some charity work down at the slumps. That guy has a lot of free time on his hands anyways. And like he'll get a job." Jason said while grabbed Heart's ice cream and dumped it into the trash can.

"Why don't you invite them to have dinner with us? You haven't seen your brothers in a long time, Jason. I remember when the three of you used to live with each other. Until Nate turned eighteen though. Then he and Shane moved out leaving Little Miss Sassy for us to live with." Addie smiled.

Jason rolled his eyes. "More like for us to raise. God, she still acts like a kid. I don't know how Greg deals with her. All I know is that there's one good thing out of that."

"What?"

"Greg would never dream to make out with a little girl." Addie laughed at Jason's over protectiveness. She touched his arm and kissed his lips. Jason wrapped his arms around Addie's waist and kissed her back. Addie giggled again.

"Oh, Jason! I forgot—" Heart said, walking into the kitchen. "Oh my God!" she screeched. Jason and Addie pulled away from each other and took a step back. Heart looked at them with her eyes wide. "You threw away my ice cream!" She whined. Addie laughed while Jason sighed, shaking his head.

Heart groaned and walked out of the house, finding Greg sitting in his car, waiting for his girlfriend. Heart smiled and walked up to her boyfriend. She sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. Greg kissed his cheek, and she blushed a little. Then they drove off to go on their date.

"So why don't you invite Shane and Nate?" Addie asked Jason again as he was about to kiss her.

Jason sighed and shrugged. Of course the three of them were close, but no where as close as they were before. They barely remembered each other's birthdays and felt as if they didn't know each other anymore. If it wasn't for Heart, they wouldn't be getting 'happy birthday' calls every year.

"I guess I could. I mean, I don't know if _they_ could though. Like I said, they're hecka busy."

"Then ask Heart to ask them for you. You know that they can't say no to their 'baby' cousin. You hardly could." Addie scoffed.

"Hey, I can say no to her! I don't spoil her!"

"Exactly why you bought her that beautiful sports car for her sixteenth birthday." Addie said, smirking with an eyebrow raised.

"Shane and Nate chipped in too!"

"Which means that Heart can get them to cancel whatever they have to do to have dinner with us. It'll be entirely perfect, like a mini family reunion! Oh my gosh, I have lots of cooking to do!" Addie said.

--

Heart laughed as Greg kissed her hand. "Wow that was fun." Heart said as they just got off the roller coaster. "You know me too well." She said as she linked arms with him.

Greg laughed and kissed her head. "Well I know that romantic dates aren't your thing, plus you have the mind of a twelve-year-old or something. So an amusement park was the perfect date."

Heart gasped overdramatically, feigning offense. Then the two of them laughed right after, as if they've been through this tradition tons of times before. They held hands then walked around the large park, looking for more roller coasters and exciting contraptions to ride on.

"So how are your cousins? Do they still want to kill me?" Greg joked, breaking their silence. Heart rolled her eyes. Greg laughed again.

"No, they don't want to kill you."

"Anyways, have you talked with Nate or Shane lately?"

Heart shrugged. "Not really. Shane is way too busy with all the meetings and business crap while Nate is doing something that actually isn't a waste of time. Either way, the two of them are hecka busy. I barely even see Jason too. He's out with Addie or doing something that has to do with his job." Heart answered. Greg nodded. "Can we not talk about this?" Greg nodded again.

Heart leaned her head on Greg's shoulders. Every single time she thought about Nate or Shane, she remembers Alex or Mitchie. Thinking about them makes her want to cry because she misses them too much. Heart tried to block those two girls out of her mind and enjoy her date. Five years has gone by. A person would think she was over this by now.

--

Once their date was over, Greg dropped Heart off back at her house with a kiss goodbye. Heart smiled and walked into the large house. "Jason! I'm home!" She yelled out. She heard a groan and realized that Jason was sleeping on the couch right in front of her. Jason felt like a bird just screamed into his ear.

"Shut up." Jason muffled as he turned to the other side. Heart giggled and walked into the kitchen. She found Addie cooking a bunch of food.

"Uh, dinner doesn't start in a couple hours, Addie." Heart said. "But I do love pancakes!" She said when she saw Addie turning the pancakes over. Addie laughed and flipped them again.

"I know, exactly why I'm cooking them. And I'm cooking because Nate and Shane are coming over for dinner."

"Really? Cool." Heart said, surprised. She didn't think that her other cousins could take time off of their busy and private lives. Heart sat on the counter, trying to reach over for the hot and new pancakes. Addie placed them far away from Heart's hands before she could reach them.

"So can you call them?" Addie asked.

"Ask who what?" Heart asked, confused.

"Nate and Shane. Invite them to dinner."

Heart raised an eyebrow and blinked at Addie. "So you're cooking a lot of food, and you didn't even invite them over to dinner?" Addie shrugged sheepishly. "What if they can't come?"

"Which is exactly why_ you're_ going to invite them. Come on, you know that those three boys can't say no to you. They love and spoil you too much." Addie laughed. Heart smiled and rolled her eyes. She folded her arms as she kicked her hanging feet back and forth.

"They don't spoil me."

"Which is why Shane bought you the iPhone when you said that your phone sucked _once._ Or when Nate bought all of those clothes for you when you said that one shirt of yours was too small. Or when Jason transformed Nate's room into your closet when he saw your clothes laying around the place."

"Hey, their problems, not mine. I didn't even want Nate's room to be my closet. Do you have any idea how many condoms and sex toys we found in there? Like a thousand or something." Heart shrivered, remembering the sight. Addie laughed again. "Plus, Shane and Nate hasn't been in this house in, like, five years or something."

"Which is a good reason for them to come back. Duh." Addie said as she began to cook another meal.

Heart pursed her lips and thought for a second. She shrugged. "Okay, I'll urge them to have dinner with us." Heart said, hopping off the counter and grabbing the house phone. She dialed Nate's phone number first since he was easier to convince.

"Hello?" Nate said.

Heart smiled at her cousin's voice. She hasn't spoken to Nate or Shane in a while anyway.

"Hi, Natey!" Heart said in a perky voice.

Nate laughed a little in the other line. He missed his little cousin so much. "Hey, Heart. What's up?"

"Well can you come over to a little dinner at our house tonight? Addie cooked up a bunch of yummy food, oh and pancakes too! Come on, you know you can't resist the awesome taste of pancakes! Pretty please, Natey?" Heart asked in her best 'baby cousin' voice.

Nate sighed, trying to resist it. "Well I don't know. I'm sort of busy…"

"Please, Natey?" Heart begged, sort of enjoying this.

"Alright. I'll be there at six. Make sure that you don't eat all of the pancakes by the time I get there. Remember, you're a girl, not a guy. Don't eat like a pig and stuff it down you're throat. It's disgusting, really."

"Thanks, _Mom_."

"Oh, shut up."

"I love you too. Bye, Natey." Heart bid goodbye. Nate laughed, and the two hung up. "Okay, time to call the smartest and richest airhead in America." Heart said to herself as she dialed Shane's number quickly. Shane's cell phone was turned off, and he obviously wasn't home, so Heart called his work number.

"Shane Gray's office, this is Lula speaking." Shane's assistant said.

Heart rolled her eyes. She always hated Lula, even if she never met her. She talked to her once and got pretty annoyed and angry when Lula wouldn't let Shane talk to her.

"Can I talk to Shane Gray please?" Heart asked.

"He's in a meeting, may I ask who it is?"

"Heart Gray."

"Oh, you." Lula said, her sweet tone changing into an annoyed one. Heart shook her head, annoyed as well. "Your cousin is in a meeting. Call him later in a couple of hours." Heart felt as if she wanted to drive all the way to Shane's work and beat the crap out of Lula.

"Jesus, can you just give the phone to him! I think everyone in the world knows that he's not a freaking meeting! Now give the effing phone to Shane!"

"Lula, who's screaming on the phone?" Heart heard Shane in the back round.

"Your cousin, sir."

"Oh, give me the phone then." Shane ordered. "Hey," He said nicely.

"Dude, I hate Lula. She's a byotch. Is 'your cousin is in a meeting' all she could say?" Heart asked, still mad.

Shane laughed. "No, don't mind her. She's just troubled. Anyways, is there something you want to say?"

Heart smiled, remembering that she needed to invite Shane. She quickly prayed to God, hoping that he will take time off of his hectic work schedule to have an hour of dinner with his family.

"Yeah, do you want to have dinner with us tonight? I know you're busy and stuff, so please don't give me that excuse, and before you think of another one, I want to add that there will be pancakes. What Gray could turn away an offer of freshly baked pancakes?"

"I only like the kind of pancakes she cooks though…" Shane said in a low voice. Heart mentally slapped herself, knowing that Shane will probably start sulking as he remembered Mitchie. She sighed, thinking about how much she loved Mitchie's pancakes too.

"Umm, did I say pancakes? I mean all of your favorite foods! Come on, please, Shane? Do it for me? Pretty, pretty please? I'll be your best friend."

Shane scoffed. "Too late, you're already my cousin."

"Whatever! Can you just please come over tonight? Please, please, please?" Heart begged.

Shane sighed and it was silent for a while. Heart waited for Shane to answer; she didn't rush him. She didn't want to accidentally make him change his mind.

"I guess I could squeeze it in. What time should I be there?"

"Six, don't be late! Love you, Shane!"

"I love you too, Heart." Shane laughed.

Heart smiled widely. She put the phone back in the charger and walked into the kitchen where Addie was still cooking. The whole house was filled with a sweet aroma of delicious food. Heart inhaled then exhaled, satisfied.

"Well Shane and Nate are coming." She stated.

"Ha, I told you that they'll do anything for you." Addie said, smirking. Heart rolled her eyes then giggled.

"No, they don't."

"Yes they will. Go to Jason and ask him for something stupid. He'll do it all for you."

"Sure, and I'll prove you that they won't do everything for me." Heart waged.

Addie turned the stove off to watch Heart. Heart walked up to her cousin and poked him on the head. Jason groaned and waved his hands like he was swatting a fly, signaling the person to go away. "Jason," Heart whispered.

"What?" Jason groaned, wanting to continue to sleep.

"Can I have a hundred dollars?"

"In my wallet. Now leave me alone."

Heart widened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She looked at Addie with an unbelievable look on her face. She walked up to her, still shocked. Addie merely laughed.

"I told you so." She said.

"That doesn't count. He was sleepy. He probably doesn't know what he was talking about." Heart defended.

Addie rolled her eyes. "Sure." She said sarcastically.

"But this doesn't mean that I won't take advantage of that. Where's Jason's wallet?"

Addie laughed as Heart walked upstairs into Jason and Addie's room, searching for his wallet and grabbing out a hundred dollar bill.

--

Nate walked out of his condo and locked his door. He checked his watch to see that it was a quarter to six. Nate turned to see a teenage boy knocking on the condo located in front of his own. He looked strangely familiar.

"Sis, you better open the freaking door if you still want me to help you move in!" He yelled, banging on the door then ringing the door bell repeatedly.

"Hold on, Maxi! I'm changing! Give me five minutes!" The boy's sister yelled behind the door.

The boy rolled his eyes and groaned. He then looked at Nate once he realized that he was standing behind him. "Girls. They change, like, five times a day or something." The boy rolled his eyes.

Nate laughed. "I guess." He said, walking out of the building. As Nate excited his building, he looked back, thinking that he had seen that boy somewhere before. He shrugged and continued to walk up to his car and drove back to his old house.

"Alex! Open up!" the boy yelled.

"Jeez, Max! I'm opening up!" Alex yelled, opening the door. She looked around the surroundings. "Where's all my stuff you said that you're going to help me unpack?"

Max scoffed. "Yeah, like I'd actually bring all of those girly, pink, sunshine, and rainbow things in public. I'm not an idiot and absolutely not gay, Alex."

"I thought you said that you were going to help me. And they're not all girly, pink, sunshine, and rainbows!" Alex yelled, defending herself. Max rolled his eyes again. Alex shook her head then looked at the door across hers. "Who were you talking to?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know. Your neighbor, I guess. Seems like a cool guy." he simply said. Alex checked her watch, not really paying attention to her brother.

"Whatever, come on, let's go get my 'girly' stuff." Alex said, air quoting girly. Max smirked as he followed his sister down into the lobby to get her belongings and help her unpack into her new condo.

--

Nate arrived with minutes to spare. He parked his car in front of his old house and knocked on the door. Nate felt weird knocking at his door because he was just so used to pulling out his keys and unlocking the door himself. Too bad he didn't have those keys anymore.

Heart opened the door and gave her cousin a big bear hug. "Nate! I missed you!" Nate laughed and hugged Heart back. He rocked her back and forth then kissed her head and pulled away.

"I missed you too, Heart." Nate said.

Then Jason walked downstairs. The boys' faces lit up and they gave each other brotherly hugs. "Dude, long time no see." Nate said.

Jason laughed heartedly. "I missed you too." Jason said. The two boys released from their hug.

"Let me look around the place. I haven't been here in five years." Nate said, going up the stairs.

He headed towards his room first. He couldn't believe his eyes to what he saw. His mouth dropped at the sight. His room was _girlafied_. Nate groaned as he saw Heart's extra clothes in every direction. Jason laughed at Nate's expression. "Dude, why the hell would you do this to my room?" Nate asked, shaking his head. Jason laughed again.

--

"Oh damn!" Shane said as he realized what time it was. It was a little passed six, and he knew that Heart was probably going to start annoying and questioning him about why he was late over and over.

Shane rushed out of the building, shouting orders and reminders to his coworkers as he ran by them. He checked his watch every now and then, trying to beat time as he ran as fast as he could in a suit.

Suddenly as Shane was walking outside his building, he collided with a little girl, knocking her over. She landed roughly on her butt and started crying. "Ow! You pushed me!" she wailed. Shane groaned, pulling her up. She sniffled. "I'm telling my mommy on you!"

"Look, sorry, kid, but I really have to go. Where's your mom?" Shane asked.

"We were playing tag and then you pushed me!"

"You and your mom were playing tag on the sidewalk?" Shane asked in disbelief. The girl nodded her head. "What the hell?"

"Oh! You said a bad word! Mommy says it all the time, but she told me to never say it because it's a bad word." Shane rolled his eyes at this young girl's odd logic, wanting to get out of this situation. He knew that he couldn't just leave a little girl out in the open though.

"Yeah, listen, go back to your mommy, and tell her that you shouldn't be playing tag on the sidewalk. Jesus, parents these days." He said, muttering the last sentence.

The girl just stared at Shane with wonder in her eyes. Shane looked back at the girl. She looked so familiar, as if he's seen those beautiful brown eyes before and that cute little smile. She dark brown hair, almost black, which was oddly similar to Shane's. The rest were just so familiar though. Shane thought that he's seen this girl before.

"Sheri!" A voice called out. A young woman wearing gray sweats and a simple light blue shirt that clung tightly against her torso with big sunglasses over her eyes came running towards the little girl. She swooped up her daughter and held onto her tightly. "Never run away from me ever again!" Then she walked away with her daughter in her arms, lecturing her about talking to strangers.

Shane stared at the woman. She looked familiar too. Her hair color, her clothing style, her voice…

Shane's cell phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID and saw Heart's name on it. Shane groaned and reluctantly answered it. He instantly heard Heart questioning him repeatedly, not giving him a chance to even say hello. Shane ran to his car as Heart yelled at him endlessly.

"Heart, I'm on my way! God, what crawled up your ass?" Shane asked, driving.

"Excuse me? Say goodbye to the turkey piece I was saving for you!" Heart said.

Shane rolled his eyes and hung up. He speeded through the streets while trying to avoid a speeding ticket from the police.

Shane parked his car behind Nate's and ran up to the door. Heart opened it again. "It's about time." She said, with her arms folded. Shane pretended to look hurt causing Heart to smile.

"What, no hug from your favorite cousin?" Shane asked, opening his arms. Heart laughed and gave Shane a hug. He kissed his cousin's head as well then pulled away.

"Umm, I believe I'm the favorite cousin here. I am the hottest." Nate said, coming downstairs.

"Conceited much, Nate? I'm obviously the favorite cousin. She actually wanted to live with me." Jason joked, following behind Nate.

"Ouch, that hurts." Nate laughed.

Then they tackled Shane, onto the floor. The three of them laughed as they rolled around the floor, wrestling playfully. '_I'm guessing this is their way of saying, "Hi, I missed you so much!"' _Heart thought as she smiled at her cousins.

"My God, I never knew twenty-something-year-olds would do this." Heart giggled.

"Whatever!" the three brothers said in unison.

Heart laughed. She watched as they got up and fixed their clothes. Shane took off his blazer, undid his tie, unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, then rolled up his sleeves. Nate ran his fingers through his unique, curly hair, and Jason just shook his head, as if he was a dog.

"Hi, boys!" Addie said, walking out the kitchen. She gave a hug to Shane and Nate, and they exchanged their sayings.

"Addie, we're not boys. We're men." Nate said.

"Whatever you say, Nate." Heart said, patting his arm.

Nate rolled his eyes and playfully pushed his cousin. Heart laughed and entered the kitchen. The Gray family grabbed plates and went around the kitchen to grab the food they wanted to eat. Of course Heart's plate was filled with pancakes with little servings of other food.

And so the family had their mini reunion and loved it. Nate and Shane were happy and enjoying their time at their old house, but those familiar people were still haunting their minds and it won't stop.

--

"Mommy, what are you cooking tonight?" Sheri asked her mother.

She smiled at her daughter and carried her with one arm. Sheri giggled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I'm cooking your absolute favorite!" she said.

"What is it?"

"Pancakes for dinner!"

"Yay!" Sheri clapped. Her mother set her down. "Oh and, Mommy, you know that picture of the boy you look at all the time? You know, the one you said was my daddy?" Her mother frowned and nodded her head, curious. "I think I saw him today."


	31. Beating the Odds

(original a/n) **A/N: Well this isn't my best work, honestly I thought it's pretty crappy. But I updated and I put some sweet and romantic (sorta) stuff in it! O, that probably gives it away. lol. **

**A/N: **Yes, I finally continued to edit this story! AMAZING! I know. Heads up: prepare yourselves for my most clichéd works.

* * *

Mitchie Torres looked at her daughter, completely shocked. She almost dropped the hot pan she was holding. Mitchie felt as if time stopped and her heart was beating quicker than ever. She hasn't recalled a feeling this strong since… five years ago. Mitchie then shook her head. How could a five year old girl determine who her father was, when she's never officially met him?

"Honey, are you sure? Maybe you just saw someone who looked like him. I mean, the pictures I showed you were when he was seventeen and nineteen. I don't think that he would look the same if he was twenty-four. I think you saw someone else." Mitchie said as she snapped back into reality.

Sherri folded her arms and pouted. "Mommy, I promise that I saw him! I'm not lying! He looked exactly the same as the pictures, and we have the same hair color!" She exclaimed.

"Sherri, lots of people out there have the same hair color as you. And how could he look _exactly _like the boy at the pictures I showed you? That was five freaking years ago." Mitchie said, muttering the last sentence.

"Mommy, he's my daddy. I know he is." Sherri promised, sounding more than disappointed that her very own mother won't believe her. Mitchie stared at her daughter's dejected face and sighed, bending down until she reached her daughter's level. She placed a hand on Sherri's arm and then kissed her head. She pulled her into a hug and tried not to cry.

"Honey, your daddy could be anywhere on this planet as we speak. He's probably off in another country, leading his flourishing business. I don't think the person you saw was _your_ daddy though." Sherri felt tears on the back of her eyes as she heard the words her mother had to say. She sniffled. "Aw, Honey, don't cry. You made a mistake. Everyone does!"

"No! You don't believe me! That person was my daddy! He's right here, right close to us, and you don't even believe me!" Sherri yelled, stomping her foot.

Mitchie groaned and rubbed her temples. "Sherri, go to your room before you have to sit in the time out chair."

"Aw! Mommy-"

"Now." Mitchie said sternly.

"Fine." Sherri said, defeated, as she started stomping into her room.

Mitchie took deep breaths and continued making dinner, wanting desperately to ignore the knowing pang that hit her chest repeatedly. She glanced back at the direction where Sherri excited. Mitchie bit her lip, wondering if her five year old daughter was right after all.

'_It's…possible.'_ Mitchie thought. She shook her head again, thinking that Shane probably moved onto a trophy wife and is living the good and rich life… But Mitchie was happy, anyway. Just her and Sherri living the simple life. Simple may not be extravagant, but it's good. It's better than nothing.

Mitchie flipped another pancake then felt a tear roll down her eye. '_Shane always loved my pancakes…and Heart too.'_ She thought sullenly.

Mitchie then burst into tears. She slid down the floor and covered her mouth, so Sherri couldn't hear her cry. She missed Shane so much, too much. She was doing well, but once Sherri brought up the 'fact' that she saw Shane…Mitchie felt hope. Undying hope. She knew that she won't find him though. It was a one in a million chance. Mitchie had no idea how she could beat the odds.

--

"Oh my God, I'm actually full." Heart groaned as she rested her head on the dinner table. Everyone laughed as they continued eating. "Ugh, how could you stand eating more? I feel like I'm going to hurl. Oh God…" Heart covered her mouth to prevent the meal that was trying to make its way back up.

Shane and Jason looked at her, disgusted, while Nate smirked at her. "I told you not to eat so fast. See, this is what you get for not listening to me." he said.

Heart rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Nate. You're irking me so much." She snapped at him.

Jason snickered, Addie giggled, and Nate stuck his tongue out at Heart. Shane on the other hand, gave his cousin a puzzled look.

"Irk? What's irk?" He asked. Shane grabbed a piece of cornbread then dipped it into the butter. He quickly popped it into his mouth.

"So you know a bunch of boring business terms and not irk? What is wrong with you, Shane?" Heart laughed.

"I think the real question is: how did he actually pass college?" Nate grinned.

"Hey! I actually passed here! Look who's making all the money in the family! Oh, I burned you!" Shane defended himself as he flailed his arms around like a madman. His family laughed at his expression. Heart laughed too much that she fell off her chair and continued to laugh painfully on the floor. "What?" Shane asked.

"Wow, you must say that to other companies, don't ya?" Jason said, wiping his tears of laughter away. "Oh, I burned you!" He mimicked his brother in between his chuckles.

Shane smirked and took a sip of his wine. "It's more like, 'I _own, _you,' bro" he said, feeling quite cocky for a change.

Heart held onto the edge of the table to pull her up from the floor. She sat herself back down on her chair and smiled at Shane. She glanced at Nate, and he smirked. The two cousins started laughing again, then were quickly joined by Jason and Addie.

"God guys, I don't even get what's so funny." Shane said, throwing rice at Heart and Nate.

"Hey, no throwing food." Jason said, trying to sound adult like. It was hard since he was still laughing. Shane smirked and threw a clump of rice at Jason. "Dude!" His brother shrieked in response.

Heart let out one more giggle before getting up and stretching. "Well, I'm beat. Thanks for the laugh, Shane. It was so worth it." She said. Heart ripped a piece of pancake from the large pile and shoved it into her mouth. She stealthily grabbed Shane's glass of wine and attempted to drink it, but Shane grabbed it away from her before the glass touched her lips.

"Not until you're twenty-one." he said, smirking at her. "But nice try. Props on the sneakiness."

"Oh please, she probably already had alcohol. I know I did before I was twenty-one." Nate scoffed. He took a sip of his wine then stood up and stretched with Heart.

"Yeah, you also most likely did lots of things before you were twenty-one." Jason said, laughing. "Things that I really don't want to know."

"You probably don't." Nate said. Everyone started laughing again. "But hey, I'm not a huge perv anymore."

Heart patted Nate's arm. "No, you're not, but to this very day, it's still really weird. I don't think any of your old friends could even imagine you not hooking up with random girls, or at least one girl, for five whole years. It's quite surprising." she said.

"Well I gotta head home. I have to wake up early tomorrow for work. People these days just need to have an idiot boss to run them or else they'll crash and fail." Shane said, rolling his eyes. He walked up to Heart, giving her a comforting hug and a kiss on the head. "Bye, guys." he said. Then he walked up to the rest of the family to hug and kiss them as well. "See you next time. It was nice being back in this old place." Shane said, smiling. Then he closed the door behind him.

"Well I probably should be going home too." Nate said. He hugged Heart and kissed her head also. "You know, I wish you could come over to my house. You haven't slept over in two months."

Heart laughed. "You sound like a high school teenager talking to her best friend." Nate rolled his eyes. "But I do wanna sleep over. Sometimes Jason and Addie get too excited for their wedding and a little impatient." Heart said, shuddering.

"Oh God, I told you she could hear us!" Addie whispered to Jason, alarmed and mortified. Jason ignored his fiancée and looked down, embarrassed. Nate and Heart glanced at the two couple and started laughing to themselves.

"Well I would hate to have you experience that again." Nate chuckled. He then looked at his brother. "How about it, Jason? Let her stay at my place for a night? It's Saturday, anyway. I have nothing going on tomorrow, and it'll take a lot off your back." He said.

"Umm, I guess it would be fine. And it _will_ take a huge load off of my back. Good luck with her though. She's a handful, even for a nineteen year old." Jason scoffed jokingly. Heart stuck her tongue out at him then made a face. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'll go pack." Heart said, getting excited as she raced upstairs into her closet-room to pack for her night at Nate's house.

"Something tells me that I'm going to regret this." Nate said.

"Oh, you will. You just agreed to Heart staying over at your house tonight. Hell, you even offered it! I think you're drunk, Nate." Jason laughed.

Nate rolled his eyes and waved his hand in dismay. "Shut up. I'm not drunk. But that's not my point. Something doesn't seem right. I think…something bad is going to happen."

"Don't think that, Nate. Heart is just staying over for a night. What's the most harm she could do?" Addie asked. Jason and Nate opened their mouths to speak. "Don't answer that." Addie added quickly before the boys could start their explanations.

Heart came downstairs shortly, carrying her stuff. "I'm ready!" She announced, smiling. Heart walked up to Jason and Addie to hug them. "See you tomorrow, guys." she said as she hugged them goodbye.

"Don't drive Nate crazy while you're there. Feel sorry for the guy. He doesn't have to raise you everyday, so he's not ready." Jason said as he squeezed Heart. Heart gasped, feigning offense, and smacked Jason's arm. Jason laughed in return. "I'm just kidding you, Heart. Have fun, but seriously, don't make tonight a living hell for Nate."

"I'll try my absolute best, Jason." Heart laughed then kissed his cheek. "Bye, guys." she said then she and Nate were out the door.

--

"Wow, I haven't been in these hallways in like…forever!" Heart said. Nate looked at his cousin weirdly as he fidgeted with the keys and the keyhole. "Why is it so dark? Shouldn't there be lighting in the hallway? It's taking you forever to let us in. What's the hold up?"

"Wow, you _are _a kid. You just keep on whining, whining, and then you whine some more. Are you seriously nineteen? You may look like one, but you definitely don't act like one. You could literally pass off for like…nine or ten years old. Is this some kind of mental sickness you're experiencing or something like that?" Nate asked, getting annoyed.

"Don't be mean, Nate. I'm a guest."

"No, worse: you're my cousin." Nate joked. Heart gasped then thumped Nate in the head.

Nate laughed, and he finally got them in. He turned the lights on and Heart smiled. She dropped her bags on one of the couches then plopped down besides them. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. For some odd reason she was sleepy and it was barely 9:00.

Nate sat down next to her. "Well do you want to sleep here or on my bed?" he asked.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Heart said, astonished.

Nate laughed. "Well I'm guessing that this is my bed for tonight. Pack your stuff and get to sleep. You seem beat."

Heart yawned and nodded her head. "I have no freaking clue why I'm so tired though." she mumbled as she obeyed Nate's orders. She grabbed her backpack filled with all of her stuff and then walked into his bathroom to change into her pajamas and do her other bathroom duties, feeling half-awake.

As she did so, Nate heard his doorbell ring. He got up and answered the door. He found that teenage boy he saw a while ago. The boy's expression was embarrassed and annoyed beyond any compare. Nate raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you at night, but can I ask you for something?" He asked a bit desperately.

"Umm, sure?" Nate said, though it came out more like a question.

"Do know where you can find the extra keys for the rooms? I accidentally lost my sister's house keys, and she's freaking out as we speak. I really need those new keys or my sister will go through some sort of mental state. She's an organized freak who needs everything perfect." he said.

Nate laughed. "You're name is Maxi, right?" He asked, remembering what his sister called him a couple hours ago.

The boy grimaced. "No, it's Max. Only my sister calls me Maxi though. She's the only one who's allowed to do it since I'm so used to her calling me that. But it's really annoying, if you ask me." Max said.

Nate laughed again and folded his arms. "Well I'm pretty sure that you should go ask the manager down at the lobby. He probably has a couple of spares for your sister's room. Sorry about the misfit." Nate said.

"Yeah, me too. My sister is so close to murdering me right now. By the way, what's your name?" Max asked.

"It's Nate. I guess I'll be seeing you sometime, Max."

"Only if my sister can actually manage living by herself." Max scoffed. "See ya, Nate." he said. Max turned around and walked back into his sister's condo.

Nate closed the door and found Heart right behind him. He jumped, surprised. "Oh God! Don't do that! You scared the living shit out of me!" Nate exclaimed.

Heart laughed. "Wow." she giggled. She looked behind him. "Who were you talking to?"

Nate simply shrugged. "My neighbor's brother. His name is Max. You know, I bet he's a whole lot better boyfriend than Greg." Nate said, smirking.

Heart rolled her eyes and pushed her cousin against the door irritably, earning a frustrated 'ow' from Nate. She couldn't believe that Nate still hated Greg after all these years.

"He seems younger than me, Nate. I don't think so. But don't you think he looks familiar? I've never seen him before, but his face reminds me of someone else." Heart said. Nate shrugged, not really caring. "Hey, have you met your neighbor yet?" Heart asked enthusiastically.

"Nope. I don't really interact with my neighbors. Lots of them are spoiled bitches or low life bastards." Nate said. Heart giggled and opened the door slightly. She looked at the door across the room and raised an eyebrow as she heard a woman yelling.

"Max! If you don't get me those dang keys, I will kill you!" she yelled.

"Jeez! Calm down! The guy in front said that the manager has spares! Take a breather! Jesus Christ, Mom and Dad will probably make you move back in with them if they find out that you can't live alone. You don't want that, do you? Then I'll have to help you pack again and then unpack once we head over to their place! Do you know how much effort that will take?" Max whined.

"They're with the manager? Why the heck didn't you say so?! You're such an idiot, Max! You scared me so much!"

Heart heard Max's muffled laughs. With that, she smiled at closed the door.

"God, Alex." Max said to his sister. Alex smiled as she embraced her little brother.

The door bell rang once again. Heart instantly answered it since she was sitting right next to the doorframe. Max was behind the door again. "Uh, hi?" he greeted her awkwardly. Heart smiled up at him, not bothering to get up. To her, it took too much time and energy to and was a waste of effort. Max looked down at her, confused.

"Hi!" she said, giddy. Max gave her an odd look and took a step back, wondering if she was crazy or not. "What brings you here to this condominium?" Heart asked. Max looked behind Heart, checking if Nate was near. He didn't want to be alone with a crazy.

"Well I was wondering if you had any type of calming medication. My sister has lost it. She's literally crying because I told her that I found a way to get her a new spare of keys." Max rolled his eyes. "She's so weird and overdramatic."

"Ha, I used to have a friend like that…just in a lower degree. _Way _much lower. She was very high tempered though." Heart said, remembering Alex.

"Oh, just like my sister. She gets pissed so easily, it's not even funny. No wonder she hasn't been on a date since…she was in high school." Max said with his voice trailing off. "Anyway, about that calming medication?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, sorry we don't have any. But where are you guys from?" Heart asked, so bored that she wanted to talk with strangers. Just imagine the boredom.

"Well my sister and I moved back here in California a couple of months ago. We moved away five years ago because of a…problem. But now that we're legally adults, we can do whatever we want. It rocks being eighteen. It was pretty boring in Oregon." Max said smugly.

Heart laughed. "Well good for you. I hope you guys have fun here in California. You better say goodbye to those rainy days though. You won't be seeing them in a while."

"Oh don't worry, I love the sun." Max said, smiling.

The door swung open and it revealed Alex wearing a green facial mask on her face, her hair tied up in a bun wrapped around a shower cap, and only wearing a bathrobe. She gave Max a confused look then looked at Heart and felt embarrassed to the biggest extent. Her face would be the example picture right next to the word 'mortification' on the dictionary.

"Oh…sorry about this first impression. I, erm, don't normally go out like this… Max, go get those keys!" Alex yelled at her brother. Max rolled his eyes and did what he was told. Alex looked back at Heart. "Well I guess I should be going back in my room…" Heart raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Do I know you?" She asked. Alex blinked at Heart. She did look familiar, but Alex just couldn't recognize her. "I think I knew you somewhere at sometime. It's like I've seen you before."

Alex laughed. "You must have seen me on TV with those commercials with the girls in the bathrobes, hair messed up, and face covered with green ick. I don't think we've met before. I just moved here in California, anyway."

"Not according to your brother. He said you guys lived here five years ago."

Alex shrugged. "That was five years ago. A long time ago." she said, frowning. She looked down at Heart. "Well I'll see you later." She quickly said before shutting her door.

Heart raised an eyebrow of confusion. "Who the hell was that?" Nate asked.

"I have no freaking clue, but I think I know her. She looks familiar, and her little brother seems familiar too. His name is Max and that's all I know." Heart said as she closed the door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Well I'm going to bed. Sweet dreams, Nate." Heart walked into Nate's room and collapsed on his bed, instantly drifting to sleep.

Nate sighed. He walked outside and leaned on the doorway with his door wide open, looking out at the darkness around the hallway. He didn't know why there aren't lights on the hallway tonight, maybe an electricity problem, but Nate didn't mind. He liked the darkness, anyway.

The door in front of him opened as well. It was dark behind the person, but he could tell that she was a girl from looking at her outline. The girl slid down the doorframe and sat on the floor in front of Nate.

"Is this your way of doing things on a Saturday night?" Alex asked, laughing a little. She just washed her face and pulled her hair down to its natural form, wavy as it rested against her back.

Nate laughed along to the girl's addicting laughter. "I guess. There's just a lot of things going on in my mind. Lots of things I haven't thought of in a long time. I guess I should start thinking about them tonight. I have nothing else to do except to watch my cousin just in case she somehow sets my condo on fire while she's sleepwalking." Nate said.

Alex giggled. "You're funny," she said, "funny guys tend to always have curly hair." She noted.

Nate touched his hair. "Not always. My brother is hilarious and his hair is straight. Well technically he's just funny because…well let's say that his IQ is not that high for someone his age…or for a human being. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean."

Alex giggled again. "Well you're definitely making me laugh right now. Thanks, I need it. A lot of things are going through my head too. My annoyingly strict parents are nagging me about how I should still stay with them at their house. I'm twenty-one for God's sake! Plus they think that I'm just going to go looking for N-" Alex stopped herself. She sighed and reworded her sentence. "For someone."

"I see. Well my parents are somewhere in another country, and have been in that country for as long as I could remember, so I got nothing to worry about. They've been letting me loose ever since I was thirteen. I was pretty much the rebel child who never played by the rules, I guess. I made lots of mistakes though. Lots." Nate said.

"Me too. High school was the worst time in my life. I expected it to be the best four years of my life but no. The first two, I was insanely annoyed to hell by this…well extremely cute, perverted jackass. Then, don't laugh, we started dating during my junior year." Nate started laughing though even though Alex pleaded him not to. "Hey, I said not to laugh!"

"Sorry, it was tempting."

"Anyway, I guess it was just not meant to be. We were torn apart by this girl who was obsessed with him, and my parents strongly despised him as well. But the worst part of it, I lost my virginity to him all on the same day my parents announced that they were separating me away from him." Alex's voice started to crack. "I really loved him, you know?"

Nate sighed as he heard Alex's tear drops fall onto the floor in between them.

"I can understand. This girl I love was taken away from me when I was sixteen. She changed me for the better, and to this very day, I've never seen her. I'm still so in love with her that I practically devoted my life to searching for her. I haven't found her since her bitchy parents were smart enough to put all of their damn information on restricted." Nate said.

He looked up at Alex as he listened to her softly cry. "Sorry about being dramatic. I don't easily cry this fast. Especially when I meet new people." she said, her voice still cracking.

Nate sighed and scooted close to her. "It's okay to cry. I understand how you feel, anyway." Alex and Nate looked at each other. "Do I know you?" Nate finally asked her. "I think I do, I swear to God, I do."

Alex laughed a little and wiped her tears away. "I don't think so, but you never know. It's a small world."

"I guess it is. I'm Nathaniel, by the way." Nate said.

"Alexandra." Alex said.

"Wow, this is such a coincidence. I used to know a girl named Alexandra." Nate said.

Alex laughed and touched Nate's arm. "And I used to know a guy named Nathaniel, but he would never introduce himself as 'Nathaniel.' He would have to go through severe changes and pure torture before he would let people call him Nathaniel. No offense though." Alex said.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Nate and Alex looked at each other with their eyes widening as moments passed by. They just stared at each other wordlessly, wondering if this was just a dream they were experiencing. This _can't_ be real. Could it? Did a magical shooting star just pass by or something? Did the universe base its whole system over Nate and Alex? Did God block everyone out for a split-second and focused on the two? Nate and Alex just couldn't find an explanation for this.

"I got your damn keys, Alex." Max said, walking in. He looked at Nate and Alex with an eyebrow raised. "Am I missing something here? And since when did the lights turn on?" he said, completely ruining the moment.

"Nate, where did you put the air conditioning remote for your room?! It's burning up in here!" Heart said, walking outside of condo. She looked at Nate and Alex with a weird look. "Nate, you're not returning to your perverted days, are you?"

"Heart?" Alex choked out.

Heart gave Alex a confused look. "Umm…yes?" Heart said, not really recognizing Alex. Alex got up and immediately hugged her. "Umm, nice to meet you too?"

"No! It's Alex, silly!" Alex laughed.

Heart widened her eyes and instantly hugged Alex back as tightly as she could. "Oh my God! Oh my God! O MY GOD! Alex!" She squealed so high-pitched, Nate swore that Heart broke his windows. He still sat there unmoving though, still confused and out of it. He felt…he didn't know how he felt.

Alex turned back to look at Nate. She smiled at him then instantly ran up to his arms and hugged him tightly. Nate hugged her back and buried his face into her hair. He felt Alex's tears on his shirt, and he hugged her even tighter if it was possible. Nate kissed Alex's head and felt tears coming out of his eyes.

They've been waiting for five years, five long years, and they've finally found each other.

"Alex." Nate whispered.

"Nate, do you really call yourself Nathaniel now?" Alex giggled as tears of happiness rolled down her eyes.

Nate laughed, smiling bright as ever. "Hell no. I just didn't know who you are…well when the lights were off." Nate said. Alex wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and buried her face in his chest. Nate sighed. "I missed you so damn much, Alex. You had no idea."

"I think I would. I missed you a lot too, Nate." Alex whispered. Heart looked at Max, beckoning him to go inside of the condo with her to give Nate and Alex privacy. Nate and Alex didn't even notice though. They even forgot that Heart and Max were momentarily in front of them for a while, existing.

"Alex…do you still…love me?" Nate asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Depends, do you still love me?" Alex whispered.

"Of course I do. Forever and ever, until the end of the world." Nate promised. Alex smiled and kissed Nate's lips. Nate smiled in return and placed his hands on Alex's waist. They kissed each other passionately, not caring that they're in the middle of the hallway. Alex pulled away, giggling. "I'll take that as a yes." Nate murmured as he went to kiss Alex's neck.

"Nate, we're in public!" Alex giggled as Nate kissed her neck. Honestly, she didn't mind though. Nate picked her up bridal style and pecked her lips. "My room." she whispered as Nate held onto her closely. Nate nodded his head and took Alex into her condo, locking the door behind them.

--

"I bet you they're having sex this instant." Max said as he and Heart were watching TV.

Heart scoffed. "Knowing Nate, they're probably beyond sex. He hasn't done anything with a girl in five freaking years. I bet tonight is his relief night. Though I hope he doesn't hurt Alex too much because tomorrow morning she'll be too sore to move." Heart said.

"Hey, no talking about my sister like that! That's so disgusting! Oh, God!" Max said, waving his hands and closing his eyes.

Heart laughed. "Well it's not as if she's not a virgin."

"What?" Max asked, surprised. He never knew that goody two shoes Alex would actually lost her virginity before him.

"Nate took her virginity five years ago."

Max rolled his eyes and laughed. "Wow, he must of really been a perv."

"Or maybe Alex just loved him enough to give him her virginity."

--

"I love you." Alex said to Nate, smiling. "I still can't believe this is true. It's so…impossible."

Nate pecked her lips. "Apparently nothing is impossible." He whispered. "I love you so much, Alex." Nate felt his eyes watering.

Alex giggled. "Is Nate Gray crying?" she joked.

"No, but he's definitely happy." Nate leaned in and kissed Alex again. This time they didn't pull apart.

So are Alex and Nate's problems really solved? They were apart for five long years with out each other. Who said that Alex couldn't get desperate and didn't make a bad mistake? Who said that Nate didn't do a little something during his desperate days? Desperate times call for desperate measures. These two went a little over board. Apparently no one knows.

Yet.

--

"Mommy, I know that he's here! Come on!" Sherri said, tugging on Mitchie.

Mitchie groaned, frustrated by all means. She was already annoyed that her daughter woke her up early in the morning and forced her to _walk_ all the way to some random business building in the middle of downtown. The fact that Sherri brought Shane up again didn't make it any better. "Mommy, hurry up! We're almost there!" Sherri promised.

"Honey, I don't think you know where you're going." Mitchie said, panting. She rubbed her eyes then looked down with her hands on her knees, still panting.

Sherri stopped and she smiled at what she saw. Though Mitchie was too busy catching her breath and missed it.

Shane walked quickly into the building, checking his watch every two seconds. He glanced at Sherri and Mitchie, but didn't really recognize them. He then quickly continued walking towards his building.

"Mommy, there he was!" Sherri said, pointing at the Shane who was just about to open the doors.

Mitchie looked up.

"Huh?" she said. Shane was gone though. "Honey, let's go home. Mommy really needs a bath." Mitchie said, yawning.

Sherri pouted but Mitchie gave her a stern look. "Fine, but I want pancakes for breakfast." Sherri said, defeated.

Shane stopped as that voice rang through his ears. _Mommy, there he was! _He managed to hear Sherri before the door closed behind him… and now that he thought about it, he swore to God he saw Mitchie…with Sherri. Shane ran out of the building as fast as he could to find Mitchie holding Sherri's hand, walking away.

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled.

Mitchie froze.

She knew that voice anywhere.

* * *

(original a/n) **A/N: Once again I am so so so sorry for the crappy chapter!**


	32. Secrets and Confessions

(original a/n) **A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I've been grounded and it's extremely hard to sneak onto my laptop without getting caught. And I finally did it! I finally finished this chapter after billions of attempts of writing it while my mom was hovering around the house!O, and thank you o-so much for voting for me in CuteRockstar101's contest as your favorite author! You have no idea how much I was 'awwing' and smiling like an idiot when I saw that! Thank you guys! You're amazing and rock so much! **

**A/N: **So, um, yeah. There's not really much to say right now… Just know that you're almost done with this story (:

* * *

Mitchie stood there, frozen, not daring to turn. She didn't know what would happen if she merely flinched. Was this just a trick of her mind? A sick minded joke played by desperation? Mitchie didn't know what to believe. She just stayed there, completely unmoving, though her heart was racing fast as ever, and sweat droplets were dripping down from her face.

Could this really be happening?

"Mitchie!" Shane called again. He ran up to the brunette whom was holding hands with the familiar little five year old girl. Shane stood behind her and the child, hoping and praying to God that this was Mitchie. "Mitchie?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Mommy, I told you he was my daddy!" Sheri squealed, tugging on her mother's arm.

Shane blinked. _'Daddy_?' He smiled at Sheri while she smiled back at him.

The young girl tugged harder on Mitchie's arm. "Mommy, he's right here! _Turn around_!" Sheri practically begged.

Mitchie slowly turned around until her eyes met Shane's. Mitchie's mouth dropped open as she looked at Shane, the boy whom she walked away from five years ago, the man whom was standing right before her. Every feature, every last detail, practically everything was almost the same. It was still her same Shane.

"Oh my…" Mitchie whispered. She bit her lip, holding onto Sheri tightly. Mitchie felt like she was shaking as Shane looked deep into her as if he was studying every inch of her soul. "…God." Mitchie finished breathlessly.

She felt her heart thumping quickly as Shane took another step forward. He reached out for her, wondering if this was a dream. Mitchie was right there, not even a single breath away. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand, feeling her familiar and tender touch once again, knowing that this isn't a dream. It was a reality, a great moment.

"Well say something!" Sheri yelled, getting impatient as her parents just stood there, still frozen. They were still in shock that they've finally seen each other in five years, or what felt like an eternity to them. Heck, they're actually touching each other. "Hello?!" Sheri yelled out, stomping her foot.

Mitchie jumped, startled. She started blushing madly at her daughter's loudmouth trait. Her eyes then traveled back onto Shane, and she smiled. Her eyes started to water and she jumped into Shane's arms. Shane smiled brightly and tightly wrapped his arms around Mitchie's back, softening her hair out.

Sheri smiled and folded her arms. '_Finally._' she thought.

"Oh my God, Shane!" Mitchie squealed.

She squeezed him so tightly that Shane might of lost all of the oxygen in his body. He didn't mind though. Mitchie, his love, was holding him and that was all the mattered.

They were finally together, finally in each other's arms.

"My Mitchie," Shane whispered.

The two closed their eyes. Relief and happiness washed over them. Then the sky began to darken and gray clouds rolled along the skies. Sheri looked up as one drop of rain escaped from the clouds and onto the streets. It was quickly followed by an army of soft raindrops, falling down onto earth. Mitchie and Shane pulled away from each other, smiling. Their hair was getting wetter by the second as their clothes were already drenched. Without thinking, Shane pulled Mitchie in and crashed his lips onto hers. He held onto her waist gently as Mitchie's arms were wrapped around his neck.

And they kissed in the rain.

--

Heart woke up, her head resting on Max's chest. She blinked her eyes open, wondering how their position ended up like this. Max was watching TV, flipping through the channels. He looked down at Heart and smiled. "Good morning, sleepy head." He said cheerfully.

"Uh, morning." Heart said awkwardly. She got up and slowly backed away into Nate's room. "Sorry about laying on your chest the whole night. I guess I was looking for a pillow or something." she laughed a little.

Max smiled a little at her. "It's alright. I was glad that you slept fine last night. You seemed like you were sleeping like a baby." he said, still smiling.

Heart almost blushed. She gave him a quick thumbs up before sprinting into Nate's room and jumping onto his bed, under the covers.

Max laughed as he watched her go. He then sighed. '_Dude, get a hold yourself. She's older than you. Not to mention she has a boyfriend…'_

--

"Oh, baby, if it wasn't raining I would have taken you out today." Nate said, looking out the window. Alex rubbed her eyes as she walked into the living room. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare arm.

"It's okay. At least we get to spend time with each other last night." Alex said positively. Nate smiled and hugged her, kissing her nose. "You're so cute, Nate." Alex giggled. Nate kissed her lips this time. "And adorably hot." She added, pinching his nose.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself." Nate said, picking her up and instantly kissing her. The two rolled down on the floor, kissing each other sloppily. Nate's tongue played its seductive tricks on Alex as she moaned in utter pleasure. Just feeling Nate's lips on her body would make her feel like putty in his hands.

"Nate!" the sound of Heart's voice entered through the two young adults' ears. Nate groaned and pulled away from Alex, sitting by her side. They laid down on the carpet, breathing heavily. "Nate!" Heart yelled again, this time her voice was annoyed.

"What the hell do you want?!" Nate yelled back, frustrated.

"Where the heck is your food?! Max and I are starving to death!"

Nate rolled his eyes. He turned back to Alex and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, baby, I'll be right back." he quickly pecked her lips before he walked out of the condo, screaming at Heart for being so rude, obnoxious, and for ruining his morning.

"You know, you could of at least just told me where your food is so I wouldn't be bothering you and Alex." Heart murmured, getting irritated by Nate's yelling.

"I thought you were smart. How could you not know that the food is in the fridge?!" Nate yelled.

"Because I have no freaking clue where your fridge _is_!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nate said. They walked into the kitchen and his fridge was gone, leaving an empty space in the middle. "Holy shit. What the hell happened?"

Max walked out of the bathroom and stopped short. "Oh my God. Where did the fridge go?" he asked. Heart and Nate looked at him and shrugged. He sighed and folded his arms. "Nate, someone left a message on your answering machine…it sounded…important. I think it has to do with your missing fridge."

"What the frick?" Nate muttered as he jogged to his phone. He pressed a button and the messages began to pour out from the speaker. Nate deleted all of the messages that were unnecessary until he reached an unfamiliar one.

"Hey, Natey! Remember how you said that you're going to stay true to me forever ever since your little loser girlfriend left? Yeah, now that she's living in front of you, I don't think that you can stay true to me now. Let this be a warning, sweetie. Love ya!"

"Was that…?" Heart asked.

Nate sighed.

"Leah."

--

"Oh God, Mitchie. Mitchie! Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed happily. He took Mitchie into his arms and spun her around in the rain. Mitchie laughed as Shane did so, feeling like she was sixteen all over again. "My God, Mitchie." Shane said again. He stopped and pulled her into another peck.

"Shane," Mitchie whispered as she smiled. She looked down at Sheri and held onto her hand.

Shane froze as he stared at Sheri. He then remembered what she called him earlier. _Daddy._

"This is…well…your daughter, Sheri." Mitchie said, not really knowing how she should put her words through.

"See, Mommy! I told you so! I told you that I met him!" Sheri said, jumping up and down in pure triumph. She turned to Shane. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. "He's my daddy!" Sheri said, with her voice cracking, tears fighting to slip. Shane smiled and hugged his daughter back. "My daddy," Sheri said softly as she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to be with you for five birthdays in a row." Shane whispered. "I'll make it all up to you…umm…Sheri." He promised.

Sheri giggled. "Mommy said that she named me after you! Shane and Sheri! See the similarities?" Shane smiled up at Mitchie as she started blushing again. Shane stroked Sheri's hair and pulled it back. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug.

"Sheri. My baby girl." Shane whispered as he carried her. He looked at Mitchie and held onto her hand. "Mitchie, please stay with me. Stay at my house. You and Sheri can move in, and you'll never have to work a day in your life. Then…we can actually get married." Shane said, feeling as if his life's long dream is coming true.

"Oh, Shane, I would love to marry you, and I would love to move in with you so we can have a real family but…" Mitchie started.

"But what? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, Mommy, what's wrong?" Sheri demanded. Mitchie bit her lip.

"I just don't think I can unless I know that you're not going to hurt me like that ever again." she said in a low voice. Shane placed Sheri down and held onto Mitchie's hands tightly. He kissed them then got onto his knees on the floor. "Shane, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked, confused and a tad shocked.

"I, Shane Adam Gray, promise you, Mitchie Torres-Soon-To-Be-Gray, that I will never ever hurt you like I did five years ago. Mitchie, for the past years, I've never even looked at a girl the way I looked at you. I filed a restraining order with Tess, so she'll never even think of bothering us ever again. Everything will be like the happily ever after we've always been dreaming of. Mitchie, I _promise_." Shane said.

Mitchie sighed and smiled. "Okay. I'll take the risk." she said.

Shane grinned while Sheri clapped her hands, giggling.

Now two couples are fine, ready to restart and live their lives anew. What about the two others?

--

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?! YOU'RE HOOKING UP WITH LEAH?!" Heart screamed at Nate. Nate hushed her and covered her mouth with his hands. All that was coming out from her then were muffled loud curses.

"Why don't you yell it louder, Heart!" Nate said sarcastically, panicking. "I'm not hooking up with her! I didn't even have sex with her for the past five years!"

Heart slapped Nate's hands away. "But you probably lied to her again and said that you loved her, didn't you?" Heart said, this time in a normal voice, though her tone was beyond furious. Nate sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Heart rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I knew it. Wow, Nate. What the hell was in your mind when you were lying to Leah? And how the hell does she know that Alex lives in front of you?"

"She seems like a stalker." Max said, shivers going down his spine.

"She _is_ one." Nate said. "I was drunk. I _did not _have sex with her, but I lied to her again, saying that I love her with all my heart. I was so drunk that my mind was playing tricks on me that made me think she was Alex. She won't let me live this down. She thinks that I love her."

"I've never known anyone as obsessed as Leah Burton. I mean, I thought she got over you!" Heart said. "Why would she even want to be obsessed with you? It's you!"

Nate sighed. "Alex can't know." He turned to Max. "Please don't tell your sister this. Trust me, I have no feelings towards Leah. She's absolutely nothing to me. I'll make sure that she'll leave me and Alex alone, and there'll be no problems. Just don't tell her, please." He begged.

Max sighed. "Fine, I won't tell her anything under one condition, because really, it's taking all of the tolerance in my mind and body to not punch you and to not to run at Alex's condo and tell her." Max said. Nate almost winced. A threat from Max and a harsh glare from Heart was already painful.

"What?" Nate asked.

Max smiled a little. "I want a date with Heart." He stated.

"I'm sorry, what?" Heart asked.

"You heard me right." Max smirked.

Heart looked at Nate, wide-eyed. "Fix this right now!" She stomped. "I can't go out with him! I have a boyfriend!"

"Heart, this is just temporary. Greg won't even know. Just go out on one date with Max. It won't be bad. He's a lot better than Greg, anyways." Nate said.

Heart smacked his arm. "No! He's a year younger than me!"

"So? What's wrong with that? Come on, Heart. You don't want your best friend's heart to get broken all over again, do you?" Max said, trying to convince her. Heart folder her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. She glared at the two boys. Nate looked so innocent and desperate while Max looked so excited and full of himself.

"Ugh. Fine." She muttered. "I hate both of you. Especially you, Nate! If you don't fix this problem I will literally kill that whore!" Heart yelled. She then stomped into the kitchen, trying to find more food that weren't in the fridge.

--

Heart and Nate walked through the door into their house. Jason was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper when they entered. He looked up at his brother and his cousin. "Hey, guys. How was your stay?" He asked. Heart ignored him and walked upstairs, stomping the whole way loudly. Jason looked at Nate. "What happened?" He asked with a sigh.

"She's mad." Nate said, sitting next to his brother.

"No duh, now tell me why." Jason rolled his eyes.

"She has to go on a date with Alex's little brother." Nate explained.

"Wait, I thought she was dating Greg. Who's Alex's little brother? Wait, do you mean Alex, as in Alex Russo? Nate, I'm really confused." Jason said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, Alex recently moved in front of my condo. Isn't this great? She's with me again! Last night had to be the best night of my life. Just her and me, together, alone in that one room-"

"Don't go into details, Nate." Jason said. "Now tell me why Heart is so pissed."

"Well…I've got another problem and it includes Leah again." Nate confessed. Jason groaned. "I sort of…devoted part of my life to her, pretending that I love her again, but _not_ for sex." Jason glared at Nate and shook his head as he heard this. "Alex's little brother heard the message Leah had for me and I told him that he can't tell his sister, but he had a condition. He wanted a date with Heart."

"That was by far the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. No wonder Heart's really mad! It'll be a long time before she'll forgive you after this." Jason said. Nate rubbed his eyes, getting even more frustrated.

"It's not my fault! It's freaking Leah's!" Nate yelled. Jason patted his frustrated brother's arm and sighed. "Jason, I have no idea what to do. Heart hates me, Max is crushing hard on her, and if Heart messes up even the teensiest with Max, Alex will find out. I'm in huge, deep shit."

"Hey, boys," Addie said, smiling as she walked downstairs. "What's up with all the yelling?" she asked, standing next to Jason. The brothers sighed. "That bad?"

"Major." Nate said.

--

Heart rode to the park on her skateboard. She would used her car, but she valued her skateboard more. She smiled as she felt the wind in her hair. Heart didn't even mind the fact that it was raining. She felt like she was fourteen all over again. It felt so amazing, practically indescribable.

"Hey, Heart." A familiar voice said. Heart turned to see Greg, sitting on the bench, smiling at her. He was wearing a black and old raincoat but still managed to look handsome. Heart grinned widely and picked up her skateboard. She walked over to him to sit right beside him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sort of worried. Her spirits inside her died down as she looked at her boyfriend. She had to go on a _date_ with _another man _while dating _another guy. _That probably had to be one of the worst feelings she's ever felt.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing, too. You're almost never here anymore." Greg said. He looked a little worried himself.

Heart shrugged. "I just needed to get things off of my mind. Just go around and skate. You know." Greg nodded, pretending to understand. He then sighed. "Is there something wrong?" Heart asked. Greg frowned and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. Heart placed a hand on his leg.

"Well…I met up with Leah again."

Heart rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't you ever mention that name in front of my face again. She completely ruined my cousin's and my best friend's lives."

"She's still my sister."

"And I still hate her."

"Just let me finish what I was going to say-"

"That what? She's still madly in love with Nate and she's still super duper jealous of Alex?" Heart said in a sarcastic happy voice. Greg rolled his eyes and got up.

"You know, Heart, you really need to grow up. You're not nine, you're nineteen. Start acting like it." he said then walked away. Heart frowned and folded her arms. She started feeling tears, but she did her best to hold it back.

Grow up…that was something Heart never thought of doing. Now she had to do it to if she wanted to keep her boyfriend. But how could she even look at him if she's forced to go on a date with a boy who's still in high school?

--

"Come on, Mitchie. I want you to see the people who missed you almost as much as I did." Shane said. He held onto Mitchie's hand tightly as he drove toward his old house. He parked his car in front of Nate's, feeling a bit surprised. He didn't expect Nate to be here, but the more the merrier.

Shane found Heart throwing her skateboard into the garage then grumpily walking up to the front door. "Oh my gosh! Is that Heart?!" Mitchie asked, getting excited.

Shane smiled. "Yeah. It is."

"Oh my gosh, she doesn't look like the little fourteen-year-old I remember." Mitchie said.

"Well she definitely still acts the same." Shane laughed. He got out of the car. "Heart!" he yelled. Heart turned around once she heard Shane's voice. She smiled and waved at him and wiped her wet curly bangs away from her eyes. Shane opened the passenger seat and revealed Mitchie.

"Oh my God…" Heart whispered. "Mitchie!" she squealed. Heart ran up to her and hugged her securely. "Oh my God, you have no idea how much I missed you! It was like being without my sister for the past five years! Oh my God, Mitchie!" Heart exclaimed.

"I missed you so much, too! It was pretty lonely without a kid annoying the crap out of me for the past five years." Mitchie said, almost ready to cry tears of happiness. The two girls hugged each other tightly as possible.

"Mommy?" Sheri said, walking out of the car. Heart stopped and stared at her. She started smiling widely. Sheri looked at Heart confusedly but then smiled back at her. They looked so much alike that it was almost impossible. Though, Sheri did look very much like Shane and Mitchie, people would have mistaken her to be Heart's sister more. Same curly hair. Same big brown eyes. Same freckles on their noses. Same mischievous yet sweet smiles. Same bright and loud personality.

"Is this…?" Heart said, her excitement rising even more.

"This is my…Shane and my daughter." Mitchie said. "Sheri, come here and meet Aunt Heart."

"Hi!" Sheri said, waving. Heart laughed. "Mommy, I'm really cold. Can we go inside? It's raining, if you forgot." Shane and Mitchie joined Heart and laughed alongside her.

"I instantly love this kid. Come on, sweetie." Heart said, taking Sheri's hand and leading her into the house. Heart frowned once she saw that Nate was still in her living room, talking to Jason and Addie. Though Nate, Jason, and Addie's conversation ended once they saw Heart holding hands with a little girl.

"Umm…why do you have a kid with you?" Jason asked. Then Shane walked up behind Heart.

"Hey, guys." he said, shaking his head, causing the water to fall onto the carpet. "Miss me?"

"Not really. I saw you yesterday." Nate said, rolling his eyes. He then looked at Sheri and smiled. "So who's the little cutie?" he said, smiling down at Sheri. Sheri smiled an adorable toothy grin. "She looks like you, Heart…but at the same time she looks like…I wanna say M-"

Mitchie then walked in and stood next to Shane, holding his hand. "Mitchie!" Jason and Nate yelled at the same time. They ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. Mitchie laughed and hugged them back.

"But really, who is this kid?" Nate asked.

"Mommy, is this Uncle Nate?" Sheri said, pointing at him.

Nate, Jason, and Addie looked at Sheri, wide-eyed.

"Did she just call me Uncle Nate?" Nate asked slowly.

"Yep." Shane said. He scooped his daughter up and kissed her cheek. "Meet your niece."

--

"You know, you'll eventually have to tell Nate." Max said to Alex. Alex shook her head no. Max rolled his eyes at his sister's stubbornness. "Alex, be reasonable. You guys are dating. He sort of has the right to know."

"He doesn't need to know! I don't have issues anymore! Now that he's here I'm fine!" Alex yelled at him. She breathed heavily as she began to feel tears well up behind her eyes. Max frowned and embraced his sister as her eyes started to get watery.

"He needs to know what he did to you for the past couple of years."

"It wasn't his fault."

"It was his fault that he didn't bother to find you. And it caused you to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Max sighed as he rubbed Alex's back.

* * *

(original a/n) **A/N: Yeah, sorry about the quick chapter. I hope you guys still enjoyed it though!**


	33. Alex's Problem

(original an/) **A/N: Okay, the people who PM me and reviewed telling me that I needed to update - here's your wish!!! I'm updating!!! O and the school I made up, I have no idea if it's a real school or not, but if it is, I don't mean to offend it...I guess?I was in a bad mood (read the other author note below if you're wondering why) so it kinda took me a while to update. Yeah, not really much of my best work. I kinda think it's random? who here watched the Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience?! I did today and thought that it was awesome! Even my Jonas Brothers-not-really-liking friend who saw it with me thought that it was pretty cool. lol. Though it was kinda short. haha. *Don't read this part if you haven't watched the movie and don't want it to get spoiled* I loved the **_**Hello Beautiful**_** part of the movie! Well of course I did, it's the song that actually got me to like them. lol. And I officially fell in love with the song, **_**Love Is On Its Way.**_

**A/N: **So yeah. Nothing much to say except for the fact that I probably screwed the plot to this story toward the end since apparently I thrived on "drama" two years ago :P Don't fret about it please. Excuse this … random chapter. Kay. Thanks (:

* * *

"She's adorable!" Addie squealed as she picked Sheri up. Sheri giggled while Addie twirled her around. "I want a daughter, Jason!" Addie declared. Jason almost started choking on his spit, causing everyone to laugh. Addie was oblivious, though, for she was too mesmerized by the little wonder known as Sheri Gray. "Isn't she so cute, Jason?" Addie cooed at the five-year-old. Jason smiled at his fiancée and nodded his head, agreeing.

"Hey, Mommy, can I play with Auntie Heart?" Sheri said, reaching out for Heart. Heart smiled, happy to take her. Everyone looked at them, amazed at the similarities. Literally, the two looked like sisters. "Why are you staring at us like that? It's sort of creepy." Sheri said with a confused look on her face.

"They're just a bunch of creepy people, sweetie. Come on, let's go upstairs to my room." Heart suggested. Sheri giggled at Heart's remark and they went upstairs into her room. Everyone downstairs watched the two look-alikes until Heart closed her bedroom door. An awkward silence engulfed the room as the adults just stared at each other. "I hear silence! Talk!" They suddenly heard Heart yell from upstairs followed by a giggle from Sheri.

"We're talking!" Jason yelled back, easily annoyed. "You better watch Sheri or else she'll grow up being a mini Heart." Everyone cringed at the thought.

"I heard that!" Heart snapped.

"So, Mitchie, how's it been? God, you still look so beautiful!" Addie said, changing the subject. Mitchie faced her attention at Addie and blushed. She hasn't been complimented in her looks in quite a while.

"It's been…err…different." Mitchie said. Shane looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. They all made their way into the dining room to drink champagne and talk more. Everyone basically talked to Mitchie though, wondering what she's been doing for the past couple of years.

"So where does Sheri go to school?" Jason asked. Mitchie took a sip of champagne as Shane turned towards her, getting a little interested. She looked at everyone weakly, not wanting to answer. Since she's been having a lot of trouble with money, she has sent Sheri to a very old and broken public school, since she couldn't get district transfers to any other schools. The thing that scares her most is the fact that the Gray's were quite wealthy, and their opinion of her might decrease dramatically.

"Um, well, Sheri goes to a public school for kindergarten." Mitchie said vaguely, taking another sip of the drink. Everyone kept on looking at her, waiting for her to continue. Mitchie gulped down her glass then poured herself for another one. The rest of the family soon got the hint that she wasn't going to elaborate.

"Where?" Shane asked, sort of getting excited.

Mitchie chewed on her lip as the champagne hit her elegant glass. She pushed it away, looking at Shane. "Well…it's called…Berkley Way Elementary." Mitchie muttered.

Everyone shrugged, not familiar of the school. "Tell us about it." Jason urged.

Mitchie tapped lightly onto the table, trying to think of good things. "Well, um-"

"Wait, did you say Berkley Way Elementary?" Nate interrupted. Mitchie nodded slowly. "Oh, my God, Mitchie, do you know that that's one of the worst schools in the area? I volunteered there once. It was…it was a pretty bed sight." Mitchie nodded again, pretending as if she didn't know this. "Why would you send Sheri there?" Nate wondered.

"Well…I didn't have enough money so…" Mitchie mumbled, taking another sip of her drink.

Shane's face immediately brightened as he found the first way to help with his child support. "That's okay. I'll pay for everything, Mitchie. It's fine." He promised.

Mitchie smiled at him, though she didn't like the idea. She felt like Shane was going to completely waste his whole entire money on her and Sheri. It didn't take a while for Shane to notice the uncomfortable look on Mitchie's face, causing him to frown a little. "She's my daughter too, you know." He added.

"Yeah, I know." Mitchie said, faking another smile. She patted his hand awkwardly.

"So, Mitchie, can you please tell me where you got those shoes! I've been staring at them for the past fifteen minutes!" Addie said, causing the discomfort in the room to go away again. Mitchie giggled and the two women started conversing, completely blocking the three men out of their conversation. Jason shook his head, Nate rolled his eyes, while Shane just kept on thinking about Sheri.

He has a daughter. He's a daddy. Shane couldn't be any happier than that.

--

"Come on, Heart. This won't be so bad. It's just one date." Max said, trying to cheer her up. Heart rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she walked besides Max. It was 7:00 PM, and the skies were dark. "Don't act like a downer. I want us to have fun in this date. It'll be really fun, I promise."

"It would be fun if we were going as friends." Heart snapped. Max frowned and sighed, causing Heart to soften up a bit. "Look, Max, you're cool and all, but I don't know if I could do this. I mean, I have a boyfriend who's two years older than you, and if he ever found out about this, I'm sort of scared what he could do to you." Heart said sincerely this time.

Max smirked. "Oh, so you care about me?"

"Oh, my God." Heart groaned, walking furiously away.

Max laughed. "I'm just kidding! God," he laughed, running up to her. He linked his arm wit her. "I'm kidding," he assured her, still smirking. Heart rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away. Max buried his hands into his pockets as Heart stared straight down onto the asphalt they were walking on. "So, tell me about yourself." Max said.

Heart lamely shrugged. "Well I'm a freshman in college, and I'm learning how to be a psychiatrist." Heart muttered in a bored voice. Max quickly gave Heart a shocked look before slowly nodding his head. Heart gave him a strange look. "Why were you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Max smiled and shook his head. "No reason," he said. Heart raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that his smile was fake. She knew something was wrong. "So a psychiatrist, huh? Why that?" Max asked, sounding desperate to change the subject. Heart scoffed, sensing his eagerness. "Hey, I just want to know more about you, so I won't seem like a complete retard." He laughed.

Heart smiled and laughed a little. "Okay, so I picked a psychiatrist because I met a lot of people who are crazy when I was in high school. Like, complete psychopaths. It got me thinking of how much I want these kinds of people to…you know…be normal, I guess? Plus I didn't live the _best _life. I'm lucky I didn't end up getting traumatized." Heart said, reflecting on her past experiences.

"Just because Alex sees a psychiatrist doesn't mean she's not normal!" Max snapped, glancing at her. Heart stopped short and gave him a very confused and worried look. Max widened his eyes once he realized what he just said. "Um, I, err…"

"Did you just say Alex?" Heart asked. Max didn't answer. He looked down at his shoes and kept quiet. "Oh, my God, what happened to Alex?!" Heart demanded. Max sighed and frowned, really regretting his outburst. Heart felt her heart racing quickly as anxiety washed over her. "Answer me!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the sidewalk. Max rubbed his eyes and sighed once more. "Fine, if you won't answer me then I'll just ask her myself!" Heart turned on her heel and walked toward Nate's condo.

"Heart, wait!" Max said. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Don't ask Alex about this. If you love her like she's your absolute best friend in the whole entire freaking world then you won't!" Max begged desperately. Heart sighed and folded her arms. "Let her tell you. Don't ask. If you do then first, she'll end up producing loads of tears. The second, she'll brutally murder me once she's done crying. Now please, just let her talk to you. She'll come around." Max sounded convincing, and as much as Heart hated it, she sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Max, did Alex go through something terrible mentally?" Heart whispered almost inaudibly. Her voice sounded like a scared squeak. Max sighed again and didn't answer her. Heart knew what the answer would be from Max's reaction anyway. "Why?" Heart asked, sounding even more worried. Max still kept his mouth shut. Heart frowned. "Nate needs to know this."

"No! He's the last person Alex wants to find out! _Never_ tell Nate! You have to promise me on this, Heart. Swear to God or something! Just never tell Nate about this!" Max said, alarmed. Heart groaned in frustration, unwillingly agreeing to Max again. Max sighed in relief. "You know, maybe I should just take you home." He noted.

"Yeah. Um, thanks for the date?" Heart said, trying to sound polite.

Max rolled his eyes. "You're welcome," he murmured before the two walked toward his car.

--

Heart opened the door to find Jason and Addie laughing on the couch. Nate was no where to be seen. She frowned in disappointment, wanting to speak with Nate. She knew that she promised Max that she wouldn't tell anyone, especially Nate, about Alex's problem, but Heart knew that she needed to tell Nate something important as this. If Alex never will admit whatever problem she had before, she probably had to, whether they liked it or not.

Jason noticed the mixed look on his cousin's face. "So how was your date with Max? Was it fun?" He asked, trying to brighten up her obvious sad mood. Heart sighed and sat next to Jason, resting her head on his shoulder. Jason wrapped his arm around her body. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Guys, what would you do if someone told you this huge and important secret that needs to be told, but you promised and swore to God that you would never tell anyone?" Heart asked, staring at the couple. Jason and Addie looked at each other, knowing for sure that something bad occured on the date.

"Um, why, what happened?" Addie asked, concerned.

Heart shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone." She said in a quiet voice.

"Heart, if it's important then you need to tell someone." Jason said sternly.

Heart sighed and looked down. She really, really wanted to tell Jason and Addie, but every time she's about to slip the truth out, she remembers the promise she made to Max. As much as she wanted to break that promise and help Alex, she just couldn't for some reason. It was like she was more worried of what Max would think of her, which was something that puzzled her immensely.

"Forget it. I'll be up in my room." Heart said, walking quickly up to her room, avoiding Jason and Addie's protests.

After Heart closed her room door, the couple looked at each other once again. Addie shrugged while Jason was still looking worried. Addie touched Jason's hand and held onto it tightly. "Maybe she's just going through something small? Heart would tell us if it was extremely important. You know that, Jason." Addie said, trying to make him feel better.

Jason shook his head. "No, I know Heart. She's not telling us something. I also know that she's not going through just one problem." Jason said, staring upstairs at Heart's door. He looked back at his fiancée. "Great, now I'm really worried about her. It's like high school again." Jason said, ruffling his curly hair furiously. Addie scooted closer to him.

"She'll come around. Don't worry, Jason." She said before kissing his cheek.

--

"Wow, Daddy, you have a big house!" Sheri exclaimed as they entered Shane's insanely huge mansion. Shane smiled sheepishly and shrugged modestly as the two walked around the house in complete awe. "Are we really going to live here?!" Sheri asked excitedly as she started bouncing up and down. Shane laughed while Mitchie giggled. Mitchie scooped her daughter up and held her closely.

"Yep, we're going to live with Daddy from now on." She said, kissing her daughter's cheek. Sheri giggled and clapped her hands. Mitchie smiled and looked at Shane. "Are you sure that you're going to let us take over your house like this?" She asked, sort of embarrassed.

Shane smiled and shook his head. "Of course. Anything for my soon-to-be-wife and my daughter." Shane said, poking Sheri in the stomach.

Sheri laughed while Mitchie started blushing even more. She and Shane were getting married. Shane didn't proposed, he didn't buy a ring (but he will soon), and they never really made it official. The two knew that they were going to get married, though. It was like a truth left unsaid.

"So, Daddy, where am I going to sleep tonight?" Sheri yawned. "I'm sleepy," she murmured before resting her head on Mitchie's arm and closing her droopy eyes. Soon enough, she was falling asleep before Shane could even answer her. Shane laughed silently, amazed how easily tired Sheri could get.

"Where can she sleep tonight? Oh God, I didn't bring any of her clothes." Mitchie said, beginning to ramble on about how she should of brought their belongings over. Shane shut her lips by placing an index finger on them gently. Mitchie smiled at him, trying not to laugh. Shane smirked and hushed her.

"She can sleep in the guest room tonight. And don't worry about her clothes. I can go get my housekeeper to fetch your stuff for tonight if you want to." Shane whispered, beckoning Mitchie to follow him as he led the way towards the guest room. "You could sleep with her if you want. There are two beds in the guest room and bathroom." Mitchie smiled at Shane.

"Aw, you're such a gentleman, but I think I prefer sleeping in your room tonight." She said, winking playfully.

Shane smirked at her and opened the guest room door. "Whatever you say." He said as Mitchie tucked Sheri into bed, pulling the warm covers over her small body. Mitchie made sure that Sheri was comfy while Shane stepped out and ordered his housekeeper to get Mitchie and Sheri's stuff for tonight. Once he was done, he found Mitchie singing softly to Sheri, like a lullaby. Though, it sounded more like a pop/rock song than a child's nursery rhyme.

"_I'm gonna be-be good to you. You gotta be-be good to me. We'll be happy as can be. You just gotta be-be good to me." _She sung softly before chuckling.

"You still know that song?" Shane whispered. Mitchie turned around to face him and nodded her head, chuckling again. The two excited the room to leave their daughter sleeping in peace. "I didn't think that you'd remember that song." Shane laughed, his smirk growing bigger by the second. Mitchie held his hand as they walked downstairs into the den.

"Well I do whether you believe it or not." Mitchie said, still keeping her wide smile plastered on her face. "I mean, you made it and sung it to me. How could I not remember it?" Mitchie scoffed playfully. Shane laughed. When they reached the den, he sat down in his soft armchair and pulled Mitchie onto his lap. She smiled as she looked down at him. Shane returned her smile with a soft peck on the lips. Mitchie sighed. "God, I missed this." She whispered.

"Me too, baby, me too." Shane whispered back. He looked back, glancing at the direction leading towards the guest bedroom then back at Mitchie. "About Sheri, um, what school do you want to send her? I mean, I want to help with everything. Like child support, insurance, any debts you have…" Shane said, sounding businesslike.

Mitchie smiled, feeling embarrassed again. "Are you sure? I mean, you really don't have to. I've been doing this for five years already and-"

"Mitchie, I want to do this. She's my daughter too, and I want the absolute best for both of you." Shane said, poking her side. Mitchie let out a quick laugh before kissing Shane's forehead.

"Can we talk about this later then? I just want to spend time with you." Mitchie said, running her fingers through Shane's hair. Shane smiled and wrapped his strong arms around Mitchie's waist, pulling her into another kiss. Mitchie pulled back and smiled softly.

"Then we'll spend lots of time with each other, especially since we're together now." Shane said, kissing her lips one more time.

--

"Come on, Alex. You know you wanna give in." Nate said. Alex shook her head, trying to catch her breath. "You have to!" Nate laughed. Alex shook her head again, trying to breathe. "Then I'll just keep on tickling you!" He said, continuing to tickle her sides, making her laugh so much. Alex tried running away, but Nate was way too fast compared to her.

"Nate, stop!" Alex panted. She barely could breathe. "I'm going to kill you!" She hardly breathed out, squirming around in his arms. Nate held onto her tightly, making sure that she couldn't get away. "Nathaniel Gray!" Alex laughed, falling onto the ground. She rubbed her head as she tried to catch her breath. Nate folded his arms across his chest and gave his girlfriend a winning smile. Alex smiled back at him, shaking her head.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Nate asked after a while. Alex nodded her head and pointed to the restroom. Nate followed the direction and walked inside. He was about to pull the toilet seat up until something else caught his eye. A small plastic jar of medication was laying on the bathroom counter. Nate raised an eyebrow, not knowing that Alex even took medication. He picked it up and his eyes widened once he read the label. He lost the sudden urge to go pee.

Nate walked back into Alex's living room with the medication behind his back. He found her sitting on the couch, watching TV, waiting for Nate. She smiled happily at him once she saw him. Nate gave her a weak smile and sat next to her. "Hey, Alex, you know that you would tell me everything, right?" He asked, sounding unsure. Alex gave him a crazy look before letting out a small laugh.

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?" She asked, kissing his cheek before staring back at the TV screen.

Nate sighed and revealed the medication. "Then why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked, practically shoving it into her face. Alex's mouth hung open in shock as she stared blankly at the medication. She felt her pulse pausing momentarily as Nate was holding her deepest, darkest secret right in front of her face. "Why do you need this? Is there something wrong?" Nate asked, worried. Alex grabbed the medication away and gripped onto it tightly.

"It's nothing. I don't need it." She said bluntly, staring at her feet.

Nate grabbed the medication back. "It says right here, _Alexandra Russo_. It was given to you pretty recently too. Baby, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Alex yelled. Nate was quiet. He watched Alex as she looked like she was about to go ballistic. Her eyes were watery, but she didn't cry. Nate hasn't seen this side of Alex in what felt like forever. And he clearly remembered that he didn't want to see it again.

"Then why do you need this?" Nate asked in a low and calm voice. Alex rubbed her eyes and rested her head on Nate's chest. Nate rubbed her back gently, wanting to comfort her. "Alex, you can tell me. I'll love you now matter what. You just have to trust me. You know that you can trust me." Nate said sincerely.

Alex sighed and hugged his stomach. "I…I tried to…I can't say it, Nate." Alex said, pulling away to look at him. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't want to say it, Nate. I don't want you to know." She squeaked, feeling pathetic. "Please don't take this the wrong way, it's just…I don't want you to worry."

Nate placed his hands on top of her shoulders and rested his forehead on hers. "Alex, I'm already worried as hell as it is right now. You can tell me, and it won't change a thing. So please, tell me why you have this type of medication?" Nate asked slowly and gently.

Alex sighed again. She pulled away from Nate once more and leaned on the opposite armrest of the couch. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at her feet again. She quickly glanced at Nate then her eyes went straight back to her feet. She took a deep breath before she spoke the next five words.

"I tried to kill myself."

(original a/n) **A/N: Well there you go! For all the people who were just **_**dying**_** to know what was wrong with Alex, you know now! Congrats to the people who guessed it right. , one question, and I want REAL PROOF to your answer...if you'll actually answer me. Is Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez still a couple? I'm hecka confused here. Half the world says they're dating, the other half says they're not. It's sooo confusing!!! The fact that they say they aren't, just the way all the other couples in Hollywood do so I won't take that as proof. lol. Then I just realized, why am I obsessing over this? Oh right, I'm weird. rofl!**


	34. When Everything is Fixed

(original a/n) **A/N: I am now allowed to say that I am almost done with this story!!!! Like, one or two chapters left!!! I worked hecka hard today writing this. I had a random burst of inspirationg that got me to write this. I want to thank **_**evershort **_**for reviewing every thirty-three chapters of this story in one day! Thank you! And thank you to all of the other people who reviewed! You gusy rock!**

**A/N: **Alright. Chapter thirty-four. I remember looking back on this chapter and not liking it. At all. But then again I don't appreciate this story as much as I should xD Which finally got me thinking… I should be proud of this story. It was my first big & popular story, and I'm happy of its outcome. Because of it I learned how to write better and made a few really good friends. So yeah, just enjoy this chapter as much as you possibly can :]

* * *

"Oh, my God." Nate whispered. Alex's lip trembled as she covered her face with her hands. "Oh, baby," Nate said gently, pulling Alex into a hug. She was really close to tears and breaking down, and Nate could sense it. He rubbed her back in circles, cooing her. "Baby, why? Why would you do that to yourself, to _me_?" Nate demanded softly.

Alex sighed shakily. "Because I couldn't live without being with you! Nate, don't you know how much I love you? I've never even looked at a guy for the past five years without helping it! Nate, I felt like I was going to go insane if I wasn't with you. I - I wanted to kill myself! I just couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just too much. Max caught me…trying to kill myself, and he told my parents. They immediately took me to the some institution for psychopaths."

"Aw, Alex." Nate complained, feeling guilty because this all his fault to begin with. "You shouldn't have done that. If you killed yourself, I would have never forgiven myself."

"I'm sorry!" Alex wailed. Nate could feel her shaking as he held onto her. Nate sighed and buried his face into her hair. He held onto her closer, trying his best to comfort her and make her feel better. "I'm so, so sorry." she whispered. Nate closed his eyes and faintly kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay. As long as we're here together and nothing could separate us anymore." he muttered into her hair. Alex nodded and sniffled. She wrapped her arms around Nate's chest and hugged him closely and tightly, knowing that she wouldn't let go for a long time.

"I love you." Nate whispered. He tipped Alex's face and cupped her cheeks. "I love you so much." he said, smiling at her sad face. He pecked her lips.

Alex gave him a small smile. "I love you too." she said, giggling a little and lightening up a bit. She rubbed her watery eyes. "And like I said, I don't need this anymore. This is just another useless thing you could find in my bathroom. I'm _fine_." Alex assured Nate. She rubbed his arms, trying to scrub the worried look off his face. She pecked his lips again and sniffled. "I promise."

"Okay." Nate said, running his fingers through her hair. He sighed. "Did I really hurt you that much? Was I really that much of an idiot to make you do that?" he asked moments later. Alex looked down and didn't reply to him, causing Nate to frown. "Well that answers my question." he murmured.

Suddenly, Alex leaped into his arms, hugging him so tightly that oxygen could have been sucked out of his body. Nate was taken by surprise by her random actions but ignored it nevertheless and hugged her back.

"I love you. Just remember that." Alex whispered gently into his ear.

Nate smiled. He nuzzled his face into her neck and traced his fingers slowly down her sides.

Alex smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sheri yawned, walking downstairs. She looked around her surroundings, feeling scared and intimidated by the large objects around her. She started running towards any random room her feet would take her. "Mommy!" Sheri wailed. She was scared enough to cry. Not every five-year-old could withstand the darkness after all. "Mommy, where are you?!" she yelled, her vision getting blurry from the tears that were close to forming.

"Sheri!" Mitchie screamed as she heard her daughter's terrified voice. Shane groaned, wanting to go back to sleep since he had work early tomorrow morning and would have to wake up even earlier. The noise just made him feel grouchy. "Oh, my God, Sheri!" Mitchie yelled again, running out of the bedroom. She raced downstairs to find her daughter crying slowly as she turned around frantically, trying to make out the objects in the dark. "Honey!" Mitchie said as she ran up to her daughter and taking her into her arms.

"Mommy, where did you go?!" Sheri wailed, burying her face into Mitchie's neck. Mitchie hummed gently in Sheri's ear as she carried her around the house, letting her cry on her shoulder until she would go back to sleep.

"Mitchie?" Shane yawned, finally walking out of his room. He found Mitchie carrying Sheri all around the house, trying to sing her back to sleep. "Baby?" Shane called her as he walked over towards her. "What the heck are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

"Shhh. She's finally going back to sleep. I'll meet you upstairs later." Mitchie whispered. She yawned, sounding dreadfully tired. Shane frowned, knowing how exhausted Mitchie must be. He walked closer towards his fiancée and grabbed his daughter away from her. "Shane, what are you doing?" Mitchie whispered as Shane started to carry Sheri and hum her back to sleep.

"I'm putting her back to sleep. You're really tired, baby, and I think I should be doing this." Shane whispered.

"But you have work in the morning-"

"Go back to sleep." Shane whispered, kissing Mitchie's head before he walked upstairs toward the guest room to put a sleeping Sheri back into her bed. Mitchie sighed and smiled, walking upstairs back to the bedroom.

Shane tucked Sheri into her bed. She shifted around a little, hugging Shane's arm. Shane smiled and chuckled softly. "Hmm, Mommy?" she muttered, half asleep. Shane shushed her softly, rubbing her head. "No, you're Daddy." she whispered, opening her eyes just a little. She gave a small smile. "Yep, I'm right."

Shane smirked at her and laughed softly. "Go to sleep, Sheri." Shane yawned, rubbing her shoulder.

Sheri hugged Shane. "Good night, Daddy." she whispered and kissed his cheek. She then dove back into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Shane smiled. "Good night, sweetie." he whispered. Shane walked out of the guestroom and trailed back towards his bedroom. He found Mitchie already sleeping soundly and taking most of the space on the bed as usual. He pushed her gently to make room for himself, but Mitchie wouldn't budge. She groaned, kicking slightly.

"Stop it." she muttered, half asleep, as she waved her hand at Shane like she was swatting a fly. Shane laughed and shook his head. He pushed Mitchie again, almost making her fall off the bed this time. "Whoa!" she said, holding onto the bed sheets. Her eyes darted toward Shane, and she glared at him. "What was that for?" she asked childishly, pulling herself up. Shane laughed and laid himself down.

"Do you always have to take all of the room?" he asked as he pulled the blankets over them and took Mitchie into his arms. Mitchie scoffed and rolled her eyes. She hugged Shane's stomach and snuggled into his chest. It wasn't long enough until the two were sleeping once again.

"Hmm, I'm gonna take a shower." Alex said, yawning. Nate nodded and released her from his arms. Alex quickly pecked his lips then left him to continue watching TV. Alex smiled at him. "And you say nothing perverted. I am so proud." she giggled, kissing his lips again. Nate laughed and shook his head. She then walked into her bathroom to take her shower.

The door opened and Nate found himself face-to-face with Max again. "Oh, hey. How was your date with Heart?" Nate asked, paying half attention to Max while he stared blankly at the TV. Max rolled his eyes and took his jacket off.

"Horrible. What we did shouldn't even be considered as a date. It was like for fifteen minutes!" he complained. Nate turned towards Max, getting a little worried. "Wait, where's Alex?" Max asked, getting worried as well.

"She's in the shower. But what happened? Did Heart walk out on you?" Nate asked. Max shook his head.

"No, but I wish she did. She, uh, we had a little argument and I decided to take her home." Max sighed and sat on the couch next to Nate. He gave Nate a look, remembering their deal. "Did you get rid of your 'other woman?'" Max asked.

Nate glared at Max. "She's not my other woman. She's…obsessed with me, but I have no feelings for her whatsoever." Nate assured him. Max rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look, I'm trying my best to get rid of her. I even told her to come over my house, so we could talk. I'm going to end things with her tonight. I promise." Nate said.

"Oh, you better because if you make Alex cry - Oh, my God, don't get me started." Max threatened.

Nate snorted, knowing that someone like Max Russo couldn't possibly hurt him. "Yeah, whatever." he said.

"So where's my sister?" Max asked again.

"Taking a shower…" Nate rolled his eyes, knowing that Max was just attempting small talk this time.

"And you didn't join?" Max teased, getting up to the kitchen to get food.

'_I should have.'_ Nate thought. Then, like he was sixteen all over again with all of those perverted and sexual thoughts about his girlfriend entering his mind. Nate gritted his teeth, trying his best to control himself. He almost exploded in the process.

The next day, Heart drove over to Greg's house. She froze once she saw that there were two cars instead of one. She shook it off, thinking that his absurd parents are probably there to visit. She parked her car in front of the curb and quickly jogged up to the door to knock.

To her absolute horror, Leah opened it. Heart frowned and glared, sending a thousand daggers toward Leah's way. Leah looked shocked, but her look faded away and turned into an angry expression. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips in an irritated manor.

"Hmm, I was going to ask you the same thing." Heart said. "Where's your brother?" she asked, trying not to create a scene today. She looked behind Leah to see if Greg was anywhere. Leah stepped in between the open space and blocked Heart's vision.

"He's not here-"

"Leah, who's at the door?" Greg said, appearing at the front door. He frowned once he saw Heart. "Oh, hey." he said lamely. He nudged his sister to make room for both of them to be at the front. "Do you need anything?" he asked, giving a weak smile.

Heart stopped glaring at Leah and gave Greg a confused look. "Can I talk to you?" she asked, her voice squeaking of intimidation. Greg was acting so different with her lately. She actually felt scared that he'll end things with them. "Privately?" she added, glancing at Leah.

Greg looked at his sister, and Leah responded by rolling her eyes at him before walking away.

"Yeah?" Greg said, leaning on the doorframe. Heart stared down at her feet. She tried to blink away the tears that were close to forming in her eyes. She couldn't find a good enough reason to cry, honestly. She stifled a whimper of cry, forgetting why she even came here in the first place. Greg walked closer toward Heart once he noticed the hurt look on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Heart shook her head no. "You told me to act my age. You told me to stop being immature and to stop acting like a little kid. So I am. I'm not going to do this the _real_ Heart Gray would do, but the way you want me to do." Heart said, her voice having no confidence whatsoever. She looked Greg straight in the eye. "What do you know about Leah and Nate?" she asked.

Greg immediately took a step back. "What do you mean? You knew what went down with them." he said. Heart looked intensely into his eyes, knowing that he was missing out all of the information. "Heart, I have no idea what you're asking me." Greg then said, noticing Heart's look.

Heart frowned, hearing the unwanted sound of lies in his voice. "You knew, didn't you? And you allowed it, making complete idiots out of all of us. Did you know that my cousins actually started to like you? Huh, after this, they'll hate your guts again. I can't believe you. I actually thought you liked me too. I guess you're just too scared by your big sister to man up and tell her what's right and what's wrong. I hate her…and I hate you too!" She scolded.

Greg looked at Heart, shocked. Heart took a deep breath as her eyes grew watery by the second. "Heart…" Greg said, his voice trailing off. He couldn't believe what she just said. He reached out, wanting to bring her into his arms. Heart backed away from him, fighting the urge to slap him, kick him, make him feel the amount of pain and betrayal that he's making her feel right now.

"You helped cover Leah up when she was pleasuring up a drunk Nate, you let her do it when you knew that he was unconscious and still in love with Alex, you did it even if it was downright wrong! The worst part of it was that you didn't even think that I might find out, that I could get hurt, that everyone could get hurt." Heart shook her head, her breath hitching inside of her throat. "I'm done." she whispered before she walked away.

Greg felt tears well up behind his eyes as he watched his high school sweetheart drive away, out of his street, out of his life.

"Forget about her. She's just a bitch." Leah said, walking up to her brother. "Don't listen to her. What your doing is helping out your sister, like what family is supposed to do. That doesn't sound wrong, now does it?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Fuck you, Leah." Greg muttered before walking back to his room and slamming the door.

'_That little bitch. If Greg tells her anything about me and Nate I will kill her if that's the last thing I'll do. No one is going to know about me and Nate. No one could.' _Leah thought angrily as she closed the door and made her way into her room, getting ready for her so-called 'date' with Nate tonight.

"Aw, Natey, thanks for inviting me over!" Leah said perkily as she stepped inside of Nate's condo. Nate rolled his eyes and closed the door. It was amazing how not even a full minute of conversation has been made between the two of them, but Nate already wants to drown Leah in the ocean due to her annoyance. The two made their way over to the dining table, sitting across from each other. "So you wanted to tell me something?" she said, keeping her perfect smile plastered against her skin. Nate almost cringed, hating the site of her.

"Actually I do." he said. He looked deeply into Leah's eyes, trying to intimidate her, signaling that he was in charge. "I want to stop this." he announced, folding his arms across his chest. Leah raised an eyebrow and gave him a fake look of confusion.

"What do you mean? Stop what?" she asked seductively.

Nate shook his head, frustrated by her obvious fakeness. "I want _us_ to stop, whatever we are. I want you to leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone. We'll live our lives separately, peacefully, acting as if nothing happened and that we did absolutely nothing. Leah, I don't know how you feel about me, and honestly, I _really_ don't want to know, but all I really do know is that some guy out there is just waiting to love you." Nate said, trying to be nice.

Leah squinted her eyebrows and slammed her palms on the table. "What?! No! You are not doing this to me again! Nate, you're the only one I want, the only guy who's right for me! You are not leaving me again for the same person! What makes Alex so much better than me?! What makes you want to love her instead of me?! What does she have that I don't?!" Leah screamed at him.

Nate looked at her and sighed. "Everything." he simply said. He stood up and walked up to the door, opening it. "I think you should go now. That's all I really wanted to say. I would of said it through phone call, but I thought that this should have been face-to-face." Nate said as he showed Leah the way out.

"I can't believe you!" Leah yelled, stomping towards the door and out. She stood straight in front of his face, pointing an index finger in front of his face angrily. "I was here when you were missing your bitch of a girlfriend, desperate and drinking only alcohol! I was here for you when you needed someone the most and I did everything that I could for you, and now you're leaving me again?!"

Alex suddenly opened her door quietly, shocked to see Leah and Nate fighting.

"I can't believe I let you have sex with me again!" She heard Leah screech before she watched her storm away.

Nate saw Alex, her expression was crushed and her face was shocked and hurt. "Alex," Nate started, stepping in closer towards her.

"You had sex with her…while we were apart?" Alex asked, her voice squeaking. She gulped, trying to suppress a sob. She took a step back as Nate walked closer towards her. "Nate, answer the question." she whispered, afraid of his answer.

"No, I didn't have sex with her." Nate promised. Alex blinked, her eyes growing watery by the second.

"But you did something with her, didn't you?" Alex whispered.

Nate sighed. "Alex-" he started.

"Answer the question, Nate!"

Nate held onto her arms, kissing her square on the lips. "Alex, I love you-"

"Answer the damn question!" Alex yelled as tears streamed down her eyes. "Did you and Leah do anything while we were apart?" she asked, her voice growing softer and squeakier. Nate looked down and nodded his head. Alex pushed herself away from Nate, backing away into her condo. Nate followed her, closing the door half-way through. "I thought you said that you love me, and only me, and that you'll never stop loving me. I…I…this is the reason why I need those pills, Nate! It's because of you! I…" Alex sunk down, hiccupping her cries.

"Baby, I love you so much, it's impossible to size up!" Nate bent down on his knees in front of her, holding onto her shoulders again. "I love you and what I did was because I was drunk, she tricked me into thinking that she was you! The only reason why I did that was because I thought she was you, Alex, you're the only one I want to kiss, hold on forever, and only love!"

Alex ran away from his arms, rushing into her bedroom. She slammed the door in front of Nate, locking it. Nate turned the knob, trying to open the door even though he knew that it was locked tightly. "Alex, baby, open the door please!" Nate begged, knocking and turning the knob at the same time. "Baby, let's just talk about this, please!"

"Nate, just go away!" Alex chocked out through her tears. Nate slammed his body against the door, trying to open it through force. He was scared of what Alex was going to do to herself. "Nate, I can't take this anymore." she said behind the door.

"Alex, think before you do something! Baby, just open the door! We can talk this out!" Nate said, trying to change her mind. Alex looked around the room until something shiny and sharp caught her eye. She started walking toward it, seeing that it was a razor. She picked it up, tears still streaming down her eyes. She could see the blood marks from where she used it before when she was desperate and beyond depressed.

Nate finally broke the door loose and ran up to Alex, taking the razor away from her hands and throwing it far away from them. Alex cried in his chest, hugging his arms. Nate held onto her waist, rubbing her back as she cried. "Shhh. It's okay." he whispered. He kissed her head faintly, comforting her.

Alex grasped onto Nate tighter, apologizing repeatedly. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know what I was doing! I wasn't thinking! Nate, I-" Nate shushed her quietly, resting his head on hers and rocking her body from side to side in a soothing motion. He rubbed her shoulders caringly, hushing her gently.

"I should be the one saying sorry. Trust me, it'll never happen again. I'm all yours and you're all mine. I love you so damn much, Alex." Nate whispered into her ear.

Alex pulled away slightly, her hands on his shoulders, his arms wrapped caringly around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him. They closed their eyes, deepening the kiss, feeling a thousand sparks pervade throughout their bodies. And those sparks never got old.

"Aw, Heart." Addie said, hugging Heart as she cried sullenly into her chest. "Forget about that Greg guy, you deserve so much better. He is just another loser who has no idea what he's doing and you shouldn't be with him in the first place. I mean, he's related to the she-devil herself."

Jason walked in with his eyebrows raised. "What happened?" he asked walking up to the girls.

"She and Greg broke up." Addie whispered.

Heart wailed even more, hating the words 'breakup.' Jason winced at Heart's cries before pulling Heart and hugging her tightly. Heart cried nonstop in his arms.

Jason sighed. "I'm gonna ruin that kid's face and break every single freaking bone in his body." he muttered angrily as he watched his baby cousin cry. It hurt him badly seeing her that sad.

"N-no, don't. I b-broke up with him." Heart said in between her tears. Jason smiled weakly at her; it was a small smile, yet Heart could clearly see the enthusiasm in his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Heart demanded, giving Jason a small glare.

Jason laughed and kissed her forehead. "For finally coming to your senses and finishing things between you and him! You two are not meant to be, Heart. Yeah, maybe you guys were the best for each other in high school - but now? You guys were drifting apart. I expected - well more liked hoped - that you would break up with him sooner or later."

Heart laughed, wiping her tears away. She gave Jason a big bear hug. "I love you, Jason." Heart said, giggling.

Jason smiled, a small blush appearing into his cheeks. "I love you too, Heart." he said, throwing her body into the air. Heart squealed and slapped him in the arm for doing that.

Addie joined in and the couple started tickling her sides, chasing her around the house as she tried to get away from the two. Really, why would they need children when they have Heart?

"Shane, what is up with this?" Mitchie giggled as Shane was leading her somewhere while she was blindfolded. She felt Shane's arms lead her into another direction. She almost tripped in the process. Shane bought her the most expensive clothes and shoes she's ever laid her eyes on for some reason and made sure that she didn't even lift a finger today. He said that he had a surprise for her.

"It's almost here, Mitchie." Shane said, kissing her neck, causing Mitchie to giggle again.

Then the two stopped. Mitchie felt Shane's soft hands take the blindfold off of her eyes. Mitchie opened her eyelids slowly and gasped at what she saw.

They were outside, standing on a bright green grass field, tables set around with candles lit, and they were right next to a blue lake. The moonlight shone brightly against the water, flickering its light against everyone's skin.

"Oh, my God. What's going on?" she said, smiling brightly and excitedly at Shane.

"Well daddy is gonna-" Sheri said until Heart clasped a hand on her mouth.

"It's a surprise, sweetie." she whispered into her ear. She looked at Shane and Mitchie and smiled widely at them.

Mitchie looked around. Nate and Alex were at one table, Jason and Addie at another, and Heart and Sheri at the last one. Everyone looked so confused and puzzled except for Heart and Sheri, since they were the ones who actually set the whole thing up. Everyone was dressed up elegantly and looking perfectly for tonight to Shane's liking.

"So, Shane, what is this 'surprise' you have for all of us?" Nate asked, smirking a little. They all had a little hunch.

"Well," Shane said, turning to everyone. "First of all, I would love to thank all of you for coming over for tonight, because tonight will probably be a really important night." Everyone looked at each other, smiling before looking back at Shane. Shane turned back to Mitchie. "Secondly, I wanted to tell Mitchie something." he smirked.

"Oh, really? And what do you wish to tell me?" Mitchie asked, blushing immensely.

"Before I ask you that certain something, I want to let you know how much I love you." he said, taking her hands. Everyone let out a small 'aw,' smiling giddily at one another. "And that I would never think of leaving you, abandoning you, or unloving you." Shane's words made Mitchie turn even more red that she was close to looking like a tomato. Mitchie felt her heart stop when Shane took a deep breath and knelt down in front of her with one knee. Mitchie gasped, her eyes widening. The rest were pressed against the edge of their seats, eager to what Shane would do. "And now for my question." Shane smiled. He pulled out a white small box and opened it, revealing a very expensive diamond ring with silver outlining it.

"Yes!" Mitchie squealed.

Shane laughed and said, "Baby, I haven't even asked you the question yet." Mitchie giggled, embarrassed as everyone else laughed. "Michelle Torres, will you marry me?" Shane asked once the laughter died down.

"Yes!" Mitchie repeated. Shane laughed again as he slipped the ring in her finger. He kissed her hand then her lips. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "I love you." she said, smiling wide as ever.

"I love you too, future Mrs. Shane Gray." Shane said, kissing her nose.

* * *

(original a/n) **A/N: Sorry if it was too fast or something. haha. Well it OFFICIALLY is coming to an end. My next story is a Nalex! It was supposed to be called Minor Details, but I changed it into Nate's Choice since it made more sense. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, read the very, very last part of the epilogue in my other story True Love. It has all the details for the story. lol. So tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! I want to hear what you all have to say!!!**


	35. Thank You, Heart

(original a/n) **A/N: Bum bum bum!!!! Do you know what this is? Yes, this is THE LAST CHAPTER of Cupid, Meet Heart! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, all of you guys are amazing and if it wasn't for you, I would of probably given up on this story ages ago! So this chapter goes out to every faithful reviewer who reviewed every single chapter of this story and to everyone else because no matter what, you guys are completely awesome!**

**A/N: **So yeah. Here you have the last chapter of the story. I remember having people 'yell' at me for not giving Heart a guy for her significant other or whatever, but really, I think I've made my point trying to make Heart look like the independent woman (well…woman-child) she really is. She doesn't need a guy, so chill (: Plus the point of this chapter was for Jason, Shane, and Nate to THANK Heart - not to set her up. Duh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sure this is the only one that I've ever truly liked, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the rewrite of the story.

* * *

"Oh, Sheri, you look so cute!" Heart giggled as Sheri twirled around in her small white gown. Little pink roses were pinned in her dark hair, her white and squeaky clean Mary Jane shoes were untouchable, and she looked exactly like a cute little angel sent from heaven by God himself.

"You look really pretty too, Auntie Heart!" Sheri commented. "And so does Alex and Mommy." She grinned at the two girls. Alex and Mitchie were wearing the same thing since they were made the bridesmaids: an emerald green strapless dress that ended at their knees with a light pink satin sash, making a knot in the middle located in the back.

"Aw, why thank you, Sheri." Alex said, kissing her nose before giggling. "But I think Heart looks the best out of the three of us. I mean, besides the bride, the maid of honor is the prettiest lady out here." Alex winked.

Heart blushed and looked at her dress. It was like Alex and Mitchie's, but Heart just added her own touches to it to make it Heartafied. There was no way Heart Gray was going to walk through those doors looking like a robotic follower - even if that situation was in a wedding.

"Come on, Addie might be throwing a fit over whether or not her dress makes her look like a giant whale or not." Heart said, and with that the girls walked over to Addie in the next room.

They found her breathing quickly, her face flushed, and looking worried. Heart placed her hands on Addie's shoulders, trying to calm the hyperventilating girl down. "Breathe, _breathe_." Heart commanded. Addie did so, fanning herself.

"Oh, my God! Today is the day!" she squealed, getting excited again. She turned to face her friends. "I'm actually getting married today!" she jumped up and down in her seat, then froze. "Oh, my God I look fat in this dress!" Everyone rolled their eyes. They studied Addie's white and elegant dress. It honestly looked like it came straight out of a fashion magazine that belonged to an A-list movie star.

"No, you don't! You look absolutely perfect and Jason would still love you no matter what. They guy is marrying you anyways." Heart said, shaking her head. She gave Addie a smile. "I can't believe that you guys are _finally _getting married. I'm so happy for you!" Heart squealed.

Addie reached up and hugged her. "Oh, I'm so happy!" she said, looking ready to cry.

"Don't tear up! It'll ruin your makeup!" Alex said, laughing at the same time.

Addie laughed and rubbed her watery eyes. Heart redid her makeup quickly, making Addie look absolutely perfect - not that Addie needed it.

"Dude, what if I accidentally miss her finger and drop the ring?!" Jason said, panicking as well. Shane rolled his eyes while Nate groaned. For the past couple hours Jason has been repeatedly giving his brothers what ifs, and it was driving Nate and Shane to the point of insanity to say the least. "And what if I accidentally-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll shoot myself." Shane said, rubbing his head. He walked up to Jason and put an arm around his shoulders. "Listen, today is your wedding day. The whole thing will be perfect and _nothing_ will go wrong. Well unless Heart messes things up, but I'm pretty sure that she'll stay on her best behavior." he said, trying to comfort Jason.

"Oh, God, what if Heart messes the wedding up?!" Jason asked.

"She won't mess anything up." Nate assured Jason, standing up to be at his side. "Now stop thinking about the negatives and start thinking of the positives! You're getting married for Christ's sake! Be happy!" Nate said, nudging Jason's arm.

Jason sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I'm getting married. I'm actually getting married!" he said excitedly. He then frowned a little. "But what if-"

"Don't!" Shane and Nate yelled in unison.

Jason smirked and wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. "I'm just kidding." he laughed.

Nate and Shane shook their heads, laughing a little. Jason ruffled their hair, smiling at his brothers. Shane gave Jason a toothy grin while Nate smirked at them.

"Just imagine, you're married to the girl you love. Then tonight when you and Addie are at your honeymoon all alone at night-" Nate started.

"Dude!" Shane said, plugging his ears. "Stop the perverted things! I thought you passed that stage!" Shane exclaimed. Nate laughed, shaking his head while Jason rolled his eyes. "Well this proves that once a pervert, always a pervert. I don't understand how Alex manages to live with you." Shane shook his head in feigned disappointment.

"Okay guys, it's my wedding day. Time to make this the best day of my life, meaning that you two should shut up before you start a huge and stupid argument." Jason laughed, fixing his tie before the three walked out of the room and into the church.

Shane and Nate stood by Jason's side as they watched the bridesmaids and Sheri walk down the aisle. Sheri was the first one to walk. She threw flowers from side to side, giggling and smiling. Then Mitchie followed behind her. Shane smiled at Mitchie as she gave the three men a toothy grin. All she could think about how her wedding will be like when she and Shane will get married in a couple months later. Then Alex walked down. Nate winked at her and she blushed, giving the brothers a shy smile. Finally Heart walked down. Jason sighed, smiling, Shane looked at her caringly, grinning, and Nate gave her a soft look, smirking. Heart stuck her tongue out at them before laughing and following the others.

Then the music blasted from the orchestra. Jason's head shot up and he looked straight down the aisle to find Addie walking gracefully and slowly down the dark red carpet, her father at her side. He couldn't stop smiling and neither could she. When she finally neared them, Jason gave her his hand and she took it, and the wedding officially started. Just a couple more hours until they could say 'I do' and kiss their new lives hello.

Shane was dancing with Sheri at the reception, throwing her up in the air and catching her swiftly, and she kept on laughing and begging him to do it again. Mitchie and Alex were laughing, catching up with each other at one of the tables, Nate and Heart dancing on the floor, betting each other who would fall off their feet first, and Jason and Addie were at the center of the room, eating and laughing, starting anew.

Jason looked at his brothers, giving them a signal. Nate and Jason nodded their heads. Nate excused himself from Heart, and Shane carried Sheri and handed her to Mitchie. Then the boys walked up to Jason. Jason stood up in front of his brothers and tapped the fork against the champagne glass. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" he asked, looking around the room until it got quiet. "My brothers and I have an announcement. Well it's more like a…thank you."

"Could Heart Gray come up please?" Shane asked. Heart blushed and shook her head no, not wanting to get up in front of everybody. "C'mon, Heart!" Shane said, beckoning her. Heart turned even more red and she laughed. Sheri pushed Heart into the crowd. Heart stumbled, but ended up in front of her cousins.

"Well, to make this whole sappy thing short," Nate said, "we would just like to say, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Why?" Heart asked, confused. "Did I do something? Or did I not do something? Which one?" she giggled, still not understanding what was going on.

The brothers laughed in unison, purely in joy.

"While we were out one day, we were thinking about how lucky we are to have amazing girls in our lives." Shane said. Mitchie, Alex, and Addie blushed and grinned simultaneously, feeling giddy. "Then we wondered how they even came to our lives and what made us worthy enough to have them."

Heart raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, smiling.

"If it you weren't a little devious troublemaker back in high school and didn't get in trouble at school, I would of never met Addie." Jason said, taking Addie's hand and kissing it. "And I would never get to marry her today." Addie grinned and kissed Jason's cheek. Jason sighed and smiled, turning his head back at Heart. "So thank you."

"If you didn't annoy Mitchie that one day and didn't get a detention that one time with her, then I wouldn't have even met her again. I wouldn't have gotten to tell her how sorry I was and I wouldn't be her fiancé." Shane said, staring right at Mitchie. "Plus, I wouldn't be the father of the best five-year-old girl out there." he said, smirking at Sheri. Mitchie smiled while Sheri laughed. Shane turned back to Heart. "Thank you." he said.

"And if you didn't bump into Alex, and if you didn't make friends with her, God, I wonder where I would be right now." Nate said, chuckling. Heart rolled her eyes but laughed. "But because of you, I got the courage to talk to her, as in not annoy her. Because of you I found the love of my life." Nate looked at Alex, sending her a flirtatious smile. Alex giggled and blushed, smiling back. Nate's eyes went back to Heart in a moment. "Thank you so much."

Heart couldn't stop smiling. She grinned, tears of happiness close to coming to her eyes. "God, now I think you made me cry." she giggled. Jason, Shane, and Nate looked at each other before engulfing her with a big bear hug. "I love you guys." she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"We love you too." they whispered back.

Jason and Addie were close to running off to their limousine, ready to go off to their one-week honeymoon to Hawaii. "Wait, I gotta throw the bouquet!" Addie said as Jason eagerly was dragging her towards the limo. Jason laughed and nodded his head. Girls pushed and lined up next to each other, getting ready to catch the bouquet. Addie closed her eyes and threw the flowers behind her back, high in the air.

She instantly turned around to see who caught it. To everyone's surprise, Alex caught it. She blushed immensely as she stared at the bouquet of flowers that were resting at the palm of her hands. Nate smirked at her, winking.

"Oh, looks like somebody has some planning to do." Shane teased.

Nate laughed and punched Shane lightly in the arm. "Shut up." he said before wrapping his arm around Alex's waist. Then they all turned to Addie and Jason, waving goodbye as they drove off in their limo with the 'Just Married' sign printed in the back of the car. Shane hugged Mitchie's stomach as Sheri was in Mitchie's arms, sleeping from the exhaustion.

"Well, I officially declare myself as the best matchmaker the world has seen today in the twenty-first century!" Heart said, sounding loud and obnoxious as she always does as she walked out of the hotel where the reception took place. "I'm even better than Cupid itself." she said, smirking.

Nate rolled his eyes while Shane scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Nate said sarcastically.

"Totally. Cupid, you better watch out 'cause Heart Gray is in the house." Shane joked.

Heart grinned. She winked at her cousins before turning on her heel and walking away.

Nate kissed Alex's lips while Shane and Mitchie gave each other sweet pecks. They all knew that Jason and Addie were doing _something_ in the limo and will for sure do something else tonight.

And that was all thanks to Heart Gray.

(original a/n) **A/N: Haha, sorry it was short. And like the same way my stories ended, it was a corny and sappy ending! Okay, look out for my next story, Nate's Choice coming soon to a Fanfiction near you! (Yeah, I've been watching lots of FF trailers on Youtube recently. lol)**


End file.
